Life After Harvard
by QueenBee03
Summary: It's the end of an era! Ana Steele and Christian Grey have graduated college and have left their Harvard bubble behind to start their new life together in New York City. Follow them as they navigate the obstacles ahead with overwhelming love and support and of course, tequila. SEQUEL to College Neighbors!
1. Life, Post Grad

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Really I felt like I never left due to some lovely ladies that kept pestering me to give you guys the sequel hehe. Special shoutout to Diamond Child who let me bounce some ideas off of her and initially got the ball rolling in my head. Check out her stories if you haven't, she's badass! So, without further ado here's the sequel to College Neighbors! (if you happened to be a new reader WELCOME! but seriously you should read the story before this first... sorry. only 104 chapters! haha)**

 **Ps you'll notice that this story will be written in first person as opposed to third person, after writing DTRH I realized how much easier it is!**

I'm pulled out of my sleep by the smell of cinnamon tickling my nose. I blink my eyes a few times trying to chase the sleep away and sit up in the bed I share with my fiancé. I stretch my arms to the ceiling and wiggle my toes trying to move my loose limbs that are still slightly sore from last night. I was so restless and nervous about my first day of work, Christian knew the way to take the edge off in a way only he could, multiple orgasms. I narrow my eyes as I try to listen for Christian turning the kitchen into a disaster area but I don't hear anything. I reluctantly get out of bed and move towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before removing all my clothes in preparation for a shower. I pull on my robe and move towards the smell and I am greeted with the sight of my fiancé cooking French toast. Shirtless. _Dammit Christian we don't have time for sex._

I sit down at the breakfast bar and steeple my hands under my chin and clear my throat. He turns around to face me and smiles a smile that stops my heart.

"Good morning, beautiful" he leans across the bar and plants a wet kiss on my lips. "I thought you needed a proper sendoff for your first day"

I can't believe after 4 years this man still knows how to make my heart flutter. I'm off the stool and in his arms before I can even register that my legs are moving. I wrap my arms around him pulling him to me before his lips are on mine. The smell of cinnamon on his skin is evident and it sends me on a head trip. I feel his tongue rubbing against mine as he grips my waist tight with one hand and weaves his other through my hair. I'm vaguely aware he's lifted me into his arms and set me on the counter. He pulls away slightly and I whimper at the loss of contact. "Now _that_ is a proper sendoff"

He moves back towards me and nibbles on my ear. "How much time do you have?" he asks in a low voice that sends a shiver through me.

"Not enough time for..." I trail off and I bite down on my bottom lip. I know I'm sending him mixed signals with that simple act but the thought of getting him riled up thrills me.

He backs away from me and sighs. "You're a tease, Steele"

"Almost Grey" I quip as I hop off the counter and move towards the Keurig we got as one of our many housewarming presents from Christian's parents. I'm making Christian's cup when I feel arms boxing me in and lips on my neck.

"You're not nervous, right?" I shake my head and I can feel the smile against my skin. "Good. You're going to be amazing, baby. _You_ are amazing"

"I hope so" I feel his pelvis, particularly one of my favorite Christian Grey appendages pushing against my back and I giggle. "No Christian"

I turn around in his arms and he pouts. "I'm going to be so bored"

"I hope not, you should be working! Starting a company? You know, all the money you begged your parents for? Maybe do something with it?" I shrug as I take my seat.

He rolls his eyes at my sarcasm. "I don't really know where to begin. I have plans, but I don't really know how to go about turning them into actions" he says putting a plate of French toast in front of me.

"Do some research.. get one of those "for dummies" books?" I ask as I take a bite and immediately moan. "Christian.. this is... good?"

"You seem surprised?"

"Umm yeah, you can't cook"

"I followed a recipe."

I look up from my plate and into his eyes and I see nothing but love radiating off of him. I take a few more bites before pushing the plate somewhat away from me. "I have time for a 15 minute shower, max" I say getting up and sliding the robe off of my body leaving me naked as I trail across our apartment to our bathroom. I barely have my hair up in a bun at the top of my head before I feel hands reaching around me and between my legs rubbing the slickness between them. I lean my head back against his chest as I give into the feeling building below. His hand moves away from me and I turn around just in time to see his tongue running over his fingers.

"We are on a schedule" he says moving past me to turn the water on. "In you go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm standing in front of the mirror in a navy pin stripe skirt and matching blazer with a cream silky blouse underneath it and navy pumps. _I look great._ I take one more look at myself and slide my favorite piece of jewelry back onto my hand since I had taken it off to lotion my skin after my sexy shower with Christian. I smile as I always do when I look at my engagement ring. _Here we go._

I walk out of our bedroom to see Christian on his computer. "Okay, I'm ready..." I trail off. "I think"

"You look beautiful" he says moving towards me. He tucks a hair behind my ear. "Don't be nervous..." he starts. "Do you want me to go with you?"

I shake my head. "No... no I'll be okay" _Lord knows I want to tell him yes, hold my hand and drop me off. This isn't anything like Harvard. But no. Ana, put your big girl pants on. You can do this._

"Okay" he says not fully believing me. "You know where to find me if you need me"

"I'll be okay, I'm not going to get beat up on the playground" I giggle.

He frowns slightly before chuckling. "Well this makes this much funnier" he says moving away from me.

"What does?"

"Here" he says handing me what looks like a lunch bag

"Did you pack me a lunch?" I ask looking at him curiously.

"Don't make a big deal about it" he rolls his eyes before going to sit back on our couch. "In case you're super bored in your orientation and training and you get hungry.. or don't like the food they give you." He shrugs before looking at me. "I just want to take care of you, Ana. You know that"

I'm so overwhelmed by this small gesture so I smile before moving towards him and leaning down to place a peck on his lips. "I don't have time to fuck you the way I want to now, so just know, when I get home, it is SO. on." And with a wink and a wave I'm out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two hours and I feel like I might fall asleep if I hear one more presentation from human resources. _Fuck this is worse than syllabus week._ I unzip the bag that holds my lunch and peek inside and inwardly cheer when I see almonds. _Thank God._ I start munching on them to keep me awake and immediately grab my phone to send Christian a thank you before I freeze. _Can I text in here?_ I do a quick scan of the 12 of us in here and don't see anyone texting. _Maybe I should keep this put away._ I sigh as I tune back into what is being said about sexual harassment or dress code or vacation hours. This _was going to be a long freaking day._ Around noon we break for lunch, and the food actually looks great so I grab a salad and sit by myself at a table and pull out my phone to call Christian when I feel a presence next to me.

"Hi!" I hear and when I look up there is a girl standing there smiling down at me. I don't even have time to reply before she's sitting down across from me.

"I'm Erica" she starts. "Well obviously you knew that" she laughs nervously. "Because- we went over our names in the beginning.. you're Ana right? Great shoes by the way... are you new to New York too?" She says quickly.

"Yes and thank you and yes" I chuckle. _Geeze, we've been in meetings the last four hours how does she still have this much energy?_

"These meetings are such a bore. I've had 5 cups of coffee"

"Ah that would explain your energy. I am dragging." I say rubbing my head. "So you're not from here?"

"No I'm from Chicago, born and raised and schooled. Only place I've ever called home"

"Oh wow. This job bring you here?" I ask taking a bite of my kale salad.

"Yep, scared shitless. I've never been more than 20 miles away from my mom. What about you, where are you from?"

"From Seattle, but I went to school in Boston."

"Oh where did you go?" she asks.

"Harvard" _I wonder how this sounds to someone that didn't go there._ _Do I sound snotty? Pretentious?_ I don't give her a chance to respond before I ask her "How about you?"

"Northwestern. Harvard is a great school, I wish I could have gone. I got in, but... I was kind of scared about going. And in state tuition, yaknow" she shrugs. And Northwestern looks pretty decent on the resume too without the crippling debt I would have been in" she giggles and I can't help but think I'm going to like this girl. "So did the guy who put that on your finger" she says pointing her fork at my ring "move here too?"

I guess I have to get used to the questions about this fucking glacier on my finger. I swear you can see this thing clearly across the room. I finger it gently as I always do when someone draws attention to it and nod with the biggest grin on my face. "Yes"

"You should see your face! You are glowing. That is so sweet. When is the big day?"

"October 12, 2019" I say proudly as I make a note of the countdown. 394 days until I'm Mrs. Christian Grey. I blink my eyes a few times trying to calm the tingle that is starting in my sex as I think about Christian and I saying "I do" Erica and I spend the rest of our lunch hour getting to know each other and I am thrilled to have made my very first New York friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm bolting up the stairs of our SoHo apartment taking them two at a time and rush to my door opening it immediately. "Baby!" I call from the door as I drop my things and kick off my shoes anxious to tell him about my day as I take off for our bedroom. I stand in the doorway to see Christian asleep on our bed and I frown before looking at my watch. _It's 6 pm, and we are supposed to be meeting Sean for dinner and drinks in an hour._ I crawl onto our bed and into his arms as he's lying on his back before hiking my skirt up so I can straddle him. I press my lips to his and it doesn't take long for him to begin to respond to me and soon I'm on my back and he's got his hands in my hair and his lips at my neck.

"How was your day, beautiful?" he says against my skin in such a way that melts my heart and heats up my body.

"So great, the first half was so boring, but after lunch was awesome. We got to meet with some of the agents, and we got to meet a client, and I got to see my office and I have a window with a view and a plant!"

"A plant?" he chuckles.

"Yes, my very own plant! And I have a desk and a computer at my desk, and a computer I get to bring home! It's at IT right now but I got to pick a password and- it's your name and the day we are getting married, is that cheesy?" I giggle.

"I'm your password?" he smiles at me. "I don't think I've been anyone's password before"

"You've been my Harvard email password like 6 different times!" I laugh. "You know they keep making us fucking change it" I roll my eyes. "Anyway I met this girl, Erica.. she's super nice. Maybe we could set her up with Sean. Unless he's slept with her already.. has he boned all of Manhattan yet?" I ask.

"Okay he's slept with like four or five girls since he's gotten here, relax" Christian says and I roll my eyes.

"It's been like 2 months"

"That's below average for him"

"You know we are meeting him for drinks"

"Are we?" Christian asks.

"He cc'ed you on the email, did you not see it? He couldn't text because he was in meetings all day, so he shot us an email"

"I don't think I saw it." He yawns. "Are you sure we should be going out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we are planning a wedding, one that you wanted us to help pay for I may add"

"It was my first day of work" I pout.

"Tell Sean to come here"

"I wanna go out! To that bar we went to our first weekend here" I give him my best puppy dog eyes and he relents immediately.

"You're the worst" he chuckles before going back to my neck. "Tell me more about your day"

"What do you want to know?"

 _"Everything"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm pulling on a jacket as New York September nights can get a little chilly when I hear a knock at the door. I look through the peephole and roll my eyes before opening it. "What's the point of knocking, when you have keys?" I say putting my hands on my hips as one of my best friends, Sean Peterson walks through the door.

"If there's a door, locked with you and C on the other side of it, I'm knocking. I never know what you two are doing" he says going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Hey hey wait, we are leaving! Christian is ready" I say trying to prevent him from opening the beer but it's no use.

"Okay?" He says looking at me as if that meant anything as he proceeds to finish the beer in four quick swallows. "Frat boy" he says pointing at himself and I chuckle.

"Kay well that was not a Bud Light, that was one of Christian's IPA's with like an 11 percent ABV. Guess you're getting hammered tonight" I roll my eyes.

"Eh, I don't have an early meeting tomorrow. Speaking of which, how was your first day, Banans!?"

"Amazing, I love it. The beginning half was so boring, like I thought I was going to fall asleep. But the second half!? I'm going to love this job Seanny!"

"Glad to hear it"

We begin to chat about my job when I feel Christian's hand around my shoulder and lips brushing against my temple. "You guys ready?"

"Been ready!" I cheer before I finish the beer I started drinking when Sean got his second one.

We are out of the apartment and walking towards the Subway when I stop causing the two men I'm with to turn and look at me. "We aren't taking an Uber?"

"Ana you live in New York now, you're going to have to get used to the Subway" Sean says giving me a stern look.

"But... it's scary down there, and it smells, and I don't... understand it"

"I'll help you, Banans. You have to learn" he says looking at me before looking at Christian. "Teach her"

"I've tried. We've been here for a month and whenever I drag her on here it never ends well"

"Come on, it's just a few stops" Sean says as Christian pulls me down the stairs.

They move towards the turnstile when I stop them. "Wait!"

"What now?" Sean says. "Train will be here in 2 minutes"

"I don't have a card thing" I say waving my hand.

"We got one like two days ago. We put ten dollars on it and went one stop, Ana" Christian says looking at me.

"Oh.. I think that's at home"

"Why is it at home and not in your wallet?" He asks running a hand through his hair, a telltale sign he's getting annoyed.

"I forgot to take it out of my other purse, sorry!"

Christian shakes his head. "She's paranoid her credit cards are going to deactivate it or something if it rubs up against it"

"It happens! It happened in DC with our metro cards!"

"Oh for the love of God Ana" Sean says. "You know how many people put their Subway cards in their wallet?"

"This time we are spending talking we could be done already"

"Fine, go on" I stare at them both and then the machine and then back at them.

"Christian please?" I pout and he shakes his head. "You have to learn"

"But the train is coming" I say as I hear it approaching.

"Next one will be here in five to eight minutes. "We can wait. Something tells me we may actually still be here" Sean says

I make a face at Sean before turning back and get almost to the end. "Okay how far are we going?"

"Just put twenty dollars on there. And use it!"

"Fine" I say pulling it out of the slot. "I got it!" I raise it in the air and do a little dance.

"That's the easy part" Sean says raising an eyebrow, causing him and Christian to start to laugh.

"Assholes" I mutter as I walk past them, through the turnstile and towards the platform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CPOV**

 _We've been at the bar for what feels like hours and I feel like I haven't gotten a word in with the way Sean and Ana are going on about work. I feel guilty being jealous of my best friend and my fiancé, but I just don't want to talk about work. I know they're excited about their new jobs, but haven't they noticed I've barely said a word all night? I feel like I am at such a standstill with how to grow this company and I have absolutely no direction. Perhaps I should look into getting a financial advisor or planner. My father sent me the name of someone I could talk to but what if he thinks I don't have what it takes? What if this was all a complete waste of time and money? I_ _can't listen to this anymore. It doesn't help that we're all several drinks in which means Sean and Ana both are ten times more chatty. It's times like this that I wish I had gotten a job right out of college. Well... one in New York._

I'm trying to get the bartenders attention to grab three more beers when he passes over me again to take the order of some blonde with fake tits. _Fuuuuck this guy. What, do I need a vagina, to get a beer around here?_

I hear a giggle next to me followed by "Probably"

I turn to see a girl next to me and I freeze. "Did I say that out loud?"

She nods. "Mmmhm" she moves closer to the bar and tosses her hair playfully to the side and if like magic the bartender appears in front of her. She orders her drink before pointing at me. "And whatever he wants"

"Oh thank you but I have a tab open" I say.

"It's on me" she says giving me a smile and I realize this could take a bad turn if I don't nip this in the bud now.

"I have to get three- for my fiancé and my friend too" I say hoping she gets the picture.

"What do you want?" the bartender asks and I give him the order before turning back to the girl.

"Thanks for getting his attention for me, something tells me that hair toss thing probably wouldn't work for me" she laughs and I wonder if maybe she's mistaken my joke for flirting and I cringe inwardly. _Where are those beers?_

"I'm Erin, I-" she begins when I smell Ana's scent floating around me and soon I feel her arms around me and she's standing in between Erin and I with her back to Erin looking up at me. _I'm not sure if she's tipsy and oblivious to Erin or knows exactly what she's doing and is making a point. But I will have the answer in 3..2..1.._

"I was beginning to think you got lost. I missed you" she says before rubbing my chest and leaning her head back indicating that she wants a kiss which I happily oblige.

"Baby, this is Erin, she's the reason we have beers" I say grabbing them from the bar.

She turns to face her and I can't see the face she gives her but I can hear her voice, _yep it was the latter_. "Hi, Erin. I'm Ana. Christian's _fiancé_ "

I chuckle inwardly at Ana marking her territory but really it turns me the fuck on. I love knowing that I belong to her just as she belongs to me. "Thanks again" I say before guiding Ana back to the table.

"She was cute" Ana says and I shoot her a look.

I give her a look. "What would you like me to say to that, Ana?"

"Guess I haven't seen a girl hit on you in quite some time. I'm used to girls knowing the deal"

"She wasn't hitting on me, babe"

"Oh please! Sean and I heard her panties drop from our table!"

"Did not" I say.

"Totally did, dude" Sean says as I place his beer in front of him. "I could even see the look in her eyes. She offer to buy you a drink?" He asks.

Ana turns to look at me with wide eyes. "Seriously? Desperate much?" She snorts.

"It's like a thing now. Independent women and all that. And it's a trick, you can't get a beer because you're a dude and dude bartenders don't want to fuck you... usually... so they're not paying you any attention. So girl gets you said beer, then you're feeling like either A this girl is cool maybe I should talk to her and get to know her OR B maybe I should talk and get to know her so then maybe I can get in her panties. By the time it takes you to figure out A or B she may have already dismissed you because I mean she bought you the beer, convo is on her terms now"

Ana and I stare at him open mouthed. "That's brilliant" she says.

"Also like I said, girls don't necessarily want guys to buy them drinks anymore" he shrugs. "It's a movement.. like when you guys burned your bras or something.. Maybe not that revolutionary" he shrugs. "Offering to buy a guy a drink is asserting their dominance or something"

"Where did you learn all this?" Ana asks

"Some girl I hooked up with a few weeks back. Told me New York girls are a different breed. I've found she is correct so far" Sean says

"Let's test this theory" Ana says.

"Let's not, as you are _not_ single" I bark at her before wrapping a hand around her thigh and squeezing _hard_.

"With Sean, OBVIOUSLY"

"Not tonight guys" he says downing his beer while fixing his gaze on something. "I already have something in mind for tonight" and with that he's gone. We turn our heads and watch as he makes his way over towards a girl. _Of course._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **APOV**

We are walking back towards our apartment hand in hand when I feel myself being pressed against a tree and a hand lifting my leg to go around his waist. "You were jealous back there" he growls in my ear before biting down on my neck.

"I know you get your rocks off on that, so I'll give it to you, yes I was slightly jealous"

"I get off on you feeling possessive"

"Mine" I say as I poke my index finger into his chest successfully pushing him away from me.

"You know that"

"Girls are going to hit on you here, because they don't know me or know I exist and... I'm just not used to it"

"I will shut anyone.. everyone down, you know that" I say as I punch our code in to let us into our building.

"I know." I shrug. "I trust you, implicitly." I say as we walk into our apartment and we head towards our bedroom.

"You know I do recall you saying something about you fucking me the way you wanted to later" he says. "It's later"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been forty five minutes and two orgasms and I'm still nowhere near done with this man, nor do I think he's done with me. We are coming down from our orgasms as he still rocks slowly in and out of me. Despite having just come he still feels hard enough inside of me. I blink my eyes open a few times and find piercing grey eyes staring at me. "Hi" I whisper. He responds by kissing my eyelids, nose, both cheeks, and mouth gently.

"I love you" he whispers against my mouth and I feel like my heart could burst at any moment with how much love I feel for him.

"I love you too" I whisper as I feel his tongue drawing lazy circles around my nipples before his lips close around it and tug hard. He lets it go with a pop before moving up my body and sliding into me. "It's so crazy to think that one day these will feed our babies." He says and I push him away gently.

"Don't start" I warn playfully.

"I'm not saying tomorrow"

"But like day after tomorrow?" I chuckle.

"There could be worse things than knocking you up Anastasia Steele"

"Well that's just the nicest thing you've ever said"

"I'm a charmer I know"

"Christian." I say putting his head in my hands and squeezing my pelvic muscles to get him to stop thrusting although he was doing it mindlessly. _We've begun doing this sometimes.. just having a conversation while he's inside of me because... it's comforting and not necessarily for the orgasm.. is that weird? That's weird right? Sometimes I just need to be close to him... not for sexual purposes._ I squeeze him to stop but he stays inside of me. "Were you.. I mean.. I'm sorry if Sean and I monopolized the conversation at dinner. You didn't say much and I know it's probably weird since you're doing something... well cooler than what we're doing." I smile. "But you know I want to hear everything about.. everything"

"There's nothing to tell yet" he says pulling out of me and I immediately feel the chill spread throughout me so I reach for him and climb into my safe space. The space right next to him. It's as close as I can get to him without climbing inside and I wish I could take up residence there. It's where I feel the safest, the most calm, the most protected. I thread my leg between his two legs and I rest my head on his chest with my right hand resting over his heart. More often than not I fall asleep this way.

"Tell me anyway. What did you do today?"

"Did some research. My dad put me in contact with one of his buddies from law school who's in the M & A world and I'm having a meeting with him tomorrow."

"Baby that's fantastic" I say perking my head up to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well- I don't know, what if it doesn't go well? Or he thinks I'm just a kid with a stupid dream."

"Mark Zuckerberg was just a kid with a dream... so was Steve Jobs and I believe he was the one who said 'those who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, usually do'. I think you can change the world, Christian"

"I know you do, Ana. You believe it, even when I don't."

"I'll believe it enough for the both of us... until _you_ do"

"It's going to be a long rough ride, I think"

"I'm in it, all the way"

"I need you to push me... even if I feel like I want to give up. I just.. just be in my corner, Ana"

"You don't even need to tell me that. I've always been here"

"I know, but this is just going to be different than Harvard. Different than being with me while I'm stressed about grad school, or the Row Team, this is life"

"A life I agreed to share with you forever"

He nods and I lay my head back down on his chest. "What if I can't do it?" I hear him say quietly. And I know this is coming from a place deep inside of him. A place he'll only show me when the lights are out and we're in this position together. When it's quiet, just before sleep and we are both vulnerable. He'll open up completely. Share his fears, doubts, insecurities. Since we've moved to New York we've had similar conversations to this and every time I squeeze him tighter and tell him. "But what if you can?" Tonight was no different.

 **A/N: I think I originally said I would be starting the sequel after the wedding but I decided I wanted to show their life before the wedding, before he was THE Christian Grey. And as you can see, he's no longer the big man on campus! I have a few ideas before we start moving towards their wedding. Next chapter, they continue to adjust to life in New York!**


	2. Birthday Blowout Part 1

**October 2018** (In case you forgot, this marks ONE YEAR till the big day!)

APOV

 _It's been three months since we've left the security and comfort of Harvard for the crazy hustle bustle of New York City. And I've loved every second. I've spent the past ninety days falling asleep and waking up everyday with my best friend, the love of my life, Christian Grey- much like the past four years. And having countless dinners, happy hours, and lunches with the best friend I'm not engaged to.. Hmmm it's like I never left Harvard. Except..._ My eyes are drawn to one of the three pictures that sit proudly on my desk and particularly to one feisty blonde. The crazy, lovable, my ride or die, Katherine Kavanagh. Leaving Harvard and moving here has been hard for only one reason, and that is not having Kate with me every step of the way, like she has been since we were seven years old. I'm snapped from my thoughts by my phone ringing and I laugh to myself. _It's as if she can read my mind._

"Were your ears burning?" I answer and start laughing.

"Talkin about me?" Kate laughs into the phone and I laugh back.

"No, I was just thinking about ya and I miss you"

"Miss me already? I just saw you last month" _This was true, Kate and Elliott had flown out last month for my birthday, but still!_

"It's not the same. I am used to having you right down the hall."

"I know, but I'll be there this weeeeeekend" she sings and I do a little dance in my seat. Kate and Elliott were flying out again for Sean's birthday. And now that we are officially inside the one year of me getting married, Kate is also going to help me with some preliminary wedding planning. "I swear between your birthday last month, Sean's birthday this month, and homecoming next month the flights are killin me"

"Good thing you have that fancy job and a rent free apartment to help with the expenses" I shoot back.

"Whatever. So we can definitely stay with you right?"

"Yep, I've already cleared out the guest room for you" And by guest room, I mean Christian's office that has a desk, all of our shit we still haven't unpacked due to the lack of space and a futon all crammed in a three hundred square foot room. "Although I don't know why you guys want to stay with us again, you know how small that room is"

"Because I want to spend as much time with you as possible! And the futon is fine, Elliott and I still made it work"

I cringe thinking about my future brother in law and my best friend defiling my futon and shake my head. "So see you Friday?" I say changing the subject.

"Yep we get in at 3, Sean harassed me to be there before dinner. Apparently he wants to hit some rooftop bar?"

"He always wants to hit some rooftop bar." I laugh. "But he just wants us to all be together like old times."

"I don't blame him, I miss you guys"

"We miss you too"

"Surprised you haven't already forgotten about me" I hear her pout through the phone and I smile.

"Never. Listen, I have to run, but I'll see you Friday when I get off, I'll still be at work but Christian will be at the apartment to let you in when you arrive! Can't wait to see you, mama!" I say before we say our goodbyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm walking out of my office, towards the street to hail a cab when I hear my name called by a very familiar voice. I turn my head and see Christian walking towards me. _God he looks gorgeous._ _He's wearing a the light blue button down I got him a few weeks ago and jeans. He looks so young and casual, like he's still in college, with the exception of that sexy beard he's been sporting lately. It's way different than the black pencil skirt, white shirt and black blazer I'm wearing. I wish I was dressed as casually._ "Christian" I squeal, just before his lips meet mine and my hand wraps around the back of his neck. I feel his arms around me and for a moment I forget we are on the street. "What are you doing here?" I whisper as our lips part.

He smiles at me before grabbing my bag with my laptop in it from me and slinging it over his shoulder. "I wanted to pick you up" he smiles. "I missed you" he says before grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it causing my knees to almost give out from under me. _Oh God, do I have it bad for this man._

"I was going to see you in like 20 minutes" I say looking down at my watch, but inside I'm cheering that he's here now.

"Okay, I wanted to get out." He shrugs. "I was in the house all day, and it's probably the last nice day we will have till spring, I thought I would come get you and we could grab some dinner around here?"

I smile, knowing that Christian has been working himself so hard the last few months with Phase 1 of his company. _That's what he's been calling it. It's like a rough draft. It's good, but there are still some kinks to work out. We've been talking and he's thinking it might be time to hire someone to help... a future COO if you will._ "Sounds great" I say looking at him as I lace my fingers with his. We've only taken a few steps when I hear my name being called.

"Ana!" I spin around and see Jack Hyde, a junior executive at my firm jogging towards us. "You left this in my office" he says handing me a brief for one of the law firms we are trying to land.

"Shit!" I say. "Thanks, I thought I grabbed that" I say taking it from him. Christian takes it from me to put in my bag that is still on his shoulder.

"No bigs, just thought you would want to look it over tonight." I see him looking over at Christian and I smack my head.

"Sorry, manners! Jack this is my fiancé, Christian. Honey, this is Jack... he's like my big brother in the office" I laugh, trying to lay it on as thick as possible that Jack is certainly not a threat, as I know how my jealous, possessive fiancé thinks.

"You make it sound like I'm giving you noogies and pulling your hair! I am much nicer to her than that, I promise" Jack says and I nervously smile. "It's nice to finally meet you though, Ana certainly has only good things to say about you"

I feel Christian's hand leave mine and grip my waist possessively and I shoot him a knowing smile. "Well I'm glad she has a friend looking out for her in the office." He says and I know exactly what he's really saying. _Back. the. fuck. off._

"Of course" Jack says. "And she says you're starting your own business? That's so goddamn badass. I wish I had that luxury," he jokes and I know Christian is far from amused so I try and cut it short. _I know Jack doesn't mean any harm but I would be lying if I said Christian wasn't the tiniest bit sensitive when it came to talking about work._

"Well Jack, thank you for bringing this down to me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, my turn for coffee?"

"Right.. yep" I say gripping Christian's hand and steering him away from Jack. I know he's about to explode and I can only hope to come out of the explosion pretty unscathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My turn for coffee tomorrow?" He imitates. "What the fuck is that?" He says looking at me as we continue walking down the block. "What do you like take turns buying each other coffee and sit in your office and like shoot the shit in the morning?"

I stop walking and grip his hand tightly so he'll stop walking as well. I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him hard hoping that he'll understand what I'm trying to say through these actions. _You're everything to me. No one else matters. Please don't be jealous. I love you. I'm yours._ I think he gets it because when I pull away from him his eyes have softened dramatically. "I belong to you, Christian."

He blows out a breath and runs a hand through his hair. "Who is that guy Ana, your boss?"

"No, he's not. He's above my pay grade but I don't report to him. Him and Erica and one other guy and I are like the only young people on my floor and we take turns getting coffee. It's not just him and I. And we don't hangout at work, if that's what you're thinking. I'm sorry if that's how he made it sound. I don't do much 'hanging out' and when I do it's with Erica." I rest my forehead against his chest and I hear him breathing in my hair. "Please don't be jealous"

He scoffs. "I'm not"

"Liar" I whisper and I feel a pinch on my side causing me to yelp.

"That guy was a dick. And what did you tell him about GEH?" I smile thinking about the name for his company that I actually helped come up with.

"Nothing! He asked what you did, what did you want me to say? People ask what you do. This is fucking New York! People ask that before they ask your last name! I just said you were starting your own business. I didn't even say doing what! I told them that brilliant mind of yours has ideas that are way over my head" I say making a hand gesture over my head.

He cups my cheeks and places a light kiss on my lips. "Don't do that"

"Do what?"

He raises his eyebrow at me. "Act like you don't know or understand what I'm doing. You're just as brilliant, Anastasia."

My cheeks redden slightly for some reason. _Christian compliments my looks, my sense of humor, my charm and my kind hearted spirit constantly but there was something about him complimenting my mind that made me feel incredible. Christian is one of the smartest people I know, him calling me brilliant makes me feel like I am on top of the world_. "Can you not be pissed about Jack?" I say; my face still in his hands.

"You let me know if he does anything remotely inappropriate?" He says releasing me as we begin walking again.

My eyes widen. "Like what?"

"Touches you." He growls

"He would never!" I say. _Jack has never been remotely inappropriate. Was Christian seeing something I wasn't?_

"He wants what's mine"

"You think everyone wants what's yours!" I say rolling my eyes and he smacks my ass in response.

"And usually I'm correct"

 _My mind immediately wants to jump to assure Christian that he's overreacting, but.. was he? I've known Christian for almost four years now and Jack for barely four minutes. I trust Christian to take care of me whole heartedly, and if something doesn't feel right to him maybe I should at least hear him out._ "You think he...?"

"I don't know, Anastasia" he sighs as he opens the door to one of our favorite restaurants and lets me walk through. "Just keep your eyes open"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian, Sean, Elliott, Kate and I are seated around a table on the roof of the W Hotel, notorious for it's Manhattans. Sean rented out the VIP room in one of our favorite bars tomorrow for his birthday but tonight he just wanted something lowkey so we all came out for drinks and some partying tonight.

"So Grey, how's the company coming?" Kate says as she takes a long sip of her drink and I inwardly groan at this turn in the conversation. Sean and I share a look before turning our gaze to Christian.

"Good" he says and I know he's going to give short answers only.

"That's all we're going to get?"

"Yeah come on bro, what's up? Dad said you met with one of his guys about a month ago, what happened with that?" Elliott interjects. "You never talk about it even when we catch up"

I begin to stroke Christian's thigh under the table feeling the tension coming off of him in waves. He doesn't particularly like talking about his company with anyone but me and even that sometimes is like pulling teeth. "There's a lot that goes in to all of this, it takes time"

"That's... vague?" Kate jokes. "Come on, you bought your first company yet?" Kate chuckles.

"Kate" I say shaking my head at her, insinuating that she should drop it.

"Let's do some shots!" Sean says and I'm pleased at the change in conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I clink my shot glass of tequila with Sean, Kate and Christian when I hear someone say Sean's name behind us. "Winters!" Sean bellows as he pulls her into a hug and lifts her off the ground slightly. "Thank you so much for coming"

"Wouldn't miss it" she smiles and I giggle. _Just another girl in the long line of Sean Peterson admirers._

"Guys this is Shannon Winters, we work together. I swear she keeps me sane" Sean says as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Winters, this is Kate... one of the original crew, but she was too cool to move to New York.. her boyfriend Elliott is around here somewhere" he says pointing at her and looking around for Elliott before turning to me and Christian. "And this is the infamous Christian and Ana."

"We are infamous?" I say as I put a hand over my chest dramatically.

"He only talks about you guys like everyday. And whenever we are trying to coordinate team building exercises after work he usually blows them off because he has plans with you two" she giggles and I smile.

"Aw Sean you cancel your plans for us?" I say wrapping my arms around him tightly careful not to spill my shot.

"God Winters, you have no chill. I don't blow you guys off JUST for Banans and C. Those team building happy hours are lame as FUCK" he jokes before signaling to the bartender that he needs another drink. "A shot for Winters!"

I see her blush and bite down on her bottom lip and it's like I'm looking in a mirror causing me to laugh and her to give me an odd look before turning her attention back to Sean. "No, Sean... I have to get home. I still have a ton of work to do"

"It's Saturday! That's what tomorrow night is for" he says back as he hands her a shot filled with the clear liquid and a lime. "Just one shot"

"I don't..." I can see her guard going down and she's admitting defeat within a matter of seconds. "Okay so how do I do it"

"WHAT!?" Kate, Christian and I all say at the same time.

"Guys relax, she doesn't drink often, and she went to MIT.. apparently they don't party there" Sean shrugs before turning his attention back to her. He grabs some salt. "Okay lick your hand" she does and he pours some salt on it. "So you lick the salt, drink the tequila, suck the lime. Got it? Lick, drink, suck"

"That's what she said" Kate giggles and I laugh with her.

"Oh that was a good one" Sean chuckles before turning back to Shannon. "You good?"

"I-I think so."

We down the shots and Sean high fives Shannon. _He's certainly paying a lot of attention to her. Moreso than girls he's just trying to sleep with or has already slept with. I've heard him mention her a few times. Maybe they are just friends. Or maybe there's the potential for something more. I make a mental note to ask him about this intriguing, shy Shannon Winters._

"So Sean says you're starting your own company" I hear and I worry where this is going to go. "That's... so cool" she says before Christian could reply or Sean could change the subject. "He says you're trying to get into mergers and acquisitions? I took this class in college that taught us all about it. It was unbelievably fascinating. Like you have two companies that may be dying or losing money and then you put them together or maybe one company that's good and one that's not so good and then all of a sudden BAM, you have this new company that's fresh and exciting and it's like taking the best parts of two things to make one new thing. I guess like having a baby! Wow what an analogy! I should coin that.. Look when you're famous, you remember I said it first" She rambles and I smile at her enthusiasm. "If I were smart enough for all that... and had the people skills for it..." she trails off. "You're going to make a fuck ton of money"

For the first time, I see Christian's eyes light up when someone is talking to him about his company. "You think?"

"Oh my God, totally"

"Umm were my ears deceiving me, or did Winters just say 'fuck'"? Sean interjects. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear" he says looking at her with wide eyes.

Her eyes widen. "Did I? Maybe it's the tequila." She giggles and I see her cheeks turn from red, either from embarrassment or the alcohol. "I really do have to go though"

I watch as Sean pulls her into a hug and whisper something in her ear causing her to laugh and nod. "It was really nice to meet you, hopefully I'll see you guys around sometime soon!" Shannon says.

I watch as Sean walks her out before I hear Christian's voice next to me. "I like her"

I turn to look at him and smile. "So do I"

"So does Sean" he says sipping his beer.

"Right?" I say looking in their direction again but I can't see them over the crowd of people blocking the exit. "He hasn't slept with her though, right?"

"No, he says they're just friends"

"She does seem really innocent. I bet she wouldn't even want to be just a notch on Sean's bed post"

He shrugs. "We can bug him about it tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the girl in the frumpy school teacher outfit, what's her deal?" Kate says to Sean over her vodka soda.

"Winters? Oh she's awesome. But we're just friends. I think she's actually seeing some guy from another department. Henry or something" he shrugs.

"So you're not interested in seeing what's under the dress?" I giggle.

"Probably awful granny panties and support hose" Kate giggles back.

"Don't be a bitch, Kav" Sean rolls his eyes and I'm surprised at him coming to her defense. "She's really nice"

"She looks like she's never been fucked a day in her life. Like _really_ fucked"

"Sounds like I came in to the right part of the conversation" Elliott jokes as he pulls Kate into a hug and kisses the side of her head. "I went and got us another round" he says putting the tray of shots on the high top table in between us.

I hiccup and turn to Christian. "I need a break, I'm going to get some water."

"Oh can you grab me another?" Kate says to me as she holds up her empty glass and I nod.

"Anyone else?" They all shake their head and I turn my focus back to Christian.

"Want me to come?" I feel his hand on my face and I shake my head.

"No it's a private party, and I'm just going right there, nothing should happen to me" I say pointing to the bar before giggling.

He brushes his lips over mine and winks. "Don't take too long"

"Kay" I whisper back and I know from much experience that we are getting to that point in the night where Christian is not going to be able to keep his hands off of me. The thought sends a tremor through me and I find myself almost skipping to the bar.

I just ordered my water and I am waiting for Kate's vodka soda when the girl next to me grabs her drink, vacating her spot and allowing a guy to take her place. He looks at me and shoots me a smile and I give him a polite smile back.

"Water, already?" He says looking at his Rolex watch. "It's like 10:30 pm" he chuckles.

"I've been drinking all day" I say. "Should probably have paced myself better but Sean's birthday is like a national holiday" I laugh and I realize he probably has no idea how close Sean and I are.

"Yeah speaking of, how do you know Sean? I've never seen you in the office." He looks me up and down giving me a salacious grin. "I would _definitely_ remember seeing you"

"I went to college with Sean. I'm-"

"Ana?"

"What?" I ask. "How-"

"You're Ana.. you moved here with Sean and your fiancé?"

"Oh.. yes that's me"

"God you're... way hotter than I expected"

"Excuse me?" I say raising my eyebrow at him.

"I mean..." he blows out a breath. "Wow"

I look back to the bar willing Kate's drink to get here faster, or him to go away whichever comes first.

"I'm Alex"

"Hi" I say trying to look over his shoulder to see if I could get Kate or Sean's attention. _Not Christian as that would definitely not go over well._

"So your man is working on some sort of startup?"

I nod. "Mmmhm"

"And you're cool with that?"

"Cool with... what?"

"Oh come on princess, you and I both know you don't want to deal with that for however long it takes him to get it off the ground. You're either carrying all the weight or maybe you're not- if he got a decent loan from a bank or the bank of mommy and daddy but startups are hard which means you and those sexy legs of yours" he says pointing at them "are definitely taking a backseat for the next few years until he gets his shit together. You want that?"

"How dare you! You have no idea what you're talking about. I am all in it with him. One hundred percent. And trust me, I'm the furthest from the back seat" I narrow my eyes at him as I poke his shoulder hard.

He puts his hands up in defeat. "Hey take it easy! Don't get your panties in a twist, I was just saying if you ever needed some company on those nights he can't tend to _your_ needs-"

My vision of this asshole is blocked by a very familiar back in front of me. "Why the FUCK are you talking about my fiancée's panties for one, and her needs are taken care of not that it's any of your fucking business" I hear him growl and I'm equal parts happy he's here and worried about how this is going to end. "What are you blind? Did you not see the ring on her finger that cost more than you probably make in a year? She's spoken for. Move the fuck on"

"Ah, Grey right?"

"Who the hell are you?" he barks and I stand on my tip toes despite my heels to peak over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" I say tipping my chin up cockily.

He turns around and his gaze locks with mine. "I got it" I nod before glaring at Alex again.

"Your kitten has some claws" he says raising his eyebrows.

I try to grab a hold of Christian because I know it's only a matter of time before he swings at him but he's already taken a step closer to him. "Listen to me mother fucker, I don't know who you are, how you know me and why you think it's okay to talk about my fiancée like that but you need to seriously back the fuck off before I _make_ you back off."

"Heyyyyyy hey hey hey, what's going on over here" Sean says as he plants himself between Christian and Alex. He gives me a look and he puts it together within a matter of seconds. "Of course. Alex, I told you there was one girl and one girl only off limits here. I know you have figured out that this is Ana by now, so move it along"

"Peterson! We were just talking!"

"No you were just eye fucking her and disrespecting ME as her fiancé when I told you to keep fucking walking" Christian growls. "She belongs to me, GOT IT?"

He snorts. "For how long?"

"Excuse me?" Christian asks and my mouth drops open at the boldness of this asshole.

"I see this all the time. You think you know everything because you went to Harvard and met some smart hot girl that can suck your dick, stroke your ego and cook you dinner? News flash, you're in New York City now, there's a million and one girls that can do it... and probably better. You're about to have so much ass thrown at you, you won't know what to do with it. In two years, you'll be begging me to take her off your hands"

"ENOUGH" Sean barks. I can tell Sean is as worked up as Christian but barely has time to go on before Christian has knocked Alex to the floor and has started swinging. Normally I would be trying to get Christian to stop but I am still in shock by Alex's words that I don't even move. Until I _am_ moving. Running. For the bathroom as everything I've eaten and drank that night has come bubbling to the surface. I barely make it to the toilet before I'm heaving my guts out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPOV

"C! C! Stop" I feel Sean and Elliott prying me off of this bastard that had the nerve to insinuate... _all of that shit_. "Alex just go" Sean says pointing to the exit when one of the managers comes towards us.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to ask your other friend to leave as well" he says.

"No, he's fine... Alex started it" Sean lies.

"I'm afraid a number of people said that this gentleman started the brawl." he says.

"Look, I dropped a lot of money to be here. He stays" Sean growls and I shake my head as if I could give a shit about staying. _Where is Ana?_

"Where is she?" I look to Elliott as Sean and the manager are still going back and forth. I spin around at least three times looking for her, knowing that she's feeling a range of emotions and needs me as much as I need her.

"I don't know, when I came over she wasn't here. I assume you were beating the shit out of that guy over Ana?" Elliott asks.

"Don't start" I say as I head towards the women's bathroom. I start to push the door open before I realize I should probably make sure no one is in there... _Fuck it._ I knock twice before entering and immediately call her name. "Baby, it's me... are you in here?" I sigh when I don't see anyone outside of a stall but hear sniffles coming from one of the stalls. "Ana?" I don't hear her reply so I move towards the sound. The stall door goes all the way to the floor so I can't even check to see if I recognize her shoes. I knock a few times. "Baby are you in there?" I hear the faint click of the unlocking of the stall but she doesn't open it and I carefully open it, as I'm not even one hundred percent sure she is in there though I have a strong inkling she is. I'm correct as my gorgeous girlfriend comes into view as she's sitting on the toilet seat with her elbows resting on her knees. She looks up at me her cheeks tear stained and a bit of mascara under her eyes. "Baby" I sigh as I shut the door behind me and pull her into my arms. As soon as she's there the dam bursts and I feel her sobbing into my arms.

"Okay okay, shhhhh" I kiss her hair, her temple and her cheek. I can't reach much else on her face as it's buried in my shoulder. "Let me look at you" I pull her face away to hold it in my hands. "You know that was not about you. He felt backed into a corner after you rejected him and just started spewing that hateful shit. You know it will _never_ be like that"

Her eyes look to the ground and I can feel the doubt coming off of her in waves. "How.. and please don't be mad at me for asking but how do you know that?"

"Because I love you more than anything Anastasia. I'm nothing without you. Everything I'm working towards is for you and us and our future together." I move closer to her and rub my lips against hers gently. "I'm never going anywhere"

"In two years you'll be begging me to take her off your hands" she imitates and she winces. "I can't get those words out of my head."

 _I ball my hand into a fist, feeling a rage I haven't felt maybe ever when I think about what this will do to Ana's insecurities. She still has a few lurking and this is going to bring them out of hiding. Looks like we'll be making a phone appointment with Dr. Frank sooner than we anticipated._ I grab her left hand and bring it to my lips, placing a kiss on her ring finger. "You know that isn't true. You know how I feel about you, Ana." I kiss her lightly. "Tell me, what else did he say?"

"He called me princess... and I hated that. And kitten. You've called me both of those things before and now..." she sighs and I can feel myself getting angrier by the second. "He said I was hotter than he expected me to be when he figured out who I was and asked if I was 'cool' with you starting a company because it means that me and my 'sexy legs' would be taking a backseat. And asked if I was carrying the weight" she adds that last part warily and I know she thinks I'm sensitive about her being the only one bringing in an income. _And I guess I kind of am._

"That. Asshole." I grit out. "Baby do you want to go?" I ask tucking a hair behind her ear and grab some tissues to dab at her tears. I hold her chin as I gently wipe the makeup that had run under her eye and she smiles.

"No, we're here for Sean. And you and I both know if we leave he's going to go with us"

"I couldn't give a shit about meeting any more of Sean's friends. This isn't a party at Harvard with his frat brothers and the Row team and people that fucking respect us as a couple. Us and Kate and Elliott can go to another bar or back to our apartment. Sean can stay here with his friends or come with us. But I don't give a fuck about anyone else frankly but you in this moment"

"I'll-I'll be okay"

I narrow my eyes at her. "You're not okay"

"It's Sean's birthday"

"He will understand"

"Can we just... talk about this later?"

"Okay. But we _are_ talking about this later, Ana"

She nods and pushes herself into my arms and sighs. "Just.. don't leave me alone when we go back out there."

I place a kiss on her forehead and begin to stroke her back lightly. "Never. I'm sorry I left you alone for so long just then"

I feel her move from my grasp and then she's on her knees in front of me unbuckling my pants. "No one can suck your dick better than I can."

"No. No one can. Not that I would ever know either way" I say pulling her hair slightly to look at me. "You're the only person who will ever do this for the rest of my life, Anastasia"

She nods and I stuff a fist in my mouth to drown out the guttural groan I let out when I feel myself hit her tonsils from her deep throating me. "Jesus Ana. Slow down, give me a minute, baby"

"No" she growls with her mouth still around me and my head leans back, hitting the door. "Mine" she mewls as she continues to slurp and suck my cock. After about thirty seconds I hear her moaning when I look down to see her hand under her dress between her legs.

"Are you touching yourself, baby?"

"Mmmmhmm" she moans as she continues to jack me off with one hand with her mouth moving with her hand, and her other hand rubbing herself furiously. The physical and visual stimulation is too much and I find myself exploding down her throat within minutes. She sucks every drop before letting me go with a pop and I've barely come down from my high before I'm hoisting her into my arms and slamming into her. She moans out a version of my name and her hands immediately go to my back.

"I will never want anything else but this. Do you know that? You will never take the backseat. You're the whole god damn car, Ana"

I hear her sniffle and I stop thrusting to pull back to look at her and my heart breaks at the unshed tears in her eyes. She's trying to be strong but I know she's hurt by what was said. "I know" she whispers.

"What can I do? What can I say to fix this, I'll do anything. Please just... stop crying" I pull her into my arms letting myself fall completely out of her. "It kills me when you cry" I say and I think it spurs her on because the cries become louder. "Okay we are going home"

"NO!" I hear her and I jump at the volume of her voice. "Just... can... you get Kate?"

"Kate?" I ask wondering what her best friend can do that I can't do.

"You're amazing and I love you but you keep saying all of this amazingly sweet stuff and it's just making me cry more. Kate will give me a kick in the ass and make me laugh and I need that"

"I can make you laugh" I say and her lip trembles again.

"Not helping"

"Okay okay" I say pulling my pants up and placing a final kiss on her lips.

"And have her bring my purse, I have makeup in there"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk out of the bathroom and see Elliott and Sean standing outside of the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure no one went in" Sean says nodding towards the ladies room. "How is she?"

"How do you think?"

"Sean told me what he said..." Elliott says. "I hope you got a hit in for me too" he says. I know I can always count on my brother to take my side over shit like this. Usually Sean too but I can understand him being in the middle.

"Alex... we are not fucking friends, I invited pretty much the whole office. Everyone knows about you two just because they know I moved here with two of my friends... fuck man. I am so sorry. When is Ana coming out? I want to talk to her."

"She just wants Kate.. she doesn't even want me" I chuckle feeling slightly hurt that I can't give her what she needs right now. I leave Sean and Elliott there watching the door as I beeline for Kate who like usual has made friends. "Ana needs you"

"What? What happened?"

"Where have you been? Living in your own world the last 40 minutes? I did get into a fight with some guy over your best friend" I grab Ana's purse from the table and hand it to her before grabbing her hand.

"Well I did some shots with Elliott but then he disappeared and then and... wait what?" She says following me through the bar towards the bathroom.

"Fix her." I say shoving Ana's purse at her and pushing her through the bathroom doors. "She wants you right now. Not me"

"Don't be like that, she always wants you" Kate says from the door. "I'm on it. Go" she says shooing me Sean and Elliott away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hear Kate making her way through the bathroom so I open my stall to let her know which one I'm in. She comes into view and sees me sitting on the ground next to the stall. "Oh honey, what happened?"

"Not now, I need you to make me laugh"

"Oh God, the pressure! You know I'm not good on the spot" she says and immediately I smile. She pulls me to my feet. "God look at your face. You look like shit."

"Gee thanks"

"Sorry, look I have your purse, lets get you back to normal" I nod and hop on the counter, allowing Kate to work her magic on me.

 **A/N: Part two out by the end of the week!**


	3. Birthday Blowout Part 2

**A/N: I was planning to update this before now, but I've been a little busy with a plot bunny that I could not get out of my head. I started another story called 'Confused in Love.' If you're not already reading it (I know a number of you already are), check it out and let me know what ya think? :)**

I look in the mirror and I see some life coming back to my eyes as the tears have been held at bay. _For now._ I brush the hair out of my eyes and look at Kate who is watching me closely. "Not to start you up again, but what happened?"

"One of Sean's asshole co- workers just.."

"Hit on you? And Christian freaked? Honey we're not at Harvard anymore, you two are just going to have to get over the fact that you're both good looking mother fuckers and are going to be hit on. I know Christian is a caveman but he can't beat up everyone that looks your way."

"It was more than just that Kate" I sigh and turn to her. "He said some really awful shit. Yeah he hit on me but Christian didn't hit him until he said..." I trail off. "Basically that Christian will leave me when he gets successful"

Kate's mouth drops open. "Where the fuck is that asshole, I'm giving him a piece of my mind and then I'm going to shove this 5 inch Louboutin I'm wearing straight up his ass." She stomps her foot and moves towards the door and in that moment I get just what I need. A really good laugh. I grab her arm before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "He's gone. He was an asshole, just trying to rile us up. It's over, we are moving on. I was just a little shook up that's all"

We walk out of the bathroom arm and arm when I see Christian leaned up against the wall his gaze fixated at something on the ground. Kate squeezes my arm before making her way back towards the party leaving Christian and I alone. "Hey"

His eyes dart up to meet mine and he grabs my hand pulling me into his arms. He wraps one arm tight around my waist, pulling me hard against him. He traces a finger over my face and I can see that he is studying me hard. "Are you okay?" He asks and the sincerity in his voice rocks me to my very core.

I nod my head worried that he's about to ruin all of Kate's work in both lifting my spirits and my eyes. I press my lips to his hoping it will quiet both of our thoughts and allow it to take us somewhere we both want to be. He weaves one hand through my hair while the other moves down my body, cupping my behind underneath my dress. I shudder against him as I feel the goosebumps rising on my exposed skin. His mouth leaves mine and peppers kisses along my jawline and down my neck. I'm wearing a tasteful V-neck dress and I feel Christian's lips at the top of my breasts. I can't contain the moan that escapes my lips when I feel his tongue dart out and drag it up my neck and back to my mouth. I push myself harder against him wanting to get as close to him as I can get.

"Alright alright alright, don't make me turn a hose on you two" I hear and I reluctantly pull away from Christian to see Sean holding three beers in his hand. I bury my face in Christian's chest at having been caught for probably the millionth time and smile.

"You couldn't have just give us some space, damn Peterson" Christian says grabbing one of the beers and handing it to me before putting his to his lips.

"Are you guys leaving?" Sean asks leaning up against the wall. "Because we can bail"

I look up at Christian. "Told ya." I turn back to my loyal as hell friend and smile. "You can't leave your own party, Seanny"

"Why not? Sarah isn't even here so it's not like I can even get birthday sex" he shrugs. _Sarah was a girl from his office that he has hooked up with a few times. He was a little worried about getting involved with a co-worker but they both agreed it was just sex and not to let it interfere with work. But it's not like Sean was going to hook up with anyone else at the office and everyone here was people he worked with._ "Wouldn't mind going to another bar" he shrugs.

"Maybe in a little, it's still early" I say pulling out of Christian's grasp. The three of them walk back into the main room when Elliott grabs Christian. "Dude they set up beer pong? I love it. Come play" Christian gives me a look, knowing he doesn't want to leave me alone. And frankly I don't want to be away from him either when I feel Sean's hand around my shoulder.

"I got it, relax. El, I'll LOAN you my pong partner. Just this once" He jokes. "Go play" Christian and Elliott disappear leaving me Sean and Kate. "I really am sorry about Alex, Banans. You know I don't have any tolerance for that kind of bullshit."

"I know. Let's just drop it"

After about 20 minutes, a woman who I assume to be one of Sean's coworkers comes beelining over to us and pulls Sean into a hug. "Sean!" She squeals. "Happy birthday! I'm sorry I'm late"

"Better late than never" he hugs her back. "Thanks for coming." He turns to introduce her to Kate and I when she interrupts him.

"Oh my God" she says. "There is the most unbelievably gorgeous man here. And I was hoping because you love me so much and I always make you look super amazing in front of the big boss that you'll introduce me?" She says with a sparkle in her eye. _Most of the people here are people Sean works with and friends that they may have brought but something tells me she is not talking about one of them_. _Just give her a second, Ana. It may not be who you're-_

My thoughts are interrupted by Kate's voice. "If it's one of the guys on the beer pong table, fuck. off." I blanch at Kate's approach and give her a look that says. _Really_?

"Kay wow, that was… aggressive" she says. "A simple they're not available would have sufficed"

"Just driving my point home" Kate says with a smirk as if daring this girl to push her.

"No you just sound psycho" she says.

 _Oh my God, I'm about to watch Kate hit this girl. Twice in one night. This will be great_. "Excuse you?"

"If you were any type of secure in your relationship, you wouldn't feel the need to be so threatened by me. You would know that even if I walked over there and put my best moves on your man, he'd show me the door. Unless of your course, you're worried that he'll pay me a second look?"

"Jess, stop" Sean says. "Seriously"

"What? Who is this girl, anyway?" She says looking Kate up and down.

"Okaaaay" I interject. "I think it's time you just move along" I say trying to diffuse this situation before Kate snaps.

"I'm one of his best friends, you cow. And trust me, you're wasting your time, because he worships me." Kate says.

"We'll see" she says before she tosses her shiny chestnut hair over her shoulder and struts off towards the bar.

"Do you work with anyone normal?" I say staring at Sean before rolling my eyes.

Before I realize it, an hour has gone by and Christian and Elliott are still on the beer pong table. _Not that I'm shocked. They're usually pretty unstoppable._ Sean has left Kate and I to go mingle when something in my peripheral catches my eye. I grab Kate's arm and dig my nails into it to try and stop me from throwing a glass against the wall.

"Owwwww Jesus Christ, Steele. What the hell?" She tries to pull out of my grasp when she sees the fire coming out of my eyes. It barely registers in her eyes what I'm seeing before I'm on the move. I am within earshot when I hear her asking him to coffee sometime. _Jesus she works fast._ My heart is pounding as I know this woman is fucking ruthless, seeing as how we were already clear that they weren't available. _She now sees it as a challenge and I have a feeling that she's the type of woman not to back away from one._ I hear him brushing her off and I smile but I really want to stick it to this bitch.

"Excuse me" I say and she spins around to look at me. I plant myself in his arms before taking my left hand to showcase the rock on my finger before dragging it down his chest and brushing it against his groin before I cup him and squeeze. I hear him whisper my name in my ear and Elliott chuckling from the other side as he shakes his head. "I am perfectly secure in my relationship, and not a girl on this planet can threaten me. But I'm also not going to let you stand here and hit on my fiance right in front of me. Trust me honey, I'm saving you the embarrassment because there's not a girl anywhere that can turn his head" I feel a hand gripping my hip tightly and a low growl in my ear.

"Damn right" he says in my ear but I know it was loud enough for her to hear because she huffs and stalks off. I let go of his package and look down when I see an obvious situation in his slacks. "Yes, thank you, for that"

"I can fix it" I say softly.

"Uh hello? In the middle of a game here?" Elliott says staring at me.

"Sorry, but that girl needed to be put in her place"

"Okay that is it!" I hear from behind me. "No more you two meeting my friends. "I can't be running interference all night" Sean says as he downs the rest of his Jack and coke.

"Sorry" I say. "It's not our fault!" I stamp. "You think I LIKE this"

"Sean sub in for me" Christian says before Elliott can protest. He pulls me back out of the main room and towards the bathroom not even caring who's inside.

"Wait Christian…" I protest.

"Not now" he grits out and I know that this is about to be hard, fast and unbelievably hot. We enter the bathroom and are met with the same brunette girl that caused all of this in the first place.

"You have got to be kidding me" I say under my breath.

"Excuse me, this is the women's restroom? Not a hotel" Jess says crossing her arms.

"Okay well thank you to your little scheme, I need to be inside of her. So we are going to go in one of those stalls, and I am going to fuck her into oblivion. You can stay out here and listen for all I care, but it's happening whether you're in here or not"

"Well if you _want_ me in here…" she purrs and Christian cuts her off.

"OUT." He growls at her, pointing at the door. "Do not come near me or my woman again do you understand me?"

The door has barely closed behind her before we are in the stall. I've never seen Christian drop his pants so fast but before I can even take my panties off or push them to the side he's torn them to shreds in his hands. "Christian! I'm in a short dress!" I whine when I feel his mouth cover mine and I'm hoisted up against the wall. I instinctively wrap my legs around him as he pushes inside of me. "Fuuuuuuuck" I groan out as I feel the orgasm already starting.

"How fast can you come, baby?" He whispers against my throat and I think all it would take is one stroke of his finger across my clit to explode around him.

"Not long"

"Because I'm there. Jesus, Ana you were driving me insane out there"

"These bitches need to get a clue" I growl. I can feel him getting close as his thrusts are getting faster and his breathing more erratic. "You're mine just like I'm yours"

"Yes" he says. "Rub your clit for me, Anastasia. Do it now" he growls and I know he's seconds from exploding and he needs me to get there first.

I rub my index and middle finger against his bottom lip indicating I want him to open before sliding my fingers inside. He runs his tongue over them twice before I pull them out and begin to rub myself between my legs. It only takes two strokes before I go flying.

"Oh there it is" I hear whispered in my ear. "Fuck, Ana" I feel him still inside of me. I'm still trying to calm my racing heart when I feel him slip slowly out of me and set me down on shaky feet.

I run my fingers through my hair and lean against the wall for support. "Holy shit" I look at him and I notice his eyes aren't on me but fixated between my legs. I look down to see his cum streaming down my legs. I realize I don't have any underwear now and I panic. I lift my dress to avoid getting anything on it and see my center glistening with our arousals.

"Allow me" I hear and I put my hand over myself to stop him from coming closer.

"Do not make this worse" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

He chuckles before grabbing some tissues paper and gently cleaning me up. "I wasn't going to!"

"Uh huh, I know your games Grey, I saw you coming towards me with that mouth of yours"

"You don't want to come again?"

"Now that I'm not wearing panties? Not really!"

"Spoilsport" he winks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake the next morning to the sun shining on my face and I turn my head into the pillow to find the darkness again. I hear a chuckle next to me and my eyes flutter open to my fiance staring at me. "What a lovely way to wake up" I whisper. He leans down to kiss me and I resist the urge to deepen it. _I'm still unbelievably sore from last night. Simmer down, Ana._ "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, twenty minutes"

"Mmmmm" I say closing my eyes again.

"Ana"

"Hmmm" I say. _Stop being so chatty, can't we sleep more?_

"Ana, look at me baby"

I roll my eyes behind my lids and open one. "Whaaaaat I'm still sleepy"

He chuckles. "I want to talk about last night"

I groan. "Alex and Jess suck end of story. It's fiiiine"

"Is it? Ana I want to make sure you realize all of that was bullshit. And if I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either."

"I'm not worried" I yawn.

He reaches out to stroke my cheek and I sigh. "I think… we are going to have to get used to this to some extent"

"Used to what?" I say my eyes having fluttered closed again.

"People that… don't respect our relationship. People that will try and tear us apart"

I open my eyes and look at him. "We won't let them"

He nods his head at me. "Never"

"Till death do us part, right?" I ask bringing my hand to his cheek.

He kisses my palm before climbing on top of me and I know where this is going. "And even after that" he whispers before he slides into me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you are getting married at Loeb House" Kate says as she leans back in her chair. Christian, Sean, Kate and Elliott and I all met for brunch Sunday before Kate and I were going to do some shopping while the guys did God knows what.

"I'm so excited. We are going to meet with the event coordinator next month when we are back at Harvard for homecoming."

"It's going to be so romantic. Like… it's where you guys met and now you're getting married there!" Kate gushes and I stare at her like she's grown a third head. _I have never known my best friend to be so mushy._

"Yeah it's going to be pretty badass. How much this set your folks back?" Sean asks

"What makes you think we aren't paying for it?" Christian asks.

"Because… you aren't?" Sean says as if that were obvious.

"We are helping thank you very much" I say. "But to your point, parents handled the venue. I'm honestly not really sure. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are actually all here. I haven't picked your tuxes yet. Christian and Sean obviously I can go with you for the fittings, Kate you are in charge of this one" I say pointing at Elliott. "I was thinking grey tuxes" I shoot a smile at Christian and he smiles back.

"That is so cute!" Kate squeals.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Because this is freaking me out"

"I'm just so happy for you!" She claps her hands. "You're getting married in less than 365 days!"

My eyes widen. "Oh my God and I'm sitting here casually having mimosas!? I don't even have a dress! We are burning daylight!?"

"Will you relax?" Kate says looking at her phone. "This wedding checklist I downloaded said some people don't get it until like 7 months before. You're fine."

"I mean maybe if you're wearing off the rack?" I say widening my eyes.

"I think even if you're going designer!?"

"What the hell are they talking about?" Elliott asks. "What the hell is off the rack?"

"Not now" Kate says. "Look you need to relax"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week, I'm sitting in our apartment thumbing through a bridal magazine as I'm waiting to meet Erica when Christian comes in from his run. To think he was worried about losing tone due to sitting in the house all day most days. _He looks even better than he did in college. He looks gorgeous_. I prop my elbow on the table and rest my chin on my palm as my eyes follow him around the room. He hasn't noticed I'm watching him as his headphones are still in. He grabs a water from the fridge and guzzles half of the bottle before making eye contact with me. He pulls his earbuds out and smiles. "What?" He chuckles.

"Nothing you're just… so hot" I say all of the air leaving my lungs.

"Is that so?" He asks coming towards me and planting a kiss on me. I can taste the sweat on his skin and I run my tongue across my lip. "Want to join me in the shower?"

"As great as that sounds, I can't"

"Why?" He pouts. He leans in closer so close I can smell his sweat. _This man really smells good when he sweats?_ I roll my eyes. "You sure I can't change your mind?"

"I'm meeting Erica"

He backs away from me and eyes me warily. "And Jack?"

"What? No. Just Erica. We are working on a proposal and it's much easier if we are together in the same room. Google docs and emails only go so far. Part of it is visuals"

"Where are you going?"

"The library on 34th" He shakes his head and I follow him to our bedroom. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do, it's him I don't trust"

"We talked about this though!"

"Yeah random people we meet at bars, or on the street, or in passing, not fucking people you work with, Ana. And see everyday all day, some days more than you see me. No, I'm sorry. It doesn't sit right with me that I don't trust THOSE people" He says yanking off his shirt and I have to will myself to look at his face and not his sexy body where every muscle has tightened and- _ANA STOP._

"What can I do? Christian he hasn't done anything remotely inappropriate. I'm sorry he pissed you off when you met him but he's harmless, I swear!"

"Whatever. It's just a feeling, Ana. I'm probably wrong. Just… be careful at work okay?" he shrugs before lowering his shorts and boxers and I almost faint on the spot as he's now completely naked. My eyes immediately go to his dick which is now growing hard under his gaze and I bite down on my lower lip.

"Tell Erica you're going to be late" he says yanking me into his arms and dragging me to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Steele!" I hear from the entrance to my office and I whip my chair around to see Jack staring at me.

"Hey Jack!"

"Brought your coffee" he says sitting it in front of me. Black coffee, splash of almond milk." He smiles at me and I nod in gratitude.

"Thanks, appreciate it" I look up and see him still standing in front of my desk. "Did you need something else?"

He stares at me before walking through my office and sits in front of me. "Tell me about your fiance's startup"

"What? Oh umm you'll have to talk to him about it" I say wondering why in the world he's asking me about this.

"You don't know?"

I narrow my eyes curiously. "Yes I know, but it's not my business to tell. Literally"

"Okay, do you think you can set something up?"

"For what, you work in PR? And when the time comes for Christian's company to need a publicist, pretty sure it would be me" I chuckle to hide the fact that Jack is starting to irritate me. "Or am I totally misreading this. Do you want a job?" I laugh.

"No. But I want to help"

"Help? Help how?"

"I have a friend… he's looking to sell for the right price" he shrugs. "Thought maybe Christian would be interested"

"Oh.. well that's… I'm sure he would love to at least talk to your friend?"

"Great" He smiles and I smile back.

I narrow my eyes slightly. "What's in it for you? Ya get a finders fee?"

"First of all Ana, I'm doing it as a favor to my friend. Don't be so skeptical. And secondly the seller pays the finders fee, not the buyer" He winks before leaving my office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Absolutely not, Ana" he barks at me not even bothering to look up from his computer.

"What do you mean absolutely not? Why? You're not even going to at least talk to them? Give them a chance?"

"No" He says looking up at me.

"That's ridiculous"

"I don't trust Jack, Ana. And I surely don't trust whatever 'friend'. Did you even bother to find out anything about this friend, his company... anything?"

"Well I certainly don't expect for you to just sign on the dotted line without knowing anything! I figured you would learn about all of that when you met with them! And you wouldn't even be working with Jack, he's just facilitating the connection. Why are you being like this? Because you think he hits on me? Who gives a shit. I love you! We've been over this. This is bigger than you thinking someone is eyeing your toy! This could be a really big opportunity for you and you're going to pass on it because of something so insignificant?"

"You are not insignificant, Anastasia. Don't even start"

"You know what I'm saying. Jack can hit on me everyday till the end of time, which by the way he has not, but even if he did nothing is going to happen. You think he's a cocky asshole? Fine. Use him, prove him wrong, make the deal, come out on top and move the fuck on! Or maybe they're both full of shit! I'm just saying, meet with him. That's it. One meeting. See what they're about. Maybe he is a dick and maybe you don't like him, but it's business. You don't have to like them."

He sighs before steepling his fingers under his chin. He narrows his eyes at me before leaning back in his chair. "Fine. One meeting, Ana. If it sounds like bullshit, I'm out"

I rush to his side throwing my hands around him and planting a kiss on his lips with a smack. "See that wasn't so hard" I say climbing into his lap.

"You're pretty tough. You don't take no for an answer at work do you"

"Rarely" I smile.

"That's pretty hot. I might need you on my PR team one day"

"Would love to"


	4. When You Make A Deal with the Devil

"How ya doin Ana?"

I look up when I see Jack Hyde standing in the entrance of the door to my office. Jack has never really made me uncomfortable but I can't deny the chill in the air when he moves through my office. I eye him warily wondering why he suddenly feels so comfortable in my office as he sits in my chair and props his foot up against my desk. "Good, Jack" I lean forward on my elbows and tap his foot to get him to move it. "What's up?"

"I heard Wentworth Inc is a go. Tell Grey I said congratulations" he says rubbing his chin.

"I'll pass along the well wishes." I beam with pride. _I am so proud of him and he's beyond excited. He's been bouncing off the walls since yesterday when he got home from the meeting. He ravaged me for hours thanking me over and over for going through with the meeting and keeping an open mind. He didn't need to thank me, I would do_ _ **anything**_ _for Christian._

"I was thinking maybe we should go out to celebrate" he says tapping his pen against his head.

"Oh ummm, I think we could do that, where-"

"No no" he chuckles. "When I say _we_ I mean you and I"

My brows furrow and then widen when I get the implication. "Jack" I laugh nervously. "Look if I've given you any idea that I would be interested I'm sorry but.. no"

"Of course you're not, the way you walk around flaunting that leash" _Leash?_ I think to myself. His eyes dart to my ring and I can feel myself starting to get pissed off. I'm trying to remain calm given that we are at work and he is higher up in the company. _Should I be recording this? Can I go to HR? Ana don't be dramatic, it's just a guy hitting on you. Tell him to keep moving and be done with it. No need to involve HR._ "But I am certainly _interested_ , Ana"

"Well nothing is going to happen" I snap.

"Hey hey hey" he says putting his hands up in defense. "We are just talking! Call it- a negotiation if you will" he snaps his fingers.

"This is non-negotiable"

"You haven't even heard the terms! God you'd be terrible at it"

I stand up and move towards the door. "Jack it's time for you to go." I open the door and look towards it telling him to go.

He stands up. "Well if you're not even going to hear it I'll just go ahead and pass along your answer to Wentworth. Maybe withhold those well wishes you were passing along to your fiancé" I shut the door before he reaches it and back away from him still allowing space between us but not wanting my business to be heard throughout the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"So quick to change your mind Miss Steele?" I swallow and know that what he's about to say is going to kill me. "Why do you look so sad? What do you think I'm going to do? Make you fuck me? You have a choice, sweetheart. Everyone has a choice. But you wouldn't want your choices to negatively impact your precious Christian.. would you?"

I am doing everything I can to hold the tears in and it leads to me beginning to shake violently. "What- what do you want from me?"

"I'm reasonable! I'm not expecting you to leave your fiancé, I'm not that blind to love and all that bullshit. I'm just asking for one night. You and me baby."

"Not gonna happen." I growl.

"Then Wentworth walks" he says standing back up.

"They signed! He can't go back on it now."

"With a clause that they had 24 hours for either party to cancel without consequence. Thereby he has till 7 pm to walk. Which is also your deadline, Miss Steele." He cocks his head to the side. "Think about it, Grey gives up everything to move here for you- and you'll be what costs him everything? What an interesting irony! Think he'll still worship the ground you walk on if he finds out?"

"There are other companies. Wentworth isn't the only game in town, Jack. Get real"

"Maybe not. But what do you think will happen once my father starts the rumbling in the M & A community that Christian is.. shady" he shrugs. "He's young and naive and his business deals are fueled by dirty money?"

"No one would believe that!"

"A new company on the scene? Up and coming? Against my father's? He owns half of the buildings on the upper east side Ana… _everyone_ would believe it"

My heart is hammering so fast and I feel like I'm going to pass out but I can't give Jack the satisfaction.

"So you have a decision, Ana Steele. Do you love him enough to let him keep his dreams?" He looks at his watch before looking at me. "It's 11, doll face. You've got until 6 pm to let me know."

Jack Hyde leaves my office without another glance and I'm in such a state of shock that I don't even realize how bad I need the bathroom until I'm doubled over with my head in my tiny wastebasket under my desk. I empty my stomach twice, depositing the egg white omelette Christian made me this morning. I wipe the tears from my eyes before pulling the bag out of the trash and going to the bathroom. I lock myself in the stall and hot tears are flowing down my cheeks in an instant. _How could I have trusted Jack? And I brought Christian into it? He was so skeptical! Why didn't I listen? I always like to see the good in everyone. Does that mean I turn a blind eye to the bad in them?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I am staring up at my apartment building wondering how I'm going to even begin to tell Christian all of this. I told my boss that I needed to leave early for an emergency. If there was any time to pull the "emergency get out of work early" card, this was it. I make my way up the stairs and unlock my door to find Christian sitting at our table typing on his laptop. He looks at his watch and then up at me, confused. "Baby?"

"Hi" I say softly trying to keep the tears at bay. I haven't removed my sunglasses but the second I do I know Christian is going to have a fit.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing home this early?"

I drop my belongings to the ground and move towards the couch before sitting down slowly. I don't look at him, I just pat the seat next to me indicating for him to sit down. As soon as he does I pull the sunglasses off and stare up at him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

CPOV

I drop like a log to the couch. I'm stunned as I take in Ana's defeated expression. Her eyes are bloodshot and brimming with tears. Her makeup is gone for the most part. Her mascara rarely runs when she cries so I know she's been doing some heavy duty bawling. And her skin is blotchy and a little pale. She tucks a hair behind her ear nervously before moving closer to me. I take her in my arms and tuck her head under my chin. _WHO fucked with my girl._ "Let it out, baby." I rub her back gently as I feel her body start to convulse and I wonder if she's crying again. "Shhhh" I say. "Come on, tell me what's wrong. We can't fix it if you don't talk to me"

She pulls away from me. "I don't think we can fix it… I messed everything up! I'm sorry" she sobs. "You're going to hate me" she cries and I pull her completely into my lap knowing she needs to be close to me and if I'm being honest I know it will bring me some peace as well. _Seeing her like this is tearing me apart._

"Ana talk to me. Please. Tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me, baby"

"J-Jack" she stammers out and my blood starts boiling immediately.

"What did he do to you, Ana?! Did he touch you? Did he hurt you-"

She shakes her head no. "No. Not physically. He hasn't touched me. But he's trying to hurt me… by jeopardizing my relationship with you. He's trying to kill me" she says and I furrow my brow wondering what she's talking about. "I have till 7 tonight to give my answer"

"About what?! Ana spit it fucking out!"

"Don't yell at me! Can't you see how upset I am?! God this is going to kill me. Having to tell you this… how you'll react. I- I've been trying to prepare myself for it the whole way home and I'm not ready by any means" she takes a deep breath.

"He's blackmailing me. I-"

"WHAT!" I scream and she winces at my volume. "I'm sorry, Ana. I'm just feeling like I could kill him right now. How is he blackmailing you?"

"He wants me to sleep with him and if I don't he's going to get Wentworth to back out of your deal" she sniffles and my blood runs cold. _I knew that they were all fucking shady. Or maybe just Jack? I don't know but you can bet I'm going to find out._ "I would never want to ruin anything for you, but I can't do it Christian. I just can't! Please don't hate me I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She's borderline hysterical and I feel like my heart is being physically ripped from my chest. I wrap my arms around her and begin to rock her back and forth to try and calm her down but it's useless. _I've never seen her like this._

"Ana, baby. I need you to breathe. Please. You're scaring me." I try to get up to get her some water when she grips me tighter.

"No! Please don't leave me!" She wraps her arms around my neck and although she's not sobbing I feel her tears against my neck. I continue to rub her back before I move her gently so I can look at her.

"Hey… hey" I say. I wipe under her eyes gently with my thumb and swipe my lips across hers. I smile at her. "There she is." I see her crack a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. I cup her cheeks. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course" she sniffles. "Do you still trust me?"

"More than anyone." I say. _And it's the truth. I wouldn't let a mistake in judgment change the way I feel about Ana. Jack was a snake in the grass and my girl is a bit naive_. "I'm not mad at you, baby."

"If I cost you your company you'll eventually resent me" she says sadly. "You've worked so hard and you could lose it because of me" she looks down at her hands and I place my hand under her chin to bring her gaze to mine.

"Losing GEH wouldn't crush me nearly as much as losing you would, Ana" I say sincerely and her eyes widen a little at the gravity of my comment. "You mean more to me than anyone or anything."

"You're sure? Because…" she pauses. "For a brief second I thought I could do it.. for you" she says and the thought of her with someone else feels like a knife through my heart. "This is your dream and I felt like I was letting you down"

" _You're_ my dream, Ana. Just the mere thought of you with anyone else crushes me"

"Me too" she says. "I can't even fathom being with anyone else" She shudders. "Jack's father is apparently well known in the M & A community and… Jack said he'll get him to blacklist you. You've got a bachelors and a masters from one of the best Ivy League schools on the planet and it might have all been a waste. You could be in DC right now.. having fun and not being stressed out everyday. Not dealing with _this_ "

I sigh. "Okay, baby? I need you to stop thinking like that. Stop thinking that I would be happier if you weren't in my life. I would take the pits of hell if it meant waking up with you in my arms everyday. I need you to understand that I will _never_ sacrifice you or us for work. Alright?"

She nods and looks down at the watch she got me for graduation. "It's almost three.. I need to tell him 'no' by six" she says.

"I'm going to call my father and conference him in with Wentworth."

"Your dad?"

"You know.. my lawyer?"

"Right" she nods. "Should I call Jack now?"

"Hold off a second."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know how much Wentworth knew about this, if anything. And I don't want anyone tipped off if you call Hyde"

She nods "I'm going to have to file a claim with HR too" she groans. "Godddd this is a disaster"

"That asshole better get fired or you're out of there" I say. _There's no way I trust that fucker with Ana. I didn't before and I sure as shit don't now. He'll be lucky if he's still alive when I get done with him._

"I have to quit?" She says looking at me with sad eyes.

"Do you _want_ to stay?"

She sighs. "No. But I really did like this job" she says sadly.

"It'll be okay, baby. My guess is they'll fire him"

"On what grounds? I don't have any evidence" she rubs her eye and I know that means she's exhausted.

"Stop worrying okay?" I move to get up, successfully moving her off of me. "Lay down for a little while. You are drained. I know you are"

She tries to protest for a moment but decides to rest her head on the couch. I put a blanket over her and kiss her temple. "You know I will always take care of you, right?"

Her eyes are closed already but she nods her head. "Yes" she whispers.

"Good, I'll wake you up in a little. Just try and sleep baby"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't give a fuck, dad. He went after Ana!" I've been on the phone with my dad for the past ten minutes and he doesn't seem to agree with the idea of beating Jack fucking Hyde to a bloody pulp.

"I know that son, but you can't just go beat the shit out of him. It doesn't work like that"

"So you think I should just feed Ana to him? No fucking way. She's not going to meet with that fucker! Are you insane? He could hurt her… touch her… absolutely not" I'm beginning to pace my office in the apartment as my heart begins to race thinking about his hands on her.

"Look I'm not saying that. Can you just conference Wentworth in. Let's see how much he knows. It may not even come to that! I'm recording the conversation. Just keep your fucking cool, Christian."

I sigh at his scolding. "If I have even an inkling that he's in on it I am going to lose it"

I hear a huff coming from his side. "Just fucking relax. Where is Ana?"

"Asleep. You should have seen her when she got here. I think this aged her five years"

I dial Mark Wentworth's number and he answers on the second ring. "Grey! How the hell are ya? Not calling to back out are you?"

"Not yet" I say honestly. "Look I'm going to cut to the chase. Have you talked to Hyde lately?"

"Not in a few days? He says you aren't the biggest fan of him" He chuckles. "He is a hard pill to swallow. Can't say I blame ya. I've known him since college, he's kind of a dick"

"Right." I say ignoring his attempt at small talk. "So, he seems to think that he can get you to back out of this deal" I say leaning up against my office door. I closed the door so I wouldn't disturb Ana but I wanted to hear if she woke up and needed me.

"Why would I back out? It's one helluva offer"

"He wants something from me in exchange for the deal"

"Well last time I checked, his name wasn't on the dotted line. What does he want? Money?"

"He wants to f-" I remember that this conversation is being recorded and decide to be a little less crass. "He is blackmailing my fiance into sleeping with him. If she doesn't, apparently he'll get you to walk"

"What? You must have misunderstood"

"No. My fiance came home in hysterics because he cornered her in her office demanding an answer by tonight because that's when our deal is final." _I'm tired of all these games. I want answers._ "So my question is are you in on this? Because I don't want to be in business with anyone that is going to torment Ana or try to use her to get to me. I'll walk from this shit first"

"Grey, I swear. I had no idea… You're sure he wasn't kidding?"

"I'm not having this conversation. Look, just pretend that you don't know anything until at least after 7. I also need to figure out how to get Jack to leave her alone in the meantime."

After we end the call, I'm still left with my dad. "So what do you think?"

"I don't think he knows. I mean really what would he have to gain from it?"

"I don't know? Maybe he was hoping to also-" I stop my train of thought. "I can't even go down that road"

"Don't. Okay, I do think maybe Ana should meet with this guy in person and…"

"NO! What part aren't you getting? I don't want him anywhere near her"

"Do you want proof or not? And it's not just about you, she's going to need proof of her own if she's going to bring this to her HR. Otherwise it's her word against his and he's in a place of power in her company and she's new..? Christian it sucks but I've seen this before. It might ruin his reputation but it may not get him fired. She's going to need proof"

I sigh. "I don't like this, dad"

"You'll be close to her. Don't worry. This is what you do, you have him meet Ana at a hotel bar. Somewhere in the open but also an intimate setting with an element of secrecy. You have Ana tell him that she's nervous and wants to talk about it first. Get him to open up and speak freely about it. A cocky asshole like Jack will bite. He'll enjoy explaining his master plan and he'll get great pleasure in Ana giving in. With men like that it's all about the chase. Have her record the conversation. It's harassment and if Ana wants to take it a step further, she could press charges. That will hold up in court. Goldman Sachs won't want a scandal like that. They'll have him out so fast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

APOV

"I don't like this" I say between sniffles as I pull on my dress and heels. _Christian and Carrick have come up with this plan to trick Jack and although I want to do this for Christian and myself I don't want to see that slimy bastard. At least not yet. Everything feels so raw from earlier that I know I'll cry the second I see him. I need rage, I need anger. But all I feel is sorrow and pain. I've never been blackmailed before and I hope that this will be my only experience. You need to stay strong, Ana. Even when I called him to ask to meet me at the W hotel on the Upper East Side I had to bite my lip to keep from letting out a sob._

"I'm not crazy about the idea either, baby. But I need to know that you are safe. Wentworth wasn't in on it… or so he says. I don't know what I believe but if he stays quiet then I know I can trust him. Sweetheart, you know I won't let anything happen to you, right? I'll be right there." I nod my head as I hear a knock and keys fiddling in the door when I see Sean bolting through the door and I'm scooped into his arms immediately.

"Shit, are you okay?" He asks setting me down and putting his hands on my shoulders. I nod my head and he pulls me into another hug. "I'm going to kill that asshole"

"I'm fine, I'm okay. I just want this over with"

"If he steps a toe out of line, I'm going in" I shoot him a questioning look and he explains. "Of course I am coming. Christian might need backup. He also might need someone to yank him back if he tries to commit murder"

"He's going to try and touch me." I say looking at Christian, blinking the tears away. "Please don't freak out if that happens. You don't need to be getting in any fights, Christian. This isn't college anymore"

I see him grit his teeth and Sean puts a hand on his shoulder. "C relax, it's going to be okay. Ana is a big girl and she can handle herself"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's six thirty when I arrive at the hotel. Christian and Sean got here thirty minutes prior to find an area that was going to be close to the bar but far enough away. I don't see Jack yet so I take a seat that's the closest bar stool to where Christian and Sean are. Christian's back is to me and where Jack will eventually be seated while Sean is facing us as Jack wouldn't recognize Sean. Christian is also wearing a hat pulled low over his eyes. I feel my phone vibrate in my lap and I look down at it, my hands shaking. I let out a breath when I realize it's just Christian.

 **I love you, it will be fine. If you think you can't do it, you know where I am. Call for me, and I'll come.**

 _ **I love you too. I'm sorry I got us involved in this.**_

 **Hush. You didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to apologize for. Now try and put on your brave face.**

I sigh and set my phone back in my lap when I see Jack moving through the bar. I clear my throat and run a hand through my hair letting Sean know he's here. I try to calm my racing heart but it's no use and I wonder if I should just go with it. _Jack knows I'm going to be nervous. Hell crying might even sell it better._

"Anastasia Steele" he says sitting down next to me and putting a hand on my knee. I immediately go rigid and slide his hand off of me.

"Don't touch me till we are upstairs" I say firmly.

"Oh feisty. Well let's take this party upstairs then shall we?"

"I need a drink first." I say pointing at my Manhattan. "Christian means the world to me and… this… it's hard for me to stomach"

"You're doing the right thing, Ana. Just think how happy he will be when he acquires my friend's company. I never knew a woman could be so selfless. You're probably too good for Grey, as is"

"By cheating on him? Yeah I'm great" I say sadly.

I feel a hand under my chin lifting my head and I back away from his touch. "One day he will see you did it for him"

"Are you kidding? I am never telling him!" I say smacking his hand away from me.

"The truth always comes out, Anastasia"

 _Yeah and you would do well to remember that, asshole!_ "So what you're going to tell him? That part of your plan too? I didn't sign up for that. You said one night that's it and he gets Wentworth." I say starting to get up to appear put off by this idea.

"Oh sit down, Steele. Why are you getting so upset? Besides, I may have recorded our little conversation indicating that we are meeting here for insurance purposes only"

"In-insurance?"

"Yeah if you're a good lay and I need it again" he winks.

I feel the bile rising in my throat. "You were never planning for this to be a one time thing, were you?" I say softly. _I don't know why it didn't occur to me that he would probably try some shit like this._

"No angel. I _own_ you, now. And if you don't adhere to the rules, I'll tell your precious fiance that you fucked me all over this hotel."

"Why?" I say almost inaudibly the tears flying down my cheeks. "I never did anything to you.. Or anyone!"

"When I see something I want, I go after it Steele. It's business, not personal! It wasn't meant to be a hostile takeover. I thought you'd be pleased? Girls fall at my feet at the office"

"Not me" I say feeling the edge come into my voice.

"And that's why I had to have you. You were a challenge. And I am going to enjoy overcoming this challenge. Do me a favor will ya? When we fuck? You'll keep the ring on right?"

I finger my ring gently before placing it over my heart. "You are a terrible person, you know that?"

"So I've heard, but drink up buttercup. The night is young and we've got things to do. But I am curious though" he says moving closer. "How did you get away from the ball and chain?"

I swallow. "I said I was going to Erica's for drinks and a movie"

"So he's not expecting you for a while?"

I shake my head and he looks at me with a smug grin. "Excellent." He leans back slightly and eyes me. "What do you see in Grey anyway? Is it just because you've been with him so long? Is it out of loyalty? You don't know what else is out there? This isn't Harvard anymore there are plenty of men in New York that can take you places Grey couldn't dream of. Stop being so close minded!"

"I- I'm not. And if this is your way of showing me what's out there. I'm good. Guys that blackmail their way into bed? Christian is good and honest and kind. He's the best man I know." I hesitate hoping Christian can hear me. "He's the best _person_ I know"

"Aw, that's just the sweetest. I am going to enjoy every second I am inside of you, Anastasia. God your body is exquisite. Seeing you in those tight skirts.. The dresses. Hell even the pant suits had me jacking off at my desk. And then this deal with Wentworth" he grabs my drink and downs it. "It was the perfect set up. I knew you would do _anything_ for Christian. I mean look at you, you're here putting him and his needs before yours. What a good little wife you'll make."

I'm seconds from breaking down into sobs when I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder. "We're finished here." Christian says and I look up at him. I can tell he's beyond livid. He's enraged. But when he looks at me I see nothing but love as he presses a kiss to my forehead. "You okay?" He whispers and I nod.

"What the fuck is this?" Jack says. The daggers shooting out of his eyes towards both of us.

"Oh, this is us framing you" Christian says. "You picked the wrong guy to fuck with. And you certainly picked the wrong woman to fuck with. You're getting off easy, I've been known to do physical damage to anyone that fucks with Anastasia"

"So what is this your words against mine? Is that the best you've got? Really?"

"Well his too" Christian says pointing at Sean who waves.

"Plus the recorder in my bra" I say.

"Oh and of course… my new business partner" Christian says as Wentworth comes into view.

"Jack" he shakes his head. "You were going to screw me over this too you know. I thought we were friends. And you made it so Christian AND his lawyer don't even trust me. I had no idea any of this. What the hell is your father going to think?"

He turns to look at us both and I'm starting to feel a little anxious under his angry gaze when Christian moves to stand in front of me. "Baby go wait with Sean"

I move off the stool and within a blink of an eye his hand darts out and I feel a hand wrapped around my wrist hard. "You little fucking cocktease" I hear. I turn towards him hoping to use enough leverage to pull out of his grasp when his open palm connects with my cheek.

The next moment happens so fast and the next thing I know he's on the floor and my fiance is laying punch after punch on him. I feel the gust of wind due to Sean flying by me and I see him and Wentworth pulling Christian off of Jack.

"If you EVER put your hands on Ana again, I will kill you." Christian growls. Jack gets up slowly, holding his side. His eye is almost swollen shut, his nose is bleeding and his lip is split. People have stopped to stare and are glaring at him having witnessed him slap me. Security has entered at this point, escorting him towards a private office and I see another coming to talk to us. I know Christian and I both need a moment alone before we start answering any questions. I feel his gaze on me and I look up just in time for him to be standing in front of me. His hand touches my cheek that is still on fire from Jack's hand and I wince. "Are you okay?" I nod before lunging for his arms wanting to get as close as possible to him. I feel his lips on my cheek and it helps to soothe the pain. "I can't believe he hit you. I am still shaking" I hear him whisper in my hair. "I am so sorry I couldn't stop that from happening" He says and I can see the pain in his eyes. He rests his forehead against mine and his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"I'm okay." I say looking up at him as I stroke his cheek. "Thank you"

"Ana.. I am so sorry this happened. I had no idea Jack was capable of something like this" Wentworth interrupts. "I just… Christian I hope you don't find me guilty by association. I would never allow that kind of behavior. I am happily married and I would do the same if anyone ever looked at my wife crosseyed." He stares off for a second glancing at his phone. "It's almost seven… so do we still have a deal?" He asks.

Christian looks at his outstretched hand and then down at me. _It's funny after only four years we can read each other like a book._ He reaches for his hand. "We have a deal"

"Well I am late for a dinner meeting. If you need anything from me when you press charges, give me a call. I am happy to give a statement. And I will be in touch with the final contract. It was pleasure doing business with you Mr. Grey" he says before he heads out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are back at our apartment after the longest three and a half hours. We gave our statements to security and then to the police who would be faxing over everything to Goldman Sachs. I have filed a restraining order and I pressed formal charges for both assault and attempt to blackmail and extortion. I sit on the couch as Christian brings over an ice pack, and holds it against my cheek. He pushes my hair to the side and giving me a small smile. "The swelling has gone down a little" he says wincing.

I nod. "Does it look bad?" I say turning my head.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on"

"I love you" I tell him and motion for him to join me on the couch. As soon as he moves I'm in his lap in an instant nuzzling my face against his neck. "We still need to celebrate. Your first deal!" I smile trying to bring some happiness to what happened tonight.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, I need to be close to you" he says.

"I need that too" I say. He lifts me in his arms and carries me bridal style to our bedroom where he worships me for the remainder of the night.

 **A/N: Sooo whoever called Jack being sketchy as hell, you were riiiiight! ;) Christian and Ana are learning that they are SO not in Kansas anymore. Can these two catch a break? And wait a minute… aren't we coming up on Thanksgiving soon? Hehehehe**


	5. Back at College, No Longer Neighbors

**A/N: Allll the thank yous to Diamond Child and Ruby34 for talking me off the "delete" ledge! We were dangerously close for a while ha I've realized my issue with updating this story is that it's not progressing fast enough and I don't have any substantial content until closer to the wedding! So I'll be doing a 3-4 month time jump next chapter to get them closer. Enjoy!**

"Get in loser, we're going to Harvard!" I call out the window as I see my best friend jogging down the steps, his suitcase slung over his shoulder.

He shoots me the middle finger before climbing into the backseat. "Oh sweet, Banans is driving? So we'll be there _before_ the game tomorrow?" Sean says cracking at Christian's "cautious" driving.

"You wanna walk, asshole?" My fiance shoots a look at him and Sean raises his hands in defeat before he pulls a beer from his bag. "Can you not?"

"You kidding? We're going to homecoming! We're going HOME, motherfuckers! I'm trying to be drunk until I get back to New York on Sunday!" He takes a long swig of his beer and I don my Ray Ban aviators, sliding them over my eyes before shooting a look at my co-pilot. I open my sunroof and turn my radio up, hearing the familiar first few beats of Bruno Mars' _24K Magic._

I put my hands up because Bruno says so and Christian groans next to me. "Can you focus?"

"Loosen up, Grey. We're going to Harvard!" I giggle as I lean across the console and place a loud kiss on his lips.

"Just… eyes on the road and hands on the wheel" he says raising an eyebrow at me he says as I pull away.

I roll my eyes at him before taking off through the New York streets. We are finally out of the city and beginning our roadtrip to Boston when I turn the music down. "So Angela is planning to meet up with us tomorrow" I say looking in the rearview mirror at Sean.

He doesn't look up and continues to stare at his phone. "Mmmmhm, that's nice"

"Would you prefer that we didn't?"

"I'm probably going to be doing frat stuff, I could care less"

"You're not going to sit with us for the game? We bought tickets together" I say in a slight whine. "You, me, Christian, Kate? We had a plan"

"Yeah well one I didn't know that plan was going to include my ex girlfriend that broke up with me because she didn't want to do distance and two the guys have a box"

"So does the Row Team but I'm still sitting with you guys" Christian interjects. "Ana and I could have just gone to the Row Team box ourselves"

He shrugs. "You guys should all come to ours. The alum know you"

"Seanny please. And Angela isn't sitting with us, she just wants to see me and Kate, you may not even see her." I say with a pout as I look at him through the rearview mirror.

"That's so cheap" he chuckles. "I'll consider it" he says before cracking another beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I drop to the bed in our hotel room tucking my legs underneath me as I watch Christian change out of his sweatpants and into jeans. "I don't even know why you bothered to put pants back on. Come" I giggle as I beckon him to me with my finger. "It's been too long since we've done the dirty in Boston"

He smiles at me, before letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips causing my heart rate to accelerate immediately. I'm on my back within a second, Christian's hands moving up my leg and under the flowy shorts I'm wearing. Octobers can be warm in New York, and although Boston is a bit chillier, I haven't had the chance to change since the car ride. I feel his pointer finger tracing the edges of my panties, grazing my skin. I let my head roll back as I feel his hands move my shorts down my thighs. "I can't wait to be inside of you… that's all I want to do for the next three days, fuck you all over Harvard. Like the old days." I hear him, his voice barely above a whisper. He almost has my shorts over my Converses when there's an aggressive pounding on my door. It scares the shit out of me and I sit up immediately staring at the door.

"Who-" I'm interrupted as I get my answer as I hear people beginning to chant "Grey" from the other side of the door. "Fuck" I groan. "Can you tell them to come back?" I say wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around him pulling him closer to me. I've been horny ever since we left New York and being back at Harvard has brought back a rush of memories. And the nostalgia has done nothing for the throbbing between my legs. Everywhere I turn, I see Christian. _Christian and I in some sexual encounter. Imagine having a sexual chemistry so intense you can't even see a bus stop without thinking about the time you were plowed from behind at two in the morning while waiting for the drunk bus to take you back to the dorms._

"GREY PULL YOURSELF OUT OF ANA AND GET OUT HERE" Someone bellows from the other side and Christian pulls my shorts back up my legs before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Just let me get rid of them" he whispers before placing another kiss on my chest through my Harvard T-shirt.

He opens the door and John, Charlie and another guy from the Row team come through the door pushing past Christian and pulling me to my feet.

"Ana!" Charlie says lifting her into the air. "How's my favorite freshman?"

I giggle at the thought that I haven't been a freshman for almost five years now. "I'm good, Charlie. Where's my girl?"

"Vanessa iiiiis downstairs, she'll be up in a second. You know this is our fourth time around, so we've done it all at this point" he shrugs. "Just here for the getaway now." He tosses Christian a beer that was in his other hand as John tosses him a pen. "Come on let's shotgun these things and hit the bar"

I stand up and move into Christian's arms before he jumps down this rabbit hole. "I'm not dressed yet, can we meet you guys there?"

"Oh come on, you look fine. We are just going for a few beers. You don't need to be dressed up. You'll still be the hottest girl at the bar" John says.

Christian narrows his eyes at him. "Watch it" he growls but I can detect a hint of playfulness.

"Really?" John says raising an eyebrow at him.

"Twenty minutes" I say wanting to get them out of the room and Christian between my legs as the fire is somehow getting more aggressive.

"Ana!" I hear from the doorway as Vanessa comes through the door and I'm almost tackled by five foot seven of blonde locks.

"Ness!" I squeal, knowing it's been months since I've seen her. I haven't seen her since graduation back in May and although we talk as much as we can, it's not the same as seeing her in person.

"God, you get more gorgeous every time I see you. How many asses is the freshman kicking up there?"

"Not… too many" I wince thinking about Alex… and Jack… and that one guy at the bar last weekend. _Brent, I think? Not that it matters, he barely got his name out before Christian moved in front of me, effectively marking his territory. Brent, proceeded to taunt him and well, Brent meet Christian's fist._

"Uh huh. Did that asshole from work ever get fired?"

I watch as Christian's fist clenches and I know he needs to touch me to calm him as he always does when Jack is brought up. I move towards him and slide my hand into the back pocket of his jeans and give it a gentle squeeze before I shoot Vanessa a look that says _not now_. "He needs to be rotting in prison" Christian grits out through his teeth.

"Dude loosen up, it's over. He got charged" Charlie says and I wonder how much exactly Christian divulged to Charlie. Charlie is someone that Christian has kept in touch with over the years, just like I've kept in touch with Vanessa but being men naturally they don't talk quite as much. "Here drink the beer"

Before I can even interrupt, Christian has stabbed the beer forcefully and flipped the lid, shotgunning the beer in his hand as his friends begin to chant "Drink! Drink! Drink!" They cheer as he finishes it and tosses it in the trash before pulling me into his arms. I know bringing the topic of Jack made him drink like that and I sigh as I see the look in his eyes. _I'm still pissed about what happened. I can't believe I couldn't stop him from putting his hands on you. I want to kill him._

"Get dressed, we'll wait" he says blinking away the look and it's soon replaced with a more light-hearted gaze.

I look away from his grey eyes, my eyes drawn to the bed and I have to refrain from pushing him to it and straddling him, as I remember the other people in the room. "Looks like someone had other plans" Charlie jokes and Vanessa smacks his arm.

My cheeks turn pink and I shake my head. "I'll be ready in 10"

I'm trailing behind the guys from the Row Team as Vanessa talks about life in D.C and I feel like the worst friend in the world as I can't focus on anything she's saying- I am hyper aware of the growing tension inside of me. I'm wound so type I feel like I might snap and all I need is one orgasm to set me straight. _And I want it before I start drinking or things could get… interesting._ The bar is wall to wall packed but I spot Sean and Kate immediately when I walk in and they make their way over. Unfortunately, Elliott was working on a huge project and needed to work through the weekend prohibiting him from joining in on the trip down the college memory lane. I turn my back to tell Christian that Sean and Kate were coming over when I don't see anyone behind me. Not Charlie, not Vanessa and definitely not Christian. I spin in a circle and huff wondering where they all went. I'm not nervous in the slightest about being alone at Harvard, but I'm just irritated that I've already lost them. I move towards Kate and Sean who are heading my way.

"Hey why are we here and not Pete's?" Sean says about all of our favorite bar.

"I don't know, apparently this is where things are kicking off." I shrug.

"Where's C?" Sean asks.

"I don't know he was literally right behind me" I say turning around again and standing on my tiptoes to see over the crowd.

"Alright, well I'm going to dip soon to meet up with the guys. You guys good?"

"Wait I want to come" Kate says as she starts to dance to the song blaring through the speakers. She sucks down her clear drink and I wonder how much of it was not vodka. _I can smell it from here._

"It's like 5 o'clock, you want to slow down?" I ask Kate as I nod at her empty cup.

I watch as she begins to dance more and she giggles. "Hell no, we're in college this weekend, Steele. We're reliving the god damn glory days" she says as she begins to shake her ass against me and Sean cheers before downing his beer.

"That's my girl" they high five and Kate looks at me.

"You coming?" She starts to move in beat to the sounds of Kanye's _Flashing Lights._

"I am too sober for you two right now" I say rolling my eyes and I don't want to just leave Christian. _Although he doesn't seem to concerned with where I am right now._

"Alright welllllll we are going to go" Sean says. "This isn't even our class. All the first year grads are at Pete's."

"I guess the Row Team is here" I say.

"Where are the dancers?" Kate asks

"Kinda everywhere. Pissed Mel isn't coming" I pout. "She had to be in Dallas for a conference. But one of the seniors this year is having a pregame later, I said I would stop by"

"Okay, well text the thread about dinner" Kate says as Sean pulls her towards the door. I'm left by myself and I look to the right and shrug. _Well when in Rome, everyone else is drinking._

I pout to myself that my first drink of homecoming will be by myself and I sigh as I order a shot of tequila and a beer. I down the shot and take a long swig of the beer before I feel my phone vibrate.

 **Where are you?**

 _ **Bar area near the door. I turned around and you were gone.**_

 **I turned around and YOU were gone. I'm coming to you, don't move.**

 _ **Christian, this is Harvard not New York. Relax. I'm fine.**_

 **I still need you within arm's reach.**

 _ **Is that so? Didn't know you even noticed I was gone.**_

"What does that mean?" I hear behind me as I feel hands wrap around me and lips at my ear. I turn in his arms. "I notice whenever you're not near me, Anastasia. Don't be ridiculous"

I roll my eyes as he pulls me back through the bar and I see a crowd of about twenty people sitting around a few tables. I follow Christian to the center of the circle where he was sitting. And I don't mistake all the people starting to chant my name as they haven't seen me since we got here. After exchanging pleasantries with a few of the guys, I start to feel a bit left out. Vanessa has disappeared and there aren't a ton of girls around. _Maybe I should just go to Pete's and meet up with Kate and Sean. Christian hasn't seen the guys in forever. I shouldn't have expected we'd be glued at the hip. But… we were in college._ I take a sip of my beer and I feel hands on my face and lips at my forehead. "I'm going to play beer pong, okay?"

"Wait.. what?" I say clearly having missed the conversation.

"I'm going to go play." He says pointing to a corner of the bar where they had set up the table and solo cups.

"Okay" I say getting up and moving with him towards the table. After about twenty minutes of feeling completely bored like I always do watching beer pong I grab Christian's hand. "I'm gonna go to Pete's" I blurt out.

"What? Now?" He says looking down at his watch. "We were going to head over there in a little"

"Well I'm going to go now. It's where Sean and Kate… and all of my friends are"

"I'll go with you" he says immediately.

"No… it's totally fine. Stay. I know you haven't seen some of these guys since last homecoming" I say kissing him.

"You've had tequila" he says running his tongue along his lips tasting the residue from my tongue.

"A shot"

He narrows his eyes at me. "When?"

"Christian, really?" I laugh. "You're going to track my drinking _this_ weekend?"

"Just be careful. Especially when you're not with me" he says and I narrow my eyes slightly. _Was he planning on not being around me… often?_

"Fine"

"Not that I plan to not be by your side the majority of the weekend. I just… imagine this isn't very fun for you" he says waving his hand the bar.

"It's fine, stay with your friends"

"I'll be over soon"

I nod my head and begin to walk away when I feel his hand wrapping around my wrist and tugging slightly. I'm brought back into his arms and I feel one hand winding in my hair as he places a hard kiss on my mouth. It's not a kiss for public and I wonder how much Christian drank in the fifteen or so minutes we were apart to get him to this level. His tongue is exploring my mouth in such a way I feel like I might collapse into a puddle of need. _Fuuuuck Christian, are you trying to kill me?_ He pulls away after a few minutes and I'm at a complete loss for words… and oxygen. "That's how I plan to kiss you later. On different lips though" he says shooting me a wink and my eyes widen as I back away quickly to keep myself from knocking him to the ground and demanding that he fuck me in front of the entire bar. 'I love you' he mouths at me and I smile before mouthing it back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Two hours after I left Christian in search of my friends, I was drunk. Drunker than I had been in a while. Christian and I had been in contact since I left and I had to keep assuring him that it was fine that he hadn't come to meet me yet. I mean he cares enough that at least he's noticing that this is odd. As soon as I got to Pete's, Sean handed me french fries knowing that I hadn't eaten and then Kate handed me a shot, which we all proceeded to do. And then again. And again._

I'm standing with Kate, Sean and some of our other friends when I see a familiar face come into view. Of course it's a face, that I'm not thrilled about seeing. Kate sees my posture go rigid and follows my gaze. "I thought you were over that?" she says staring at the only girl that's ever made me actually jealous.

"I am… please. I've got a ring on it now. She still never got put in her place" I say looking at Jen whatever the fuck her last name is- the girl that I'm convinced had a thing for Christian and then tried to convince him that I was a possessive, jealous psycho. _Yeah if I am, what in the world does that make Christian?_ "At my Halloween party… she got the final word. Just pisses me off. She told me I was irrational and embarrassing Christian and then strutted off all high and mighty. Then I ran upstairs and cried… I should have told her about herself" I shake my head recalling that night.

Kate scrunches her face as if she's eaten something sour. "Hasn't it been like two years now?"

"And since when are you the voice of reason? What would you do if Corinne walked in right now?"

Her mouth drops open. "Okay touche" Kate says as I see the fire coming out of her eyes at the mention of the girl that caused Elliott to break her heart in the Bahamas.

"You're right I should just leave it alone" I tell Kate. But inside I'm thinking I wouldn't mind Christian being with me right now. I take my phone out of my purse and shoot Christian a text asking him to come to me. After a few minutes my phone lights up, telling me he would be right over and I sigh. _See no problem. Ana you've got to relax. I never felt antsy in college when we were apart… did I? Or were we just never usually apart._ About ten minutes later, I realize Christian still isn't here and I look down at my phone and I don't see a text from him. _Did he just decide not to come? And didn't say anything? No, don't be ridiculous._ I shoot him another text.

 **Are you here?**

My text isn't immediately answered like they have been all night. "Christian's not answering" I say turning to Kate who proceeds to hand me another shot. "Where are you getting all of these from? Why are you just an endless supply of tequila shots?"

She shrugs before downing hers, not waiting for me to join. "Just take the shot, Steele!" I sigh before I take it, knowing that this is the shot to push me over the edge. I'll cross the lines from tipsy to drunk and this is unchartered territory as I don't have the security of Christian next to me. I down the shot and look at Kate who is still dancing next to me when Sean comes into view.

"Where's Christian?"

"How should I know? I think he's still across the street. And now he's not answering!" I shriek. _Okay Ana, calm down._

"He's not answering _your_ texts? You sure he's alive?" Sean jokes and I shoot him a glare.

"This isn't funny. And Jen is lurking around here too" I pout.

"Oh come on, you're not serious" Sean says crossing his arms. "She is so unimportant"

"She still just gives me a bad vibe" I say trying to defend my somewhat irrational jealousy as it's been almost two years.

"Besides if you're here, and she's here and Christian's not… what's the problem?"

"Not the point, Sean!" I stomp my foot. "I want my man with me, now!" I huff.

"Look, Banans… Christian was.. .Mr. Harvard here. The big man on campus, you know that… and in New York it's- well you know it's not the same. He's probably just happy to be back somewhere where things make sense to him. Where he succeeded, where people respected the shit out of him. Hell he was a God here"

"He's succeeding in New York too" I retort.

"Not at the speed he wants to"

"I respect the shit out of him." I say quietly and he cocks his head to the side.

"You know that's not how I meant it. He's just been homesick for here… and… now he's here. And he's with his friends and he's in his element. Cut him some slack" Sean says taking a sip of what looked like straight whiskey. _God everyone was getting hammered tonight._ "It's not the same for him as it is for you and me, you know this"

"But he just secured that deal and-"

"And now things have halted again… come on Ana why are you making me say things you already know?" _Sean says and he was right. After securing the deal with Wentworth he thought things would start coming easier. But he was having trouble keeping the momentum going._

"I guess I just didn't think we'd get here and we wouldn't be spending much time together. I know we see each other all the time, but we were huge parts of Harvard for each other. It's just weird that we wouldn't be celebrating being back together."

"Ana it's been like four hours. You're being a little dramatic"

"Am I, Sean? This is Christian and I we're talking about. We haven't even had sex since we got here!"

Sean's eyes widen. "Hmmm.. C's dick must be broken" he begins to laugh hysterically

"Don't say that!" I say swatting at his arm.

He continues to laugh. "Sorry Banans but that's the only reason I can think of for why Christian hasn't been in your pants yet"

"Well we got interrupted! And then he's been with the Row Team since and I don't know I guess I'm just feeling a little neglected." I rub my forehead. "I think I'm just drunk."

It's been about twenty minutes since I texted him when I finally get a reply from Christian.

 **Killing it on the table.. Do you need me?**

 _ **No just miss you.**_

 **Come back here?**

 _ **I thought you were coming to Pete's? Like two hours ago.**_

 **I just got caught up with the guys… sorry. I'll come now.**

 _ **No, it's fine.**_

 **No?**

 _ **I mean I don't want you to leave just for me.**_

 **I can't think of a better reason.**

 _ **Jen is here. Why does she still make me crazy?**_

 **Okay, I'm coming.**

 _ **No! Stop, I'm fine.**_

 **Clearly, you're not. Stay where you are, be there in a few.**

I don't even have a chance to send a text back when I'm being pulled into a circle with a few of the girls from the dance team and I know what's happening all too well. I hear the DJ change the music and it's of course something I recognize as we all start moving in perfect rhythm. _I can't believe I actually remember this. This dance was from junior year! But it was by far the best year. It was the year we blew everyone out of the water at Worlds._ I begin to move with them, when the song changes to something I don't recognize and we all just begin to do our own thing. At some point, I feel hands wrapping around my waist and just as I'm about to turn around to make sure it's Christian, I see him in front of me. Giving me a look that could _kill_. I immediately move out of the stranger's grasp towards Christian when I feel his hand on mine.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Take your fucking hands off my fiance" Christian says, having closed the space between us with a few quick steps.

The stranger's hand drops from my arm. "Shit I'm sorry, from the way she was dancing, I didn't think she was spoken for."

I glare at him for his choice of words as he walks away. "Christian, you know I didn't know that it wasn't you. He literally just made contact when I saw you" I know I'm rambling but I don't know what kind of headspace Christian is in right now and the last thing I need is him getting into a fight with that guy.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "And just how were you dancing, Anastasia that some man thought he could touch you" he says pushing me against a wall. "Touch what's mine." He pushes his knee between my legs separating them and putting a hand up my dress.

"Christian you're drunk" I say pushing him back slightly. _I love a possessive Christian, but him putting his hand that far up my dress in the middle of a bar, at 8 pm means he's drunk and I don't know how far he'll go while we are in public._

"So are you"

I look into his eyes before I shake my head. "Are you mad?"

"I would prefer that you don't shake your ass for a bunch of horny, drunk men. I figured those days were behind us. You're going to give me a heart attack, Anastasia Steele, I swear."

"It's almost Grey, you know" I smile and I see the smile reciprocated in his eyes when he leans in to kiss me.

"Christian!" I hear a chipper voice from behind me and I groan inwardly when I turn and see Jen standing there. _Of course. Because we so needed this right now._

Christian laces his fingers through mine before he smiles politely. "Hey Jen."

"It's good to see you two together. I was confused when I saw Ana dancing with that other guy" she says shaking her head.

My mouth drops open. "Are you kidding me?" I say taking a step towards her when I feel Christian's hand pulling me back slightly.

"Baby" he whispers in my ear. "Don't do this, I believe you."

"Fuck you" I bite out. "Doesn't it get tiring to just keep losing to me? When are you going to get it? He wants me! He's in love with me. We are getting mar-ried" I say holding my ring up. "I don't know if you want him or just want him to break up with me but neither are going to happen. So back the fuck off because this shit is getting so pathetic. Here I was thinking that I was being irrational for still feeling weird around you and here you go stirring up shit! Get a life, Jen, and stop thinking you can have mine" I say looking her up and down through narrowed slits.

"Still the same, aren't you?" She sneers

"Evidently you are too" I bite back.

"Okay enough" I hear behind me and Christian stands in front of me. "Jen, just go" he says to her and I see the moment of realization flash across her eyes and she snaps.

"How can you not see how terrible she is? She's an entitled, spoiled princess that's going to drive you crazy! I've heard through the grapevine about what you're doing. It's amazing! And she's going to hold you back from greatness because she won't be able to handle your late hours or heaven forbid you have to have a business lunch with a woman. She's immature and you don't need that! Look at her she's so drunk she's dancing with some other guy!"

The tears are springing to my eyes in an instant and I swallow them down. I go to speak up when I am met with grey eyes piercing mine. "I got it" he says.

"But-"

"Trust me. I got it" he grits out before he leans in and places a kiss on my lips, softening the blow of his harsh words. "I love you… and I'm sorry I haven't been here tonight"

"It's okay you were with your friends, you were having fun"

"No, being with you is fun" he smiles before he rubs his nose against mine. "I was being an ass"

"No you weren't"

"At very least inconsiderate of your feelings. I just left you alone"

"Well I had Kate and Sean but-" I realize that Jen is still standing behind him and I look at him and then at her.

"Shit, you know I actually forgot you were here?" He says turning around. "That's what it's like when I'm around Ana, she's all I see. She's all that matters. I don't know why you aren't getting it. Why you won't listen to what my fiance is saying. Because make no mistake, she speaks for me just like I speak for her when it comes to people that don't understand us. But even if you won't listen to her, I thought I made myself clear as well. So now I'll break it down further. I am in love with Ana. Stop behaving like a jealous lunatic. Because YOU are the only one that sounds immature and crazy. Do not EVER speak to me or my fiance again. Do you understand? Under NO circumstances"

She furrows her brow. "Whatever, you're both crazy. Maybe you deserve each other" she says before she moves to the other end of the bar.

"I want to hit her" I say softly.

"No… no no no" he says shaking his head.

"No fair you get to hit people" I pout and I'm very aware at how drunk and ridiculous I sound.

"It's not something I'm proud of"

"I love that you're a possessive caveman that doesn't want any man touching me."

"Speaking of, we need to talk about what happened here earlier."

"Nothing happened!"

"His hands were on you"

"For like point five seconds and I was in the process of making sure it was you when I saw you!"

"Not the point" he says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Can we go back to the room and have this discussion, I'm exhausted and drunk and I want… you all over our room"

"Is that so?"

I look up at him through my eyelashes and bite down on my lip and before I can think we are on the move. We don't make it back to our room, instead I find myself in the bathroom of Pete's where we've had our fair share of quickies over the past year once we were both twenty-one. He shoves me hard against the wall. "Fuck Ana" he growls into my ear. "Please don't be mad at me"

"For what?" I breathe out.

"Leaving you by yourself for so long"

"I wasn't by myself I was with Sean and Kate"

"You know what I mean" he says rubbing my thigh as he pulls my leg up to wrap around him, the crotch of his jeans pressing into my core. The leg I'm standing on shakes slightly as the pleasure of the friction runs through me. He grips my jaw making his eyes lock with mine. "You are fucking mine, Ana" his voice is so low it sends a shiver through me. "I know you can't hear music without shaking that sexy little ass of yours but don't let me ever catch you with some other mans hands on you unless you want me to wind up in jail." His grip on my thigh tightens as does his grip on my chin. I nod as I'm unable to get the words out. "Say it"

"I'm yours. You know I am" I say trying to calm the fears inside that one day I'll leave him. He begins to stroke my inner thigh and I moan as I feel his finger stroke me from the top of my mound downwards.

"Jen is jealous.. of you.. of what we have. That's why she said that."

"It still hurts. She said that I'm terrible... no one has ever said anything like that to me before. And spoiled and immature. What did I ever do to her in the first place?" I ask as I feel the tears welling in my eyes. "She doesn't even know me. So I was jealous, two years ago, so what?"

"Jealous when you had no reason to be" he says pulling me tighter against him. "I love you.. only you. You aren't terrible. Or spoiled or immature... You are amazing."

"I would never hold you back" I whisper.

"I know Ana. You never could... you only push me forward." He tells me as he begins to stroke my back in an attempt to calm me. "Hey" he says pulling my gaze from the ground. "No tears"

I nod before sniffling down the tears threatening to run down my cheeks. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into the place where his neck meets his shoulder. I feel his hands wrapping around my back and before I can think they are moving down by butt moving my underwear down my legs. I move back against the wall as he pushes them to the floor before bending down to pick them up before pocketing them. "Are you wet for me?"

"Why don't you find out?" I ask, challenging him. I see him making his way to my core when I stop him. "Not with your hands" My eyes gesture to the floor indicating what I want him to do and he shoots me a wicked smirk before getting on one knee.

"Lift your dress and keep it up" he says to me. "Eyes on me, Anastasia"

I can't believe just a simple utter of my own name can cause me to get even more aroused. _Fuck, Christian. Just like I said all those years ago. You make me sound like a porn star._ I look down as he begins to pepper kisses over the tops of both thighs before he lifts one of my legs over his shoulders to open me up to him. I watch as he takes one slow lick up my slit and from here I can see how wet I am as my arousal is on his lips already. I let out a deep sigh as he does so again. And again. I know I could come if he would just stay put in one specific spot but he's determined to keep moving around. "Keep your tongue on my clit and stop teasing me, for fucks sake!"

I hear him laugh and he pulls away, raising an eyebrow at me. "Who said I wanted you to come? You think after all these years I don't know what to do to get you off?" He stands up and looks at me. "I know what to do, how to do it and for how long to make your body shake with an orgasm." He leans in and runs his tongue along my ear. I know what makes you shudder, what makes your eyes water, I know what makes that pretty pussy come all over me. Your body doesn't come unless I allow it. Unless I tell it to. I own your body, Anastasia Steele. If you're not coming, it's because I'm not ready for you to come yet" he says in my ear. _At this point if he keeps talking like that I'm going to come._

"Don't you want me to come?" I whine. "I've been desperate to since we left New York"

"You think I haven't been?" he asks as he narrows his eyes at me.

"Then why are you denying me? Denying us?"

"Because I want to make sure you're okay. That we are okay"

"We are" I groan throwing my head back.

"Are we?"

"God Grey, why wouldn't we be?" I say as I try and rub my naked pussy against him to try and get some contact between my legs.

"I don't know... maybe because I got a text from Sean"

My eyes dart open and my eyes meet his. "What do you mean?"

"He said you weren't exactly pleased that we hadn't been together"

"Fucking Sean" I mutter. "I wasn't mad, I just thought it was weird. Because... I don't know... we are always together"

"I know, baby. I thought it was weird too. But you left for Pete's... and" he shrugs before letting his shoulders completely sag. "I thought you wanted to do your own thing. I was with the guys you wanted to hang out with your friends, this is your homecoming too"

"But... you _are_ Harvard for me. Of course I would want to spend it with you!"

"I shouldn't have been away from you for so long. I'm sorry, baby" he says rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's okay... I'm not mad at you... I just... Alex from Sean's party and now Jen. Why does everyone think I just can't handle being with you? Like I'm too immature, or maybe just not good enough. It's starting to piss me the fuck off. I know you're going to be successful and I am unbelievably proud of you. Am I just.. not worthy of being with you or something? I don't get to witness what you've worked so hard to accomplish?" I look down feeling ashamed that I have to express these insecurities when I feel hands wrapped around me. He doesn't say anything for a while just squeezes me tight. When he pulls back to look at me, I see the devastated look in his eyes.

"Come on let's go"

"Now?" I say furrowing my brow. _Is he just not going to say anything to what I just said? I did kind of put my feelings out there. Some kind of validation would be nice._ I follow him out of the bathroom and we are met with the usual suspects.

"Grey where have you been?" Kate asks putting her hands on her hips. "We've barely seen you all night"

"With the Row team, Kate not now, we are leaving."

"Hmmm" she narrows her eyes before looking at Sean. "Sean say something!"

"Ana you okay?" He asks me and I nod.

"Yep, fine!"

"I saw Jen approach you guys but you seemed to have it under control." Sean says.

"She sucks" I say immediately. "Totally right about my bad vibe"

"Really? I'll kill her! What did she do! I have a full drink!" Kate says looking on her tippy toes to see if she sees her. "Sean you see her! I'm throwing this drink at her. Maybe the cup too!" She bounces up and down a little and I can't help but laugh at her drunkenness.

"Just let it go. Christian and I both put her in her place" I say

"And now Ana and I need to be alone" he says tugging me out of their presence and out of the bar. We are walking back to the hotel when I feel his hand lacing with mine. "It was weird us not being with each other. Usually I'm so concerned about you being safe, but here I know you're okay. And I don't know I guess a part of me enjoyed being back that I didn't even strike me as odd that you were off doing your own thing. You weren't around much when I was with the Row Team because it was members only. It's not like I was with Sean and Kate and you weren't around. I guess it felt normal that you weren't with me. And I enjoyed being back in this familiar atmosphere where everyone knows me. And that has nothing to do with you, I wasn't avoiding you or anything. I just got caught up with being back here. You know it had nothing to do with you, right?"

"I do" I nod. "And that does make sense. I guess I was never really around when you were with them"

We are silent for the rest of the walk home making me wonder what else he has to say. We get back to the room and before I get settled he sits on the bed. "Come sit, Ana" I move to sit next to him and he pulls me into the usual space on his lap. "I am... stunned by what you said in the bathroom. Speechless, honestly."

"I don't think you-" I start when he puts a finger to my lips.

"Let me finish. None of what you said is... true. And I hate that these assholes are making you feel that way. Alex... was pissed that you turned him down. He wanted you. He wanted what was mine. At one point he insinuated that I wasn't worthy of you, Ana. Jen... well you were right about her. She seemed to have a hidden agenda all along and she was jealous of you. There are going to be people like that, that say this hateful shit to try and come between us... to try and bring us down. Baby, we can't let them. We are stronger than that. We've been through so much together.. there's a reason why people say we are the perfect couple. It's not because we never fight or we have insanely passionate sex." He smiles. "It's because we love each other, we respect each other and most importantly we trust each other. We have this unbreakable bond and nothing can change that." He rubs his thumb over my engagement ring and shoots me a panty-dropping smile. "There's no person alive that could truthfully say that you aren't good enough for me. That you're not worthy. You are... the most extraordinary person I know, Anastasia. Just being near you makes me want to be better... to try harder to be the man you deserve. I know I'm not perfect but there isn't a man that will love you harder than I will. I don't know what the next few years will bring with this new company but I need you with me. You're the only person worthy of the front seat to all of this. Because none of it means anything without you next to me."

My lip trembles as I let his words wash over me and once again I'm unbelievably moved by Christian's love for me. It's been this way since the beginning, I have doubts and he crushes them within minutes. "You always know just what to say" I whisper. "You're unbelievable"

"I never want you to ever feel that you aren't good enough for me, baby. If anything it's the other way around." He says and I shake my head.

"No... it's not that either"

He cups my cheek before leaning in to kiss me brushing his lips over mine. Before I know it, I'm on my back and my dress is across the room. "I need you so badly, Anastasia. I can't even focus on anything but being inside of you"

"Are you going to let me come this time?" I say letting my eyes flutter closed as I feel my underwear being yanked from me yet again. I feel him pull the cups of my bra down below my breasts and his fingers toying with my sensitive nipples.

"Yes, yes" he says as I feel him entering me and I didn't even realize he had taken his clothes off. I look down to see him completely clothed but just his pants somewhat down. "Fuck" he growls.

"Are you really still clothed?" I say looking down. "What's that about?" I say looking up at him.

"Couldn't wait" he growls as he slides back and I stop him before he thrusts back in.

"Mmmmhm. Well I'd like to actually see your dick. It's half the fun" I giggle. "And maybe your ass"

"Really? You just can't let me fuck you?"

"Nope, get naked Grey."

He pulls out of me and stands at the end of the bed shaking his head. "I thought you wanted to come"

"I do. But I want to see you naked too. I'm over here totally naked and you've got all your clothes on? What kind of shit is that? Seems a little ridiculous don't you think?" I say raising an eyebrow. He's naked within seconds and hovering over me once again.

"Are you happy now?"

"Mmmhm, ecstatic. Now. Fuck me." I growl before invading his mouth with my tongue.

 **A/N: That last part maaaay have been a reference to a certain movie... just maybe ;)**


	6. Happy Anniversary!

**So, I was reminded on facebook that the three year anniversary of when I FIRST posted College Neighbors just passed! So, I thought I would give you some fluff just so you guys know I'm still here- AND I hear allllll your reviews and messages about needing an update! I do have some thoughts about where I'm going to go from here, so hopefully this chapter pushes me through the last little bit of writer's block!**

 **PS you all can thank Ruby34 for her reminder which led to this update.. and of course Diamond Child's constant pestering about this story:)**

February 16, 2019

I'm pulled out of sleep by a weight on top of me and kisses being planted all over my face. I smile as I inhale her scent and feel her hair falling all around my face. I reach one arm around her, pulling her naked body against mine tightly and weave my other hand through her hair bringing her lips to mine. I let out a throaty groan fueled by the lust building in my body, particularly my growing erection when her lips meet mine and I feel her tongue in an instant. We kiss like this for I don't know how long, our favorite lazy morning kisses when she finally pulls back. I open my eyes for the first time today and see Ana staring down at me with the most beautiful, heart stopping smile. "Good morning, handsome" she smiles, her naked breasts on display for me. I reach out and grab them feeling comforted by my hands on her, instantly. She throws her head back as I run my hand over her nipples. They harden instantly, the goosebumps rising all over her skin moments later. She presses her hands against my chest to leverage herself as she grinds her wet core into my abdomen where she's straddling me. She runs her hands up my arms and places her hands over mine which are still covering her breasts. _As much as I want to continue this, I have an interview with COO applicants starting at nine. GEH has actually started to make a lot of headway in the last few months and it's put a lot on my plate. Ana- who has been nothing less than my number one supporter, suggested getting someone to help share the load a bit and also to teach me to delegate responsibility. The control freak in me wanted to say hell no, but we are getting married soon, and starting around August, what Ana wants, Ana gets. So if she needs my undivided attention- let's face it she'll probably demand it._

"Good morning to you, beautiful" I flip her quickly so that she's on her back underneath me and begin giving her small kisses to her neck and face. "You're a naughty little kitten this morning"

She actually purrs at me and I know she's trying to get me to lose all control, and frankly I am close. My dick hardens instantly as she draws her foot up my leg and wraps one around me, my dick bumping against her wet folds. "Fuck me" she whispers.

I look at the clock next to our bed and then back at her. "Baby, I can't"

She pouts. "But today is special" She smiles a smile that stops my heart. Both because of her beauty and because I have no idea what is so special about today. _Christian think, QUICK. Birthday is in September, anniversary is in August… or September… we've got a few of those around that time. What the fuck?_ I must look as if I'm wracking my brain because when I focus back on Ana she has tears in her eyes.

"You don't know?" She asks. She sighs before pushing me off of her and moving to her side of the bed. _Frankly I would have pinned her down and kept her from moving but I'm not really sure how much trouble I'm in. God, Ana I just woke up, give me a second to think about what today is. Okay it's Friday. TGIF? Grey, don't you dare say that. Something at work?_ I still haven't said anything so she must take that as me still not remembering because she gets up, not a stitch of clothing on her and pulls my Harvard T-shirt over her head. "I'm going to make some coffee. Let me know when you're out of the shower" _She's not suggesting showering together? Okay I've really fucked up. Over the course of our relationship, Ana and I have showered together more times than we've showered apart and since we've left Harvard and entered the real world in New York, it is no different._ I follow her to the kitchen and see her making the coffee like she does for us almost every morning when I box her against the countertop. My chin finds her shoulder and I place a kiss on her neck. "I'm not going to give you the answer" she says before she looks up and shrugs. "It's really not a big deal"

"Then why are you looking at me like that" I say grabbing her left hand and bringing it to my mouth gently. I drag my lips across all of her knuckles when I feel what's _not_ there. Ana takes her engagement ring off at night because- well it is rather big and she doesn't want it to get caught on anything in the night, or whack me in the face with it, I'm fairly certain that rock could do some serious damage. _But remembering her engagement ring sends my mind into overdrive. Ring, engagement, Valentine's Day… February. FUCK._ I think she sees the moment of realization because her eyes meet mine sadly. "Baby… I…" I put a hand over my eyes. "I'm sorry" I say not knowing what to say. _I've never forgotten any of our milestones and this is the one year anniversary of when we got engaged. And while it's not a huge milestone or one that is cause for celebration, I'm sure my fiancee was hoping that I would at least mention it. Or remember it. Shit shit shit._ "Come shower with me"

"You have your interviews today. I know you don't have time"

I spin her around and pick her up to set her on the empty part of the counter. "I always have time for you, Anastasia" I say using her full name so she knows I mean business.

It only took about five minutes for me to convince her to join me in the shower, but as soon as we got in here she was all business and I wasn't having it. I take her shower gel and loofah from her and discard both after I squirt the gel in my hands. I lather my hands together creating a creamy white foam on my hands and begin to rub the soap into her skin with my bare hands. Her shoulders, her back, her stomach, her arms… I get on my knees and do her legs and feet on both sides, having avoided three of my most favorite parts of her body. I rinse the soap from her and lather my hands again, putting my hands on her breasts. She moans at contact and I take the opportunity to reacquaint my tongue with hers. I push her against the wall of the shower and continue to "clean" her breasts with one hand while I let the other glide between her legs. Her folds are wet and slippery and I don't think it has anything to do with the water cascading down her body.

"Christian" she moans as my fingers rub her clit. "Faster" she whimpers and I know she's going to come any second as she has probably been riled up since before I woke up and I pull away from her face so that I can watch her come.

"Don't hate me" I whisper knowing that it will put me in an irreversible bad mood, if I start the day not on good terms with the most important person in my world.

"Never" she says and the simple word makes me hard. _Her feelings are probably still a little hurt, I need to make this up to her._

"I'll make this right"

She shakes her head and I wonder if she can even get the words out right now as she's so close to orgasm. "Not necessary"

"Yes it is. I asked you to marry me, one year ago today. We have to commemorate the occasion." I kiss her neck trying to speed up her orgasm, needing her arousal on my fingers more than I need anything in this moment. Her hands dig into my shoulder as she begins to move her pelvis back and forth on my hand. "Come for me baby" she whimpers out a version of my name and before I know it she's shuddering violently on my hand, her clit pulsing between my two fingers as I give it a light pinch.

"Fuck" she whispers as she leans against the wall. I smile at her and pull her into my arms giving her a deep kiss on her lips when I feel her reach for me.

"No that was for you baby…"

"But.." she starts and I hate that I have to tell her that I don't have time for her mouth and hands to spend time with my dick this morning. I think she gets the picture because she nods once and steps out of the shower almost immediately, leaving me alone, the chill in the shower having nothing to do with the temperature of the water. _Oh dammit. The Gods really weren't on my side as I remember that this is the third week of the month. Also known as, Ana's slightly more hormonal time of the month. I swear it was never bad in college but since we moved here, a few days before her period, anything and everything made her emotional. Ironically not work or the wedding. But, if our favorite wine store wasn't stocked on her favorite red, if Hulu hadn't uploaded her show quick enough, if her favorite online clothing site didn't have her size… those things made her cry. And while me forgetting our engagement anniversary is a bigger deal than all of those, I know it's her time of the month making her more emotional than usual. Time to bring out the big guns._

I knew Ana was working from home today so I'm not surprised when I see her in a bathrobe, her hair up in a towel, lying across our bed on her stomach going through her phone.

"So you're going to look for wedding shoes today?" I ask. _Distract her with wedding talk._

"I know what you're doing" she says rolling her eyes.

"What am I doing?" I ask moving over her and letting my body hover on top of hers. I press a kiss to her cheek and run my nose down her face as her skin is still damp and warm from the shower. I raise her bathrobe up slightly when she doesn't answer me and look at the most perfect ass I've ever seen. _God made perfection when he made Anastasia Steele's ass, I swear._ My lips find her ass immediately, and the irony is not lost on me at the fact that I'm not only metaphorically kissing this woman's ass right now, but I'm literally doing it. I sink my teeth into the flesh and I hear a muffled yelp. I crane my neck to look at her and I notice that her face is buried into a blanket. I lift her hips up so that she's on her knees and drop my towel before I get on the bed behind her. I fist my dick, knowing that I've been ready for her the second I felt her straddling this morning and lightly graze her entrance. It's as if Ana and her pussy have other plans because she pushes back against me and sucks me inside of her immediately. My hands find her hips as I find a fast-paced rhythm knowing that I am cutting it close with time but not finding the strength to stop. _They're trying to work for me anyway, they can wait. Anastasia, on the other hand, can not. I feel her clenching around me and it takes everything in me to keep pushing and not explode inside of her after fucking her for two minutes. I pull the towel from her hair and pull her wet hair into a ponytail with my fist as I continue my reckless assault on her body; the body I know as well as I know my own. I wish she didn't have this fucking robe on so I could touch her the way I need to. I feel her starting to milk my cock as her pussy spasms around me and she whimpers._

"I'm going to come" she moans out and I smile.

"I'm right there with you, baby. Let go"

She bunches the sheets and blankets in her hands as her orgasm rips through her. I see her curl her toes and I let go of her hair so she can drop her head to the bed. "Fuck! Christian" She groans and hearing my name on her lips as she comes sends me over right behind her, her name coming out of my mouth over and over. I fall on top of her, my fully naked body, covering her body that's covered by a thin silk robe that I want nothing more than to rip off of her. I'm still inside of her but the position coupled with me softening has me slipping out of her. I'm lying on top of her without putting too much of my weight on her, both of us on our stomachs as I pull her face to mine to kiss her.

"I love you" I whisper against her lips before I feel her tongue rubbing against mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana is sitting at our kitchen table, her laptop open as she has to "look" like she's working by being online when I walk out of our bedroom. She whistles appreciatively at me and I feel a sense of pride that this gorgeous woman finds me so attractive. _Sure, I know that I'm a good looking guy, and I know that I turn a few heads when I walk by. But the only person's opinion that matters is sitting in my kitchen dressed head to toe in all my clothes._ I move towards her and pull her into my arms to stand up. I grab her left hand and feel her ring instantly. I rub my thumb over it and look into her eyes. "I know that the physical date slipped my mind and I'm sorry" I whisper. "But you know… you KNOW that what this means" I say placing a kiss on her knuckles, implying that I mean her ring and the meaning behind it. "Hasn't slipped my mind… ever… not since the day I knew you were the one"

"So like the day you met me" she giggles and I laugh although it's not far off, and Ana knows it.

"September tenth and October twelfth will be days that are engrained in my brain for the rest of my life, Ana… today's date…" I shrug. "While it's important, it won't mean much once we're married." I kiss her nose. "That being said. We have reservations tonight"

"We do?" She asks her eyes raising to her hairline.

"Yes, so be ready at seven"

She smiles and flings her arms around my neck and places a kiss on my lips. "Where!"

"Bar Four"

She does a little shimmy and I laugh at her excitement. "Can't wait! Can we go get drunk at the club next door after?"

"Why do you think I picked it? I already alerted Sean of the plan. Evidently he's going to bring that girl you're obsessed with" I say raising an eyebrow at her knowing she's going to have a fit when she learns who I'm referring to.

"What girl!?"

"Shannon"

She squeals and claps her hands. "Oh he totally loves her. It's so obvious. Why else would he bring her out to hang with us?"

"I think they already had plans, so he's bringing her along"

"Already had plans, huh?" She claps again. "Seanny's in love, Seanny's in love" she sings as she dances in a circle.

"Okay, so seven tonight. I'll be home around six" I pull her into a hug and kiss her soundly knowing that I'm already twenty five minutes late, _what's another five?_ I slide my tongue between her lips, making love to her mouth for at least five minutes. "Happy anniversary of making the smartest decision of my life and asking you to be my wife." I say and I can tell she's moved by my words. "I love you"

"Happy anniversary of making the smartest decision of mine by saying yes" She smiles back. "I love you more"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a day of mind-numbing interviews, I'm dragging myself back home. I want nothing more than to climb into bed with Ana and not leave again until Sunday, but I've promised her a night out and _what my baby wants, my baby gets._ I was impressed by one of the applicants, Ros Bailey, but I'm just not sure how my soon to be wife will feel about me working so closely with another woman and it is certainly not something I'm choosing to bring up tonight. _It can wait until tomorrow… or maybe next week… or maybe never_. _My fiancee and I have no qualms about admitting that we have some possessive tendencies and have a jealous side that can come out quick when provoked. I know Ana trusts me without a doubt, but I don't know how she would feel about my COO being a female. I haven't made any decisions or any offers so I can at least wait until tomorrow._ I walk through the door and hear Rihanna blaring through our apartment. I toss my keys on the table and set my briefcase down before I move down the hallway, pulling my tie off as I walk. I enter our bedroom to see Ana in a matching bra and panty set staring into the closet that by the grace of God we can share. _I never knew Ana had so many clothes until she was measuring closets when we went to look at apartments. Frankly, our closet is bigger than our bathroom. And we are paying for it._

"You are gorgeous"

She spins around and squeals seeing me before she lunges for me. She wraps her entire body around me and I bring her mouth to mine. _I love the days when she's home before me. She greets me like this almost every time and it never gets old. Like she hasn't seen me in so long when in reality it's maybe been seven hours. It makes me feel great that she's this excited to see me._ "I missed you today"

"I missed you too" I say as she climbs out of my arms. "You clearly don't want to make these reservations"

"Why do you say that?" She asks and I wave a hand over her as I pull my shirt off and she giggles. "And this bra has to go" she says pulling it off and my eyes widen.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and scrunch my eyes shut trying to will my penis down otherwise we will absolutely not be making it to dinner. "Ana… don't bring them out if I can't play with them. You know how it works around here" I say moving towards her needing one or both of her tits in my mouth, _now_.

She puts her hands up and giggles. "No no! No sex. I got my hair to behave, finally." She pulls on a lavender dress and zips it up the side and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"Absolutely fucking not, Anastasia Steele. Over my dead body" I pull on a new shirt and leave a few of the buttons open on my shirt as I look at my fiancee that thinks she's about to parade her tits out for the world- _in New York February weather mind you._

"We're getting in an uber, to the restaurant and then right to the bar next door and I'll have a coat! She runs a finger down her cleavage and then back up taunting me, enticing me, tempting me. _Right now all I can think of is running my tongue the same trail her finger just went._ I take a step closer to her.

"No. Change. Now." I growl, the fire shooting out of my eyes. "The dress is hot. Too hot. Every man in the state of New York would be looking at my woman's breasts and I am not trying to spend the night in jail." The V hits somewhere below her breastbone and I'm literally fighting the urge to throw the dress in the trash. _She's not leaving this house in it ever._ She huffs before she changes into a black crop top and black pants and although I'm not thrilled about the skin exposure, _again it's twenty degrees out! At least she's got a jacket. I mean I guess we won't be outside much._ "If you catch pneumonia, Anastasia, I'm going to be pissed"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are sitting at one of our favorite restaurants, tucked away in a corner away from all of the noise. "Do you just want to go home after? I'm sure you're tired" Ana says and I give her a frown. _Do I look tired? Maybe Ana can just tell._

"No, I'm good"

"Are you sure?" She asks and rubs a hand over my arm as we are sitting next to each other in a half circle booth. "You've been kind of quiet"

"I'm sorry" I say pulling her in for a kiss on her lips, nose and then her temple. "I guess I am a little out of it. Today was mind-numbing"

"I'll bet.. Anyone stand out at you?" She asks and I want to kick myself for opening this door.

"Umm… a few people I'll need to call back for a second interview. Not making any offers yet"

She nods and I hate feeling like I'm keeping something from Ana, even if there's nothing to tell yet.

"How would you feel about my COO being a woman?" I blurt out, unable to stop the words from leaving my mouth.

Her glass is almost to her lips as she freezes and sets it back down. "Like… tits and… vagina?" She asks and I know the champagne has gotten to her as she's looking up in the air in confusion.

"Yes. I think they'll have those"

She bites her bottom lip and this is exactly what I wanted to avoid. "I mean I guess if you think she's the best…" She trails off, and I can hear the lie in her voice a mile away.

"Nothing is set in stone, I just saw a few women applicants"

"And you liked them?" Ana asks raising an eyebrow.

"For the job, Anastasia. Don't be ridiculous"

She sighs. "If I'm being honest, I'm not sure that I like it… but… it's your company"

"No that's not how this works, Ana. You know that. I would want you to be comfortable with a decision like this. Anyone I hired to be my COO, would need to go through _my_ CEO" I say in her neck and she giggles at my reference.

"Yeah CEO of your cock" she slams her hand on the table. "And she better remember that"

"More than just my cock, baby and anyone that I hired would need to know the importance of you in my life, and if they don't respect it they're out. I just wanted your opinion. If you don't like it, it won't happen"

"Can we just cross that bridge when we come to it?"

I nod. "Of course"

"Are we already at the bridge?"

"No, baby." I say kissing her temple. _Although I liked Ros, I certainly wasn't going to put Ana through any strife until I was sure I wanted her. And right now she had another interview to get through before I was won over._

She nods. "So anyway, about going home after, we can. And spend the night just you and me and we can go out with Sean tomorrow"

"Is that what you want?"

"I wouldn't mind finishing what we started this morning"

"What about Sean?"

"I called him earlier and asked if we could do tomorrow. Frankly, he was shocked to hear that we wanted to go out on our engagement anniversary" she says raising an eyebrow. _Dammit Peterson, you had to tell her you remembered! I was shocked when I called him this morning and he expressed the same shock to me. How was it that Sean remembered what February 16 was quicker than I did? I swear if I didn't love him I'd hate him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are drunkenly stumbling through our apartment and Ana beelines for our couch before she falls down dramatically, putting her feet up on our coffee table. "Do you want a drink?" I ask her.

"Yes pleeease" she says drawing out her word as she pulls her coat off. A few moments later, I'm sitting next to her on the couch as she's thumbing through the photo album I gave her for graduation. "We've had so many good memories" she whispers as she runs her hand over picture after picture that we've taken over the past four years. "God who are these babies!" She giggles. "I look five years old here"

"Damn yeah, do you remember when I didn't have facial hair?"

"You are so hot with it"

"Are you saying I wasn't hot without it?" I ask eyeing her over whiskey I've poured.

She sets the photo album to the side and climbs into my lap straddling me. "You've always been hot" she says squeezing my cheeks together like a fish and planting a wet, sloppy kiss on my lips. She giggles and I smile at her playfulness. "We're getting married in less than seven months"

"I can't fucking wait" I shake my head.

"Where should we go on our honeymoon?"

"What difference does it make? We aren't leaving the hotel room" I say and her eyes almost pop out of her skull. _Truth is, I have some ideas about our honeymoon. Fiji is on my wife's travel bucket list. And I wouldn't mind going there either. Disappearing for a week or two, fucking my wife on white sandy beaches and crystal clear blue waters. Here's hoping I can keep it a secret._

"I'm going to come back from our honeymoon pregnant, aren't I?"

"More than likely"

Her eyes sparkle in the low lighting of our apartment and she pulls my glass from me and takes a long sip of my drink and I raise my eyebrow at her. _Ana never drinks whiskey and when she does she certainly gets enthusiastic about my dick. Not that she isn't always._ "Do you want to go to bed?" She asks softly.

We share a look that we both know means that neither of us have any plans for sleeping any time soon. _Happy anniversary, indeed._

 **A/N: Alright, show of hands… who knew what February 16 was WITHOUT looking? Tell the truth! (PS I thought it was the 18th until I went back and checked… so don't feel bad!) I hope you enjoyed some anniversary fluff :)**


	7. I'll Give You Mine, if You Give Me Yours

**A/N: Just some fluffy (VERY) kinky stuff that I've been thinking about.**

 **Disclaimer: Ana pegs (aka she fucks Christian with a strap-on.) I know it's not for everyone so I wanted to be upfront about it.**

I slam my book shut and look at the ceiling, a devilish smile crossing my face. I'm lying flat on my back and I turn my head to the side and watch as my fiancé types away on his laptop. I turn to face him and prop my head up on my hand and run my fingertips up his arm. "Hi"

"Someone just got fucked in that trash you're reading, didn't they?" He says and I giggle as it's not uncommon for me to pounce on him while I'm reading before bed.

"Sorta" I say, wondering how in the world I'm going to suggest something like this.

He looks away from his laptop. "Can you give me ten minutes?"

I contort my mouth and narrow my eyes slightly before looking up. "I suppose."

"I promise, I'll fuck you really good" he says before he leans down and presses his mouth to mine in a scorching kiss.

"About that… how do you feel about _me_ fucking _you_?"

"You want to be on top then?" He says as he goes back to his typing. "Whatever you want baby. You know I can't get enough of these" he says turning back to me and pulling on my loose camisole so he can look down my shirt at my chest.

I giggle before I purse my lips. "Well… not exactly"

"Not exactly? Well how do you want to fuck me then" he asks and I wonder how I'm going to begin to broach this subject with my caveman of a fiancé. _I know he'd do anything in the world for me but… I think he'd feel a bit emasculated at what I'm asking us to try._

"Just go back to working" I shake my head and pick up my book with a huff. I've read the same sentence three times when my book is pulled from my hands and my fiancé is on top of me, his mouth on my neck.

"Now I can't concentrate" he says as I feel his hands rubbing my breasts, and pulling at my nipples through the thin fabric of my shirt.

I sink my teeth into my bottom lip feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure he's giving me by rubbing my sensitive nipples. "I have a proposition for you"

"Oh?" He says pulling his mouth away from my neck and giving me a curious look.

"Do you still want my ass?"

His eyes widen to the size of saucers and he sits up completely. "I was not expecting that." He shakes his head but I don't miss the huge smile across his face. "I thought you were saving that for your husband" he says with a smirk.

"Well that's going to be you in six months, or… no?"

"You know what I mean, smartass. I figured I couldn't have it till our wedding night"

"Well what if I said you could have it sooner?"

"I'd say turn over" he says wiggling his eyebrows at me and I shake my head.

"Not so fast"

"Sounds like there's a catch?"

"You could say that."

"Whatever it is, it's a deal if it means I get your delectable ass" he says moving back to lay on top of me.

"You're terrible at this, you know that? I certainly hope this isn't how you make deals at GEH" I say raising an eyebrow at him.

I feel a pinch at my side and yelp. "Name your terms, Steele"

"Well… I was thinking" I say looking up at the ceiling. "You can have mine if…" I snake my hands to his perfect, sculpted ass and squeeze. "I can have yours"

The room is silent, like if a pin dropped I could hear it. He sits up again and looks at me before looking at the floor as if he's trying to fathom what I'm asking. "What?"

I sit up and climb into his lap. "A lot of couples do it. It's supposed to be fun?"

"Fun for who? Last time I checked you don't have a dick. And I check often. So I don't know how that would be fun for you... What the fuck are you even reading?" He says leaning over to grab the book I was reading that gave me the idea.

"I just thought…" I trail off. "I'm nervous about doing it, but maybe I'd feel _less_ nervous if the man that loves me did it first." I say as I fidget with my hands.

"So let me get this straight you want to… what? Fuck me with a strap- on?" I didn't expect to be turned on by his words but somewhere deep inside me I feel a spike in my heart rate as I hear him say the taboo words aloud.

I nod. "Yes" I whisper. "I just thought we could try it…and as far as the pleasure thing… there are harnesses that you can get that are for her pleasure as well."

He stares at me for a beat before he's off the bed and walking out of the room. I frown thinking he's disgusted with me for suggesting it and I want to crawl into a hole from embarrassment. _I just thought it was something different to try._ I look down at the book I was reading that sparked the idea and let out a deep sigh. _Ryder was totally into it. Jamie didn't even have to pressure him and we are just as kinky as them!_ I toss the book at the wall. _Fucking Jamie and Ryder. And here I thought I had a hot sex life._

Christian walks back through the room with two glasses of what appears to be whiskey and sits down next to me and hands me one. "What's this for?"

"I think I just needed something for… my nerves"

"Christian we don't have to-" I start when I feel his fingertips on my lips.

"Tell me more about this"

"I haven't done like research or anything I just… I've read a few stories and the couple always seems…" I shake my head. "Out of their minds in love with each other, and trust each other and… I feel like we have that"

"We do, baby" he says. "Doesn't mean I'm jumping for joy to have you shove something up my ass"

"You're more than willing to do it to me!" I quip.

"That's different"

"How? I've never had anything up there either"

"Yeah but… you're a girl"

"Oh please don't start about how it's gay" I say shooting him a look. "Heterosexual men have orgasms from anal sex too yaknow. It's like one of your erogenous zones, I'm pretty sure"

He looks at me for a moment before turning back to his drink and downing it with one gulp. "Okay, I'm in"

My eyes widen and my mouth falls open. "Wait, really?"

"You're right, you're just as hesitant to do it. Why should you do it and not me? I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality, and I trust you more than anyone. If I'm ever going to be this vulnerable with anyone in life, it's going to be you. I mean I'm going to watch you give birth at some point" he shrugs and I'm equal parts moved and disgusted by his comment. _It's not as if he's talking about the miracle of childbirth and all that. No he's probably thinking that he's going to see me sweaty and disgusting as I push a child out of my vagina and possibly voiding my bowels._ I cringe at the thought.

I give him a small smile. "So… you'll try it?"

"Let's go for it. One thing though"

"What's that?" I ask.

"Under no circumstances can we tell Sean"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, we find ourselves at a sex shop in Meatpacking. The one thing about New York, you can find anything anywhere. Christian and I being the kinky couple we are have been like kids in a candy store. We have a shopping basket full of stuff to try. New vibrators, handcuffs- after Christian so unsexily broke ours the last time we used them, a vibrating waterproof wand everything we could get our hands on. We even got ben-wa balls and edible underwear. Neither of which we've tried. "I can't wait to put these in you and have you in them all day. Squirming. Thinking about me" He whispers in my ear. "Maybe wear them on our wedding day"

I spin around and shoot him a glare. "No. Because you don't know how to behave"

"And you love me for it" he says in my ear sinfully. I giggle as we find the section for strap-on harnesses. _Who knew there were so many different types… and… colors?_ "You are not fucking me with a hot pink dick. Don't get any ideas"

"Isn't that better though? More unrealistic? You want me to fuck you with a flesh colored one? One that looks like a real penis?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"How about blue" he says pointing at one.

"Is there anything I can help you guys with today?" A woman in cut off shorts and what looks like a bra says as she approaches us. I've gone back and forth between being mortified and sexually empowered while I've been in here and now we are adding possessive into the mix. _Don't do it, lady._ I think as I see her looking Christian up and down.

"Yeah my fiancée and I," he starts and still a year later the word makes me wet instantly. "Are looking into exploring something different."

"Strap ons, huh?" She smiles. "Kinky"

I feel my cheeks heat up and Christian clears his throat. "Right so, is there one that people tend to gravitate towards or…"

"It's a personal preference. There's synthetic, leather, vinyl, nylon. Whatever the wearer would be most comfortable in…" she looks at me and gives me a very different look than the one she gave Christian. "I assume you're the wearer?" She asks. My eyes widen at her brave question and before I can nod she adds "or is there a third?"

"Absolutely not" Christian adds and the woman whose name tag reads "Missy" raises her hands in defeat.

"Don't get your edible panties in a twist, you're in a sex shop. There's no room for that here" she says. "No judgments."

"It's just us… ummm" I look at Christian nervously. "I did some googling.. And… I hear nylon is the most common? Durable… easy to clean" I laugh.

"Good choice for your first. It's my preference as well" she winks at me and I realize that in fact she was not hitting on Christian. "Since it's your first I would go with either the standard or the probe two-strap. It's the most common and what you picture when you imagine a strap-on"

"There's other options?" I ask my eyes widening at this rabbit hole I'm dragging Christian down.

"Of course, the standard is your common dildo… but there's the probe, which is kind of like a cone shape?" I blanch at her words. _So it's like pointy?_ "Wipe that look off your pretty little face, it's not scary. It's actually probably better for first time peggers because they're more narrow in diameter. They're advertised as being for beginners. Those who've never had anal sex before. Once you've done it a few times you graduate to the standard." she smiles at Christian. "You don't strike me as someone who's ever had anything up there"

Christian who is clearly not pleased that a woman who is clearly into ladies is flirting with me in a sex shop, huffs before replying. "Just because I've never had anything up my ass doesn't mean I'm uptight. Now who's being judgmental?" he snaps and I can tell his patience is wearing thin.

She rolls her eyes. "That's what I thought. Have you ever used a strap- on before?" She asked looking back at me. "On… anyone?" I've seen the look she's giving me, having witnessed a million and one girls give it to Christian. _Holy shit, she wants… me? I've never been hit on by a girl before. She's pretty. And she has really nice hair and I love her shoes and- wait focus Ana she doesn't want to go to brunch and talk about "The Bachelor" she wants to sit on your face!_ I cringe.

"Okay" I hear before Christian yanks me behind him. "I think we've got it"

Missy looks me up and down and smiles. "If you ever need any help… learning how to use it" she smiles at me. "You know where to find me"

My eyes widen as she walks away and I turn back to Christian who looks like he's about to rip her head off. "Oh my God, that's never happened before! I just got hit on by a girl" I giggle and I bounce a little. "Wait till I tell Kate!"

"Uh hello? Why are you so happy? Should I be worried?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me and I snort.

"Oh yeah, I'm a lesbian now. All it took was like one wink and a few innuendos and… I'm ready to-" I start and then I shake my head. "Yeah I can't even say it so I certainly can't do it"

"What?" He says taking a step towards me and wrapping his arms around me. "Eat… pussy?" He whispers in my ear, _and now all I can think about is him doing it to me and I'm irritated at the fact that I can't drop my pants right here and now and let him get to it._ I roll my eyes and shove him against his chest. "Okay you do it though…" I scrunch my face and shake my head. "Not for me"

"I would certainly hope not"

"Oh come on… isn't that every guy's fantasy? See their woman with another woman?"

"Uh not mine?" He says and I cock my head to the side. "I'm not sharing you with _anyone…_ ever." He says and the words send a tremor through me.

"Well that's good to hear. You know Elliott mentioned having one to Kate"

"Well Elliott and Kate probably won't even make it to _our_ wedding. So I'm not really surprised" he says rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the strap-ons.

"Don't say that!" I exclaim. "They're doing really well"

"Relatively speaking" he says not looking up from the one in his hand as he reads the reviews on the back.

"You're an ass"

"But I'm your ass" he smiles before it fades. "I can't believe I'm letting you stick something up mine."

"I have already done that"

"Your fingers don't count. They're certainly not the size of this!" He says holding it up.

"I thought you were on board!" I say stamping my foot.

"I am… I'm just… a little nervous!"

"It's going to be fine" I say stroking the back of his head. "I'll be the most gentle lover" I say softly as I flutter my eyelashes at him.

"Fuck off, Steele" he chuckles. "Let's pick one of these and get the hell out of here, I'm starving."

"Okay, focus" I say before something catches my eye. "Oooo what's this?"

"God you're like a fucking squirrel!" I hear as he follows behind me. I feel his presence next to me as my eyes widen at what I'm looking at. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's a… one for… your face? Oh my God!" I say my eyes widening as I read the directions. "Attach to the chin of the wearer allowing vaginal penetration while performing anilingus." My mouth drops open. "It's for me!" I say shooting my hand in the air like I had just won the lottery. I let my arm fall and my head cocks to the side. "Wait… I don't think I get it. If it's on your chin, and you're fucking with it… where… am I…? And you?" I'm trying to picture us using this when the metaphorical lightbulb goes on. "Oh!"

"About time you figured it out" he rolls his eyes.

I ignore his comment that implies that his kinkier brain works ten times faster than mine does. "I have to be straddling your face"

"Yes" He grabs the package from me and cocks his head to the side. "We should try it"

"What!"

"Okay don't get bashful now, like I haven't eaten your ass" Christian says and I look around to see who is within earshot. "Okay we are holding two strap- ons with a shopping cart full of toys at a sex shop and you're worried about what people are hearing us SAY?" He rolls his eyes. "I say we get it."

"But…"

"You want to fuck my ass but you're being prude about this?"

"I don't know it's just… I'm literally fucking your face"

"Sounds hot to me" he says wrapping an arm around me.

"Okay fine."

"Do you know how hard you're going to come from this?" He says smiling at me, his eyes shining bright with excitement. "We are trying this first"

"Wait but-" I start but he's already gone with our cart full of goods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Uber ride home is probably the most erotic foreplay of our relationship and we barely touched each other. As we left meatpacking, and crossed the streets back into SoHo I started to get wetter by the second. _I wasn't sure that doing this was going to change our relationship, but I wasn't sure that it wasn't going to either. I was hoping if anything, it would make us closer as a couple. That there was no part of each other that we couldn't share with the other._ He asks as we set our things down in bedroom. I pull off my coat and sit on the bed. "I'm going to go shower and… get ready" he says laughing and I nod.

I stand up and move into his arms and look up at him. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with" I say and he smiles.

He rubs his nose against mine. "I would do anything with you"

"Same" I whisper before he plants a deep kiss on my lips and heads for our bathroom.

I'm sitting on our bed completely naked when he comes out of the shower and he rakes his eyes appreciatively over my body. "Not wasting any time are you?"

"I'm… so wet" I whisper and if on instinct he drops his towel revealing a very strong erection.

"Let me see" he says crawling up the bed and yanking me from the sitting up position onto my back and spreading my legs. His mouth finds my folds instantly, making love to them as if it's his first time going down on me and not his millionth. "You taste so sweet" he says against me. _I wasn't expecting an orgasm right out the gate but I'll take it._ I smile to myself as I feel myself building higher and higher. I sit up on my elbows and look at the sight below me. My gorgeous fiance, his eyes closed, hands under my butt as he runs his tongue over every inch of me before sealing his lips around my clitoris.

"Oh God" I whisper letting the feeling of his mouth take me to new heights.

"You're drenched, Ana. Fuck me" he groans as I hear him slurping up the juices that are flowing out of me. The familiar feeling starts and soon the stars begin to explode behind my eyelids as my orgasm takes over my body. I moan out a semi-coherent version of his name as I feel myself start to come down. I've barely had a chance to recover when I feel his body covering mine. "Can I fuck you first, baby?" He asks, his mouth at my neck and I nod knowing that he probably needs it as much as he wants it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm lying on his chest, basking in the afterglow of our love making when I feel him move. "Where are you going?" I whine, as my source of warmth moves off the bed. He bends over to pick something up and I resist the urge to crawl over towards him and bite his perfect ass. He picks up the strap- on and sits next to me on the bed.

"Don't be too rough on my virgin asshole" he smiles, and I can tell he's only half kidding. I kiss his mouth and I pull it out of his hands.

"I'll be gentle because I'm going to want you to be gentle"

"You know I won't hurt you" he whispers.

"Me neither"

He nods and I hop off the bed and into the bathroom. I'm glad that he didn't ask to come with me because I know that I'm going to have to give myself a pep talk. I realize that I probably should have some liquid courage so I open the bathroom door in an effort to go to the kitchen. I make it two steps before a glass is held in front of me.

"I was on my way to bring this to you" he chuckles and I smile at the whiskey in his hands.

"Thank you." I smile. "Love you" I peck his lips and head back into the bathroom. I take a healthy sip of the whiskey that burns the entire way down my throat. I take one more for good measure and open up the box. I follow the instructions on how to clean it and make sure that it's thoroughly sterilized. I slide one leg in followed by the other and pull it up over my hips before tightening the buckles on the sides. I'm satisfied that it won't come off and nod before looking up and staring at myself in the mirror. _Holy shit, I have a penis!_ I shake my hips in a circle and giggle but then I gasp when I feel the piece that rubs against me, sliding through my folds. _Oh I love that._ I move my hips back and forth as if I'm thrusting and I giggle again. _This is hilarious._ I put the lid of the toilet down and sit on top. _How do men sit with these things. I try and cross my legs and I yelp. I would have broken this by now._ I stand up and wrap my hands around my temporary appendage and begin to stroke it slowly like I've seen in pornography. _Okay, you're drunk Ana. Let's go play with your new penis._ I giggle to myself before I move out of the bathroom and see Christian sitting on the bed a shot glass nearing his lips. He freezes and looks me over before downing the shot and sitting the glass on the nightstand. "Come here baby"

I scurry across the room and into his arms and give him a kiss. "It's really weird having something here"

"You get used to it…" he pauses. "You won't though"

"Yeah I'm perfectly content with my vagina"

"I'm perfectly content with it too. It's not as big as I thought?" I can tell he's hesitant to touch it, but eventually he runs his hand over it.

"So…." I start. "How should we-?"

"You're calling the shots here… tell me where you want me"

"I don't know… it's not like I've done this before" I shriek. "Maybe from behind?"

"Okay, we can do that." I reach for the lube and squirt it into my hands as I begin to rub it over the strap- on. The past few days Christian and I have incorporated more anal play into our sex life to prepare us a little more. Christian seems to be comfortable with three fingers, though two fingers is his sweet spot. He came like a freight train when I did that. He turns on his stomach and gets up on his hands and knees.

"Fuck, you're so tall!" I say realizing that his ass in the doggystyle position hits me at my stomach. "You're going to have to get lower" he puts a pillow underneath his stomach and lowers himself even more until he's even with my crotch, his ass perched up in the air.

"You're so damn short" he mumbles.

"You love it"

"I love throwing you around like a rag doll" he jokes and I roll my eyes thinking about how accurate that is. I swear sometimes he thinks I'm an Olympic gymnast with how he moves me in and out of pretzel-like positions. _This man must think I'm Gumby._ Looking down I'm instantly aroused seeing Christian's ass. _No wonder Christian likes this position so much. What a view!_ I give him a little tap on his ass and he growls. "What are you doing back there?"

"Enjoying the view" I say. The way the apparatus is hitting my clit mixed with the sexiness of this situation, makes my pussy moisten. I can feel my arousal in my folds and it's only a matter of time before it begins to drip out of me. The desire within me becoming almost painful. I lean forward and brush my lips over his ear. "Do you trust me?" A question Christian has asked me hundreds of times when he's wanted to do something new in bed.

"Always" he says, repeating the word I always say and I nod.

"Tell me to stop and I will"

He puts up a thumbs up and I lean back on my heels. "Okay." I breathe out. "I can do this"

"Yes you can" I hear from beneath me and I'm happy for the vote of confidence when I know he's probably more nervous than I am.

"It's just my hand" I say wondering if I should warm him up a little first and I see his shoulders sag. _He is nervous._ I allow my fingers to explore his ass and I can sense the changing in his breathing. _He's aroused._ After a few minutes of that, I pull my fingers out and press the head of the cock into his ass. I can see him tense and I give his ass a squeeze. "Relax, I'm going to go slow"

"Should have had more whiskey" he grumbles.

"How much did you have?"

"Four shots"

"Jesus Christian. You're about to be drunk!"

"Good one"

"Okay tipsy at most"

"I am feeling good"

I push myself slowly past his hole and I hear him take a deep breath. I've pushed forward a little more when I look down and see I'm about halfway in. "How are you doing down there?" He gives me a thumbs up and I wonder if he's holding his breath. "Are you breathing?"

"Yes"

"Does it hurt?"

"It's just… interesting"

I move forward a little and I feel him start to slide back a bit to meet me. "Wait stop!" I say not wanting to go too fast.

"It's okay, it's… not as bad as I thought it would be"

"So you're okay?"

"Yes, baby. Fine"

I move forward a little bit more when I stop. "Wait."

"Wait what?"

"I hate that I can't see you"

"What do you mean?"

"We've never done this before and… I want to look at you and kiss you and… this feels like an experiment not… love making. I wanted us to try this sure, but it's stupid if we're not going to at least try to enjoy it."

"You're right" he agrees as I pull slowly out of him. "I'll get on my back"

He lies on his back and I'm on my knees, sitting back on my heels. His legs essentially wrap around me and I lean over to kiss him again. "I love you" I murmur against his lips.

I feel his hands in my hair as he deepens our kiss. "I love you too" I lean back and I squeal when I see what's in front of me.

"And now I can play with this too!" I say referring to his semi-erect penis. I move back slightly and wrap my lips around him. _I want him to be aroused before I start again._ I begin to suck his cock with wild abandon, suctioning my lips around him.

"Fuck, Ana. Your mouth is so fucking good" he growls, his hand winding in my hair as he attempts to keep me on his dick. I continue the assault for about a minute when I feel him reach the point where I want him. I let him drop from my mouth, a trail of spit connecting his cock to my lips and his mouth drops open when he sees the sight. "God damn, that's sexy"

I lick my lips, breaking the trail and I wrap my hand around his dick as I begin to jack him slowly. I position myself back at his asshole and slowly push back in. His eyes immediately shut and I run my other hand across his stomach, tickling him gently with my fingertips. I push a littler further in, and wrap one hand around his thigh to keep myself steady, my other hand still wrapped around his cock. He rolls his hips up slightly to meet me and it pushes the strap-on against my clit and I moan.

"Oh God" I whisper and his eyes fly open. "It's rubbing against me" I say as he looks at me curiously.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

I whimper out a response when I feel it brush against me again. I push forward a little more until, the entirety of the strap-on is inside of him. "I'm in" I whisper.

He looks at me and gives me a wicked smirk. "Fuck me, baby" His cock twitches in my hands, his own words turning him on and I begin to move my hand up and down in conjunction with the small thrusts I'm giving his asshole. I move a little faster and I see his face flash from worry to pleasure instantly. I see and feel the precum leaking out of his dick and I swipe my finger across it before I bring it to my mouth. "Harder" he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask and when his eyes open I don't see anything but lust. He nods.

"God yes, you're fucking incredible Anastasia" he growls and I smile thinking about how much this man is giving up for me in this moment. _I feel like this powerful sexy goddess that has complete control over this man. And he loves me for it._ "I feel so… fucking full" he says and I begin to push in and out a little faster. I'm masterbating him faster at this point and I feel the precum sliding down his dick over my hand and I smile at the sticky substance coating my fingertips. I push a little further and he jerks and I know he is about to come at any moment. At this point, the strap-on is pressing up against me hard with every thrust and my mind starts to get fuzzy as all my thoughts run together.

"Fuck, Christian." I moan. "It feels-"

"Fucking incredible. I love you so much, Ana" he groans. "I'm going to come, baby"

I begin to move faster and as he chases his orgasm he pushes back on me, meeting me thrust for thrust. It's certainly not as hard as he fucks me, as I still want to remain somewhat gentle, but I'm still stunned at how well he's doing for his first time.

I feel him start to pulse in my hand and soon the white liquid is shooting out of him. "ANA!" he groans as his cum shoots onto his chest, the sheets and all over my hands as I tried to shield it from flying everywhere. His eyes fly open, sporting the biggest smile on his face as he watches me wipe my hands on my chest and down my torso coating myself with his cum. His eyes widen at my display. "Holy fuck, you're sexy"

"You liked it?" I say, as I'm still inside of him.

"The orgasm is… intense" he says as he puts two hands over his face. "Holy fuck, Ana. What did you do to me?" He lets his hands down and he looks up at me. "Keep going. I know you were close too. I want you to come from whatever was rubbing against you"

"Really?"

"Yes" I lean forward slightly and kiss him and I'm glad that I didn't slip out. "Kissing a woman while she's inside of me.. that's another new one" he chuckles. "Never thought I would see the day"

"I'm going to start again" He smiles up at me and I start again in search of my lost orgasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow ow ow!" I shriek as I let go of Christian's penis and feel myself collapse on top of him. An unbearable pain shoots up my spine and a feeling of nausea moves through me. "What the fuck!" I say as my head drops to his chest and my hand goes to my lower back. I'm mildly aware that myself and the strapon is still inside of him but I can't focus on anything except the mind numbing pain.

"Baby, what happened?" He says and I can hear the panic in his voice as his hand strokes the back of my head and I feel him trying to move my head so that he can see my face.

With my hand still clutching my back, I slip out of him and move off of him and onto my hands and knees next to him on the bed, trying to find a position that doesn't feel like my entire back is in knots. I feel at least two muscles spasming and in all my years being a dancer this has never happened to me. _Why didn't I stretch first?!_ "This is all your fault!" I exclaim as I'm trying to move around slowly to find a comfortable position.

"Me! What did I do?"

"You went along with this!" I groan, as I squeeze my eyes shut. _I know I sound unreasonable, as Christian would do anything to make me happy, so there wasn't a chance he was going to deny me this kinky idea, but I'm in pain, dammit and I need someone to blame._ "Women weren't meant to thrust! It's why we don't have dicks! My back is fucked!" I hear him move behind me and I feel his hands on my naked back. "Don't touch, it hurts!" I cry feeling the tears rush to my eyes. I sniffle and I feel him unbuckling the sides of the harness and pulling it off me and tossing it aside.

"Baby lay flat" he tells me and he slides a pillow under me before I lay down. Within seconds, I feel his hands on my lower back and I whimper when he applies pressure. "Here?"

I yelp when I feel what must be his fist pushing down. "Ow! Yes! There!" I groan as I feel the knot starting to loosen.

"Jesus Christ, Ana. What did you do?"

"I was thrusting! I don't know what happened. This never happens to you!" I groan as I feel his hands moving over the sensitive skin.

"I've had a dick a long time Ana, I know what I'm doing" he says without laughing though I can hear the humor in his voice.

"Well you should have taught me! Or coached me or something."

He chuckles and I kick my feet against the bed like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "Don't laugh at me!" At this point he's straddling my butt, his hands gliding over my back like he's an expert masseuse.

"Surely when I fuck your ass, we won't have these issues." He says and I roll my eyes thinking of my end of the bargain. "How does it feel?"

"Hurts like a mother fucker" I moan and I feel the loss of his hands immediately. I hear him rustling around in our medicine cabinet before I see him holding three Advil in front of me.

"Take these. Where's the heating pad?"

"We have a heating pad?" I ask having no idea where it could be as I down the Advil he hands me.

"I did from rowing"

"Uh you're sure it's here?"

"I don't know." He says standing in the middle of the room when I see something catch his attention. "Maybe this will help" he says and I hear a low vibration.

"What is that?" I ask not able to move by body in a way to see what's in his hands.

"It's… something that will make you feel better because we don't have anything else"

"Don't use something that we stick up my vagina on my back Christian Grey so help me!" I groan when I feel it against my muscle and I moan. _Why does it have to feel good._ I press my face into the mattress and try and ignore the thought about what this usually does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, I'm laying on my stomach, my head resting on my hands as I let Christian continue to rub my back. "I can't believe I hurt my back fucking you with a strap- on. How not sexy. But also how very Samantha in _Sex and the City"_

"You're always sexy. And is that the blonde one? That's not the main one?"

"I'm proud that you know that"

"I watched it a few times with you and Kate" he says.

"So you liked it?" I ask. "The fucking you with a strap-on thing"

"Absolutely. I didn't think I would… but… you looked so hot fucking me Ana. It felt good of course, but part of why I came so fast was watching you"

"Me?"

"Yes. You're a goddess, baby"

"I don't feel like one" I pout.

"Don't worry, next time this won't happen"

"NEXT TIME?" I shriek and I wince as I feel a sharp pain move through me.

"What… we're not doing this again?"

"I've created a monster"

"Sure have. Alright… so when can I do you?"

 **A/N: Thank you to all of the ladies on FB who were so on board with this idea when I posted about it. And to Carmel Rhodes for letting me borrow Jamie and Ryder for a hot second ;) And of course the rabbit hole I had to go down with Wikipedia and Tumblr which gave me MORE than enough info... and visuals!**


	8. How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?

**A/N: So, I got a few "concerned" reviews about this story not having any plot for the last two chapters... so we're moving way ahead. I won't be writing their wedding because.. I already have? lol please consult College Neighbors Chapter(s) 35, 37, 38 and 40 for refreshers! Also, for this particular chapter take a glance over chapter 63. I never thought I'd be writing this chapter as I had no plans for a sequel when I initially introduced this plot but it's needed for Seanny's story!**

NOVEMBER 2019 (One month after Christian and Ana tie the knot)

Sean POV

 _They say that there are moments in your life that you never forget. But what about the feelings associated with the moments in your life that you feel will stay with you forever? The feeling when you endure your first heartbreak, when you experience your first rejection, the moment you've learned a hard lesson that changes the way you see the world. The moment you realize that in this moment in time you've become a completely different person than you were just five mere seconds ago. And that you'll never be the same again. With the time it takes to blink, you're a changed man. I'm still blinking my eyes trying to grasp the words that are being spoken on the other end. I haven't talked to Angela Marks-haven't seen her face since Ana and Christian's wedding a month ago. I haven't been intimate with her since their bachelorette weekend almost two months ago when she told me that we would never work. That we were over, indefinitely. It broke my heart hearing the words and that was another feeling I will never forget. Complete devastation. Part of me thought we would always find our way back to each other. Hell, we all did._ "Sean?" I hear from the other end of the phone. I had completely forgotten we were still on the phone, my shock rendering my ability to carry on the remainder of this conversation.

"What- I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I just… it wouldn't work. I did what was best for you and for me"

"And you get to decide what's fucking best for me?" I growl, so furious that I know my face is bright red with anger, disappointment, sadness. You name it.

"You would have eventually resented me, Sean. We are too young and-"

"Bullshit, Angela. And even if it WERE true, you didn't even give me a chance to consider it! To think about it. You didn't even tell me!"

"I-" I hear her hiccup followed by talking in the background.

"And you waited until you were hammered to fucking tell me you got a fucking abortion? What kind of inconsiderate asshole does that? You're a goddamn coward Angela. Never. EVER call me again, do you hear me? We are fucking done. For good" I slam the phone down and I resist the urge to throw my eight hundred dollar iPhone 7 that I just got yesterday against the wall. I run a hand through my hair and before I know it I'm at the door. There was only one place I knew I could go for comfort, for the love I was desperately needing, and for copious amounts of alcohol. I knock on the familiar door a few times, knowing that they're home and knowing even better that now was not the time to use my key. The door opens to see my best friend shirtless, wearing a pair of sweatpants, and I can only imagine the lack of clothes on Ana. _But I don't care._ "Dude, it's late, what's up?" I push past him and into their apartment and I shake my head. _When did ten pm become late? God we're old. Or maybe it was just Ana and Christian that were already well on their way to being an old married couple._

"You wanna go out?" I ask feeling completely out of control at this moment.

"Like now? Sean… it's late and Ana and I were trying to go to bed" he says shooting me a knowing look when I hear my other best friend's voice from the bedroom.

"Who was at the door?" She says as she comes through the room, in more clothes than both Christian and I both were expecting as I see the relief all over his face. If Ana and Christian are both in a room together, they're like magnets. They're stuck together immediately as if the universe requires them to be touching at all times. This time was different. Her eyes find mine and immediately she has her arms wrapped around me. "What's wrong, Seanny?"

"He wants to go out" Christian says shrugging.

She pulls out of my grasp. "Now?" I can tell she's scanning my face searching for any clue as to why I've dropped by their apartment unannounced, visibly agitated and all but begging to go out.

"We can just go to _Lucky's_ … I mean to get a few drinks"

"Do you want to stay and drink here?" She asks knowing that something is on my mind.

"No, I need noise and people and… it's too quiet here. I want to get drunk and… fuck I don't know make bad decisions. That's what people in their twenties do right? Right out of college? Make mistakes and be selfish right?"

"Sean you're not selfish. What's going on?"

"No I am. That's why Angela didn't want to be with me right? Because I wouldn't move to fucking North Carolina? Because I wanted her to be in New York? Because I loved her too much for her own good? That's why, right? That fucking manipulative cunt!"

Ana's eyebrows shoot to her hairline and Christian comes towards me putting his hands on my shoulders. "What happened? What's going on? Talk to me"

"Shots" I say simply. Ana moves to their refrigerator and has the three tequila shots poured in record time putting one in front of each of us. We down the shots and I slam the glass down. "Again"

"Sean…" Ana starts.

"Again!" I yell at her and Christian grabs my arm _hard. It was to be expected, no one yelled at Ana without getting the wrath of Christian. I'll probably get it the easiest of anyone but I won't get out unscathed. What was that like? To be so in love with someone that you would do anything for them even defend them against your shared best friend who's irrational beyond measure at the moment._

"I would have laid out anyone out who had the nerve talking to her like that, and I still might. Watch your fucking tone with her" he growls before his face softens knowing that it would take something big for me to yell at Banana. "What is going on, Sean?"

"I got Angela pregnant" I say bluntly knowing that there was no easy way to say it- or the thing I had to say next.

I notice Ana's eyes first, those bright blue orbs, that have spent the last four years being rolled at me, glassy as the first tear streams down her face. "Holy shit" she whispers.

I look to the right of me and I see Christian staring at me with almost an identical expression. He clears his throat and gives me a small smile. _They think this is a good thing._ His smile fades slightly when he remembers that I haven't been happy since I walked in the door.

"I knew you guys would get back together!" Ana cheers as she moves towards me and wraps her arms around me. "Oh my God, Seanny! I'm going to be Auntie Ana!" She steps back from me and puts her hands over her face. The tears have started to stream down her face but the happy tears quickly stop when she realizes I'm not joining in the celebrations. "Why aren't you happy? You're happy aren't you? I mean you love Angela… and this is a baby! I know she said it couldn't work but maybe now it can? I mean you have to! It's not like we are young teenagers anymore, we aren't even in college. I know it's scary but-"

"She got an abortion" I interrupt her and I feel like I just told Ana that Santa Claus wasn't real as her face turns to a look of a horror. "She just called me and told me tonight" I say the tears building in my throat as well.

"What did you just say?" I hear Christian say from next to me but all I can focus on is the petite brunette in front of me who in that moment drops to her knees in a fit of sobs.

"WHY!?" She wails and Christian who I know is fighting between comforting me and his distraught wife pulls her to her feet and cradles her head to his chest.

"Okay, baby shhhh" he tries to calm her before he looks at me. "What the fuck?"

"She just called me, before I came over. She's drunk. I guess now was the time to tell me that I got her pregnant at you guys' bachelor and bachelorette weekend. I don't know if she knew at your wedding" I rest my elbows on their island and put my head in my hands.

"I'll kill her!" Ana says, as she lifts her head off of Christian's chest before putting it back down, the tears still rapidly falling from her eyes though her sobs have quieted.

"What- I mean… why?"

"She wasn't ready for a child. We were in different places, different states. I would have eventually resented her. She knew I didn't want to move to North Carolina, she didn't want to move to New York. We had ended things and this would have tied us together forever, which I guess she didn't want. We wanted different things. She feels we are too young. This would have ruined our lives. Take your pick" I say ticking off the reasons using my fingers.

"She said all of that?" Christian asks.

"That bitch!" Ana shrieks. "She could have at least asked your opinion first. Or told you first if she didn't want to take your opinion into consideration. You weren't some random guy, you guys were together for four years! And if she was just going to do it without telling you, why the fuck did she even tell you after the fact!"

"I don't know, Ana. You will have to call her and ask her"

"I'm never speaking to her again in life!" She cries, wiping her face of the tears that had spilled out of her eyes. "How could… we could have had a little baby" she says sadly as she looks at me and then at Christian and I know deep down she's thinking about having one of her own. "You will make such a good father, Sean"

I chuckle. "Angela didn't seem too sure about that"

"Fuck her. Seriously. I have a good mind to drive down there and kick her ass. You were always too good for her."

"I agree" Christian says and I'm wondering where these opinions of her were while we were in college. _Truth was, they both adored Angela and this sudden hate is all in light of recent discoveries. Not that I blame them. Hell, I hate her too._

"I'm going to go get dressed" Ana says wiping her face. "And then we are going to go out."

Christian nods and I couldn't be more grateful for friends that would do anything to make me feel better and right now that meant drowning my sorrows in hard liquor.

It's been two hours, multiple rounds of drinks and shots and Ana hasn't stopped crying. I'm sitting across from them at one of our favorite tables that has an amazing view of the New York skyline as we stay warm under the heated lamps of the terrace. It's not crowded, even though it's Saturday night, meaning the usual clubbers and bar-hoppers must still be nursing their hangovers from the previous night. Christian continues to stroke her back and kiss her temple, trying to calm her but it's no use. We are rounding hour three and probably our third tequila shot in thirty minutes when Ana starts to eye me funny.

"What?" Somewhere around this shot and the last, Ana got a twin and I started to see two of Ana in front of me. I put my head in my hands as I will the nausea away. I was no stranger to binge drinking, having spent four years in college in a fraternity but it's been awhile since I tested my limits to this extreme.

"You don't look so good, Seanny"

"Of course I don't. I'm…" I wave my hand around trying to come up the word I'm trying to use. "Distraught. Devastated. Angry. Whatever"

"No I mean… your eyes aren't focusing. They are dilated… and you're slurring your words"

"I am not"

"Seanny, I think you should slow down"

"Banans, I'm fine. You know I can drink"

Christian who's staring at me over a glass of water that he just ordered slides it across to me. "Finish that"

"C, I'm fine. You know I can drink my weight in tequila"

"Just… to make us feel better" he nods and I'm slightly irritated that my two friends that used to bong beers and do keg stands with me in college have gone completely parental.

"I'll be fine" I say taking one sip of water. My body rejects it immediately, and my head finds the potted plant next to our table as I empty my contents.

"Okay, we should go" Christian says standing up to head to the bar to close our tab. "Stay right there, Anastasia" he says to Ana. And I chuckle to myself knowing all too well that he means business.

My head finds the table, my arms underneath my head as I look up at Ana looking at me. "We're going to the hospital"

"Ana" I hiccup. "I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off"

She sits next to me and puts her head on my shoulder. "We'll get through this Seanny"

I don't miss the way she says _we._ Like there's no way she'd let me go through this alone. And people wonder why I call them my people. It's the last thing I think before my eyes close and I'm surrounded by darkness.

I'm woken up by a throbbing behind my temples and realize my head is in someone's lap. I am unbelievably disoriented as I feel someone stroking my head. "It's going to be okay, Sean"

"Ana?" I mumble as I try to move and she holds me in place.

"Stay down. I don't want you to get sick again"

"I got sick?"

"Four times."

"Where's C?"

She points ahead of us and I see him talking to someone. "He's trying to calm the owner down after you redecorated the men's room"

 _I threw up? No recollection of that. Hell I barely remember what bar we went to._ "Fuck. What happened?"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Not since earlier" I groan as my hand finds my forehead.

"We're going to go to the hospital"

"For what?

"Because I think you have alcohol poisoning"

"Ana, I'm fine" I say, even though I know I'm anything but fine. My limbs feel like they weigh one hundred pounds, I can hear myself slurring and my vision can't focus for shit. _I am beyond fucked up._

"Don't argue with me Sean Peterson, if you die on me I'll kill you" I hear her before sleep claims me once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes aren't even open, nor has my brain even registered that I am fully awake when the familiar smell of bacon tickles my nose. It's a shame my stomach feels crazy and my body feels like it got hit by a truck and I can't fully enjoy the aroma wafting through the room. My eyes open and I realize I'm in my bed. I sit up slightly before lying back down, the feeling of nausea too great. I only know one person that would be at my apartment cooking bacon at eight in the morning so I call out to her. "Banans!" I say and I immediately regret it when my head throbs in response.

Christian and Ana appear in my doorway still in their clothes from last night. "You're awake! I made breakfast" Ana says and I want to hate her for being so chipper and having so much energy when I feel as if I'm on death's door.

"I don't even remember getting back here, what happened last night?"

Ana finds a space next to me on the bed and puts her hand across my forehead. "You're still warm and clammy. I knew you didn't seem right. You had mild alcohol poisoning"

"Did we go to the hospital?

"Yes. You don't remember? You were semi-coherent while we were there. They gave you an IV but they didn't need to pump your stomach or anything. It was actually a bit pointless."

"I could have told you that" I grumble.

"It made us feel better"

"I feel like shit" I groan as I turn on my side and close my eyes tighter.

"I know." _And just the way she says this I know she's referring to more than just my shitty hangover. My mind drifts back to why I decided to drink my weight in tequila followed by whiskey and then IPA beers with ten percent alcohol by volume. Fucking Angela._

"You wanted to call her last night" she says as if she can read my thoughts.

"Tell me you didn't let me" my eyes widen horrified as I think about calling her while I was in that state. _And especially because she was the reason why._

Ana shakes her head before she hands me my phone. "I took this from you"

"Thanks"

"You texted Shannon"

"Really?" _I really hope I didn't say anything too obnoxious as I begin to scroll through my sea of drunken texts. I texted Kate about a million times and Facetimed her._ I chuckle to myself as I find Shannon's texts.

 **Winters! They are playing Sweet Caroline at this bar! You should be here.**

I roll my eyes as I think about how she mentioned she doesn't go to bars often and doesn't get drunk much but when she does she demands to hear Sweet Caroline. I texted her around two last night, and I assume she was asleep as she doesn't text me back until seven thirty this morning.

 _ **Haha! Next time :)**_

"Do you like her?" Ana asks, her head cocked to the side.

"Shannon? No we're just friends"

"Mmmhm" Ana says.

"How did we get here?" I ask changing the subject. _Ana is like a dog with a bone about Winters for some reason and I can't figure out why._

"Christian all but carried you up here" Ana says. "We put you to bed, somehow. And then we crashed on your couch." _They didn't just drop me and leave, they stayed. I look at my nightstand and see the water, a small stack of crackers, Gatorade, Advil, and on the floor near my bed- a trashcan. What would I do without these two?_ "We would never have left you like that" she says softly, the tears welling in her eyes but I see her swallow them down.

"Thank you both. " I say looking at Ana and then at Christian who's not said much since I woke up. He nods once and I know something is on his mind. _But why won't he say it?_ I look at his wife sitting next to me and for the first time since I've known him I wonder if he doesn't want to say in front of her. "Banans can you give us a second?"

She looks at me and then at Christian before she nods once. "Sure, I should probably head home anyway." She stands up and Christian wraps his arms around her before she even makes it to my door. "I'll get you an Uber" he says pulling the app up on his phone. She walks out into my living room with Christian and I in tow, and pulls on her shoes and coat. "Text me when you get home"

"It's nine in the morning" she says rolling her eyes at his protectiveness and Christian shoots her a look that even I'm familiar with. "Fine fine" she giggles. She comes over to me and hugs me tightly, her mood changing immediately. "I love you Seanny"

"Back at you, Ana" I say, foregoing her nickname. Christian walks her the few feet to my door and although I can't see or hear much I do happen to make out- _finish what we started last night_ and I roll my eyes to the heavens.

When she leaves he turns back to me and looks at the food on the stove. "You hungry?"

"Not really" I say, and I can't believe the words coming out of my mouth. Ana made breakfast and I'm not eating it… _the blasphemy._

I don't think Christian can believe it either. "Shit you must be hungover" he says sitting at my table with a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. "How are you doing?"

I know he's not talking about the hangover, and I find my couch, lying down flat on my back, resting a hand across my eyes. "I don't know. I really can't believe she did it without so much as a conversation. I mean I support the woman's right to choose but I'm not even granted a conversation?"

"She's selfish. If she wasn't going to tell you beforehand, telling you after the fact is just plain cruel and terrible." He's silent for a moment before he shakes his head. "There are women out there everyday that are bringing babies into this world that are poor, destitute, strung out on drugs, no place to live, barely keeping themselves alive and Angela did it because why- it was inconvenient?" He shakes his head and I'm realizing that this is digging up old memories from Christian's past. "No judgment but… she'd actually be able to give a child a good life. You both could have. Good jobs, a happy childhood, hell food"

"C…" I trail off knowing that his mind is going to a dark place. _Why did we send Ana away again? She's the only person alive who can pull him out of the darkness of his childhood._

"I know this isn't on you. You didn't even know. And maybe there is more to the story I don't know but I'm just- my mother literally had nothing when she had me. As I got older, I used to wonder why she didn't just terminate the pregnancy. How did she think she was going to raise a child? I was more than likely a product of rape or prostitution and Angela got pregnant by a man that loved her and didn't even think to tell him about it? My mother probably wouldn't have even known who to tell" he says, his fork stabbing at his eggs.

"I'm glad she didn't" I say, not knowing what else to say. He looks over at me and gives me a smile.

"Yeah me too I guess"

I stand up, despite the overwhelming nausea that still lingers and sit across from my best friend at my kitchen table. "Ana would kick your ass for saying something like that"

"Why do you think I wanted her gone?"

"Are you going to talk to her about this?"

He shrugs. "Probably. She already knows something's up. And Ana can read my mind, she's probably already put it together."

"Don't shut her out, alright?"

He chuckles and nods his head. "I won't. I don't think she'll let me. And I'm sorry I made this my thing. This is about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I say. "Or I will be… I think I just need some time on my own. My head is kind of messed up right now, tequila aside"

He nods and I expect that he's going to get up and head out but instead he sits on my couch and grabs my remote. "Want to watch highlights?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian stayed at my apartment well into the afternoon, and just when I thought I was getting some space, Ana showed up to cook us dinner. I finally got rid of them both around ten at night; I barely had any time alone with my thoughts before I was asleep. I thought about calling in sick when my first alarm went off but by the third alarm, I knew I had to get up and face the day. An hour later, I'm sitting at my desk, preparing for the nine thirty Monday meeting when a familiar smell wafts by my desk. I look up to see Shannon standing at the entrance to my cubicle and I smile for the first time in two days.

"Winters"

"Hey, I just came by to tell you, the meeting is pushed to ten" _I look her over and I don't understand why I make her so nervous. But sure enough every time I see her, her teeth find her lips and she fidgets with her glasses. And yet I've seen her command a room with such confidence._

"Thanks, how was your weekend?" I ask her not wanting to let her scurry off so soon. _I wonder what she does on the weekends? I know she doesn't go out much. Does she not have any friends? I know she hangs out with Kelly sometimes- don't ask me why. Kelly is an epic bitch. And I know one when I see one- I am friends with Kate, after all. Maybe I should invite her to come out with Christian and Ana sometime._

"It was good… I hear you had fun on Saturday" she giggles.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just thought of you"

"That's nice to hear, it's a great song!" _Okay that's it, she's definitely nervous but… why?_

My phone buzzes breaking my eye contact from her and I see the familiar name flash across my screen. I thought I had blocked her, but somehow the name Angela Marks is sitting on my screen indicating a new message. My face falls dramatically, and I know I am sporting a frown when I hear her soft voice floating around me.

"Is everything okay?" She asks and when I look up, I see the same concern etched across her features that I saw on Ana all weekend. Her warm brown eyes that hide behind her glasses, showing me that caring people really were everywhere.

"I'm great, Winters. Thanks" I smile, not wanting to taint someone so sweet and kind as Shannon Winters with this bullshit.

She nods once, and I know she doesn't believe me but accepts that I don't want to talk about it. "I'll see you at the meeting then?"

"Save me a seat"

She smiles again before she heads off. My eyes narrow curiously as I watch her walk back towards the cubicle she shares with Kelly, and for some strange reason I find myself fascinated by the sway of her hips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you have to go?" Ana says, her arms wrapped so tightly around me. I'm standing in the _Departing Flights_ section of LaGuardia airport about to board a flight to London for work. You would think by the way Ana's behaving, that I was moving there. That Monday morning staff meeting, was to announce that we were assembling a team to get the London office up and running. I jumped at the opportunity, desperate for some time away from my friends that mean well but had spent the day before staring at me as if I would break down at any moment. _Hell maybe I was on the verge of a breakdown._ I thought about it for about forty five seconds before I told my boss I'd go. _For as long as they'd need me._ So now here I am about to head to London for six weeks, maybe longer in hopes that this time across the pond will also bring me clarity.

"I'll be back in six weeks, Banans, it'll be fine!"

"What if you like it there, and decide to move there!" She shrieks. "You can't move there" she says shaking her head.

"I promise I won't without running it by you first, okay?"

She nods and hugs me again. "Don't feel like you have to run away from this. We are here for you"

"I know, and I love you both for that, but this is something I need to do on my own"

"Do you?" Christian asks. "We are family, Sean"

"I'm going for work, guys"

Ana puts her hands on her hips. "You're running away, and work was just the perfect excuse"

"Whatever the reasoning or the excuse is, my job is paying for me to go to London, so I have to go now regardless" I laugh.

Ana blows out a breath and nods. "Be safe. Call us"

"Of course" Sean says. "Get working on my nephew or niece. I expect you knocked up when I get back"

Ana's mouth drops open and she looks at Christian. "Talk to him!"

"Why are you even getting her started?" Christian asks and although I know he's making a joke, there's something deeper behind that. Christian has yet to tell Ana that he wants to wait to start their family despite the fact that they've been talking about it since junior year. _With his company just getting off the ground he's beginning to worry about how stable they'll be and if it is the right time to have a baby. Ana on the other hand, has been walking around with baby fever the second they got back from their honeymoon in Fiji. Hell maybe even before. But no one's plans may even matter given the amount of time Christian spends inside of her. It's only a matter of time before the birth control fails and Mother Nature takes over._

"So we'll see you in time to fly home for Christmas?" I nod, knowing I promised them I'd come home with them for Christmas.

"I'm due in the 20th."

"Perfect." She squeals as she hugs me one final time.

"I gotta go, Banans" I kiss the top of her head. "Take care of C, while I'm gone"

I'm walking towards the airport when I turn around one final time. Christian and Ana are staring at me like they are parents sending me off to college. I give them one final wave before I enter the airport in hopes that this trip will put my broken heart back together and bring me back to life.


	9. New Year, Big Changes

**So this chapter will pick up where Chapter 61 & 62 leave off in College Neighbors (Outtakes 8 & 9). I've changed a few minor things around since then but the important takeaways from those outtakes are: **

**-Kate and Elliott get engaged**

 **-Christian has made huge advances in his company (still not completely off the ground)**

 **-Ana is ready to have a baby but Christian wants to wait until GEH is more stable.**

 **\- Christian bought them a new apartment.**

* * *

New Years Eve 2019

 _I am exhausted. And beyond irritated. Exhausted. Irritated. Cranky. I wish I was back in Seattle with my family and my friends, or hell at very least back at my apartment in my pajamas and not in this skin-tight dress. I will say that I look amazing and I haven't missed the way Christian's eyes have raked my body every time he's looked at me but I'm not in the mood for the show tonight. Christian all but begged me to come back to New York for New Year's Eve because we were invited to a gala and I pushed back hard, wanting to stay in Seattle with our families but he eventually wore me down stating that he needed to be here and he needed me here with him. It certainly didn't seem like it now. I've barely seen him all night except for when he checks in with me before he's off talking to someone else. At first, we were glued together as he introduced me to various people, but the more people I met, the more I realized no one was really interested in what I had to say. After an hour of being practically ignored, I found my seat and haven't left it since. I know I'm behaving a little bratty, but I honestly don't want to be here. I'm still reeling over what happened in Seattle, my father and his new girlfriend coupled with the fact that Christian isn't ready to have children didn't exactly put me in the festive spirit. And now here I was at a gala where I didn't know anyone. I'm just one of many wives and girlfriends sitting at one of the various tables trying to look as if I'm not dreadfully bored. I was ready to go home two hours ago. And it's only ten pm._

My eyes scan the room on their own accord as I've been doing all night. I find him instantly, talking to a man and a woman. The man is much older than us, but the woman has to be about my age. _Trophy wife?_ I wonder, my eyebrow raising on it's own when I see the man move away and the woman stays put. My possessive gene kicks in immediately and I think Christian can sense it even across the room because I notice his back stiffen, and I'm out of my chair the second her hand finds his arm. I'm halfway across the room when I feel a gentle grasp on my arm. My eyes tear away from my husband and to the woman next to me, an African American woman with sleek black hair and a sapphire colored dress that makes her legs look a mile long. "I didn't mean to startle you." She starts. "But I've been dying to meet you. I can't believe it's taken us this long for us to meet."

"Meet me?" I ask weakly. _My patience is wearing thin and I'm starting to feel antsy about leaving Christian alone with little Miss Blonde Boobs across the room. Not that I don't trust him of course, I just want to make sure everyone is on the same page._

"Yes, Christian talks about you all the time. Frankly I don't know how he gets any work done" she chuckles and I'm feeling slightly less defensive. "Anyway, Christian offered me the job and you guys pretty much hopped a plane to Seattle for the holidays. But now I can finally meet you!" She smiles, her perfect white teeth almost blinding me.

I give her a small smile. "I'm sorry… I'm so lost." _And she calls him Christian? He has a handful of employees all of which refer to him as Mr. Grey._ "You're new to GEH?"

"Yes, well not officially. The paperwork hasn't gone through yet. I'm sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Ros, Ros Bailey." She smiles and when it's obvious that her name isn't ringing any bells, her smile falters. "His new… Chief Operations Officer" _COO? He chose… a woman… to replace Arthur?_

Arthur Gates was appointed to his COO earlier this year, but after a series of events, it was in the best interest of the company for Christian to let him go. He just didn't have what it took. He had a series of interviews for a new COO but he hadn't told me that he had chosen anyone and now there was a woman of all people in front of me telling me that she was my husband's new right hand man… _well woman_.

"C...O...O…" I nod my head as I think about the late nights my husband is about to start pulling with another woman. _And so it begins._ I look to the right and see that he's still talking to the blonde woman. I feel Ros' eyes on me and then I don't and I think she's following my gaze as I hear her begin to speak.

"He's crazy about you… you know" I turn my head back to her and my eyes narrow slightly. "And he's so incredibly proud of you"

I give her a weak smile. "Well the feeling is very mutual and I'm very proud of him too. He's done so much at such a young age… he's spectacular." Despite my annoyance, I can't stop the smile from creeping onto my face as I beam with pride over the love of my life.

"He credits a lot of it to you, you know that don't you?" I want nothing more than to be wary of this woman, but she's not exhibiting any of the usual signs. _Is it possible that she's not a manipulative skank trying to sleep with my husband?_ My answer comes as quickly as the question pops into my head in the form of another woman who slides an arm around her shoulder possessively. She gives me a smile, but it's a smile I know. It's a smile I recognize. It's a smile I've given on a regular basis. _Back. Off. Uh… what?_ "Honey, this is Anastasia Grey, Christian's wife." _Honey?_

"Oh" the look of relief flashes through her eyes as I'm sure confusion flashes through mine. _She's gay?_ "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Gwen, Ros' fiancee."

I'm just about to exchange pleasantries when I feel an arm around my waist and being brought towards a hard wall of muscle. Even underneath the suit I can feel every hard ridge. It comforts me instantly and I wrap my arm around his waist in response. "Miss Bailey" He smiles. "I see you couldn't wait to meet my wife." He chuckles. "I didn't think you were coming tonight?"

"It was a change of plans. We got back from Gwen's parents earlier than anticipated. Christian this is my fiancee Gwen." I happen to catch a glimpse of his reaction and to anyone else it would appear that he had known all along. But, I know he's caught off guard by her introduction.

Soon after, Ros and Gwen leave to make their way around the room and at this point it is obvious to the man next to me that I have zero interest in staying.

"I want to go home" I say as we start walking back towards our table. "You can stay or… whatever. I just want to leave"

"It's not even midnight…" he starts and I shoot him a glare as I begin to walk out of the massive room towards the hall.

"I don't care, I don't want to be here, Christian"

"You've been acting like a brat all night. What the hell is wrong?"

His words are like a slap in the face and on top of how sensitive I was already feeling the tears form in my eyes instantly. I think he was expecting me to snap back at him because I see the regret all over his face as he takes a step closer to me. "Stop" I whisper and take a step back away from him. "You didn't even tell me you'd hired a new COO to replace Arthur"

His shoulders sag and he looks up at me with sad _please don't be mad at me_ eyes, "I was going to"

 _Coulda, woulda, shoulda._ "But you _didn't._ What happen to your COO needing to go through _your_ CEO… me." I say recalling the words he said to me earlier this year when we first broached this subject.

"I know. I…" he sighs. "I had liked her from the beginning but when you weren't exactly on board with me having a female COO, I let it go. And then all of that shit with Arthur happened and…" he starts and I interrupt him.

"It still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me that you had hired her! What other important things aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing! Baby, I swear. Another company had offered her a position, and I didn't want her to take it. So I just offered her the job on the spot. And then afterward… I don't know, I panicked."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I thought you'd be pissed that I'd hired a woman- one that you had never met… she was the best out of everyone that I had seen. I was shocked that she was still around after so long. She is smart and quick and she went to Stanford Business School, I…" He sighs. "I shouldn't have done it without talking to you first but baby, I made it very clear how important you are to me. She knows." He takes a step toward me and tucks a hair behind my ear. "She knows how desperately in love I am with you. That you mean everything to me. She was never a threat"

I snort. "Yeah no shit, she doesn't like dick" I say before I pull away from his touch.

"Don't be crass, Anastasia" he snaps, and I know that he's upset by my insinuation that her being gay is the only reason why she isn't a threat to us.

I roll my eyes. "You drag me to this thing when I all but got on my hands and knees and begged you to let us stay in Seattle. And it's a night full of shit I literally just expressed concern about a week ago. Women throwing themselves at you." I shake my head. "I thought I could handle this shit but I'm really struggling with it. I've never felt insecure in this relationship but-"

"And you do now?" He asks me his eyes wide with surprise and a hint of anger.

"This is just coming at a really shitty time" I whisper. I look down sadly when I feel him in my personal space wrapping one arm around me and a hand under my chin.

"What's going on, baby? You've been in a mood ever since we left Seattle"

"Because I didn't want to leave" I say sadly.

"Do you want to move back?" He asks. "We're still in the early stages, I can relocate to Seattle easily. But you have to tell me now so I can get the ball rolling."

"No, I love New York. I just mean I wasn't ready to leave _yesterday_ "

"I know, and I appreciate you coming here and being with me"

"Do you?"

"What are you talking about, Ana? Of course I do"

"I wouldn't know" I say as I try and get out of his grip.

"Is this still about what we talked about while we were in Seattle?"

I shrug. "I just… I can't shake it Christian. It's not your fault. But… I just… what if I'm not enough for you?" My watery eyes find his and I hate myself for doing this now but it's as if everything is bubbling to the surface. For the first time in my life, I was really insecure in my relationship with Christian and it scared the shit out of me. "What if you realize you want… something different?"

"Ana…" his voice cracks and I know in this moment he's as heartbroken as I am. "We should go" he whispers. I nod and his lips brush against mine and then along my cheek. He wraps both of his hands around me and my body presses completely against his, my face buried in his neck.

I hear a throat being cleared and I let my eyes flutter open and try to pull myself out of Christian's arms but he holds me tighter preventing me from moving.

"Mr. Grey" I hear her confident voice ring through the air and when I turn around it's the blonde woman from earlier and I can already tell that this is not going to help my growing insecurities.

"Miss Carter." He nods before he smiles at me. "You haven't had a chance to meet her, but this is my wife Anastasia Grey. Baby, this is Sarah Carter, her father owns Carter Industries." _I am familiar with Carter Industries. I know that Christian is interested in buying them out, but they're playing hardball, so I decide to keep my claws at bay for now around his daughter. But don't fucking push me._

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah" I say with my best attempt at a genuine smile, although I'm afraid I fail miserably.

She nods, without another glance at me. "My father wants to talk to you"

"My wife and I were about to leave for the night-" he starts when I turn towards him. _I know how important this deal is to him so I swallow my pride and give him the smile I reserve only for him._

"We don't have to leave right this second" I say and his eyes scan my face for any signs that I'm just saying this for Sarah Carter's benefit.

"Miss Carter, can you give me a moment alone with my wife, please?"

"Sure" she says and with a flip of her hair she disappears. I stare after her long after she's gone until I feel his hands on my face.

"I love you so much. I belong to _you,_ Mrs. Grey" and the way he says it makes my skin heat up instantly. "And as soon as we are out of here, I'm going to show you how much I love you. Over and over and over again. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Ros, Ana. I didn't want to ruin our holidays and we were around our parents. I was going to tell you…. Please don't hate me." He whispers. "Even if she were straight… you'd have nothing to worry about."

I sigh. "No more keeping things for me, okay? I don't expect me to run things by me first but just keep me in the loop" I sigh as I think about how unimportant I feel in this moment. "And blondie needs to keep her hands to herself."

"I knew that was bothering you" he brushes his lips against my forehead and pulls me tighter against him.

"I was on my way to stake my territory when Ros stopped me. What was that anyway?"

"What was what?"

"You were so casual about letting her touch you"

"Fairly certain I moved out of her grasp within about three seconds. What is going on with you, Ana? You're never _this_ jealous"

"You must be rubbing off on me" I snap, completely annoyed by his comment. "You want to gouge the eyes out of anyone that even looks at me. That girl so clearly wants you"

"Mr. Grey?" I hear her voice again and I cringe.

I bite my lip as I try to prevent the tears from falling and I feel his hands on my face. "There's something you're not telling me" he whispers and I hate that he can read me so well. I hate that I can't have any nagging thoughts in my mind without him being able to see them instantly. "Let's get our coats and go home, okay?"

"Mr. Grey, my father-" she starts and he closes his eyes slowly, a clear sign that he's irritated.

"Miss Carter, I'll speak with your father in a moment, right now I'm speaking to my _wife_. And frankly you're being a little rude. I asked for a little bit of space, I'd like for you to respect that"

She huffs and storms off in a fury and I look into his grey eyes that are staring down at me. "You didn't have to do that. She's going to complain to daddy" I roll my eyes and he snorts.

"Who cares. Fuck her"

"Christian" I cock my head to the side. "Go speak with him"

"Come with me"

"I need to use the ladies room first"

"Can't it wait? We won't be long"

"I don't think so" I shake my head. "I need to change my tampon"

His brows furrow slightly as he looks down at his watch. "Already? It's early"

 _Ding ding ding. We have a winner._ "I know" I manage to choke out and the look of realization on his face almost knocks me over. He knows this isn't the time or the place for this conversation but I know he can see it all over my face. _I want a baby. And I'm pissed that Mother Nature isn't giving me what I want despite our birth control. I hear about women getting pregnant on the pill all the time- why can't that be me? I don't even want to mention the slight meltdown I had in the bathroom when I realized that my monthly visitor had arrived._

"We are going to have a long talk about this at home, Anastasia"

"There's nothing to talk about" I shrug. _I'm not pregnant, you don't think this is the time for a baby, end of story._

"Oh? Are you going to shut down on me every month when you get your period?"

I roll my eyes. "We just had this conversation less than a week ago. Sorry if I'm still a little sensitive about it" I say before I move towards the bathroom. _The sooner he talks to Carter the sooner we can go. I am so ready for this night to be over which is a shame because it means the end of 2019. And I thoroughly enjoyed this year._ "Go talk to Carter, I'll grab our coats. I'm really not interested in seeing Sarah"

* * *

CPOV

I stare after her as she sashays that sexy little ass towards the bathroom. Even now, when she's annoyed with me and I'm not particularly in love with her attitude, I still crave her. I felt terrible making her leave Seattle when I know she desperately wanted to stay, but there are things I'm required to do now. I'm still relatively new in the business world and being seen at these functions are great not only for my image but keeping my name out there. I know it was more than that though. She's made it clear her feelings on having a baby and while I want nothing more than to see her round with my child, I need to hold my ground and try and be responsible.

Ana and I are still extremely young, and while we just bought a new apartment it's still not the space needed for a baby. It's a two bedroom, two bathroom and the second bedroom is basically GEH headquarters. My goal is to move up into the penthouse within the next two years but for now, we'll be residing on the seventh floor. I don't think Ana and I will ever have any troubles keeping the passion alive in our marriage but over the past month I have fallen asleep in my office once or twice and not in the arms of the woman I adore. She always wakes me up in the middle of the night and brings me back to bed but it's a sign that I am up to my ears in work. Would I be able to give a baby the love and attention it needed while I was feeding four hundred emails a day and keeping up with my insatiable wife? She's been nothing but supportive and understanding but now I'm starting to worry about what she's not telling me.

She emerges from the bathroom, with fresh lipstick coating her lips and my cock springs to life thinking about the color all over it. Her eyebrows furrow when she sees me and I shake my head. "Come with me"

"I don't want to see her" she scrunches her nose.

"Too bad, you need to stake your claim and I want to watch" I smile as I pull her back into the main room, desperate to see the cavewoman being with me has taught her to be. _I never want her to feel insecure about us but it turns me the fuck on watching her all but pee on me just as I do to her._

We find Mr. Carter thankfully without his daughter and I'm hoping to make this quick, before she returns. "Mr. Grey, I was wondering where you'd run off too." He chuckles as he downs the rest of what looks to be a vodka martini. "And this must be the Missus."

"Indeed, my better half" I smile at her as she holds her hand out politely. "Anastasia Grey, this is Greg Carter."

"Mr. Carter, it's lovely to meet you" she says with a dazzling smile and I can see the appreciative look in this older man's eyes. _She could charm any man with a pulse._

"You as well, Mrs. Grey." He turns to me. "Christian-" he starts when a mass of blonde curls infiltrates the circle.

"Daddy. We should totally invite Mr. Grey to the club for brunch tomorrow" she looks at me and I would know that look anywhere. "The W Hotel sponsors this brunch that's to die for at our club" she looks at my wife before turning her gaze back to me. "Invite only"

"Of course, Grey. You should." Greg interjects.

I feel my wife tense next to me but to anyone else she looks completely unphased. "That sounds great but my _wife_ and I have plans tomorrow" I say shooting her a look that says to back off. "I'll ask my COO if she'd be interested"

Her father who seems to be completely oblivious to what's going on nods as he takes a sip of a now full glass of champagne. "Grey, enjoy your night. I'll be in touch Tuesday morning about what we've discussed."

"Yes sir" I nod grateful that he's drunk enough not to realize that his daughter is coming onto me in front of my wife and I'm not having any of it.

He walks away from us and as Ana and I move towards the door without another glance at Sarah, I feel her hand on my arm. "Mr. Grey, I really think you should consider coming tomorrow. There will be tons of… opportunities to help with GEH." She licks her lips and I'm horrified at this display that is all playing out in front of the woman I love. I'm used to women hitting on me but not usually as boldly as in front of my wife. Sometimes they don't realize at first, but usually it only takes one flash of the rock on Ana's finger for them to get the hint. I know Ana is ready to pounce, so I speak up first.

"Are you kidding me?"

Her eyes widen at my question. "Excuse me?"

"Are you really blatantly coming onto me in front of my wife?"

"Mr. Grey, I resent the insinuation that-"

"Cut the shit, honey. Frankly you're too old for it" I snap.

She crosses her arms. "You can't talk to me like that"

"I just did"

"And you want to buy my father's company?" She snorts. "Good luck with that now"

I chuckle. "What did you think you could make me- what? Cheat on my wife? Sleep with you because you think you can help me win over your father? Miss Carter, frankly no one's company is worth giving up my wife. _Nothing_ is worth costing me Anastasia. So do yourself a favor" I take a step forward. "The next time you want to hit on a married man, one" I say holding up a finger. "Make sure he's interested and two maybe don't do it in front of his wife?" I shrug. "Just a thought"

I'd forgotten that I told Ana I wanted her to mark her territory so I pull her into my arms and run my hand down her back causing her to shiver as I stroke her bottom slowly. "Is there anything you wanted to add, baby?"

"Yeah, ummm Sarah? The brunch that the W sponsors? Yeah my firm does the PR for it. We've been on the invite list since I signed with the company" she scrunches her nose and I resist the urge to punch the air. _She's incredible in business mode._ "You know it's funny, I didn't recall the event calling for the attendance of shameless, social climbers. But… maybe the guest list has changed since I saw it" she shrugs. "Happy New Year, Miss Carter" she says as I pull her away.

* * *

I was ready to ravage Ana the second we crossed the threshold to our apartment despite the fact that there were things we needed to discuss. But I couldn't help it, I was desperate for her. I hadn't fucked her in a way I knew she needed since before we left Seattle. And now, with the conversation we'd had mixed with Sarah's little stunt, I knew she needed to be claimed. She wanted me to show her just who I belonged to, and who she belonged to as well. She wanted her caveman, and I was more than happy to oblige. I helped her out of her dress before pinning her to the bed, curling my body around her petite one. My lips found her chest, and I buried my face between her breasts before I unhooked the lacy strapless bra she had worn that evening. She moaned the second they were free and I took the time to leave lavish kisses all over them. "I love you" I whisper against her skin, and I can hear the quickening of her heartbeat just by my words and actions.

"I know" she whispers and when I look up I'm surprised to find tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I was so pissy tonight"

I want nothing more than to be inside of her, but the tears in her eyes halt my movements. I pull her to sit up and sigh as I remove my shirt and tie. "My number one goal in life is to make you happy. To give you everything that you want."

"You do" she reassures me and the nagging thought that she's just saying that takes over my brain.

"You want a baby"

She nods. "But I understand that now just isn't a good time"

I look at her before I'm off the bed and pacing the length of the room. Neither of us say anything for some time before I look at her. _This is Ana. Ana Steele who I've been obsessed with for years. The woman I told I would move heaven and Earth for. She wants a baby, your baby. Give her a fucking baby, Grey._ "Is it all because you're worried about… people like Sarah Carter?"

She looks down nervously before she shakes her head. "No. I'll admit it fuels it a little but… I had a lapse in judgment. I don't think you'd ever cheat on me. No matter how big GEH gets"

"Never" I shake my head, the thought making me sick to my stomach. I kneel in front of her, my face eye level with her breasts and I resist the urge to suck one into my mouth. "Can we wait six months?" She regards me warily and the silence scares me. "Three months?" I counter offer.

She shakes her head. "I don't understand" she says softly.

"Three months and then we can start trying. Let me just get Ros acclimated and maybe a temporary space. I need to get my office out of our apartment if we are going to need a nursery"

"You made it seem like we needed a little more time than that"

I shake my head. "Ana the last thing I want to do is wake up in two years and we haven't started our family. You would resent me… hate me for not giving you what you want"

She cups my face. "I could never hate you or resent you"

"Nevertheless, I want you to have the life you want. Everything you want." I chuckle. "Hell we talked about what it would be like to have a baby in college. If we believed we could handle that, we can handle this."

"Christian we don't have to put a timetable on it-"

"I know but in three months… we flush your pills, lose the condoms we just… go for it" I smile. "I want to have a baby with you Ana. I don't want to fight the same feelings you have. I was trying to think that I had to be responsible and that now wasn't the best time. But really, when is the perfect time to have a baby. A baby turns everything upside down regardless of what time in your life it is. I want this with you, Ana. Please baby"

She shakes her head the tears falling from her eyes as she lunges into my arms. "I'm so on board" her face finds my neck and she kisses it gently. "I love you so much, Christian Grey." Her legs wrap around my waist as I move into the bathroom and start the shower. We manage to peel all of our clothes off to stand under the stream of hot water. I wrap my arms around her, squeezing her pert ass.

"Take it out, I want to fuck you" I growl referring to the object inside of her preventing me from sliding in.

She does so quickly and she puts a hand up when I try and slide right in. "Wait a second"

"I don't care" I tell her knowing, she's worried about what will be coating my dick when I pull out of her.

She scrunches her nose as I glide in easily. "We really lack boundaries"

"Baby, a little blood never hurt anyone" I pull her into my arms as I pin her to the wall of the shower. I look down as I slide in and out of her and the bright red liquid between us makes me feel a level of possession I've never felt. "You see that, Ana? I am _yours._ " I run a hand through her hair and yank hard as my lips find her ear. "And you are _mine."_

"Yours" she repeats as she lets out a sigh. My hand finds her clitoris as I feel her squeezing my dick letting me know that she's close. I glide my finger back and forth over the slippery bundle of nerves and she whimpers against me. "Will you always put those slutty women in their place like that?" She asks.

"Always"

"Even if it will cost you a big deal?"

I stop thrusting, knowing that I need her to have a clear head to fully process what I'm about to say. "Even if it costs me every dime we have. GEH is important to me. But between you and GEH, there is no contest. I'd give everything up for you." I squeeze her jaw to drive home my point. "I'd give up my life for you"

"Don't say that" she whispers.

"It's the truth. I know we're in unchartered territories right now, but I need you to trust me. I need you to stay off bullshit gossipy rags, stay away from those books and Lifetime movies that feature a woman and a philandering husband. Just trust me. Christian Grey, the man that has been following you around like a lovesick puppy the last four years." I rub my nose against hers. "I love you so much"

Her hands find the back of my neck as I begin to thrust again. "I love you. I trust you. I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise"

"We know how the it is out there. You're too gorgeous for your own good and for some reason women find me attractive... people are going to look…"

"And then you'll break their face?"

I chuckle as she mentions my jealousy. "I'm working on it. I don't think I can punch every man that looks at you sideways, though I will want to. But I may have to ease back on that. Now if anyone touches you, that's a completely different story"

We spend the rest of the shower sharing gentle kisses and touches, she clings tightly to me as the water prunes our skin and then I help her out of the tub. We don't bother getting dressed after we dry off, just sliding our naked bodies into our bed as the final moments of 2019 come to a close. At eleven fifty eight just two minutes before 2020, I slide into her, her wet folds engulfing me immediately. "Mmmm, happy new year, baby" she whispers into my neck as I suck at the skin on hers.

"Back at you"

"What do you think 2020 will bring?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know I wouldn't want to take it on without anyone but you by my side" I whisper as I hear people in our complex chanting the countdown.

"I love you, Christian"

"I love you too, Ana" I whisper against her mouth as I hear the countdown get to one.

 **A/N: What was I thinking making my babes wait two years for a little human!? We'll be bumping that up a little bit sooner- as well as the Sean and Shannon storyline! Trying to remain true to these outtakes will be the death of my sanity I swear! ;)**


	10. March Madness

_**Three months later**_

 _ **March 2020**_

I let out an audible sigh as the results of the pregnancy test flashes in front of my eyes.

 _Negative._

 _Not pregnant._

 _Get a grip, Ana. You and Christian have only been trying for a month… But… what a month it's been._ A smile replaces the frown on my face thinking about all of the sex Christian and I have been having. Despite the fact that in the past four months, we've moved into our new apartment, Christian has moved GEH headquarters into a new location and I've been helping a certain bridezilla known as Kate plan her wedding, Christian and I have managed to keep the sex very much alive.

"Ana, hurry up, we're ready to go!" I hear Sean say through the door with an aggressive knock.

"Hold your horses" I call out as I toss the pregnancy test in the trash. _Welp, guess I can get drunk tonight._

I know that in the early stages it's not as worrisome, but I have toned down my alcohol consumption in the last month just in case.

I make my way out of the bathroom to find Sean in my bedroom staring at the television nursing a beer. "Harvard is killing it." He downs his beer as he stares at the highlights from last week's basketball game. "I swear to God if Tuckerson fucks this up, I will drive to Boston tonight and kill him."

I roll my eyes thinking about the nightmare Christian and Sean have been the second March Madness started and it was looking like Harvard actually had a shot this year to win it all. Harvard- which normally was not the " _team to watch"_ has become the Cinderella story over night thanks to Pat Tuckerson, a transfer from Duke. I don't know what Duke was thinking letting him leave but from what we've heard it had more to do with mommy and daddy and a deal with the devil gone bad. _But I guess you can't believe everything you hear._

"Relax, Tuckerson is unbeatable." I roll my eyes, having learned almost everything there was to know about him since March started.

"You better knock on wood, baby." Christian says as he enters our room. His arms find their way around me almost instantly, before his hands move up my body to cup my face. He stares into my eyes, asking me the silent question.

I shake my head, our eyes having a full on conversation all while Sean is still staring at the TV. "Come on we have to get to the bar."

"We still have two hours before it starts."

"I want a good seat, you know this bar is about to be packed."

"Can you just grab a beer, we'll be out in a second."

Sean having learned what it means when Christian is trying to get alone time with me makes himself scarce without another word.

"You okay?" He whispers before his lips find my neck, dragging them across my pulse point.

"Yes, this is only the third test I've taken since we started trying." I shake my head, wondering if I sound as crazy out loud as I do in my head. _You're young, you're fertile, nothing is wrong with you._ I've had to chant in my head on more than one occasion.

"We just started trying last month," he reminds me and I smile thinking about how the plan was for three months from January but that plan quickly changed.

"I know, but… I guess I just thought it would happen right away. You hear about these women blinking and getting pregnant." I shrug. "I was just hoping that would be me."

He pulls his lips away from my neck and stares at me. "It will happen. We just can't stress over it. Remember?"

"I know. I'm not stressing."

His hands move back to my face, cupping my cheeks as his lips find mine. His tongue makes its way into my mouth, exploring it. I taste the beer he's been drinking, and I let out a whimper when I feel his hands cupping my behind. "Don't start something you can't finish." I mumble against his lips.

"We could…"

"Sean would kill us. He wanted to be at the bar an hour ago."

"He'll survive, I wanted to get some work done." He pulls away and rolls his eyes. "I've had an assistant one fucking month and she's already on vacation."

"You knew that when you hired her though. She's had this trip planned for months." I tell him as I pull away from him to slide on my knee high Stuart Weitzman boots.

"Still, this temp Jackie hasn't got a fucking clue."

* * *

We find a table in the center of the crowded bar and as we sit down, Sean immediately gets up dragging another chair over. "Someone meeting us?" I ask as I put the Coors Lite to my lips, taking a healthy swallow.

His eyes find the television as if he's avoiding my gaze. "Yeah, Shannon is meeting us."

Christian and I share a look before a smug grin finds my face. "Shannon, huh?"

"Don't start, Banans. We're _friends._ "

"Sure, Seanny." I giggle as the waitress approaches our table. Before she can even get the words out Sean interrupts her.

"Hot wings, nachos, actually you guys have any Game Day specials?"

"Actually we have-"

"We'll take two. And four shots of Fireball please." He flashes her the usual smile that it seems only I'm immune to and she blushes before skipping away.

"You couldn't even let the girl speak?" I roll my eyes. "And I wanted another beer." I say as I down the final sips of my drink.

I imagine he was about to make some smart remark when his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. I turn my head just in time to hear "Winters!"

I see Shannon making her way across the bar, excusing herself past every drunk man who are rudely bumping into _her._ _God she's so cute. She really doesn't go to bars much, does she?_

"Hi" she smiles as she approaches our table. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Nonsense, you're right on time! I just ordered shots." Sean says as he motions for her to sit down.

"Shots? Oh I don't know about-" she starts before Sean interrupts her.

"I don't want to hear it Winters, Kelly said you got pretty wrecked last weekend and I am hurt.. HURT that I didn't get to witness it." He says as he presses a hand to his chest dramatically.

"I don't like to make a habit out of it. And it wasn't one of my finer moments…" she trails off as she pulls off her coat.

I cock my head to the side as I take in the familiar maroon shirt and white writing, the words Harvard Basketball written across the front.

"Didn't you go to MIT?" I smile, already knowing the answer to the question I'm hinting at.

"Oh…" she looks down and clears her throat nervously. "I didn't know what to wear… and I didn't know if it was bad luck or anything to wear another college t-shirt."

"So you bought a Harvard tee?" I ask, earning a look from Sean that says _knock it off._

"We appreciate the sport, but next time you can just borrow something of mine, I've got about a hundred Harvard shirts."

The waitress is back at the table with our round of shots. "Your platter will be out shortly, here are your shots. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Yes, beers. Actually you just want to get a pitcher?" Sean asks us.

"Works for me." Christian says as his eyes have finally pulled away from the large screen in front of us.

"Same."

Shannon nods nervously. "You guys aren't like chugging them, right?"

"We can." Sean says immediately but I shake my head.

"No, Shannon, we aren't drinking like we're in college. Don't worry."

"Speak for yourself, right C?" Sean says as he lifts the shot glass and holds it out in the center of the table waiting for us to cheers him.

We all pick up our shot glasses. "To Harvard," Christian says.

"Can I have a chaser?" Shannon asks causing Christian, Sean and I to stare at her in awe.

"Oh it's Fireball. Not real whiskey" I chuckle.

"Oh… okay." She says, although it seems as if she doesn't believe me. We tap our glasses to the table and down them without another thought.

"Mmmm" Shannon says. "Tastes like Big Red gum."

"Wait…" I say looking at her. "Have you never had Fireball?"

Shannon shakes her head and my eyes widen. "How!? What did you drink in college?"

"I didn't really drink in college… I mean once or twice… but…."

"Once or twice? Like… a week?" I ask and out of the corner of my eye I see Christian giving her almost the same look I'm giving her.

"No like ever." She giggles.

"Sean did _you_ know this?" I ask staring at him.

He nods before he wraps an arm around her. "Yes I knew she was a little innocent that I'm looking forward to corrupting."

 _Interesting choice of words, Peterson._

"What did you do in college?" I ask as Christian and Sean turn back to the television. "Okay I know that makes me sound like I was a raging alcoholic but… no really what did you do?" I tuck my hand under my chin as my elbow rests on the table as I lean in closer, suddenly enthralled by this intriguing woman that didn't spend four years binge drinking every Thursday, Friday and Saturday night.

"Study? Student Government, editor of the paper, double major and a minor, and I had a job. Oh and lacrosse the first two years." She shrugs. "I just didn't really have time."

"Holy fuck and I thought I was over involved."

"Ana we were involved in social clubs. What the three of us did weren't exactly academic based."

I roll my eyes before I narrow them at my smart ass best friend. I turn my gaze back to Shannon who's all but staring at Sean with stars in her eyes. Although Sean is oblivious, I catch it before she turns back to look at me.

I shoot her a wide smile and her eyes dart to the large screen avoiding my knowing look. _So the feeling is mutual between these two then._

Halfway through the game, I get up to use the restroom, with Shannon in tow. Surprisingly, the bathroom is pretty empty despite all of the drunken women in the bar attempting to keep up with the men they're with.

We are washing our hands when a woman and a small child walks in. The little girl has her hair in pigtails as she sports her own "Harvard College" t-shirt and I giggle.

"A Harvard alum in the making, huh?" I ask who I assume is her mother.

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "So her father thinks. I went to Princeton and I have a feeling it will be an ongoing battle until she's eighteen."

"Mommyyyyy" the little girl pulls on her mom's legs. "Pottyyyy" she whines as she darts for the stall with her mom hot on her heels.

I shake my head at their interaction before the sinking feeling sits in that it's another month that I'm not pregnant. I stare at myself in the mirror, willing the drunken tears away when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Ana?" I turn to Shannon and sniffle, willing the tears out of my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. The silence between us is almost awkward as I know Shannon can tell that I'm suddenly upset about something. "There's nothing wrong with a twenty- four year old woman that has sex like three times a day not getting pregnant right? I mean… there's nothing wrong with me… I mean _her…_ right?"

Shannon looks at me as she dries the excess water off of her hands. "Of course not… are you… I mean how long has she been off of birth control? It does take a while for the hormones to completely leave your system, especially if you've been taking them for a long time."

"I know… and it's only been a month. I- she's being ridiculous."

Shannon nods and I can tell that the rational side of Shannon has been taken over by _this is only my second time being drunk_ Shannon. "I think you'll make a wonderful mother… I mean… well you know what I mean. You're going to have a baby." My eyes widen as it seems that she's given up our hypothetical conversation.

"How did you know I'm talking about me?"

She raises an eyebrow at me and I can't help but smile. "Okay okay fine. It's me. Don't tell Sean though, okay?"

She draws two fingers over her lips as if she's zipping them as we leave the bathroom. "I probably won't remember this conversation tomorrow so… you're safe. Besides Sean and I are just friends. Just like you and me."

"Uh huh" I say wondering if now was the perfect time to press her for information. _I know it's sneaky to take advantage of a drunk girl but… drunk words are sober thoughts sometimes, right?_ "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Between me and Sean?" She asks her eyes widening. "No, no way. I mean… we're just friends. He's not interested in me like that." She says and although I think she attempted to hide it, I don't miss the sadness in her voice as she says it. "Sean says you and Christian met pretty early on in college." She says changing the subject quickly.

"Yep" I tell her as we find ourselves at the bar.

She bites her bottom lip nervously. "So… you never had to watch him with other girls?"

"What?" I ask her, my eyes widening.

"I mean… there's this guy.. At work." _Sean._ My subconscious thinks immediately. "And I'm just wondering… what does a girl do get a guy to notice them? What did you do with Christian? I mean… I'm not making sense. I just… you're gorgeous. Like really pretty." She says and I know where this conversation is going. I've had more than a few drunken conversations with girls in bathrooms gushing over how pretty they are. "You probably had all the boys drooling over you. And I guess… what was my question?"

"How do you get the guy at the office to notice you and stop fucking around with tramps?" I ask pointedly.

"Exactly! They're no good for him."

 _I keep telling him that!_ "Well, have you tried telling him how you feel?"

"God no. Living in a world of " _what if"_ hurts way less than rejection. At least if I never go for it, the door is just always open yaknow? If I do and he says no then… I don't know" she sighs and I don't miss the fact that her eyes have zeroed in on our table across the bar.

"Okay, maybe you need this." I say handing her a glass of water. "Drink up, buttercup. I don't want you coming after me when you're in a meeting tomorrow battling a hangover."

"I never go out during the week… or really period."

"Why?"

She shrugs. "Kelly is one of my best friend's here. I haven't had a chance to make a ton of friends and Kelly is usually busy with her fiance. Where do people our age make friends anyway if not at work?"

"Bars" I shrug.

She scrunches her face. "By myself?"

"Well, now you have me. Sean doesn't have to be around for us to do something. I have a few girlfriends at work I hang out with sometimes. You should come!" I tell her as we head back towards our table.

I return to my seat to find Sean with his eyes glued to the television, but my husband's glued to his phone. "Everything okay?" I ask as I see the frown on face.

"Just another fuck up. I swear I am going to lose it on this woman before the week's over. How is it so hard to confirm my itinerary?" Christian says.

My eyebrows furrow curiously. "Itinerary? Are you going somewhere?"

"No, just for a conference here in the city. But I have back to back meetings pretty much everyday, and I asked for a basic outline of each meeting and with who and she can't even get that straight." He stands up. "I have to make a few calls." He says pressing a kiss to my lips. "Sean." He says, and just that simple address causes him to nod without even looking.

"Got it… OH WHAT THE FUCK?" He barks at the television.

"You're making calls? But… you're drunk?"

"No I'm not. And I'm just calling Jackie, it's too much to email, she has to do this whole thing again before tomorrow morning." And with that he's disappearing into the crowd as he types furiously on his phone.

"So Kate and El set a date yet?" Sean asks as the game cuts to a commercial.

"No, but she's literally driving me crazy."

"I don't know why you agreed to be her maid of honor, you knew she would." He says as he massacres the wing in front of him.

"Kate… the blonde one right?" Shannon asks.

"Yes"

"Marrying… Christian's brother?" She adds.

I nod. "You pay attention!"

"When are they coming back to visit anyway?" Sean asks.

"Hopefully in a few weeks. Kate wants to go to Kleinfeld to look at wedding dresses. So I'm sure they'll make a weekend out of it."

"Perfect, love when Kate comes to town, you two really let loose."

I roll my eyes thinking about how it's always a wild ride whenever the four of us are back together. Add Elliott into the mix and the weekend becomes a giant blur.

* * *

"I'm glad you came." I overhear Sean telling Shannon as Christian and I trail behind them all of us still on the high of a Harvard win.

"Me too. Thanks for inviting me. I get it now… the camaraderie. It's exciting!" She says, and I can't escape the giggle moving through me. "So now they're in the final four?"

"Yep, game is Sunday. You should definitely come out with us again." _Oh, Seanny is sprung._

"I'd like that." She turns around and stumbles slightly before she wraps her arms around me. "It was good seeing you Ana."

"It's nice having another girl around, finally!" I smile, trying to ignore the slight pang of sadness I feel over Kate being across the country.

"She'll be around more, for sure, right S?" Sean asks and I seriously think my cheeks are going to start hurting with how much these two make me smile. _Smitten kittens!_

"Definitely." She says as her hand finds the air hailing a cab. One pulls over immediately and I almost fall over in shock when I notice Sean open the car door for her, something that he doesn't usually do for anyone but me, Kate or a woman he's related to.

Shannon's car takes off into the night and Christian wraps an arm around his neck giving him a playful noogie. "I'm with Ana. You're in love."

"I am not!" Sean says immediately, pushing Christian off of him.

I fall into step with them both as we continue down the street towards mine and Christian's apartment. "You so are. Why don't you ask her out? Like a real date. Not whatever _this_ was."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends. Winters isn't into me like that." My eyebrows almost reach my hairline when I hear the words leave his lips as I remember that Shannon said almost the exact words earlier tonight.

 _They'll figure it out eventually. Stay out of it, Ana. Or at very least wait till tomorrow._ I snicker to myself as my mind starts hatching a plan that I pray I can still remember tomorrow.

* * *

The following week, I'm sitting in my office trying to make sense of the statement my firm was submitting to the press on behalf of one of our biggest clients when my phone rings.

"Anastasia Grey" I say into the receiver, as I continue to go over the paper letting the red pen I'm holding bleed all over it.

"Why hello, Mrs. Grey." I hear the voice on the other end and immediately my heartbeat quickens.

I lean back in my chair, a smile crossing my face. "I'm sorry, who's this?"

I hear him growl into the phone and my teeth find my bottom lip stifling a giggle. "The man who's face you were sitting on three hours ago."

"Hmmmm" I start. "I can't say I recall, can you be more specific?" I say cheekily.

"Should I come there and fuck you till you remember?"

"As much as I would love that, I have a husband that wouldn't be too happy with that." I tap the pen against my mouth wishing he were here.

He chuckles effectively breaking our sexy game. "I miss you."

"I just saw you three hours ago… as you mentioned" I smirk thinking about the orgasm I had this morning from my husband's mouth.

"I know. Today just… sucks. And I feel like I've barely seen you all week."

 _Don't I know it._ "What's going on today?" I ask, setting my pen down and leaning forward.

I hear a deep sigh. "Incompetent fuckers. Sometimes I just want to fire the whole lot… maybe keep Ros. I swear no one moves with any urgency. When I want something done, I want it done fucking yesterday. Is that too much to ask?"

I laugh at the absurdity of his comment. "Okay first off, you know you need Ros."

"You sound like her." He groans. "Don't tell her that. She's getting too comfortable."

"She is your COO, baby, she's allowed to be a little more comfortable than the rest of your staff."

"Still."

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I will soon. I'll send Jackie out to get something once she's back."

"How's the temp from hell?" I ask using the name he's so affectionately named her.

"Getting better, I can't wait for Andrea to get back. Just four more days."

"What time will you be home later?" I ask him. The last few nights he's been working later than usual, not getting home until closer to ten and not sliding into bed with me until sometime after midnight. I've missed my husband and I would love nothing more than a relaxing night in and going to bed early. _Well getting in bed earlier._

"Probably the same as last night…" he sighs. "Before you say anything I know I've been coming home later than usual but… I just need to close this deal, Ana."

"I know… I wasn't going to give you a hard time over it."

The silence on the other end leads me to believe that he hates the lack of time in the evenings together as much as I do. "I love you."

"I love you more." I tell him.

I'm about to tell him I have to go to get back to work when he speaks again. "Send me a picture."

"A naked one!? Christian, I'm at work." I say looking around my room as the fleeting thought crosses my mind that I could get naked in here for a sexy photo shoot for my husband.

"No, Ana." He snorts. "Just one of your face so I can see you."

My heart skips a beat at his sweet words. "Why?"

"Because I miss your face."

I can't help the smile that crosses my face. "Hold on" I say before I pull my phone away from my ear and snap him a picture of me sending a kissy face and another of me smiling. "Happy now?"

"God damn you're beautiful." He says into the phone in response to my photos. "Yes I am very happy. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. So do I get one back or what?"

"You want a picture of me?"

"Preferably your dick, but I'm not picky."

"You want a dick pic, Ana. Really?" He chuckles.

"Like you've never sent one to me before. I've got an entire album on my phone dedicated to your dick. Are you getting prude on me?"

"You do not!"

"I mean it's password protected…." I trail off.

"Wait do you really?"

"I guess you'll never know." I giggle. "I have to go but I'll be waiting."

* * *

I didn't actually have an entire album dedicated to Christian's dick. _I did. Back in the day._ But with this new age technology and the possibility of being hacked had me deleting everything the second Christian started getting recognition for his company.

 _Heaven forbid my phone was compromised and the penis pictures were traced back to my well-known husband._

But that didn't stop him from sending me a very well- lit picture of his dick taken from his private bathroom. My mouth dropped open the second I got it, and I began to salivate, desperately wanting a taste. And now, I'm moving down the hall to Erica's office to let her know I'd be taking lunch without her.

"Hiya" I say as I plop down in her chair across her desk.

"Hey, what are you feeling like today?" She asks, her back still turned as she continues to type at her computer. "I was thinking we could try that sushi place on-"

"I need to get laid." I say immediately.

She turns towards me and raises both eyebrows. "You haven't had sex today? I thought you and Christian couldn't function if it's been longer than twelve hours?"

I raise my middle finger at her and she giggles. "So you're going to have some afternoon delight then?"

"Indeed, I just wanted to let ya know."

"Fiiiine I suppose I can fend for myself for lunch."

"Wonderful! Love ya" I blow her a kiss before I'm beelining back to my office to grab my purse.

* * *

I step out of the Uber and stare up at the giant building. GEH takes up half of the offices on the fourth floor, but Christian is hoping by the end of the year it will take up the entire floor. Within two years, he wants the whole building. And honestly at the rate that GEH is expanding and flourishing it's not an unrealistic goal.

I make my way into the building and stop to sign in at the visitor's station. "There's the prettiest lady in all of New York", the lobby attendant says. George is an older gentleman that I swear reminds me of Archie Bunker from the show _All in the Family_. _Only a giant softy._

"Sam!" I was hoping you hadn't already left. "I brought your favorite." I say handing him the bag that has a meatball sub from the infamous deli around the corner.

"You're a doll! When are you going to run away with me, huh?"

I giggle. "Wouldn't that be great? I think I'm stuck with that one upstairs, though."

He chuckles before hitting the buzzer to let me through the sliding glass doors. I make my way upstairs, and when I get out of the elevator I'm almost knocked on my ass when I see what's at Andrea's desk. _Or should I say who._

 _This is Christian's temp?_ The ding of the elevator breaks my thoughts and her eyes snap up to find mine.

She has long chestnut brown hair that curls around her breasts, which wouldn't necessarily be a problem except for the fact that I could _see_ her breasts. She's wearing a low cut black dress, and I don't see how no one has corrected her on the grounds that what she's wearing isn't professional or appropriate. I see a jacket hanging on the back of her chair and I wonder if this state of undress is for my husband's benefit. She's been staring into a compact mirror, her fingers tracing over her perfectly curled eyelashes as she puckers her lips and I have to resist the urge to knock the compact from her hands.

 _Fuck no._

I don't even bother acknowledging her presence as I continue my walk past her.

"Umm excuse me?" I hear from behind me and I take a deep breath and count to ten.

 _I knew it wasn't going to be that easy._

"Yes?" I say turning around. "Can I help you?"

"I should be asking you that question. You just can't go waltzing into Mr. Grey's office. He's a _very_ busy man." She says as she rubs her lips together, rubbing her fresh gloss into her lips.

"Excuse you, but as his wife I think it's perfectly acceptable for me to waltz anywhere I damn well please." I smile.

"Frankly ma'am, I don't care who you are. Mr. Grey asked not to be disturbed."

"Because he didn't know I was coming, sweetheart. I don't need to be announced."

"Well that wasn't communicated to me. So if you'll just have a seat, I will let Mr. Grey know that you are here. And… you're really Mrs. Grey?" I stare at her wonder what the hell she's getting at when she looks me up and down before shrugging. "I guess airbrushing in photos really works wonders," she sneers.

My eyes widen murderously but rather than reach across the desk in attempt to rip some of her hair from her head I reach into my purse and pull out my phone. I'm about to hit the contact for Christian when his door opens and Christian and Ros walk out. Both of our heads snap towards the noise and Christian's eyes find mine immediately and a smile forms across his face.

"Baby what are-" he starts when he his eyes leave mine and find Jackie's and I assume he's taking in what she's wearing. His eyes find my face again and the smile quickly fades when he sees the look I'm giving him.

Ros, who's quickly become one of my favorite people breaks the uncomfortable silence. "Have you been wearing that all day?"

"I just got a little warm." Jackie smiles at Ros and then at my husband. "Mr. Grey, I was just about to call you to let you know that Mrs. Grey was here. I knew you said you didn't want to be disturbed. I didn't want to just let her, even though she was being a little hostile towards me."

I hear Ros snort. "Don't go there." She whispers to Jackie. "Not a battle you can win."

"Ros" Christian warns.

"Right boss, I'll let you handle this one." She salutes before giving me a playful nudge. "Catch ya later, AG." She says and I smile like I always do when I hear her nickname for me.

"Jackie, please put your jacket on." He steps forward. "And if my wife shows up or calls or so much as sends a telegram, you are to let me know right away. I am _sure_ Andrea left that as explicit instructions. I know this because I looked over said instructions before she left."

"Yes Mr. Grey" she says lowering her head. I would think that she was ashamed accept for the fact that she looks up at him through her eyelashes and bats them a few times before pushing her hair behind her shoulders, exposing way more skin than should be allowed in any corporate setting.

I don't have a chance to express my disgust before Christian is pulling me through his office doors and slamming the door behind us. I'm so pissed at this point I think I'm shaking when I feel myself being pulled towards a hard chest and Christian pulling my blazer off.

"You need to fuck me don't you?"

Although I am pissed beyond belief I can't ignore the feeling that moves through me hearing his words. I nod once.

"You need to feel me inside of you."

"Yes"

"My cum running down the inside of your thighs after I explode inside of you."

"Mmmmhm"

I feel his fingers graze my chest as he unbuttons my shirt, flinging it across the room. "Fuck you're beautiful. Baby, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"What so you could warn Jackie to put the girls away?"

He pulls away from me and frowns. "You know I hadn't seen her dressed like that today."

"Seems a bit coincidental that you've somehow missed it."

"I've barely seen her, she's been running errands all day… Why do I get the feeling that you don't believe me? What is that about?"

"She's… gorgeous."

"I'm sorry? I'll make sure to let the temp agency know that I need someone uglier next time?"

I scoff and pull away from him, his words a bucket of ice water on my libido. "Really?"

"Ana, really? You're jealous? Of… my temp?"

"I'm not jealous. I just… she's dressed for the fucking club and batting her eyelashes at you and doing her makeup at her desk before she prances in here to bring you your coffee or papers or whatever. That's what's been bringing you coffee all week? Tits with legs?"

"Ana, you're being ridiculous."

"Oh? You about had a fucking fit when you thought Jack was bringing me coffee in the morning."

"Oh we're bringing up Jack?" He asks as he moves to his desk and sits down, eyeing me angrily.

"You know what I mean. We didn't know he was the devil in disguise when you two had your first pissing contest."

He shakes his head and turns to his computer and I know I went too far in bringing up Jack. I move towards his desk and push him gently away from it so I can climb into his lap. "Sorry"

"You know I still get angry when I think about the fact that he hit you. The fact that he tried to blackmail you." He growls.

"I know. I'm sorry I brought him up." I tell him as I push my face into his neck. "What happened to fucking me?"

"You pissed me off."

"You pissed me off first!"

"How?"

"By having a fucking porn star as your temporary assistant?"

"She was in a porno?!" He exclaims. "How do you know?" He pulls my face out of his neck and grips my jaw.

"Well I don't know… but she looks like she could be in one."

"What does one have to look like to be in a porno?"

"I don't know… hot?"

"That's it? Are you in one? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Christian, I'm serious."

"Me too! Ana…" He puts his hands over his eyes. "What did she say to you?"

"You can't go back there" I say mimicking her in a high pitched voice. "Mr. Grey and his huge dick I'm hoping to suck are both busy."

"Huge dick… huh?" He says leaning back slowly. "You think I can break into the porno industry? Maybe we can get in there together. You're hot, I have a big dick… what more could they want? I think people would pay to watch us fuck."

"Can you be serious?" I shriek.

"Can you!? Ana… give me a break."

"She wants you." He lets out a deep sigh and I can tell he's reaching his point of being patient with me but this bitch has to go. "Get rid of her."

"Ana…"

"She's a temp. Who cares! And she was rude to me. I will come here and wear low cut shirts to replace the visual stimulation."

"Okay, Ana. Enough. The jokes aren't funny. You and I both know she could be out there dancing naked on a pole and I wouldn't notice her."

I snort. "You wouldn't notice a naked woman?" I gasp. "Are you gay?"

"I should pin you down and shove my dick down your throat for that." He growls into my ear and squeezes my ass, hard. "Show you just how gay I am."

A delicious shiver runs through me as I visualize his words. _I wouldn't mind tasting his cock right now, feeling him explode down my throat._

"You're pushing me, Ana."

"Yes" I whimper.

"You're enjoying it."

"I know."

"Hey, look at me." He says pulling my face out of his neck. "Nothing" he whispers. "No one."

" _Nothing could make me stray, no one could make me cheat on you."_ Words he's said to me on more than one occasion.

I nod. "Still doesn't mean I like women walking around tempting you."

"I can't be tempted."

"I think Adam probably said something similar" I roll my eyes.

"Who the hell is Adam?"

"Of Adam and Eve" I say as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

He laughs loudly and shakes his head. "You're cheeky today."

His wraps his arms around me and to unfasten my bra, and tosses it on the floor next to my shirt. His hands find my breasts and his thumbs rub over my hardened nipples.

His voice softens, and there's no longer any traces of humor. "Anastasia."

"Yes" I say, the conviction having left my voice leaving it weak and breathy.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you" I moan as I let my head fall back, the pleasure washing over me. Although his thumbs are rubbing my nipples, they may as well be on my clit with the way it's on fire. I begin to rock myself against him, desperately needing some relief. My pencil skirt is hiked up around my waist and the thigh-high stockings means there's only a little scrap of now very wet fabric between me and him. I straddle his thigh as I rub myself on him.

"Are you trying to leave your mark on me?" He whispers in my ear. "If you keep rubbing on me like that, you're going to leave a wet spot. I know you're probably dripping for me."

"You're wearing black pants, no one would even notice."

"You think I'll be able to concentrate the rest of the day with the smell of your arousal on me?"

At this point, I'm far past the point of being able to listen to reason, as the only thing I'm focused on is chasing down this orgasm. I grab his hand and put it between my legs. I put three of his fingers down, and just leave two of them pointing up. I pull my panties to the side and slowly slide down on his two fingers, taking what I want from this man.

"Oh you're in charge, huh? You're just going to use me?"

I'm sliding up and down on his fingers, riding them like I would his cock. He lifts me out of his lap before I can slide down again and pushes me onto his sofa, shoving my skirt further up so that he can see my pussy. His pants have found his ankles and he begins to stroke his cock. Precum begins to pool at the tip and it takes everything in me not to reach up and swipe my tongue over his cock collecting the moisture. I pull my underwear completely off before I rub my finger over his penis collecting the liquid. I bring it to the space between my legs and rub my fingers through my folds. He groans at my display before he swats my hand away, pushing his cock inside of me forcefully. I feel myself contract around him the second he's fully inside of me.

"Fucking hell, Ana. You're about to come aren't you?"

"Yes" I moan out, having been moving towards an orgasm since he sent me a picture of his cock an hour ago.

"Hold on just a little longer, I want to come with you."

"Well then hurry" I whine as I feel him begin to thrust. I feel the tingles shooting up my spine and I know it's no use when I bite down on his shoulder feeling my orgasm move through me.

"I think I'm going to-" and then my mind is blank only allowing me to say the only word I can think of. "Christian!" I moan, my fingers dragging down his back as my legs wrap around him, squeezing him to my body as I ride out the rest of my orgasm.

"You are so fucking sexy when you come" he growls as he continues to thrust, his lips at my neck. He bites down and I feel him jerk inside of me. "Fuck, I'm already there."

I put my hands to his face and pull him away from my neck allowing his eyes to bore into mine. "I love you" I whisper.

"Fuck!" He groans as he spills his seed inside of me. "Ana Ana Ana" he chants over and over.

* * *

We are lying on the couch in his office, his hand stroking my hair. "I guess airbrushing really works wonders" I say mimicking her and he stiffens underneath me.

"She said that?"

I nod my head and he wraps his arms around me. "She's gone."

"Thank you."

"You know you're gorgeous right. Unbelievably. In person, in the media, internet, printed media, burner flip phones. Your beauty translates."

I move to straddle him. "You always make me feel so beautiful."

We are walking out of his office and I'm shocked to see that Jackie isn't sitting there and that the desk seems as is if it's been cleared off.

"Where's the slutty secretary?"

"Ana…" he warns.

"What? It's only and HR issue if _you_ say something like that. I, on the other hand, don't work here."

He shakes his head at me. "I had Ros take care of it."

"Take care of…" I draw a line across my neck with my finger.

He chuckles. "Yes"

"Lovely."

"If I can't find a temp for tomorrow you'll be needing to call out of work and be my assistant for the day."

"Ooooh" I giggle. "Naughty. We can role play that when you get home." I wink.

He raises an eyebrow at me and runs his tongue over his bottom lip. "I'll be home… earlier than I thought."

"Mmmmhm I'll bet."

He follows me to the elevator, his hand finding the small of my back before giving my ass a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you at home, Mrs. Grey."

I turn in the elevator. "Looking forward to it Mr. Grey. I'll have your coffee ready when you get home." I flutter my eyelashes at him before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Love you"

* * *

CPOV

I've finally gotten myself refocused after my sexy afternoon tryst with my wife when I'm forced to go to the copy room given that I'm currently without an assistant. I would have asked Ros but I'm fairly certain she would have told me to shove it up my ass.

I'm passing by one of the cubes not part of GEH when I hear two men speaking and I hear my name. _Well… half of my name._

"God, did you see the legs on her? He's too uptight to be hittin that right." My fists clench hearing their words. _Don't kill them Grey. It's not worth it._

"Money aside, she's way out of his league. They met in college right?"

"Yeah, that's what I hear."

"Did you see the temp with the tits left? Grey's wife probably took one look at her and had a fit. I mean… did you see her tits? They were practically out half the day."

"How is he surrounded by all of these gorgeous women? Lucky bastard. Even his COO is hot, I mean she may bat for the other team but I still would." The other man chuckles and I decide it's time for this shit to end.

"Gentleman." I clear my throat and the two look at me. One looks like he just swallowed a bug while the other one just rolls his eyes as he knows that despite his disrespectful comments there isn't much that I can do to him. _And even if I could everything at this point is hearsay anyway._

"Can I help you, Grey?"

"Maybe just keep your voices down. This is a place of business after all." I take a step closer. "And the next time you reference any part of my wife's body, we'll be having a conversation _outside_ the four walls of this building." I say before I begin walking towards the copy room pulling out my phone to let my wife know what was in store for her later.

 _ **I'm fucking you until you can't walk tonight.**_

* * *

 **A/N: So, some of you may remember that I referenced this last part with Jackie in a CN outtake (10/chapter 62). For now, I changed one part, but we'll see if I go back to it! At this point, I think Ana trusts Christian enough to NOT go through his emails over a silly temp. But we'll see ;)**

 **Also! Find me on FB, I made a group called The Bee Hive for teasers, pics and some other shenanigans :)**


	11. Baby Fever

**Three months later**

 **JUNE 2020**

 **C POV**

"Oh!" Ana exclaims. She's lying on her stomach on our bed, her ankles crossed behind her in the air as she stares at her computer screen. I'm sitting next to her, my computer in my lap as I look to the right at my wife.

"What?"

"Buzzfeed is going to tell me what kind of cookie I am."

I blink a few times wondering if I misheard her. "What?" I chuckle.

She ignores my question. "How do I like to spend my Friday nights?" She says looking at the ceiling. "Partying?"

"In bed with me."

"That's not an option-" she narrows her eyes. "Oh it is! Well… not specifically in bed with Christian Grey." She giggles.

"I would hope not."

"Pick an animal." She taps her chin and I peek over her shoulder and I scoff.

"Swan Ana, really?"

"What! They're beautiful."

"Yeah, beautifully boring. Stop trying to cheat. You know of those you like pandas the most."

She narrows her eyes at me. "You don't know me."

"Right."

"They are cute." She mumbles. I see her click a few more things before she bursts out laughing. She kicks her feet a few times against the bed as she tries to calm her giggles. "Oh this is so good. Are you ready?" She asks me.

"Please. I've been on pins and needles."

She puts her hand up in an attempt to silence me. "I got 'ginger cookie' because PURE SASS BABY. You're not putting up with anybody's bullshit, or following anyone else's lead. You always know what's hip because it's whatever you're doing. Ummm I swear Buzzfeed is like modern day palm readers and psychics. It knows me! They are always spot on. Remember that Buzzfeed quiz that KNEW I was Kelly Kapowski from _Saved by the Bell_."

"Yes, I do believe that's the same one that told me I was Mr. Belding."

"I mean him and Kelly could have totally had a thing." She giggles and I scoff at her as the vision moves through my mind.

"Don't ruin it for me." She sits up on the bed shutting her laptop and stares up at me. I meet her gaze and I know the look she's giving me. "You don't have anything else to do?"

"Well there was one about which Starbucks drink I am, but I figured I should save something for tomorrow's morning meeting."

I chuckle as I close my laptop and pull her to straddle me. "Is there one that tells you which sex position you should do next?" I ask her, shooting her a knowing smirk.

She taps her chin. "I don't know… you know I could Google it, but something tells me that _Buzzfeed_ may not be the first hit." She giggles and I pull her face to mine kissing her lips gently.

"Mmm, that mouth of yours." I groan against her lips. She pulls away suddenly and gives me a look that tells me something is on her mind, the playful banter we'd been having over the past twenty minutes long forgotten. "What is it, baby?"

"I'm just...starting to get a little nervous… I mean. I know I'm obsessing but… why am I not getting pregnant?"

"Baby, it's only been six months."

"Six months of doing it every which way possible! Christian we have so much sex… HOW? I mean do you know how much sex we have?! I'm honestly surprised I can walk most days."

I smile thinking about just how much sex my wife and I do have. "Sometimes it just takes couples longer than others."

"Or what if there's something wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, you're perfect." I lean in to kiss her soft lips when she pulls away much to my disappointment.

She scoffs. "What a typical man thing to say! That's what you all say. And then one day in five years I'll wake up and the Doctor will be telling me that my body is like attacking your sperm or something!"

"Okay, you're done watching that season of Sex and the City." I tell her as I move her so that she's underneath me so I can hold her in place while I force her to listen to me. I grab her jaw making her look at me. "Listen woman. You _are_ perfect. And you are going to get pregnant. We are going to have multiple babies. So many that you'll be threatening me with a vasectomy." I narrow my eyes at her. "It's not happening. BUT, we are going to have a big family, with beautiful babies that look just like you."

Her eyes well up with tears as I press kisses to the space underneath her eyes in the attempt to kiss them away. "Please don't cry, Ana. You know it breaks my heart." I rub my nose against hers and wrap my hands under her back tucking my face into her neck. "It will happen, I promise." I tell her. I feel her hands come around my back and land behind my neck pulling me closer to her.

I know I shouldn't promise her something like that in the off chance that something was wrong with either of us but I would say anything to see her smile and stop the constant stream of tears down her face. Ana is notoriously impatient, wanting things when she wants them exactly when she wants it, so it's no shock that she's anxious that it hasn't happened yet. But I truly don't believe that anything is wrong.

I hear her whimper and I pull my face away from her neck and look at her. "That's a pretty big promise." She says, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"And when do I ever break promises to you, huh?"

She shakes her head. "Never."

* * *

I look at my watch for the millionth time in the past twenty minutes. "Where the hell is she?" I say to myself. I slam my laptop shut feeling as if I'm not getting anything done. I pick up the phone hoping that my wife would have returned any of my phone calls or texts that I'd sent her. I press the phone to my ear and I feel myself getting angrier when she doesn't answer yet again.

"Anastasia Fucking Grey. Answer my calls." I bark into the phone before the worry of my wife running around New York by herself floods through me. "I'm getting worried. Please call me, baby." I say in a much less aggressive tone.

My wife has been MIA for most of the day, which is already strange. We consistently talk to each other throughout the day, but it's possible that she just had a busier day at work. But now it was eight at night meaning I haven't heard from her in close to seven hours. _That was a problem._

"Sean" I say, as soon as I hear my best friend answer the phone. "Have you heard from Ana?"

"No? Not since earlier in the group text?" He says referring to the group thread with Kate and Ana that we started in college that Kate keeps going for fear of FOMO with her across the country.

"I can't… I don't know where she is and she's not taking my calls. Where is she?!" I can clearly hear the panic in my voice and I already know Sean is thinking about how to talk me off the ledge.

"Did you try calling the office?" He says and I can hear him shuffling around in the background.

"Yes, four times. She's already left. What are you doing?"

"Ummm getting ready to head out."

"Oh yeah? Where are you going?"

"Just out with some friends."

"Oh really? What friends?" I ask pulling a beer out of the fridge and popping the cap off. "Or did you mean me and Ana, because if so… we're going to be late." I say before I tip the bottle to my lips.

"I have other friends, asshole."

"Uh huh. So who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The girl you're clearly not trying to tell me about."

"No it's just… friends."

"Liar."

"Shut up, stop worrying about me and worry about your woman that's running around New York."

"And you're deflecting? Also fuck you."

"It's Shannon, alright? I'm getting a drink with Shannon, you happy now? Nosy ass."

My eyes widen. _Oh wait till Ana hears this._ I put him on speakerphone so that I can text her.

 _ **911\. Wait till you hear about Sean. Also, CALL ME.**_

My eyes widen wondering how she might perceive the text so I text her again.

 _ **Sean is fine, just something you'll be pleased to hear.**_

"Are you even listening? Or are you too busy texting Ana?"

"So wait is it a date?" I ask him completely ignoring his insinuation that I can't keep anything from my wife.

"It's not a date… we're just hanging out."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Chris…" He says and in this moment I know without a doubt that Shannon Winters will be different. More importantly, Sean Peterson was feeling something for a woman for the first time since Angela Marks.

"Well… have fun then."

"Thanks, text me when you find Banans."

"Don't be nervous." I say before we hang up.

He's silent for a second and I expect him to call me an asshole or some other smart remark but instead I hear, "Right. Not nervous. Thanks C."

"Call… Ana later, she'll want to know how it goes." God knows I want to hear too, but I'm not about to tell him to call me after so we can gab like girlfriends about his date.

I hang up the phone and I hear keys jingling in the front door. _Fucking finally! Okay Grey, do not explode._

I'm about to throw that idea out the window for making me worry when I see the defeated look all over her face. I barely give her a chance to think before I press her against the door taking my face in her hands. "Baby, what's wrong? Where have you been? I've been worried."

"I'm sorry." She says sadly as her gaze falls slowly. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, sweetheart. But… why didn't you take my calls? Where have you been?"

"I just… walked a lot."

"FROM WORK?!" I yell and she doesn't even wince at my volume. "Baby that is… what the fuck?" I say thinking about how long of a walk it is between her job and here. No wonder she's two hours late from work. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't take my calls and you know I don't like you walking around late at night."

"I'm sorry." She whispers again.

"Stop apologizing and give me some goddamn answers." I growl.

"I'm going to go shower." She says softly and I feel myself hanging on by a thread. She starts to walk away when I grab her hand and pull her into my arms.

"Talk." I tell her assertively.

"I don't want to."

"Too bad. You're scaring me."

She's silent for a second and I'm fearing the worst. "It's not fair." She says quietly. "It's been six months. SIX! And people are out there...having babies. Not me." She pulls out of my arms. "And now my period is here AGAIN! How!? Who has more sex than you and I, huh? WHO?" I wince slightly at her outburst. I wasn't expecting that this to be the root of her hurt but now it makes sense as it's been a few weeks since the last time we talked about it. _I knew she was still obsessing over it._

"Baby, we've talked about this. Everything is fine. It's just taking a little bit of time."

"But… what if everything isn't fine?" Her eyes begin to water and I already know that it's only a matter of time before she snaps.

I pull her to our couch and into my lap and stroke her face. "Ana… it's going to happen for us baby."

"You keep saying that, but you can't promise me something like that." She says sadly. "Can I go shower now?"

"Can I come with you?"

"No." She says and I grasp her jaw.

"What?"

"I… just… I got my period and I'm not… I just don't feel great." I know normally she doesn't care, and she certainly knows that I could not care less, so I decide to let her go in peace.

I press my hand to her forehead wondering if it was more than just that time of the month giving her a hard time when her skin doesn't feel warm. "Well you look beautiful." I press a kiss to her lips hoping it will cheer her up but she just gives me a small smile before she climbs out of my lap.

Twenty minutes later, she emerges from the shower fresh faced and smelling like her vanilla body wash and all I want to do is bury myself inside of her. I'm sitting in bed, my laptop propped up on my lap when she climbs in next to me. She gets as close as she can to me and moves my arm to wrap around her shoulder, pressing her cheek into my chest. "I don't like… not telling you things. We tell each other everything."

I look down at her and cup her chin to make her look at me. "Everything." I rub my nose against hers before giving her a kiss. "No secrets between us, ever."

"I went to the Doctor."

My eyes widen and I pull away from her slightly, sliding my laptop to my bedside table. "You did what?" _She went to the Doctor? Why? Has she not been feeling well? Is something wrong? What if something is wrong?_ A million thoughts are running through my head that all end with something being terribly wrong with the most important person in my world. "Why? How? What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me you were going? I would have went with you!" I feel my hands starting to shake nervously as I fire off a million questions.

She grabs ahold of my hands and brings them to her lips. "I didn't want you to worry…and I went last week. I just got the results today. Nothing is wrong, I'm fine. Everything works…" I breathe a sigh of relief hearing the words "I'm fine" leave her lips. "I just wanted to know why I wasn't getting pregnant. I mean what if it was really me? I just thought it was something we should know now."

I sigh. "Ana, I had no idea you felt so strongly that something was wrong that you wanted to see a doctor. How could you not tell me something like that?"

She shrugs sadly. "I don't know. I… was so afraid that there was. And…" she trails off. "If there was I needed time to figure out how to tell you."

"Nothing like that again, Ana. If you go to the doctor for so much as the sniffles, you tell me."

She nods slowly as her lower lip begins to tremble. "What if that means that this just… isn't meant to be? Maybe we'll be one of those couples that really struggle getting pregnant. Or… we never get pregnant."

I look down at her, knowing that my usual answer isn't going to cut it this time. I sigh and wrap my arms around her tightly doing my best to let her know that I love her and we were in this together. "I suppose it's possible, Ana. Anything is possible. I never thought there was anything wrong with you and now you have proof. It hasn't been that long, some things take time. There are perfectly healthy couples that try for a year or two before they get pregnant. Okay? But" I pause, wanting her to know all of my feelings in all scenarios. "Say we can't. Then there are other ways. We can see a fertility specialist. Or we go the adoption route. Ana, my parents couldn't have children, so they adopted and myself and my siblings were the best things that ever happened to them."

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I don't mean to be insensitive." Her face showing remorse, assuming that she's somehow offended me.

"No, baby that's not what I meant. I just mean there are other ways to have a family. Whatever way we are meant to have children will be perfect, because you'll be their mother." I kiss her. "And you're the furthest from insensitive. I know you want to carry our children. I get that."

"I do." She nods and gives me a sad smile.

I kiss her forehead and cup her face. "Now. If you ever ignore my calls again, Anastasia I will-"

"Spank me?" She interrupts. "What a deterrent." She chuckles as her eyes roll in a circle.

"No. I will start taking you and picking you up from work myself." I growl, cupping her jaw tighter. "Don't think I won't do it," I run my tongue over my lips and I watch as her eyes drop to my mouth immediately.

Her finger finds my mouth as she traces it slowly and I move slightly letting her index finger slide between my lips. I run my tongue over her finger and bite down gently and she whimpers as she feels my teeth nipping her flesh. Her eyes flit to mine. "I'm sorry."

I let her finger fall from my lips. "You know I worry about you, baby. I just need to know you're safe."

"I know, I just couldn't talk to you yet, not until I figured out what I was feeling. I… was struggling with feelings of both relief and still the growing anxiety over what these negative test results even mean."

"I get that but how would you feel if I just didn't answer your calls or texts all day? You know that I'm always here for you, Ana." I feel a slight pang of sadness hearing her say that she couldn't talk to me yet or didn't know how to tell me something. She should know that she can tell me anything. _Ever._

"I get it. I would be upset and going out of my mind with worry. And I know that I can tell you anything. Please don't think that it has anything to do with you. You're always so supportive and I know that you're here for me no matter what."

"Always."

* * *

 **A POV**

I love Saturday mornings.

After a morning of lazing in bed with my husband that always results in multiple orgasms, we usually have brunch with Sean and if the weather is agreeable we spend the afternoon exploring New York. The one thing about being a newbie in New York City is that there is _always_ something new to see. A new museum, new restaurant, new sights. Most of the time we walk around Central Park, being the lovesick couple that we are. _And today is no different._ Sean couldn't meet us for brunch due to a deadline looming over his shoulder, so Christian and I ventured out alone this morning to explore the city.

I know the past several weeks I've been off. Christian sees it, Sean sees it, even Kate can hear it on the phone. I'm trying my hardest to snap out of it but I can't stop obsessing over getting pregnant. I know it's only been six months but there's a weird feeling that I can't shake that it might be a lot longer before the pregnancy tests show two pink lines.

We are walking the familiar path towards the Bow Bridge, one of my favorite places in all of New York when I feel Christian's hand slip through mine and move towards his mouth. He places a kiss on it and I smile as we approach the bridge. I lean against the rail, taking in the sights of what's in front of me when I feel his chest pressing into my back. His arms resting on the rail on either side of me, boxing me in completely. I feel his breath on my ear, before I feel his lips place a kiss there. "I love you." He whispers.

Despite the mass of tourists in the park and on this bridge I feel as if we're in our own little world. His words wash over me like I haven't heard them a million times and I spin around in his arms. I look up into his grey eyes and I see nothing but love radiating from them towards me. _God this man makes me so happy I could scream._ "I lo-" I start when something in my peripherals catches my attention. Someone moving towards me- someone I recognize.

"Ana Steele?" I hear and I'm almost at a loss for words as my high school boyfriend Nate approaches me. My mouth drops open and despite the fact that the last time Christian and Nate were in the same room things were fine, I feel my husband tense next to me. "Well I guess it's Grey now, right?" He chuckles and takes a step closer in an attempt to hug me when I feel Christian take a step back and effectively moving me out of arm's reach. Nate chuckles in response. "Oh that's right, how could I forget? You're a little crazy." He jokes, as he nods at Christian and out of the corner of my eye I can see that my husband is not amused.

"Wow, Nate… it's been a long time. How are you? You're… you're in New York now?" I ask.

"Just for the weekend. I live in North Carolina now. But I'm good." He looks me over once and gives me a smile. "You look great Ana. Marriage looks good on you." He smiles and I can feel the tension radiating from my husband as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

I am about to say something that may lead my husband and I away from this awkward encounter when a small blonde girl runs over and attaches herself to his leg. "Daddy, there are duckies!"

I feel the wind knocked out of me as I take a step back as I watch Nate hoist the small child into his arms. "Is that right, princess? Show me." He says pointing over the rail and she does as well.

"Da-daddy?" I stammer out. "You… have a daughter?"

He presses a kiss to her temple and turns towards me. "I do. Lizzy, can you say hi to my friends?" Lizzy looks up at me and gives me a huge grin effectively stopping my heart and making my ovaries explode.

"Hi, you're pretty." She says and it's taking everything in me not to burst into tears in front of this child, her father who happens to be my ex- boyfriend and my husband who is probably ready to rip said ex-boyfriend apart for sending my hormones haywire.

"Elizabeth, don't run away from Gram-" I hear and I groan inwardly as Nate's mom, Brenda Carpenter comes into view. "Oh my God, Anastasia Steele? Is that you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Carpenter." I smile.

"You are as pretty as ever." She wraps me in a big hug and kisses the side of my head. "Oh My God." She presses a hand over her heart and shakes her head as if she can't believe that I'm standing in front of her. "Do you live here now?"

"I do. With my husband, Christian." I smile as I still feel his death grip on my hand. He lets it go to shake Brenda's hand.

"Oh that's right you got married. I saw the pictures, you looked so beautiful." She turns her focus away from me and towards my husband. "You must be the one that snapped her up in college after my son so stupidly let her go." She looks at Christian as if they're about to share some huge secret. "We all told him it was a huge mistake breaking up with her. But it did bring us to my adorable grandchild, who I told not to run away!" She says the last part towards Nate's daughter who is currently resting her head on his shoulder. _Why must men and their daughters be the cutest things ever?_

"Mom!" Nate says, shooting his forever over-sharing mother a glare. "Can you take Lizzy?" He says handing her to his mother.

"Daddy, come play." She says before she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be right there, princess!" He calls after her.

"Bye, Lizzy!" I wave, and she blows a kiss and waves back. _Oh my God, someone sedate me._

I watch as Brenda sits her down and she takes off towards the grassy area where it appears they were having a picnic.

"You're a dad. Oh my… wow. She's adorable."

"She must get it from her mother." I hear Christian say from next to me. _Yep, there it is._

How old is she?" I ask, ignoring my husband's rudeness.

"She's three. We had her our junior year of college." _An accident then? Just as I was telling Christian. Accidents happen… just not to us._

"So you're.. Married then?"

"Ana, I need to take this." Christian says in my ear before he takes off down the bridge without another word. I would say that I'm stunned by his behavior but I'm not. I know he trusts me, but I'm sure being around my ex-boyfriend is the last thing he wants to do for an extended period of time. Although, I'm still a little shocked, he didn't mark his territory a bit more. I see him turn around, his eyes finding mine and he's far enough away that I can't read his face but something tells me I'm about to be thoroughly fucked within two hours.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd leave you unattended."

"Nate…" I warn, as I cock my eyebrow.

"No, we didn't get married. And we aren't together now. We weren't exactly planning for a baby in our junior year. But somehow we made it work."

"Oh…" I say having a feeling that this is probably a long and dramatic story.

"We moved there after college because I got a job. We were going to get married but… it didn't work out. But I want to be apart of Lizzy's life… so I go where she goes now. She's my whole world. So for now, her mother and I have decided to stay in North Carolina. The co-parenting thing doesn't suck so much when the parents are amicable."

I feel the unshed tears brimming in my eyes hearing him talk about his daughter when I feel Christian's presence back next to me, and his hand through mine.

"Well it was good seeing you both." He smiles at me and nods at Christian. He sticks out his hand and Christian looks at it once before reluctantly shaking it.

"If you're ever in North Carolina, look me up." He grins his classic Nate Carpenter smile and then he's gone.

We start heading back across the bridge towards home. Neither of us have said anything in the past one hundred or so steps so I break the silence. "Who was on the phone?"

"Ros."

I nod. "Everything okay?"

"Yep."

"Do you have to go to the office?" I ask. _Most of the time, Christian works from home if he does have to over the weekend, but sometimes he does have to go back in the afternoon._

He chuckles and his hand pulls out of mine gently. "What, you made plans to have dinner with your old flame and need to get rid of me?"

My eyebrows furrow and I look at him with a look of disgust. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"What was that about anyway?" He asks me as we continue our trek out of the park.

"I could ask you the same thing. Did you have to be so rude?"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't have to act like that. Nate knows who I belong to. I think you've made your point clear several times. And if he stepped out of line, that would have been one thing, but he didn't do anything."

"Whatever, Ana. Not that you would have noticed with how starry eyed you were over his daughter."

"Excuse me, for thinking she was cute."

"Oh I'm fully aware, Ana. I could see the hearts in your eyes from even across the bridge."

"What is your problem, Christian?" _So I thought his daughter was cute, so what?_ "I would think you of all people would understand what it's like for me to see a small child right now given that my baby fever is through the goddamn roof." I growl. "Why are we even talking about it? It just makes me upset."

"Because if you couldn't see that he was using his daughter to get to you then you're blind."

"And this is you once again being irrationally jealous of a guy that has NEVER been an issue for us! Even the few times he said he wanted me back, he was never a threat! My God, please explain to me how almost six years later, my HUSBAND is jealous of my high school boyfriend."

"I'm not jealous, Anastasia." He spits out.

"You're so jealous you can't even see straight. And for what?"

"I saw that look in your eyes, Ana. I know you. You were wondering how in the hell he had a child before you. And maybe JUST maybe, if you would have stayed with him that would have been _your_ child."

I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes dart to his hearing such a hateful accusation and I feel the tears blurring my vision before I can even reply. "How dare you say something like that to me."

He looks just as hurt as I feel and through my tears I see him take a step closer to me. I back up. "Don't you dare."

"Ana…"

"HOW could you say that? Lizzy was adorable yes, and maybe I did have stars in my fucking eyes. THAT'S WHAT BABY FEVER IS CHRISTIAN. But for you to think…" I trail off, so angry I can't even think. "You can be such an insensitive asshole when you want to be." I say as I start walking and my hand flies towards the sky hailing a cab. One stops immediately and when he goes to follow me I put a hand up. "No."

"Ana, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't mean it. I know you and our relationship well enough to know that. Which means you just said that bullshit to hurt me and that is NOT okay."

* * *

I'm pacing the length of my best friend's apartment. "I swear to God, if you take his side, Sean..." I growl as I take a sip of the wine he handed me as soon as I walked in the door after texting him that I was coming over without my annoying husband.

"I don't take sides, Banans you know that." Sean says as he leans over his breakfast bar and stares at me.

"Can you believe he said that though?"

"I mean… Ana, you, I, the entire male population at Harvard knows that Christian can be a little irrational when it comes to you. If he thought for even a second that someone- anyone- let alone Nate who he's _already_ a little sensitive about was trying to make a move on you he's going to lash out. And from what you're telling me, I assume he wouldn't have done so in front of his daughter or his mother."

"So I get the brunt of it? Tell me how that makes sense?"

"He was just pissed, Ana."

"I'm sorry is this you _not_ taking sides?"

"Yes, because I'll ream him out for saying that to you. I'm just trying to remain objective."

"What is so wrong with thinking that a baby is cute, Sean!?"

"Nothing at all, I think it just threw him for a loop that you were swooning over your ex with a child."

"It has nothing to do with my ex!"

"Yes but.. It's your ex's child."

"So."

"Ana."

"What, Sean!?"

"He's sensitive when it comes to Nate, Ana. So yes he would be equally sensitive about said ex's offspring."

"So, had it been some random guy he wouldn't give a fuck!?"

"Don't ask me questions you already know the answer to, Ana." He says shooting me a _what do you think_ look.

"That's insane."

"That's your man."

"I wasn't flirting with Nate, he needs to get a grip." I say as I walk away from him and plop on the couch, tucking my feet under my butt.

He follows me over and sits down next to me and props his feet on the coffee table. "Do you really think that you being anxious over not getting pregnant doesn't make him anxious?"

My eyes dart to his. "He said that?"

"Answer my question."

"I didn't think it bothered him. He's been so good at talking me off the ledge, I just assumed he really believed everything would be fine."

"And he does! But you're going to the doctor to have tests done and panicking and he's trying to be strong for both of you."

"So this is all my fault?"

"No, Ana. It's no one's fault. I'm just trying to explain to you where he might be coming from."

"Christian has never had any issues telling me anything. If he was feeling anxious he should have told me."

"And have you fly off the handle?"

I bite my bottom lip, feeling myself ready to let the tears flow that I've been holding in since we left Central Park. "This never would have happened if you came to brunch with us." I mumble and he chuckles.

"My sincerest apologies. Trust me I would have rather been indulging in bottomless mimosas with you guys then at work."

"Does Christian know I'm here?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, I told him I was fucking the sense back into you." He smirks and I smack his shoulder.

"God, don't rile him up before I have to go home to him!" I down the rest of my wine before I stand up. "I'm surprised he didn't show up."

"I told him not to. I'm not trying to mediate you two."

"But it's your job."

"A job I do not get paid nearly enough for."

"We pay you in our undying love and twenty-four hour access to our fridge."

Sean taps his chin and shrugs. "Okay, I suppose that's fair."

"I want to hear about Shannon by the way. Christian said you guys have been like going out on dates?"

"I'll call you guys later."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Ana…"

"SEAN JACOB PETERSON." I say with a stomp of my foot. "YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW."

"Alright, alright" he says holding his hands up in defeat. "We kissed. Once."

"That's it?"

"Yes, happy?"

"Like a peck? Or a makeout."

"Somewhere in between."

"Like with tongue?"

"What are we fifteen? Yes with tongue, Ana. Get out!"

"Oh My God!" I clap my hands as I jump up and down. "This is so exciting."

"Can you relax, we are just… seeing where this goes. We are supposed to hangout this Friday, I think I'm going to take her to see the Statue of Liberty. She's never been you know."

"Ah a rite of passage for all New Yorkers!"

"That's what I told her."

My excitement wanes immediately. "Although it's really not that great."

"It's really not." Sean chuckles in agreement.

"At least you're going in June instead of when we went in November."

"Not our best idea. It was so cold!" He chuckles. I remember huddling underneath a blanket using Christian as my own personal space heater, my hands almost numb under my gloves and the piping cup of hot chocolate as we took the New York ferry to Liberty Island.

Sean walks with me out of his apartment and follows me down the stairs. I don't even waste my breath telling him he doesn't have to wait with me while I get a cab home knowing that he's been programmed by my boyfriend not to let me out of his sight if Christian isn't around.

"Don't be too hard on him, Banans. You know he loves you more than… anything. And you make him crazy."

"He is crazy."

"But you love him."

I roll my eyes as I slide into the cab thankful once again for having a friend like Sean.

* * *

I slide my key into the lock and open the door to find Christian sitting at our table typing away on his laptop. His eyes find mine and he's on his feet immediately making his way over to me. I expect him to say something but all he does is pull me into a big hug, squeezing me so hard. He pulls away after about a minute and cups my cheeks gently before tucking a hair behind my ear. "Are you hungry? I ordered pizza."

I was about to say no to his question about being hungry until I heard pizza, and I could actually feel my eyes light up as my stomach decided at that moment that I was in fact, hungry. "Okay."

"We should talk." He says and I follow him to our couch and climb into his lap immediately and rest my head on his shoulder. He must be surprised that I'm being this affectionate when I should be upset with him. "I'm sorry I said that."

"I'm sorry if you thought-" I move my head off of his shoulder to look at him. "I wasn't flirting with him, I swear."

"No.. you weren't."

"I'm just feeling a little sensitive around children right now… and she was so cute and… I want one too." My eyes find my lap as I try to clear the tears that are building in the back of my throat.

"I know, baby. I should have been more mindful of that. It just made me crazy that it was your ex- boyfriend. The only other man to see you naked." He rests his head on the back of the couch. "He still makes me a little crazy."

"I noticed."

"You are mine." He growls against my neck as he squeezes me again.

"He knows that." I tell him as my hand finds his jaw, stroking it gently. "Everyone knows that."

He nods and I wonder if now is the time I should bring up what Sean said. "Christian... If you're feeling a certain way you know you can tell me right? You don't have to keep your feelings from me, just because you worry I'm not strong enough to handle it. I mean I know I'm not as strong as you are but-"

"Stop." He tells me putting his finger to my lips. "You are the strongest person I know."

"Then why are you keeping things from me?"

"What do you mean?"

I cock my head to the side and he rolls his eyes. "Of course. One 'Seannyyyyy' and he'll spill all my secrets."

"I didn't think you had any secrets from me."

"I don't Ana I just… I didn't want to upset you." He tells me looking up at me.

"Why would it upset me?"

"I just want to keep you from getting worked up and getting in your head."

"And I love you for it, but I don't want you to feel like you have to carry anything on your own."

He nods. "You going to the doctor and finding out that everything is working fine… well it got me thinking. You know what if- what if it's me? And then we run into your ex and clearly he's had no issues, and you're gushing over his daughter and I just… It made me think that what if he would have been able to give you something that I can't. And then I snapped and said what I said to you and I feel like shit over it. I know you only want me. But I also know that you want children."

"But you said we would find another way if we couldn't get pregnant on our own…" I trail off. I had no idea he felt this way and now my heart is breaking hearing him voice his insecurities. "And just like you didn't think it was me, I know it isn't you either."

"I made an appointment… to make sure everything was… working." _Wait... what? He's worried, now?_

"When?"

"For next week."

"Can I come?"

He nods slowly. "If you want."

"I want and I'm sorry that I went without you. You're right, we should be doing these things together."

He nods in response and I press my lips to his gently. I pull back and he smiles in response. "Kiss and makeup?" He asks and I move off his lap and head towards our bedroom.

* * *

The second we are in our bedroom I watch as Christian pulls his sweater over his head in the sexy way men do. I bite my lip in response as I slide my blouse off my torso and let it slide to the floor. I watch him unbuckle his jeans and slide them down his toned legs as I pop the button on my jeans and lie back on our bed. He's completely naked with the exception of his tight boxer briefs and it makes my mouth water thinking about what's inside.

"I am going to ravage you, Anastasia." He growls and just as I suspected, although he knows he behaved a bit irrationally I'm still about to be possessively fucked in response to seeing my ex-boyfriend. He moves towards the bed, sliding my jeans down my legs kissing the tops of my thighs and my knees as he flings them from my body. I reach behind my back and unclasp my bra, leaving me in only my underwear. I move up the bed as he covers my body with his, his mouth finding mine.

My hands find the back of his head, and I run my fingers through his hair as he begins to rock against me. His hard cock bumping my clit through the fabrics of our underwear. "Fuck I love you so much." He groans in my ear. "You are mine." He growls.

"Yours." I moan as his lips find mine and begin to trail kisses down my neck.

"I know you think I can go overboard sometimes." He tells me as I watch him slide my panties down my legs. "But it's only because you are unbelievably gorgeous and I have to watch guys eye fuck you like they haven't got any sense. I want them- everyone to know just who you belong to. And once they know, I dare them to fuck with me."

I giggle at his response which turns to a moan when I feel his fingers moving through my folds, gently stroking me. I can feel my arousal forming with each stroke of his fingers over my clit. "God, baby you're always so wet." He tells me.

I look down to see him staring up at me from between my legs as he continues to finger me. I whimper at the loss of contact when he stops and slowly slides his two fingers into his mouth to suck my juices off of them. He stands momentarily to rid himself of his underwear before he's back on the bed, both of us naked. He's on me instantly, his mouth on mine, and my legs wrap around him as we begin to roll around on our California King bed. He's yet to slip inside of me, as we continue to essentially dry hump without the clothes. "Fuck me." I moan finally having enough of his cock bumping against my folds and not sliding deep inside. He sits back on his heels and drags his dick through my folds. "Christian." I groan, the ache between my legs getting to be too great to bear.

"Tell me you love me first." He growls as he taps my clit with his cock.

"I love you with everything I am." I tell him, my eyes staring deep into his as I feel him slowly slide inside.

"I'm sorry for being so crazy."

"Ditto." I tell him, knowing that I can drive him just as crazy as he does me, although for different reasons. He's buried all the way inside of me, as his hands find my nipples, caressing them slowly. "Kiss me." I tell him before he begins to fixate on my breasts.

His lips find mine, his tongue finding mine instantly as he strokes it with his. Whenever Christian and I have any time of fight or disagreement, we always find our orgasms quickly when we have makeup sex. "Fuck, Ana." He growls. "Are you there? I can feel you quivering."

"I'm there." I tell him as I begin to feel him pulse inside of me. "Come baby, I need to feel you exploding inside of me." I groan wanting nothing more than for him to shoot his seed deep inside of my womb. _Maybe we make a baby, maybe we don't. But all I know is that I love this man in my arms more than anything in the world._

He comes with a roar, and a chain of expletives as he shoots his load inside of me. I squeeze as I'm a beat behind him, coming hard around him shuddering as the orgasm shoots through me. "Oh my God, you feel so good." I moan as his strokes slow down. His lips find mine and he begins to lazily kiss me, his tongue stroking slowly with mine.

"I love you, Ana… so much." He tells me as I feel him slowly pull out of me. I look down to see his cock glistening with the evidence of our arousals. A small trail of cum connects his cock to my pussy and I squeeze my eyes together as I hope to remember this sexy visual for the rest of my life. "Fuck that's hot." He says as I assume he's looking at what I saw. I open them to see him hard again and I grin.

"Again?"

"Again." He tells me as he slips back inside of me, kissing me deeply as our bodies begin to build once more.


	12. Crawl-O-Ween

**A/N: Here's your Halloween chapter, Diamond Child ;)**

* * *

I'm pulled out of a deep sleep when I feel a sensation down south. My eyes flutter slightly as I feel the hand that was wrapped around my middle for the majority of the night slip between my thighs opening me up. The cool air of our bedroom hitting my sex that's getting wetter by the second. I groan both out of pleasure and the hangover I feel looming over me already.

 _Tell him to stop so you don't puke. Do not puke. Do not puke. Do not puke. Note to self: kill Sean for making me take all those tequila shots last night._

"I know you're awake. Your breathing changed, and you never get this wet in your sleep." I hear his voice mumbling low in my ear. "Open your legs, sweet girl." I'm a slave to my body and my husbands fingers as I open them wide and allow him to finger me as he continues to spoon me. I feel his lips on my neck peppering kisses and I let out a low moan.

"Christian" I moan. "It's so early."

"You knew the deal when you passed out on me last night." He growls in my ear and I have a brief flash of my husband's mouth between my legs before there's nothing. _I fell asleep while he was going down on me? Shit I really was drunk._

I throw my head back against his chest as I feel myself starting to build. Despite the headache I feel forming behind my eyes, I can't escape the familiar tingles taking over my body. "Christian," I mewl as I feel his lips find my neck. His tongue darts out drawing circles into my skin as his fingers follow a similar pattern on my clitoris. I close my eyes as I grind my ass into his crotch desperate for my release. My toes curl and I throw a hand behind me pulling his lips to mine and crying out into his mouth as I feel my orgasm takeover.

He gasps as his expert fingers begin to move faster across the sensitive bundle of nerves. My nausea and headache are long forgotten as I move out of his grasp and push him onto his back so I can straddle him. I slide down onto him slowly, pressing my hands to his chest for support.

He slides the fingers that were just at the apex of my thighs into his mouth and sucks as I begin to ride him. "Mmmm I love having your pussy for breakfast." He tells me as he grips my hips, allowing his fingertips to stroke the skin on my lower back.

I run my hands through my hair, tilting my head back and allowing my tresses to tickle his thighs. I pull my head up and immediately see the look he's giving me and it heats my skin all over. "You look like you want to devour me." I whisper, the hair falling in front of my eyes. I shoot him a seductive glance and before I can blink I'm on my back as he begins to plow into me relentlessly. I dig my heels into his back and bite down on his lip gently as it moves in perfect sync with mine.

"I love you so much, Anastasia. Come for me baby-" I'm about to tell him that I'm there when our bedroom door flies open and Sean stumbles through the door holding a bottle of champagne.

"Guys…" Sean says and I can see the fire coming out of Christian's eyes as he turns his head towards him.

"Get the fuck out!" Christian yells as he presses himself even closer to me so that there's no chance that Sean will see anything.

"Okay but…"

"OUT"

"You act like I've never been a witness to your coitus before." He says and I roll my eyes at his _Big Bang Theory_ reference.

"Sean what do you want?" I ask from underneath Christian and our blankets. I know for a fact that he can't see anything, so I don't feel that uncomfortable despite the fact that my husband is deep inside of me, unfortunately softening by the second.

"I just wanted to let you know that we need to be at the bar by twelve to get our wristbands." Sean, Christian and I were doing the annual _SoHo Crawl-o-ween._ I always thought Halloween was a huge deal in college, but apparently it didn't have anything on New York City. Last year, it was a week after my wedding and Christian and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon. We were exhausted, and didn't even consider going out, as we were winding down from an exhausting six months of wedding planning. But it didn't stop us from hearing the ruckus from our bedroom window for three straight nights.

"Really, that's why you barged in? Get out, Sean! It's still early!" I exclaim.

"Actually… it's 11, and you know I don't do late for drinking events." He says taking a sip of the champagne straight from the bottle. Sean had slept over last night, something he's done more often since we moved into a bigger place and Christian moved GEH out of our second bedroom allowing us to turn it into a pretty spacious guestroom. _Also known as Sean's room._ He keeps a spare pair of sweats and a toothbrush here, and I swear it's like college all over again.

My eyes widen as I look up at Christian. "11? Is he kidding?"

"I was going to suggest we started getting ready after we were done." He nuzzles against my cheek before turning his head towards Sean. "Peterson, out." He growls and Sean rolls his eyes before heading out the door. "We need to be out of here by 11:35 at the latest, and I know you two want to pregame, so get your asses out of bed. Next time I'm coming in here with ice water."

I start to move to get ready when he holds me in place, refusing to pull out of me. "You know if we stop now, we'll be on edge the rest of the day. We'll be moody and horny and won't be able to focus on anything else until we get back into bed."

I purse my lips knowing he's right but also knowing that it's going to take me a minute to tease my hair for the bar. "Five minutes."

"Baby, I only need three." He says as he presses his lips to my neck.

* * *

Twenty minutes, two orgasms and a shared shower later, I was pulling my suspenders up over my shoulders. I'm wearing jeans and a white tiny bandeau top that I know my husband is going to have a fit over. But… I'm Kelly Kapowski for Christ's sake. That girl was never _not_ wearing a crop top of some sort. I look in the mirror and giggle as my feathered bangs really do make me look like Kelly. I look down at my pink high tops and give my pom poms a little shake.

 _I've never had pom poms before. This is so fun!_ "Give me an A!" I whisper. "Give me an N!" I roll my pom poms in a circle the way I've seen cheerleaders on TV and movies do. "Give me an A!" I jump up and down and giggle. "What's that spell?"

"Ana you're not wearing that." I hear from my bathroom.

"CLOSE! Wooooo!" I cheer as I do a high kick. _Oh God, I need to stretch._ I chuckle to myself as I think about the fact that I haven't really danced in a while.

"You're wearing a bra."

"Calm down, it's not a bra it's a bandeau!"

"What the fuck is a bandeau, Anastasia?"

"What this is! I'm wearing a bra underneath."

"No. Absolutely not. It's basically the same length as a bra!" I was thankful that the warm weather held out for a little longer, making it almost eighty degrees in New York today.

"But Christian… Kelly always wore stuff like this. I literally modeled this outfit off of something she wore."

"I don't give a shit, Kelly wasn't my wife."

"Well…. Technically…" I trail off as I point to my husband's get-up. He's wearing jeans, a striped shirt, with a chambray button up over it. _In short, Zach Morris._

"Anastasia."

"Christian." I say back placing my hands on my hips.

"God it's like you're Pebbles all over again."

I throw my head back laughing loudly, as the memories of our first Halloween together flood my mind. _Oh man that was fun._ "I miss it."

He smiles and wraps his arms around me. "Me too." He narrows his eyes at me and sighs. "You remember the rules, when you're determined to prance around in next to nothing don't you?"

"By your side. I remember." I giggle.

"If I kill someone tonight, it's on your conscience." He tells me as he raises an eyebrow before he presses a kiss to the skin exposed on my chest. "God you smell good, too good. So much of your skin is exposed." He runs his nose along my chest, up my shoulder and my neck before placing a kiss there.

"Hey hey hey hey" Sean says as he comes in. "Break it up, or you're going to detention."

I roll my eyes at his Mr. Belding impression. "You didn't want to dress up with us so you forfeit the right to be the Principal of Bayside." I do have to say his Woody from Toy Story costume did come together nicely. _I'm just wondering if there's another part of this costume that I'm missing._

"So Sean… is Shannon meeting us?" Christian asks although we both are dying to know the answer.

"She might… swing by." He says nonchalantly as he takes another long swig of the champagne.

"Did you even try to make mimosas?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "What's the point?"

"So why didn't you have her meet us here?" I ask as I grab the bottle from him and take a healthy sip.

"She's hanging out with her best friend Kelly and a few people from work, but she's supposed to meet up."

"And you didn't want to go with them?" I ask curiously.

"No, I wanted to go with you guys. We've been planning to do this for months." He says as if I just asked the dumbest question. I follow him out of our bedroom and to the kitchen and almost faint when I see what's in front of me.

"Seannnnn" I groan when I see a bottle of vodka on our table. "What is that?" I say as I point at the familiar bottle of Grey Goose.

"What does it look like? It's vodka. I was thinking we could just top it off. You know when we drink too much champagne it's never a good day. A little vodka on top will get us there faster without the headache or hangover." He cocks his head to the side and I sigh knowing that he's right.

"Fine, make me one." I groan as I hop on the stool at my breakfast bar. He pours three drinks before he points at me.

"You letting her go out like that?" He says looking at Christian.

"Excuse you?" I ask narrowing my eyes at Sean giving him the look that dares him to repeat what he said.

Christian takes a healthy sip and shakes his head. "You'll probably have to pry me off of a good number of guys today."

"Really? I was kinda hoping for the day off." He chuckles and I stick my tongue out at both of them.

I lean forward after I take a sip of my drink. "So Sean, is there anyone that might match your costume? Maybe like a Buzz Lightyear… or the Little Bo Peep doll or that cute cowgirl doll from the second movie?"

Sean stares at me over the shot glass hovering by his lips. "Maybe." He says as he downs the shot.

"Oh my God. What is Shannon being?" I squeal.

"Who said it's Shannon?"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "I don't know why you're fighting your attraction for her so bad. Christian told me you guys had a handsy make out session in the copy room last week." I rest my chin on my hands as I flutter my eyes at him innocently.

Sean's eyes snap to Christian. "You told her!?"

"I can't keep secrets from her, Sean. Come on, haven't you learned? She like knows…" He says as he side eyes me slightly for ratting him out.

"So more importantly, when are you guys gonna do it?" I say raising my eyebrows up and down as I take another long sip of my drink that Sean topped off with more vodka than champagne.

He scoffs and pours a glass of orange juice on top of the clear liquid sitting at the bottom of his glass. "I don't know… Shannon is… different. She's so innocent and sweet and kind. She's not like anyone that I've ever dated." He leans against the counter in our kitchen and lowers his head. I'm actually surprised that he used the word "dated" given that he won't even admit that they _are_ dating. "She's not like anyone I've ever known."

"Oh my God… Sean!" I squeal, and I think if you caught a snapshot of my face in this moment, you'd see actual hearts in my eyes. "You love her!"

"I do not. And DO NOT tell her that."

I narrow my eyes as I wonder how true my hypothesis is that Shannon loves Sean just as much but I keep my thoughts to myself. Christian shoots a look at me wondering if I'm going to spill my thoughts but I shake my head in response.

I'm not one hundred percent sure that my predictions on Sean and Shannon are true but something tells me that they are at the beginning stages of a true romance.

* * *

 _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

I immediately feel my hips moving the second we enter the first bar as it's blaring _SexyBack_ by Justin Timberlake, a song that has the power to instantly transport me back to college. I feel Christian's hand in mine as he pulls me through the crowd of people, many of which are already teetering on the edge of blackout despite the fact that it's only noon. Some people went all out with their costume, but the majority of people seem to be some sort of animal, as I see the ears perched on their heads.

I'm pulled into his arms, his hand snaking down to my butt and squeezing gently, his other hand finding my face. "You okay?" He says in my ear as he tries to talk over the blaring music.

I shake my head as I rub my nose against his and giggle. "I want to dance."

"Of course you do."

"Please," I pout. "Like old times. And I love this song." I giggle as I hear Justin still singing about bringing sexy back.

I wave at Sean and he rolls his eyes and heads to the bar as I feel Christian pull me to the dance floor. Before I can think my ass is up against his crotch as we begin to move with music. I feel his hands find my hips and I bend over slightly, the familiar feelings flooding back to me. I raise my hands and drop them behind his neck as his lips find my neck, the vodka champagne cocktails catching up with us both. "I miss dancing with you." He growls in my ear and I giggle thinking that the last time we've really danced like this was senior year of college. _I mean, we did try to keep things pretty PG at our wedding._

I put my hands on my thighs as I bend over further and press my ass harder into his crotch, moving it slowly back and forth as the song fades into a slower song. I feel his hands wrap around my stomach, slowly stroking the bare skin. I spin in his arms, putting my hands behind his neck as I begin to grind against him. I feel his hands run up my spine before his hands find my front groping my breasts slightly. I giggle when I see my best friend come into view.

"Are you two going to be like this all day?" He asks as he hands us both a beer.

"No I promise!" I giggle as Christian shoots me a grin. We clink our bottles together in a 'cheers'. "Where is Shannon?"

"Not here yet, can you relax?"

"Can YOU relax?" I snap back at him before I burst into giggles. "Oh man, I wish Kate was here.. She'd love this. It's just like college!"

Christian is still behind me, his front pressing against my back as I take a long sip of the beer in my hand. "Should we go do a shot?" Sean shouts in my ear as he tries to be louder than the sounds of Beyonce.

"Not tequila," I blanch and Sean looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"I don't want to be sooo drunk at" I pull the phone out of my crossbody purse, "One pm!"

"Fine, fireball?"

I look at Christian. "Should we do a shot of fireball?"

He narrows his eyes at me and clasps his hand with mine. "I'm carrying you home tonight."

"Probably." I giggle as we make our way back to the bar. I lean slightly over the bar, the alcohol already running through me when I feel my husband pressing hard against my back no doubt staking his territory. The bartender looks at me shooting me a small smile until he notices the man behind me. "What can I get ya?"

"Hi!" I smile cheerily. "Can we get three shots of fireball, on…." I point at Sean. "His tab."

"And who is that?" The bartender asks.

"Last name Peterson." Within a few moments three cinnamon whiskeys are placed in front of us. "Cheers to us."

"To Harvard!" I cheer.

"To life after it" Christian says as we down the shots.

* * *

It's been a few hours since we got to the bar, the three of us reliving the glory days taking shot after shot. We've managed to snag a high-top table in the corner, the beer bottles and shot glasses littering our table. I'm standing, as Christian sits on a stool behind me, his hands wrapped around me and dancing around my chest every few seconds. "You two will never change." Sean chuckles as he looks up to find Christian and I sneaking a kiss. "You've been the same since freshman year."

I turn my head away from Christian and towards our best friend. "No. We won't." I feel Christian's arms tighten around me in response.

"I can't believe you two… God, this long and you're still just as smitten with each other!"

"You can't?" Christian asks.

"I mean I can, _now._ I just mean when you first started I never would have imagined that you two would have been the real deal."

I turn my head to see Christian staring at me and I press a gentle kiss to his lips. "You can have that too, Seanny." I say turning back to him.

He chuckles as he takes a long sip from his whiskey ginger. "I don't think anyone has what you have."

"That's not true." I assure him. "And I promise you, it's possible."

"But… how do you know?" Sean asks and having known him for so long I can see the hurt in his face and hear it in his voice.

"You just… do. It's… a feeling, a spark…" I look at Christian trying to remember how I knew that he was the man that I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. _At this point, I don't remember a time when I didn't know he was the one._. "It's the soul's recognition of it's counterpoint in another."

"Don't you dare quote Wedding Crashers to me."

"Okay first of all, I don't think it's _just_ a quote from Wedding Crashers, I think it's from a poem or something…" I trail off not knowing exactly where it's from other than from _Wedding Crashers._ "But it's the truth!"

Sean begins to say something in response when something catches his gaze. I turn to see what he's looking at and I almost pass out from excitement when I see the cowgirl walking towards us. "Sorry I'm late." Shannon smiles as she reaches our table.

Sean taps her cowgirl hat flirtatiously. "Bout time you made it, I was looking like a loser, dressed up all by myself."

"I'm sorry, Kelly wanted to stop at a hundred places before we got here." She pulls on his vest. "You look so cute, Peterson."

"Back at ya, Winters." He wraps his arms around her, and my heart skips a beat when I see her press her face into his chest as they hug.

"Do you want a drink?" Sean asks and she looks at the table that's full of bottles and tiny glasses.

"Ummm… you guys are going to get me drunk aren't you?"

"I mean… it's Halloween." I shrug.

"Okay…" she says hesitantly. "Maybe just one beer to start?" She puts her index finger up indicating she only wants one and I swear this girl is so cute I just want to put her in my pocket.

"Okay, come with me. I don't trust you with these two." Sean says as he whisks her away.

As soon as they're gone, leaving me alone with Christian I squeal. "Okay, they totally love each other."

He wraps his arms around my back immediately and presses his face to my chest. "I totally love you."

I giggle as I feel his hot, wet mouth pressing kisses against my chest. "I love you more."

His lips are about to press to mine when I hear a shriek next to me. "Oh. My. God!"

I turn my head to the left in response to the noise and see a petite girl with cat ears on top of her head. "You're Zack and Kelly!"

I giggle as I wrap an arm around Christian's neck and press myself against him. "Indeed we are!"

"That is SO cute. Oh my God, I love it!" She cheers before she bounces away. I giggle and press a kiss to his lips.

"I told you we'd be a huge hit."

"I'm still not crazy about this tiny little piece of fabric you're wearing." He says as he snaps the small piece of fabric against my skin.

"Well you've been wrapped around me since we got here." I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"And that's how I plan to spend the rest of my life, Anastasia Grey. Wrapped around you." He says against my lips as his hand wraps around the back of my head, holding it in place as our kiss becomes more aggressive.

My hands move to his face, cupping it as we begin to makeout in the corner of the first bar on the strip we are supposed to hit on this _Crawl-O-Ween_. "Mmm I love you." I moan against his lips as he grips my ass tightly before his fingertips dance up my spine and into my hair massaging my scalp as his tongue strokes mine.

"I love you." He whispers as we pull apart. "So much."

We are locked in each other's embrace as I hear a voice right next to me. "We should head out to the next bar, I closed out." Sean says and I turn my head to see Sean and Shannon beaming at us as if they're so in awe by our love.

 _Not that I really blame them, everyone is._

* * *

It's nearing four pm, and the four of us have been drinking like it's our senior year of college for the past three hours. I don't even know how I'm standing upright, but something is keeping me going. We are at the third bar of the crawl, the four of us dancing to a song from our past when I catch a glimpse of one of my friend's from work. "Dana!" I yell as she makes her way towards me. I pull her into a hug.

"Oh my God, I didn't know you were coming here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I had plans with my husband and my best friend." I point at the two people behind me and she gasps.

"Your husband!? The famous Christian?"

I giggle at her introduction and grab his hand pulling him towards me. "Yes, this is my husband, Christian. Baby, this is Dana from work. She works in the sales department."

"Hi Dana." He smiles his signature Christian Grey smile that he reserves for the outside world- not the one he saves for me only.

"Ana talks about you all the time. I mean really ALL. THE. TIME. It's so cute really." She says as she speaks a mile a minute. "And you two are really the cutest. Are you Zack and Kelly from _Saved By the Bell_?"

"We are." I smile as I wrap my arm around Christian's neck and press a loud kiss to his cheek. "He hates me." I joke and I feel a pinch on my ass as response. "Hey!" I giggle as I rub my butt. Christian has gone back to talking to Sean and Shannon and when I turn back to Dana I notice she's holding her phone up.

I back up slightly and my eyes widen when I see the image on her phone. "OH MY GOD!" I say covering my eyes for a second but then slowly separating my fingers to look through them. "Is that…"

"That is Mike from the fourth floor's penis." She giggles as she begins to bounce up and down excitedly.

"What… WHY!? I mean… WHY!?" I screech. "Why do you have that!? Are you sleeping with him? You're not sleeping with him." As I think about all of the office gossip that I hear on the daily, and how that was definitely not apart of it.

"Well not yet. I hope to tonight."

"But…" I see her put the phone down, but I grab it and stare at it again. "Wow, Mike… good for you." I cock my head to the side and then look at Dana. "You know I wouldn't have expected that from Mike."

"He sent this to me last night."

"Did you ask? Or was it… an unsolicited dick pic? You know I hear women don't like those…. I mean I accept all pics of my husband's penis. But I can imagine getting a random one isn't… fun?"

"Well we were… sexting last night and he sent it."

"Let me see it again." I giggle knowing full well that I won't be able to look him in the eye on Monday.

She holds it up and I hear two sets of groans behind me and I blanch knowing that they belong to both Christian and Sean.

"What the fuck?" Christian asks, his head leaning over my shoulder as he views the image on Dana's phone.

"It's a penis." I say pointing at her phone as if it's the funniest thing in the world. "Not better than yours of course." I whisper.

"I know what it is. I do happen to know what one looks like. But why are you looking at a penis?" He narrows his gaze at me and I shrug.

"Because it's funny."

"Try again."

"Dana got one and she showed me."

"Dana, how about you don't show my wife any pictures of penises? Is that okay?" He chuckles but I can tell he's slightly irritated.

"Single girls get dick pics, can't I live a little?! Kate used to show me all the time when she got dick pics."

"YOU MEAN OF MY BROTHER!?" Christian yells, and I know it has nothing to do with the volume of the music.

"Oh right… I forgot." I giggle as I shoot him a smug grin. _Kate has never shown me a dick pick before, but I thought it would be fun to rile him up._

He pulls me away from Dana, and I wave as she skips away and I hope that she gets to take that for a spin tonight. "Do you share my dick pics when you get them?"

"Absolutely not. Are you insane? I already have to beat women off of you with a stick." I giggle as I wrap my arms around him and press my lips to his.

"Is that what you do at work? Stare at dicks?"

"No. Of course not. The only dick I want to stare at during the day is yours, Christian Grey." I roll my eyes as I see he stares at me through narrowed slits. "I turned around and it was just on her phone." I chuckle. "You're not actually mad are you?"

"No dicks other than mine, Anastasia."

I lick my lips in response to his possessive words. "Can I see it now?" I take a step closer pressing my body flush against his and sliding my hand between us and cupping his dick through his jeans. He groans in my ear and I squeeze.

"Ana, fuck." He bites down on my neck in response. "We can't here, baby?"

"Why not?" I ask wondering why this bar in particular was safe from Christian and I defiling it just as we've done to so many other bars around New York.

"Well for one…ahh" he groans as I squeeze him again. "For one everyone here is hammered, so the lines for the bathroom are going to be insane. And you know drunk people when they have to go to pee…" he trails off and I nod in understanding. "And two these aren't single stall bathrooms… and there's no way I'm bringing you into the men's room."

"But…" I pout, my bottom lip pushing out slightly. "I want to see your dick." I rub my hands on his chest and I don't miss the gleam in his eye. "Preferably as it moves in and out of my pussy." I say the last part low in his ear and I bite down gently against his lobe. I feel his cock twitch as my hand is still pressed against it and he shakes his head.

"You're going to be the death of me Anastasia Grey."

* * *

 _ **Two hours later…**_

"That one!" I point at the large piece of cheese pizza. "No no not that one." I say as the man tries to give me the smaller piece. "Yeah that one. Come to Mama!" I say as I do a little dance when he hands me the piece of pizza over the glass. Christian has already moved ahead of me to the cashier to pay and I scurry behind him. I reach him and he chuckles when he sees I've already taken two huge bites of it.

"Hungry?" He chuckles and I nod as he pulls me out of the tiny hole in the wall pizza shop to sit on the bench out front. Sean and Shannon had gone ahead to the next bar but Christian and I wanted to stop for pizza. _Well correction- I wanted to stop for pizza_. Not only were we both crossing into high levels of intoxication and I thought it would help sober us up, but- it was _pizza._ And New York pizza was _always_ a good idea.

"God this is good." I moan. I feel his gaze on the side of my face so I look over to see him staring at me amusingly.

"I swear you make the same noises when you eat pizza as when you suck my dick. Should I be offended that you have the same enthusiasm for pizza as you do for my dick?"

I giggle. "Well for your information, I've been in a relationship with pizza much longer than I've been in a relationship with you. If anything the pizza should be offended by your…" I look down at his crotch. "Sausage." I burst into a fit of giggles at my witty comment no doubt spurred by my drunkenness. He rolls his eyes before he bites into his and we both sit in somewhat silence as we finish our pizza.

The sounds of my phone buzzing breaks the silence and I cheer when I see that it's a FaceTime. "KATE!" I cheer as I put the phone in front of Christian and I and wave at the screen.

"Hiiii! How drunk are you guys?"

"On a scale of one to ten? Maybe like an 8?" I say looking at Christian to see if he agrees.

"I'm so bummed I'm not there! Where's Seanny?"

"He's at the bar, we stopped to get pizza."

"Of course."

"What are you doing today?" Christian asks and she holds up a movie ticket.

"Going to the movies with Mia! Your brother is too much of a pussy to go see any scary movies with me, but Mia is all for it." She giggles as I hear Elliott scream "HEY" from the background. "Well it's true." She says with a dramatic eye roll.

"He hates scary movies. Mia and I would always go without him." Christian says rolling his eyes. He looks at me and kisses my nose. "You stay right here, I'm going to go get more pizza."

"Oh! More cheese, more cheese!" I tell him as I hold up my empty plate.

"Where do you put it all?" He shakes his head as he walks back into the small pizza shop.

"My metabolism hasn't slowed down yet! Let me live, thank yoooouuuuu." I slur as I turn back to my phone. "I miss you!"

"I miss you back. But you guys are coming here for Thanksgiving next month right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." My phone buzzes with an alert and my eyes widen when I see the words in the notification- **My Days.** My Days was an app that tracked when I was ovulating and if I'm getting an alert it must mean… it was that time. "Holy shit, Kate. Hold on one second."

I drag the notification down effectively pausing the FaceTime and sure enough it tells me that today I start ovulating. I smile thinking about the perfection of the timing but then my face falls thinking that if Christian keeps drinking I may be battling with whiskey dick tonight. I return to the Facetime and I grin like a loon.

Kate cocks her head to the side and giggles. "Why are you grinning like a crazy person?"

"I'm ovulating!" I shake my shoulders up and down, as I do a little shimmy.

"Ooooh, well tell Christian to stop drinking so he can perform his duties tonight!"

"You know Christian can still get it up even when he's drunk."

"Not if he's unconscious!" Kate jokes, referring to the level of drunkenness that he's already at.

I shake my head running a hand through my head. "I already tried to have sex with him once, but the bar we were at… bathroom situation sucked."

Christian comes back out with two boxes and sits down before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Got more pizza."

"My hero!" I grab his jaw and plant a kiss on his lips and I hear a groan from the other end.

"I forgot you're ten times worse when you drink. Zack, Kel… it's been real. But I have to go."

I shoot her the peace sign and blow her a kiss before I end the call. As soon as I end the call I turn to Christian who's opening his pizza. I flutter my eyelashes at him a few times and he must sense my gaze because he turns to me. "What?" He laughs as he sees the look I'm giving him.

"You're really hot." I smile as I look him over from his feet to the top of his head. "No really… like wow." I shake my head. "I don't think I've ever seen a better looking man in my whole life. And I'm not just saying that because you're my husband. I would totally tell you if I thought someone was hotter… well actually maybe I wouldn't. But I wouldn't say you were the hottest, I just wouldn't say anything. But you are… like gorgeous."

"Baby, you're rambling you really are drunk."

"Am not!" _Yes you are, Ana._ "Listen, how about instead of you eating that pizza, you eat something else." In my head it sounded sexier but the way that the alcohol is affecting my voice it did not sound sexy at all.

"Like… french fries? I could go for fries, like that place next to the coffee shop with the tiny muffins?"

"Oh yum, we should totally get the tiny muffins." I say completely forgetting about the fries and the whole point of my _eating_ comment. "Wait where was I going?" I say searching the air for the answer. "Oh right!" I say snapping my fingers. "Focus!" I point at him. "No muffins no fries, me. ME! You should be eating me!"

He drops the pizza to his plate and rubs a napkin across his mouth before he looks around the empty street, as this gem of a pizza shop is tucked away and hidden from the strip of bars on the main street in SoHo. "Here? I mean Ana it's daylight and there are people around." He says as his hand finds my thigh and grips it hard. "Although I would love to eat you right now." He growls in my ear and immediately I become putty in his hands.

I turn my head to his as the whole point of my initial sexual comment comes flooding back to me. "I'm ovulating." I whisper against his lips. "I just got a notification."

He rubs his tongue over his lips and I almost convulse as I imagine his tongue rubbing against my clit. "Can you not do that." I sigh as I rub my finger over his lips.

"Says the woman whose bottom lip stays trapped between her teeth." Instantly, I bite my lip and he shoots me a smile before he licks his lips again.

"Fuck, I need you." I groan as I push myself further against him. Our lips are a mere centimeter from each other. I'm about to have a taste of my husband's lips when I hear a familiar voice.

"That last bar sucked, you guys didn't miss shit." Sean says as he moves into the pizza place.

"We can't ditch him to go have sex." Christian tells me.

"Why not!? He knows us. We did it all the time in college."

"That was different, we could just run home really quick, or go upstairs. We aren't around the corner from our apartment."

"But… I need you. And your dick might be broken later."

His mouth drops open and his eyes narrow. "When is my dick ever broken, baby?"

"When you've had too much to driiiiink," I say dramatically.

"Excuse me ma'am, I do believe you fell asleep while we were fooling around last night."

"That was different!"

"How?"

I tap my chin a few times. "I don't know but it just was."

"Okay, well how about we place a little bet."

"I'm listening."

"I bet it's you that will prevent us from having sex tonight."

"You're so on. And so we're clear, even if you don't fall asleep, if you have whiskey dick that's still on you."

"Deal, baby" he says as we shake hands and he pulls my hand forward and kisses my lips.

Sean comes out and sits next to me on the bench and in that moment I realize that the girl that has recently become attached to Sean's hip isn't with him.

"Where's Shannon?" I ask.

He shakes his head as he bites into a piece of pizza. "Some people from the office showed up." He shrugs. "She's fine."

I look at Christian and then back at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means she's with Kelly and some of the other people. She doesn't need me around crowding her space cock blocking her."

"Ummm" I trail off. "What does that mean? I thought she wanted… your… you know?" I say in reference to _his_ cock.

"I don't know some guy has been sniffing around her for the past hour. Maybe I was in the way." He shrugs.

"Oh my God." I say as I shake my head and turn back to my husband. "You know this is all your fault right?"

"Mine?!" Christian says with wide eyes. "What did I do?"

"Oh, only train your best friend to be an irrationally jealous person for no reason!"

Sean scoffs. "I am not jealous."

"That's a lie." I point at him before turning back to Christian. "He's watched you with me so many times." I growl before turning back to Sean. "Sean did you just leave without saying anything to Shannon? Because that just seems like you're blowing her off."

"I told her I was going to come meet up with you guys."

"Did you even give her a chance to come with you?"

"She wouldn't want to, no bigs. Like I said she was with her friends."

"God, Sean…" I shake my head. "You're so dumb. It's okay Auntie Banans is going to make it better when we go back."

"So I can watch Winters get hit on? No thanks." I stand up dramatically and point at him.

"A-HA!" I say jumping up and down. "I KNEW IT! You love her, you love her, you love her!" I chant. I am about to reach for my pom poms to cheer when I gasp. "Hey where are my pom poms?" I say shaking my hands as if they were really there.

 _Shit! Did I lose them?_ I slap my forehead. "Dammit! This is why I can't have props!"

"Pay up." Sean says holding his hand out to Christian.

"Hey!" I yell as I realize that Sean and Christian bet on the fate of my pom poms.

"I knew you were going to lose those things." Sean says as Christian hands him a twenty dollar bill.

"If you were betting that I wouldn't lose them why didn't you help me keep track!" I say to my husband as I press my hands to my hips.

"Sorry baby, I didn't even realize." He chuckles.

"Anyway, Shannon likes you, Sean. And you like her. She's not interested in some other guy. She's interested in you for crying out loud!"

"You don't know that."

"Sean you know when girls are interested in you, how can you not see it?"

"Shannon is different…"

"You say she's different, and yet you two have kissed a few times and made out once. So either she's not really different and she's just the exact same as all of the other women you hook up with who wouldn't consider kissing a huge deal. OR she really is different and she's sitting at that bar across the street obsessing over what she did wrong that made you ditch her!"

Christian looks over at Sean to chime in. "Definitely the second thing she said."

"You can't act like a jealous asshole when you haven't even told her how you feel! She's not thinking right now that you're jealous, she's thinking that you blew her off and aren't interested! She's thinking you're a FUCKBOY!" I point my finger at him. "And I did not raise a fuckboy, God dammit!" I stomp.

"Don't yell at me! This is all new! I've never felt like this before. How do you deal with it?" Sean asks Christian and I interject.

"You do know we have sex like five times a day right?"

Sean laughs loudly before he stands up. "Fine, but you two have to come with me… to help."

"We got your back!"

We enter the bar, and just as I'm about to give Sean the pep talk I believe he needs, he's on the move tearing through the crowd looking for Shannon. We follow close behind and before I can blink his mouth is on hers. I see him push the hat from her head and weave his hands through her hair that has long fallen out of the two braids. He cups her cheeks and her hands find his shoulders before settling behind his neck. I hear Kelly cheer and watch her raise her glass before downing it in excitement.

"Okay he definitely got that from me." Christian says proudly.

"They grow up so fast." I say as I watch what I believe to be my best friend finally getting his happily ever after.

* * *

We are nearing the end of the bar crawl and I have to say that I'm shocked that Christian hasn't had to put any guys in their place. But I guess it is hard for anyone to hit on me when Christian's mouth has been permanently attached to me all night. Luckily it's served both ways and no drunken girl dressed as a sexy kitten has tried to make a pass at my man either. It's far past seven pm and it's getting darker and chillier and I'm starting to feel a little cold, not having hardly anything on my top half.

A shiver runs through me and before I can think, Christian's chambray shirt is wrapped around my arms and he pulls them through the sleeves. He rubs my arms and I'm instantly warm from the literal shirt off his back and his ability to always take care of me. "You're not cold?" I ask him as I see he's now just in a short sleeved shirt.

"I'm wearing more clothes than you, and I know you're cold, baby." He wraps his arm around me and I snuggle closer to him as we walk down the street towards the corner to hail a cab on the main street. Sean and Shannon were behind us but I think they've fallen back slightly. _Probably to make out some more._ Ever since Sean marched up to her and planted a kiss on her, they've basically been attached at the hip- and the lip.

 _I wonder if they're going to do it tonight._ I giggle to myself and I catch Christian's attention.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head as he eyes me curiously.

"Guess who's hard as a rock right now?" He whispers in my ear and I shiver again, however now it has nothing to do with the weather.

For the past hour or so, I've been chugging all the water I can in the attempts to dial back how drunk I am. Christian was right, I did have the ability to fall asleep the second my head hits a pillow when I'm drunk. And now I was about to get in a car. _Fuck._ I had forgotten about the car ride back home.

"You can do this, Ana."

"What… worried you may fall asleep in the cab? Given that you've fallen asleep in every single cab home we've ever taken at the end of a night of drinking?"

I clear my throat as I turn back to Christian. "You sure you wouldn't just rather walk?"

"In the dark? Now? No, Ana. It's like four miles and I want to be inside of you."

"Well that's not going to happen, if I get rocked to sleep in the cab! Might as well sing me a lullaby while I'm in there."

"It'll be fine, I'll keep you talking."

I eye him warily, wondering if his want to win our bet outweighs his want to have sex when we get home. "Okay…"

The door of the cab has barely closed behind us when I feel the exhaustion set in. _Fuck. Are my eyes already closed!?_ I open them and blink around and I see that we haven't even started moving yet. _Okay Ana stay awake!_

I press the button to roll the window down and I sit closer to the window so that the cool air will keep me up. "I have the heat on, ma'am." The cab driver says as he slowly rolls my window up. "Are you going to be sick?"

 _The heat? Oh my God, it's going to be like a warm bed in here!_ "No- I stammer. But can we turn the heat off? I'm really hot." I say taking Christian's shirt off and fanning myself.

He nods and we start moving. Christian wraps an arm around me and pulls my face to his and kisses my lips softly. "I had fun."

"Me too." I nod. He tries to move in for another kiss and I back up a little. "If you kiss me, I'm going to shut my eyes. And I need to keep them open!" I blink them a few times and he chuckles in response.

"So we can't make out?" He pouts and I want nothing more than to kiss his perfect mouth. _I mean… I can't fall asleep while we're kissing right?_

 _Ana, you fell asleep while he was kissing your pussy last night, anything is possible._

I feel his breath on my face and I whimper as I feel his lips ghosting against my cheek and nose. I tilt my head up, offering myself up to him and before I know it his lips are moving with mine, our tongues battling for dominance. I pull away, knowing that I've definitely lost, but feeling the sweet feel of sleep coming at me fast. "Ugh" I scoff. "You win." I tell him just before my eyes shut and I collapse against his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **One month later…**_

I'm sitting at my desk as I rail through the final piece of the bag of Halloween Reeses' pumpkins that I got off a discount shelf as they were trying to get rid of all the leftover Halloween candy. Reeses were my favorite candy, but even I went overboard this past week. I've probably gone through at least thirty of these things. But it's like my affinity for chocolate has grown exponentially the past week. _I guess that means flow is on her way into town._ I bite down on the chocolate and then I remember something.

I open my app that not only tracks my ovulation but also my period. _Flow… was… late…?_

I count the days on the calendar and on my hands and drop the candy to my desk before tossing them into a trashcan. "Was I? Am I?"

I grab my cell phone and toss it in my purse before I'm out of my office and rushing towards the elevator.

Twenty minutes later, I'm in the Duane Reade across the street with a small basket full of pregnancy tests. I dump them onto the counter as I nervously chew on my fingernail. The woman ringing me up gives me a smile and I smile back.

I grab the bag of tests and make my way out of the pharmacy. I pick up the phone and he answers on the first ring.

"Hi beautiful, how is your day?"

"Well… I've eaten about ten more Reeses pumpkins and I realized I'm a week late. So I'm standing on Broadway with a bag of pregnancy tests." I say all in one breath and I hear silence on the other end.

"You...think?"

"I don't know. But… there are some signs that I didn't pick up on until now."

I hear him moving around in the background and a door shut. "I'm coming to you."

"I'm not taking a pregnancy test at work, Christian!"

"Don't you want to know? I want to know."

I stare at my building and then at the watch on my wrist. "I can be home in twenty."

"I'll meet you there." He tells me. My hand finds the air as I hail a cab before we're even off the phone.

 _He was right, I did want to know. And I wanted to know now._


	13. Thanksgiving Surprises Part 1

**A/N: Who's ready for the results of the pregnancy test? :) Sidebar- this is very different than how this plays out in the outtake in College Neighbors.**

"Do you mind?" I place my hands on my hips as I stare at my husband who's standing against the door in our bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest.

His eyes narrow, and a look of confusion crosses his face. _God the man was beautiful._ I shake my head realizing that now was not the time to obsess over my husband's insanely good looks while I held a bag of pregnancy tests in my hand and my phone was undoubtedly buzzing somewhere as people have probably figured out that I'm not at the office. "What do you mean?" He takes a step closer to me. "Do you need help?"

"Help!? With what? Get out, Christian!"

"Get out where? Aren't you taking the test?" He looks at his watch and then back at me. "I walked out of a meeting, I probably should get back sometime today."

"Yes, but I'm not doing it with you in here!"

"Are you kidding? You're not kidding…? You've peed in front of me _literally_ a million times."

"Maybe when I was drunk, now go away!"

"I'm fairly certain you've peed in showers that you've taken with _me_!"

I scrunch my nose in disgust. "Gross, I have not."

"I think that's a lie."

"Okay, Christian? I love you but you have to go. You absolutely cannot be in here."

He looks at me as if I've grown a third head and takes a step forward his hands cupping my cheeks. "No." I let out a sigh knowing that this is not an argument I can win and he's about to tell me why. "Ana, this is you and me. And yes maybe we're a bit invasive of each other's space but that's who we are. _That's us._ So yes I'm going to be here when you take this test because I think you're pregnant and I want to be here for every second of this moment."

I feel the tears slide down my cheeks hearing his words and he presses his lips to each trail, kissing my tears away. "I love you."

He smiles the smile that is reserved completely for me and my heart skips a beat just as it always does before he shoots me a wink. _He's got me. Damn him!_

"Fine, just stand over there." I say pointing to the furthest end of our bathroom. "And don't look at me… or my vagina," I tell him as I open one of the boxes.

"But you're very pretty- and so is your vagina."

"Can you not say that word?" I roll my eyes at my husband's use of the anatomically correct word instead of the sexy euphemisms he uses in bed.

"Oh so you can say it but I can't?"

"Precisely. Now shush, I really do have to pee, I drank an entire Smart Water on the way here."

He nods as I lower my skirt to my ankles. "I really wish you'd wear something on your legs if you're going to wear skirts in November in New York," he lectures and I glare at him as I send my panties down my legs as well.

"Can you not, like _right_ now?" I tell him as I pull the pregnancy test off the counter with shaky hands. I let out a deep breath and close my eyes saying a silent prayer like I have done every time I've taken one of these minus that one time in college.

"What's wrong?"

I open one eye. "Shhh." I tell him before I close it again. "Okay, ready." I shoot a glare at Christian as I can feel his eyes on me and he immediately drops them to the floor. I'm able to relax slightly and soon I feel the sweet relief and I place the test between my legs. After about twenty seconds, I place the cap on the test and sit it on the counter. I finish up and wash my hands and lean against the sink. My eyes well up with tears and immediately I'm being brought to a broad chest.

"Hey, why the tears?" He whispers in my ear and I feel his lips on my cheek. He strokes the back of my head and holds me tight against him. I can't quite make out what he's saying, but I can imagine it's a stream of how much he loves me and nothing will ever change that. I don't know how long we stay in this embrace, him holding me against his chest and stroking my back but when I pull apart there are tears in his eyes.

"Why are _you_ crying?" I chuckle as I wipe the last of my tears from my face.

He coughs and I know that he's only doing it to clear the emotion from his voice. "I uhh- I peeked."

I don't understand his words at first but then it clicks and despite the fact that I'm dying to see the words on the test, I can't pull my gaze away from my husband whose eyes are telling me everything I need to know. My teeth pull at my bottom lip nervously. "Are we… am I…?"

He slowly nods. "We're having a baby, Ana." He pulls the test from behind me and holds it up revealing the two clear lines that have appeared on the screen. _Oh. My. God._

I don't know how long I'm staring at the two pink lines but soon my vision becomes blurry and I feel Christian's hands on my face wiping under my eyes. I look up at him and quietly whisper the words he's already said. "We're having a baby."

* * *

I rest my hand over my stomach excitedly before buttoning up my sweater to cover the words written across my abdomen. I was wearing a shirt that said " _The turkey isn't the only thing in the oven_ ," that I was planning to quietly reveal just as we sat down to dinner. Christian and I had bets on who would be the first to notice the writing on my torso. My bet was on Mia, Christian's was on Kate.

 _Too bad Kate already knows that I'm pregnant as I couldn't hold the secret in any longer and I had given her strict instructions not to blurt it out. Sorry, Christian but you're losing this bet._

It had been almost three weeks to the day since I had peed on the stick that changed my life and I had been in an unbreakable good mood ever since. We'd been to the doctor and it appeared that I wasn't very far along at all. I was only about four weeks pregnant meaning I had gotten pregnant right after Halloween. I knew that it was a bit early to reveal that we were pregnant as we weren't even halfway through my first trimester but there was no way that we were going to be able to keep it to ourselves while we were in Seattle with our very intrusive and nosy family for an entire week for Thanksgiving.

 _I mean I had already told my mother and Kate. And although Christian is pretending that he hasn't told a soul, I know he's told Elliott._ _And of course, Sean was the first person we told the very day we found out._

"You ready for this?" He asks as he holds the box of tiny pumpkins and cute onesies we'd bought for our families. My dad and grandfather were coming for Thanksgiving this year as my Uncle Joe's family were going to my Aunt Christine's parents this year. _Thank God, another year without Abby._

I hadn't seen Abby since I was forced to invite her to my wedding, last year, and although she appeared to be on her best behavior, I didn't miss the looks she was still giving Sean reminding me of that New Year's Eve sophomore year when I had warned her to back off. _So I casually reminded Sean of my "no hooking up with Ana's cousin" rule and kept it moving. "Ana's day, Ana's way." Sean replied quickly as we downed a shot of tequila and that was that._

"I'm so ready. Your mom is going to flip."

He grins at me as he pushes the door open, the smell of turkey meeting us instantly. "I know."

We are barely through the doors before Grace Trevelyan Grey comes almost running through the foyer. "My babies!" She squeals as she pulls me in for a hug and squeezes, placing her hands on my cheeks. "My beautiful daughter. How are you?"

Christian, thankful that the attention isn't on him at the moment slips into the living room and places the box out of sight before coming back towards us. "Hi, Mom." I don't know when I started calling Grace, mom. Maybe sometime after we got married? It slipped out one day, and I hadn't even noticed until I saw the tears in her eyes alerting me of the slip up. My relationship with my mother was no secret to anyone in Christian's family and Grace was the loving mother I always craved. _I'd called her mom ever since and Grace's face lit up every time._

"You look wonderful." She turns to Christian and holds his face before reaching up to give him a kiss. "My darling boy." She grabs both of our hands and moves us back through the foyer back to the kitchen, the delicious smell of Thanksgiving wafting all around me.

Kate is sitting at the bar nursing a mimosa and is immediately off of her feet. "Oh my God, finally!" She runs towards me and throws her hands around me and holds me for a beat longer than usual and I really hope she can keep it together until we can tell everyone. _All depends on what number mimosa she's on._ When she pulls apart there are tears in her eyes and I sigh. "I miss you so much, it's been so long." Christian, Grace and Carrick have now started talking amongst themselves and she looks over her shoulder. "Stealing her!" Kate calls over her shoulder and pulls me from the room.

"Oh my God." She says as soon as we sit in the den that I know is mostly out of earshot. "You are glo-wing. GLOWING." She says the tears in her eyes have now started to slide down her face and I sigh.

"Kate…" I chuckle. "How many mimosas have you had already?"

The confusion spreads across her face. "Just one?" She says and I feel my heart swell at the fact that my best friend's reaction to seeing me is fueled by genuine happiness and not by copious amounts of champagne. "How are you?" She touches my stomach as if I'm nine months pregnant. "There's a baby in there, oh my God!" She puts her hands over my eyes. "You have to tell them because I'm not going to be able to stop crying."

"God who are you? Where is my stonewall best friend? Titanic, The Notebook, Terms of ENDEARMENT!? You didn't cry at any of those!"

She scoffs. "Those aren't real people!"

"Fine, but I need you to keep it together. My dad and grandfather aren't here yet, is Mia here?" I ask her as I realize that a ball of energy didn't attack me the second I crossed over the threshold. "And where is your fiance?" I ask her, referring to the other Grey sibling that is typically no more than a few steps away from her. Kate and Elliott had more than their share of ups and downs but ever since they got engaged last Christmas it seemed that they only had ups. They were wildly in love but in no real rush to get down the aisle. They were planning for a long engagement and it suited them.

"Not yet. She's picking her friend up from the airport. And I'm not sure exactly where Elliot is." She looks around as if he'll manifest in any moment.

"Wait, what friend? Like… Dylan?" _Since when are we calling Dylan a friend?_ _Oh shit did they break up again!?_ I wrack my brain trying to figure out if Mia has called me recently.

"No, fool. Dylan is stuck in Arizona. Sucks. He has to work tomorrow."

"Aw, I think Christian was looking forward to seeing him. So what friend?"

"Some friend of the family? I don't know, I think her and Mia may have went to school together also?" She shrugs. "Maybe Mia is into girls now? I couldn't tell you. But evidently she's coming for dinner."

* * *

An hour later, Mia Grey comes running into the house at lightning speed and engulfs me in a huge hug. "Ana!" She squeals. "I can't believe you're here."

"So I'll just go then…" Christian says as he points at the door. "Per usual, everyone is just excited to see my wife and not their son… or brother." He glares around the room at his sister followed by his mother.

"Oh shut up." Mia giggles as she makes her way over to her brother and squeezes him tight. "I missed you too big brother." She kisses his cheek before making her way back over to me within the span of a minute. "How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in weeks."

"I know you've been the busy one." I smile, at Christian's younger sister. Mia was twenty years old now, and a junior in college at WSU.

"I know. This semester is kicking my ass. And with flying back and forth between here and Arizona it's been crazy."

"About that…" I smile. "Things with Dylan are good?"

"Yes." She nods. "Ever since your wedding, things have been perfect."

"Good." I smile knowing that Mia deserved the happily ever after that both of her older brothers had found. "Kate said you were bringing a friend to dinner?"

"Gia!? She's great. She's you guys' age though. Mom and Dad are like in love with her since she redid their pool house and she got me this badass internship with her company for next summer. Doesn't have anything to do with culinary arts." She shrugs. "But whatever it's _paid._ And I want to go to Australia next summer and mom and dad are trying to act like they won't foot the bill!" She says shooting a dramatic glare towards her mother.

"We've already _foot the bill_ for two of your Euro-Trips one of which was not for school not to mention everything else in your oh- so extravagant lifestyle for a _college_ student." She says shooting her a pointed look. "We said we would pay if you were going to take a class, but no, wanting to go explore the coral in the Great Barrier Reef and go hiking in the Blue Mountains with your boyfriend is _not_ school related."

Mia rolls her eyes and I giggle at their constant mother- daughter bickering. "I'm trying to get some culture and worldly experience and all that."

"And I'm all for that, sweetheart. But part of _worldly experiences_ is paying for them." Grace says before she floats out of the room without another glance. _Score one point for Mama Grey._

I hear voices in the foyer and I make my way out to see whom I assume to be the famous Gia standing a little _too_ close to my husband with her hand on his bicep.

"Thank you so much for your help. I can't believe it's been almost five years since we've seen each other. New York has done wonders for you." My eyebrows furrow together as she tosses her blonde hair flirtatiously over her shoulder. "I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for you."

I almost choke on my own tongue hearing the double meaning in her words. _Okay, time to shut this bitch way down._ I approach them in just a few steps, sliding my hand around my husband's waist and pulling him slightly out of reach of Gia and her perfectly manicured nails. "You must be Gia." I smile, though I hope that she can sense the feelings pouring out of me. I feel his hand slip around me and I'm instantly calmed ever so slightly by his touch.

"And you must be Ana? I've heard so much about you. I'm so sorry I couldn't make the wedding."

 _Trust me you weren't missed, bitch._ "Hmmm. What is it that you have planned?" I ask, wanting to go back to her last comment that I clearly am out of the loop about.

"Oh baby, Gia is actually thinking of moving to New York with her practice, and I might consider hiring her and her firm to do some work for GEH for when it's time to expand." Christian had already taken over the entire floor that had originally inhabited GEH and the next step was taking over the entire building. That meant sixteen floors of Grey Enterprises Holdings. _And one unbelievably proud wife. Things had taken off for GEH in the past year and I could not be prouder._

Her hand finds his shoulder and I can't even stop the glare that is shooting from my eyes. "Considering? Oh Christian, you wound me! Trust me, once you see my ideas, you won't be able to turn me down."

I resist the un-ladylike snort that is dying to escape me as I hear yet another euphemism fall from her overly-glossed lips. _I am going to kill her and then I'm going to jail. I'm going to give birth to this baby in jail. Awesome._ She finally lets her hand drop after what felt like an eternity.

"I'm going to go see if Grace needs any help in the kitchen. I just adore your mom." She smiles before moving out of the room.

I can't even stop the look of disgust from crossing my face as I watch her leave the room when I feel his hands on my cheeks and my irritated eyes meet his loving ones. "Should we go have sex now?" He says as if he can read the thoughts running through my mind.

I furrow my eyebrows even further. "What the fuck is her deal? Why is she touching you so much?"

"Language. Little ears!" I shoot him a look letting him know that now was not the time and he shakes his head and pulls me into his chest and kisses my forehead. "To be honest, I have no idea what that was about. She dated Elliott like a hundred years ago."

"Okay well, I'm going to need you to shut that shit down before I start getting equally touchy with the guys at my office."

His face immediately goes from one of lust to one of lust _and anger._ "Are you trying to get me to shove my dick down your throat?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I quip, immediately turned on by his possessive words.

His face comes towards mine and I'm ready to feel his soft lips against mine after Gia sent my already crazy hormones haywire. I feel one hand around my back and one on my ass when I hear Elliott's hushed whisper come through the foyer.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?"

Christian turns his head away from mine to see his very annoyed brother walking into the room. "How the hell should I know? I don't live here! I don't even live on this side of the country, so you know I was shocked to see her."

"Did mom forget we dated? Why would she invite her here with my fiancee?"

"Does mom _know_ you dated?" Christian asks and it makes me wonder if in true Elliott fuckboy fashion he treated Gia like crap. _Not that I would feel bad for her in the slightest._

"I mean… I'm the reason she became such a close friend of this family in the first place. She started coming around more when we were fu-" he looks at me and I raise my eyebrow at him. "Hooking up. _Long_ before Kate."

"Well she already got handsy with Christian so I'm perfectly content with sending her off on her broomstick to wherever she came from."

Elliott chuckles and rubs his forehead. "I just want to get drunk and eat turkey. Why must the Gods want to fuck with me on my favorite holiday? What bad karma did I put out there to deserve this?"

Christian and I both open our mouths to speak when he puts a hand up cutting us off. "That was rhetorical! No need for your smartass answers."

I shrug and Christian takes his attention away from his brother and back to me. "Elliott we'll be upstairs."

"Already? You've been here like an hour." He says looking at his watch and then back to us.

"Well Christian doesn't want me to rip Gia's hair out, so he needs to keep me sated." I wince. "And for the record, El. Kate is far from scrappy, if she picks up what Gia is putting down, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets a closed fist hit." I scrunch my nose.

"See? I don't have time for this. I am already behind on eating for the day." Elliott slaps his hand to his forehead and groans.

I don't have a chance to reply before Christian is pulling me up the stairs and ushering me into his childhood bedroom where we will be sleeping the next week. He locks the door behind us and I hop on his bed, kicking my shoes off and scooting up the bed. He's immediately on top of me, wrapping his arms around my back and tucking his face into my neck.

"I love you," he whispers into my skin.

"I know. I can still hate other women touching you."

"I will break the hand off of any man that tried that shit with you." He says, in what I assume to be a reference to my earlier empty threat.

I push him back slightly and narrow my eyes at him. "Don't pull this hypocrite shit."

"I'm not! No more touching."

"I don't really get why she was doing all of that. It's like she was trying to provoke me."

"I don't either, but I really don't want you two getting up in arms about it."

"Us two?" I narrow my eyes in confusion. "I can't speak for Kate, I mean Elliott actually slept with her and-"

"No." He stops me. "I mean you and this one that I know is controlling your hormones." He tells me, as he raises my sweater and t-shirt and kisses my stomach. "Do we need to have a talk, little one?" I feel the bristles from his beard on my stomach and then his teeth nipping the skin around my navel. I whimper, the sensual feelings coursing through me as the father of my child talks to my stomach. "You and mommy should never feel jealous because daddy knows who he belongs to." I feel him press another kiss to the skin that is reddening from slight irritation under his beard. "I love you both so much and no one can or will ever change that." He places a final kiss on my stomach before moving up my body. "Alright well the little one and I understand each other." He kisses my lips gently. "Now how about you and me?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "If I have to put up with this girl through an entire dinner _without_ alcohol, she needs to behave and keep her hands to herself."

"She won't be within arms reach of me again." His hands find my breasts and he squeezes them gently as he presses his lips to mine. I wrap my legs around him as he begins to rock against me, rubbing his covered dick against my pussy. I'm about to tell him that we need to lose the clothes when I hear my name being called- in a very deep voice that I know all too well and like a bucket of cold water against my libido I push my husband to the side.

"DAD!" I scream as I fling the door open and hurry down the stairs. I hadn't seen my dad in almost four months when he _and Diane_ came to visit us over the summer. She was starting to grow on me but I wasn't completely on board with her consistent presence in my father's life. I was thankful that she was going to her parents house for Thanksgiving and wouldn't be here. I throw my arms around him as soon as he's close and I squeeze hard. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Back at you, Annie. Let me look at ya. Have you gotten taller?" He jokes before pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too dad, where's Papa?"

"In the kitchen with Christian's grandfather. You know they've become best friends." _And it was the cutest thing ever. Grandpa Theo, Grace's father and my Papa shared a love of golf as well as the Seahawks and were currently spanking everyone in their sights in Pinochle. I'm glad that my Papa had made a new friend as the first few years after my Grandma passed he was lonely and depressed._

"Grandpa Theo is here?" My ears perk up hearing that the guy that I'm fairly certain pushed Carrick and Grace into giving Christian the money for GEH and probably contributed even more than he already had was here. He'd made the life of two people I loved very much so much easier and I was unbelievably grateful. I make my way into an almost packed kitchen and the two older gentleman spot me instantly.

"Annie!" My Papa waves me over and pulls me into a hug.

"Listen, Ana… we were thinking we need to get a game going after dinner- you in? Won't be a high buy in-" Grandpa Theo starts.

"No! Absolutely not, no way. No betting on Thanksgiving." Grace calls from the stove as she points at them. "I will not have you turn this house into a casino and you two don't know how to act! I will not have a repeat of Easter!" I giggle before turning back to them.

"What happened at Easter?" I whisper to them, shocked that I haven't heard this story already.

"Gracie is so sensitive." My Papa says. "Just because her and Elliott don't know what they're doing."

"You are the worst winners ever, and you cheat!" Elliott interjects.

"Hush up, boy." Grandpa Theo tells him jokingly. "I will say you're better than your mother."

"That's why we gotta get _you_ in. You might actually be some competition for us." My papa says as he wraps an arm around her. "I taught her everything she knows about card games. She's a shark. But who's going to be your partner? Your husband any good?" He says as he looks at me over his glasses.

"No way!" I shriek. "You're not going to stick me with dead weight! If I have any chance at taking you two down, I need someone good. Where's my father-in-law?" I start looking around the room and I'm stopped when I feel a hand around my shoulder.

"Dead weight, huh?" I feel Christian's lips at my temple.

"Sorry, but… you know you're not good at Pinochle."

"You see how she treats me, don't you?" He says looking at our grandfathers.

"Don't take it personally, son. Truth hurts." Theo says as he pulls him in for a hug. "How are you doing, tell me about this company," he pulls him off into the other room where I imagine they'll be for quite sometime.

"So when are you going to come visit me, huh?" I ask my Papa. "Dad said you were going to come last time and you just bailed? I see how it is. What were you visiting Abby somewhere?"

"Don't start Anastasia Rose." He says. "And no, I was not. Flying across the country is exhausting Ana. I'm too old for that."

"Too old to come visit me?"

"I don't see you coming out here as often as you had promised." He looks at me and I feel myself shrinking slightly. _He was right. I did promise to visit several times a year and so far this is only the third time I had made it out here this year._

"I know. It's just been crazy with GEH taking off. But next year definitely." _Well end of next year once the baby is born… I hope._

* * *

A few hours later, we sit down to dinner and much to my annoyance Gia is seated directly across the table from Christian and it seems she's noticed as well. I let out a huff when I feel his hand in mind and then his lips moving over it. "When are you going to take this off?" He asks against our hands in an effort to mask what he's saying.

"Should I do it now?"

"Sure, I'm ready to collect on my winnings since Kate is in perfect sight range."

I roll my eyes. "So is Mia. Besides how do you know Elliott hasn't told Kate?" I say giving him a narrowed glare.

"How do you know Elliott knows!? Did he tell you?!" He says still quietly, but I can tell he's ready to kick his brother's ass over it.

"No he didn't, it was just an assumption that you confirmed." I shoot him a smug grin and he slaps his forehead.

"I can't believe I fell for that."

"Christian, when did you want to come to my office this week?" I hear Gia's voice ring through the air and I start to roll my eyes when I realize that there's a lot of people at this table, some of which are now looking in this direction to hear Christian's response.

"Oh that's right, Gia mentioned that you two may be working together soon? She's worked absolute wonders. She's fantastic." Grace gushes.

She presses her hand to her chest and looks at Grace. "Grace, you're embarrassing me."

"I was just thinking about having her do some work at GEH when she's in New York."

"I have a lot of ideas if you're looking at an entire building expansion. You mentioned you were in town for the week, just let me know when you'd like to drop by."

Christian's eyes find mine and he gives me a smile. "I'm sure we'll be able to find some time. We are a bit busy while we're here which is why we took the full week."

Gia gives us a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and I decide now might be the time to reveal that there's a twelfth person at this table. I slide off my cardigan as slowly as possible, grateful that everyone is kind of absorbed in their own conversation and I hear Christian chuckle next to me.

After about ten minutes, no one has seemed to notice. "I don't think I thought this through. I'm too short, they probably can't see the writing." I roll my eyes, cursing myself for not being a few inches taller. "Maybe I should just get up and do a lap around the table."

"For what?" He chuckles.

"I don't know. I'm going to go get my phone or something."

"Isn't it upstairs?"

"I don't know where it is. I just need a reason to get up!" I whisper.

"What are you two over there whispering about?" Elliott calls out from across the table, turning everyone's attention to us.

I can see Mia craning her neck. _Finally._ "What does your shirt-" she cranes her neck further and almost jumps out of her chair. "OH MY GOD!" She cheers as she jumps up and down and points at me. "Her shirt, her shirt! Have you been wearing that all day?! I would have noticed!" She runs around the table and pulls me to my feet pulling me into a hug before I even have a chance to reply. "Oh my God!" She squeals as she turns me around and lets the entire table look at me. "LOOK!" She squeals. "She's pregnant!"

I look at Christian with a sly grin and amongst the round of gasps I hold my hand out to him. "Pay up, Grey."

* * *

Ever since the news broke that I was pregnant, I've been in a permanent state of hugging. I've been passed around to every member of the family, _twice._ And Grace was now hugging me for the third time. "I can't believe it." The tears are flowing down her face for what seems like the hundredth time. "You're having a baby! I knew there was something different about you, I just couldn't put my finger on it." She taps my nose before she hugs me again. _I'm going to be all hugged out by the end of tonight._

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Mia says as she approaches us. "I'm going to spoil the shit out of them." She holds up the shirts we got both her and Kate that read " _BAE- Best Auntie Ever_ " along with the tiny onesies we got them that said _Little Turkey._ "These are so cute. It's your pregnancy reveal, and you got us t-shirts. Thank you, I love it!"

"Of course, I saw these and instantly thought of you two." I look around the room and suddenly I realize that I haven't seen Christian since we broke the news. "Do you know where Christian is?"

"Ummm I saw him with Dad a little bit ago. But I'm not sure. Maybe having a dad to dad talk." I nod realizing that it makes perfect sense but somewhere inside of me, I worry that it's more than that.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

"A baby, huh?" My father tells me as we settle into his office. "It should have been obvious when she passed on the mimosa. But I wasn't thinking." He jokes and I smile thinking of both of our affinity for the infamous brunch beverage. "Congratulations, son. I know you and Ana are going to be terrific parents."

"It's a little nerve-wracking. I mean a baby… is… huge, right?"

"Babies are a pretty big deal." I see him pour us both a drink and he hands it to me before sitting down next to me on the couch in his home office. He stares off into space for a second and I wonder what was so important that he all but dragged me from the table as soon as we finished dinner. _It seems like he wants to say something and I don't think I want to know what it is._ "I guess this is the perfect time to tell you. I was going to tell you anyway while you were home but I guess now is as good a time as any." I'm about to ask him what's wrong when he continues, "We got another claim a few weeks ago."

 _Claim?_ I know I must look confused because he stands up and grabs a folder from his desk. He drops it on the coffee table and turns towards me. "Regarding the identity of your birth father."

I groan as my back hits the couch. Ever since I was on the cover of Forbes for the _Youngest Entrepreneurs Under Twenty Five_ , people had been coming out of the woodwork claiming that they were my birth father. It was now public record that I was adopted at age four by my parents and it seemed that nearly half of the men in Detroit were responsible for half of my DNA. "Well just toss it in the trash with the others. None of them are my birth father." I roll my eyes as there have been hundreds of men that have claimed to be that person. Men that couldn't possibly fit the physical description, ones that were barely twelve years old by the time I would have been born, ones that weren't even in the state at the time I would have been conceived. _Everyone wanted a piece of Christian Grey- or at very least his money._

"See that's the thing, son." He sighs and opens the folder in front of us. "I don't think this one belongs in the trash."

I look at the picture attached to the top of the file labeled Christopher Blake and it's like I'm looking at a mirror to the future. _The hair, the eyes, the smile. It's like I'm staring at an older version of myself. I feel like I'm going to be sick._ "And that's just the physical description, Christian. There's more… things that add up. He's lived in Detroit all his life, and- there's a tie to your birth mother." My father says but I can barely hear him as it sounds like all of the blood is rushing to my ears. I feel myself taking deep breaths but it's like I can't hear anything anymore. I turn to my father and I can see his lips moving but I don't know what he's saying. _It's white noise._ "An-a. An-a." I feel the words escaping my mouth in broken syllables but I don't know if there is any voice behind them. I close my eyes trying to escape the feeling of someone stomping on my chest when the familiar smell surrounds me. I let out a deep breath when I feel her arms around me and her lips on my temple.

"I'm here." I finally hear her and I wonder if this is the end of my panic attack when I feel her hand on my chest rubbing the spot just above my heart.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

I'm sitting on the couch with Kate and Mia when I see my father-in-law enter the room and motion for me. I'm immediately on my feet wondering why his face is solemn and serious. "I shouldn't have done this without you there, Ana. I knew he would need you."

"Where is he?" I ask as I follow him through to his office. I almost fall to my knees when I see my husband in full on panic mode on his father's couch. I can hear him whispering my name over and over and it's like my heart is being ripped from my chest watching him suffer this way. "What is going on?!" I ask Carrick before I move to Christian and wrap my arms around him. "I'm here." I press my face into his neck and I feel his body visibly relax and his breathing begin to even out. "I'm here." I repeat as I rub my hand through his hair. His hands are still shaking as I climb into his lap. I touch his forehead and wipe the sweat from his brow. "What is it, baby? Talk to me." I grab his face, making our eyes lock. "It's just me."

I turn my head and see that Carrick has vacated the room leaving us alone in the office. I watch him lower his head and let out a deep breath. "Oh my God."

"What is it?"

He grabs my hands and runs his lips over them. He motions to look behind me and I turn slightly in his lap to see what's on the table behind me and I gasp when I see my husband's eyes looking back at me. "Holy shit." I say before turning back to Christian. "Who- Is that-?" I can't even formulate a sentence as Christian's head hits the back of the couch.

"Cue my panic attack."

"Hey hey." I pull his hands so that he will look at me. "First and complete foremost, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. There's no denying that…" he trails off before his eyes find mine. "I look exactly like that man."

"I will admit there are some similarities."

He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, something I've noticed he's started doing when he's stressed out. "We could damn near be twins, Ana."

I pull his hands from his face and hold them in mine. "Do you want to proceed with- this?" _I was more than aware of all the men that had been coming forward as Christian's father. At first it was hard on him, but after the first twenty or so people it seemed that he was almost immune to it. But this- this one required further investigation… if Christian even wanted it._ "Do you want answers?"

"I don't know, Ana."

"Well whatever you want… I am on board with it."

"So you don't even have an opinion one way or the other?" His voice isn't angry but it's definitely one laced with irritation at what I think he's taking as my indifference

"No… I… didn't know I could have an opinion on this."

"I want your opinion on everything, Anastasia."

"I think… I shouldn't sway your opinion one way or the other. It's not like you don't have a father that you love and adore and look up to. If you grew up without any kind of father figure in your life, it would be one thing…" I trail off not really knowing where I'm going with this. "I don't want you to regret not having a relationship with your birth father Christian… but I don't want you to feel guilty for not _wanting_ one."

"That's not helping, Ana."

"This is your decision, Christian."

"No it's _our_ decision. Since when do we not do things together?"

"This isn't about me though! I don't want to tell you to do one thing and then you resent me down the line because you listened!"

"I would never resent you." He rests his forehead against mine and I feel his breath on mine.

"Maybe we should bring your father in. And Elliott maybe?"

He sighs. "I don't think I want this."

"And that's okay."

"Is it? Do I need to know about my past to protect our future? Our children's future?"

My husband moves me off of his lap, which is already a red flag that he's shutting down on me. I watch him get up and grab the folder from the coffee table and before I can ask him where he's going, I'm alone in the room wondering how one of the happiest days of my life now had a dark cloud looming over it as warning of the storm brewing just ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Now you guys KNOW I can't ever get a Thanksgiving chapter done in one chapter. Part two SHOULD be out tomorrow, or Monday at the latest. You know I can't leave these two in limbo for too long ;) Next chapter will be more of Gia-hehe and what does the rest of the family have to say about Christian's... doppelganger?**


	14. Thanksgiving Surprises Part 2

I wake with a start in the middle of the night, as if my body suddenly became on high alert that I'm alone in bed. I was sure Christian would have joined me not long after I retired for the evening but the cool sheets and the chill moving through me leads me to believe he hasn't been to bed yet. I grab my phone, the numbers 2:34 blaring across the screen.

 _Where is he?_

After he left his father's office earlier, he went straight to the basement. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to follow so I sat at the top of the stairs for what felt like hours and listened to him play the piano, the melancholy melody breaking my heart with every note. Every once in awhile I would hear him sniffle and I wondered if he'll allow me to see how much this is affecting him or if he'll put on a brave face for my benefit.

I fling my covers off of me and throw one of Christian's sweatshirts over my torso as the loss of heat from the blankets leaves me chilled. I creep out into the hallway, using my phone as a light through the dark hallways and pad slowly down the stairs to the main floor. I tiptoe in and out of rooms quietly when suddenly I hear my name whispered into the darkness.

"Christian?" I call into the room as I fumble for the light switch. I find it, sending a blast of light into the room and my husband winces at the sudden change. He's sitting on the couch, his head tilted back and it looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. His hair looks as if he's been pulling at it for the better part of the night, and despite the fact that it's only been about eight hours since we found out, the bags under his eyes looks as if he's been up for a few days. I'm on the move instantly and in his lap holding onto him for dear life.

"Stop shutting me out." I tell him firmly. "Let me be here for you."

He looks up at me, his grey eyes overcome with sadness. "Why didn't he look for me sooner?"

"I—" I stop as I don't know exactly know how to answer that. So I go with honesty. "I don't know, baby." I push his hair back and kiss his forehead. "Maybe he did but he couldn't find you?"

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Right. He saw me in Forbes, or Google or wherever the fuck and now he wants to connect? Fuck that." I contort my lips, hearing him voice the thoughts that had been sitting in the back of my mind since we learned about Christopher Blake. "Your face gives you away, Anastasia. You forget I know you."

I sigh, knowing there's no way to hide my true feelings from the man that knows me better than anyone. I move around in his lap so that I'm straddling him and staring at him straight on. I put his face in my hands, my fingertips stroking his spiky jaw before I press my lips gently to his. It's not particularly passionate, both of our mouths closed but it's still a kiss I feel through every extremity. I pull away slowly and I see his eyes still closed. "Ana," his voice is hoarse and full of need and I know in this moment what I can do for him. The only thing I can do for this man in front of me that is so lost and confused. The only thing I know will bring him back to me.

I slide onto my knees in front of him and part his legs, running my fingers up his inner thighs and flattening my hand against his dick that I can feel hardening underneath his sweatpants. I rub him hard through his pants and he groans in appreciation. "Fucking hell, Ana. Baby you always know what I need." I feel a surge of pride at his words, knowing that no one else could do this for him or to him. Jealousy courses through me as Gia flashes through my head and I grip the steel rod under my hand tighter causing him to hiss.

"Mine. Mine, mine, _mine."_ I don't even recognize my voice as the words leave my throat in a growl. I faintly hear a "yes" leave his lips as I stand with a huff and make my way over to the light switch sheathing the room in darkness.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, the only light in the room, from the moon shining through the spaces in the curtains. I move to stand in front the window, letting the light shine onto my skin as I pull his sweatshirt from my body and slide the shorts down my legs leaving me in nothing but panties and a smile. The minimal light allows me to make out his figure and all I can see are his hands gripping his thighs hard.

"Come here." He orders and I take my time slowly sauntering across the room. I barely have a second to think before I'm on the couch and he's kneeling in front of me, our roles completely reversed.

"Wait, Christian I-" I start when he slides me down the couch so that I'm half sitting up, my ass resting on the edge.

"You are fucking exquisite." He murmurs against my ankle as I feel his lips against my skin. "I didn't mean to push you away." He looks up at me from between my legs. "I need you." He whispers and then I feel it, his tongue gliding up my leg in such a way he might as well be drawing it along my folds. _Fuck me, this man's powers of seduction._

I feel his tongue on my inner thigh before he draws it upwards towards my core. His tongue glides up my slit, wetting the silk fabric and I feel myself building in response. He grabs my underwear on both sides and slides them over my ass and down my legs, dropping them to the floor next to him. I'm naked in front of him, my legs completely spread, in his parent's living room on their couch. Flashes of a particular Thanksgiving a few years ago runs through my mind and as much as I want to suggest moving this party upstairs I can't form the words.

 _I need him._

 _Here._

 _Now._

"This isn't the poolhouse and we aren't nineteen." He smirks and I roll my eyes at his ability to know what I'm thinking every second.

"We have to be quiet." I tell him.

"Then I guess I'll have to gag you."

* * *

His hand finds my mouth, covering it to mask the sounds that are escaping me as he plows into me from behind. I've already come once from that sinful mouth of his and I was teetering on the edge of another orgasm. I bite down slightly on his hand and I feel a light smack on my ass in response. "Don't start something, I'll have to finish Anastasia." He warns me and I smile to myself thinking of all of the bite marks I've had over almost every inch of my intimate spaces.

Despite the chill in the air, there's a thin layer of sweat on both of our skin. His left hand leaves my mouth and finds my shoulder as his right hand digs harder into my hip as he pushes harder and faster inside of me as he chases his release. The room is quiet, the only sounds are his balls slapping against me with every thrust and sounds of our arousals as he pushes in and out of me.

With one final thrust, he freezes before emptying himself inside of me and the feeling of him pouring his seed inside of me pushes me over the edge. I shudder, letting my head drop to the armrest of the sofa as he slows his thrusts. He slides out of me but before I can move to make sure that nothing drips out of me, I feel his hand between my legs rubbing my folds and our juices into my skin. The feeling is hedonistic and erotic and I can't stop the feeling that runs through me.

 _I want him again._

"Take me upstairs." I say as I'm still trying to catch my breath from the orgasm that just racked through me.

I turn around just in time for him to hand me my sweatshirt and pick my panties up off the floor. He slides his sweats over his hips and then we're on the move running quickly up the stairs back to his bedroom.

* * *

I wake the next morning with the biggest smile on my face. My limbs were sore in all the right places and my sex was still tingling from everything my husband did to it for the better part of the night. We finally drifted off to sleep around four am after he took in me in every possible way, ending with the most passionate love-making I think we've ever experienced. My smile falters when I realize that once again, I'm in bed alone. I narrow my eyes and sit up in bed, keeping my blanket wrapped around me to maintain just a bit of modesty in case someone decided to barge in unannounced. _Like one Kate Kavanagh._

My question on my husband's whereabouts are answered when I see him walking into the room from the ensuite bathroom. "You showered without me?" I ask with a pout as I think about being denied my husband's hot, wet and naked body and I clench as I think about what lies under the towel wrapped around his waist.

"I thought you needed sleep." He tells me simply and although I know it's not how he meant it, his words sting slightly.

"Since when do I need sleep more than you?"

His eyes find mine and he smiles as he walks across the room and kneels on the bed before me. He leans forward and I meet him halfway giving him a kiss on his lips that I instantly want to deepen. He pulls back and I frown. "Don't give me that face. We should get downstairs. Breakfast should be ready soon." _Christian is naked. More importantly to Christian- I am naked. And yet, he's not inside of me. Red flag._ He turns his back to me and drops his towel and I fall back into the pillows with a loud groan.

"Fucking tease." I mumble to myself and I hear a chuckle across the room.

* * *

I enter the kitchen to find Grace only and I instantly scan the room in question.

"They're in his office."

"Who?"

"Elliott and Christian and Carry."

I nod. "Why?"

She places a mug in front of me and I'm instantly calmed at my favorite morning drink sitting in front of me until I remember I can't have it.

"Why must you torture me?"

"It's decaf, darling."

My nose scrunches slightly as I take a whiff over the mug and look up at her. "This is going to be awful."

"It's not that bad."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Try it." I take a timid sip and hold it in my mouth trying my best not to spit it out and narrow my eyes at her. "So maybe no coffee for you at all." She tells me as I slowly swallow down the repulsive liquid. I push the mug away and sigh as I take a sip of the orange juice to try and remove the taste from my mouth.

"I already miss coffee."

"More than alcohol?" She raises an eyebrow at me and I giggle at her sassy response.

"About the same."

We're silent for a few moments before she begins again. "You know he takes your opinion very seriously."

I bite my bottom lip knowing exactly where she's intending to go with this conversation. "I do. Which is why I haven't really given him my opinion."

"He wants it, Ana. My son values you very much."

"I know that too."

She tosses her dishtowel to the side and moves around the counter to sit next to me at the breakfast bar. "What do you think?"

I lean forward, letting my elbows rest on the counter, my head in my hands and let out a sigh. "Christian isn't a cold or callous person. He's warm and kind-hearted and genuine. He cares about- everyone. I just can't see him not caring about meeting him even if it's just once." I watch Grace's head nod slowly as she takes a sip of what I imagine to be caffeinated coffee. _Lucky._ "What does Carrick think?"

"I think Carrick is having a hard time putting his thoughts as the father that raised him aside."

"Understandable. But he knows no one could ever replace him in Christian's eyes."

"He knows that. But… you also know that Gia isn't a threat to you. Just because you know something, it doesn't necessarily stop you from reacting to it."

I'm at a loss for words as my mother in law references the woman who literally almost made me lunge across the dinner table at one point yesterday. "How did-"

"You wear your feelings on your face, darling. I hate to tell you, but… you'd be shit at poker."

I chuckle. "I'm sorry if I offended your friend-"

"Oh sweetheart, I think she was none the wiser, but tell me, why did she make you uncomfortable? I've never gotten the feeling that you and Christian had any type of trust issues."

"Of course I trust Christian. Implicitly. But she-"

"Isn't your husband." She interrupts.

"She was blatantly flirting with him!"

Grace puts a hand on my shoulder and kisses my temple and I have a feeling she's about to drop some annoyingly sound advice on me. "But he didn't flirt back, did he? Darling, there will always be women. Trust me." She shoots me a look and I remember a time no more than a few years ago when there was a woman in Carrick Grey's life that caused tension in their marriage. "But Christian… I've never seen a man look at a woman the way my son looks at you. You won't have the same problems that _I_ had." She kisses my cheek and then she's gone making me wonder what on Earth I did to deserve a mother in law like Grace.

* * *

I steel myself for what's on the other side of the door as I knock on Carrick's office. "Come in." I hear through the door and I slowly push myself into the room. Carrick is sitting at his desk, his hands steepled under his chin and Christian and Elliott are sitting on the couch in front of it. Elliott seems relaxed while my husband seems rigid and stiff.

I look around at all three men when Elliott speaks up first. "This is probably my cue to leave." He gets up, leaving me his seat. He squeezes my shoulder as he passes me and I sit down next to Christian.

Christian's eyes are fixed on the floor and he's yet to really look at me since I entered. My eyes find my father in law in hopes he'll say something. "So… what now?"

"I want a DNA test." Christian speaks up. "I want to know everything about this guy before I let him come waltzing into my life. Medical history, criminal history, I want to know if he even so much as got caught cheating on a test in grade school. I want everything."

"That's what's next." Carrick says looking at me.

I nod. "And if everything looks- good?"

"I don't know, Ana. You won't give me your fucking opinion. I'm just supposed to decide everything for this family with no input from you at all." He snaps and his words are like a slap in the face.

"It's not that I won't give you my opinion..."

"I know, you don't want to sway my thoughts one way or the other, I know. You said that. But I'm asking you for your opinion. I'm asking you if you want this guy in our life. Our children's life. Because once I open the door, it'll be hard as fuck to close. So you better be damn sure you don't give a fuck."

"I never said I didn't give a fuck!" I stand to my feet. "And stop swearing at me!" I remember that we aren't alone in the room and I turn to Christian's father. "Can I talk to him alone for a minute?"

"Of course." He stands and heads towards the door but not before shooting me a wink on his way out.

"You're being an asshole." I tell him as soon as the door clicks behind him. "You think I don't give a fuck? About you? Don't be ridiculous, Christian."

He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't look at me either. I move back towards him and sit next to him on the couch. I grab his face making him look at me. "I know that you're struggling with how to feel about all of this. It's a difficult situation. But don't you _ever_ say I don't care. Don't think that for a second." He still doesn't look at me so I let out a deep sigh, knowing that I'm about to explode my feelings all over him. "Fine, Christian. Be mad. You want to know what I would say? I don't think you should meet him. Toss the papers in the trash and move on. You don't need him. You have a father, that raised you and loves you and gave you everything you needed to succeed in life. Find out what you need to know about Christopher Blake to keep yourself and our future children safe and be done with it." I look out the window as I try and collect my thoughts. "But I can't say that. Because it's not my father. This isn't _me._ My birth father can't look me up and find me to try and reconnect because he's dead. My father didn't have the _luxury_ of abandoning me and my mother because he died." His eyes finally shoot to mine and I can see the pain I'm feeling mirrored in his eyes. "So you want to know why I can't give my opinion? Because I don't know what to tell you. Our situations are similar and yet so different and I'm jealous that you even have the option I'll never have."

* * *

The worst feeling in the world is when Christian and I are- off for lack of a better word. After I broke down in Carrick's office, he pulled me into his arms and I cried myself to sleep as he stroked my back and whispered loving words into my ear. Feelings of selfishness creep through me as I realize I made the moment about me when it shouldn't have been. The feelings about my birth father are ones that I don't think I'll ever completely lay to rest and this new situation with Christian has opened old wounds that I've been trying to close since the day I learned Ray Steele wasn't ingrained in my DNA.

Ray was my father, just as Carrick was Christian's, that's who we were. They were apart of us.

 _But Frank Lambert and Christopher Blake… they were apart of us too._

I look over at my husband as he drives us to Gia Matteo's office. _Kill me._ If there was anything worst than being off with Christian. It was being off around a woman who _wanted_ my husband. I had no doubt that Christian would revert back to the man who couldn't keep his hands off of me especially when I was trying to make a point but I knew where we stood right now.

 _He loved me, adored me, worshipped me, sure. But I don't think he liked me too much right now. This whole situation had him all out of sorts and the stress of it all only made him push me away._

"Can you keep your attitude in check while we're here?" He asks and I roll my eyes to myself. _Dick._

"I don't see why we're here in the first place."

"Because I want to expand my business."

 _The word "my" leaving his lips is a slap in the face and a stronger Ana would have let it go. He's angry, he's tense, it's not about you. But I wasn't a stronger Ana. I was just as pissed at how much he was fighting me and pushing me away. So I snapped back._ " _Your_ business, huh?"

"You know what I meant."

"Actually I don't."

"Well given that if I die or you leave me you get the whole shebang, I'm fairly certain you know what I fucking mean."

"I don't think it counts if I kill you," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing, dear." I smile my fakest smile and he glares at me. "Can we just pretend that we like each other while we are in there, please?"

He doesn't say anything and a pout finds my face for the rest of the car ride. He pulls the car into the garage of her building and before I can reach for the handle he grabs my hand.

"Hey." He says and my eyes find his hand that is latched onto my arm. His other hand comes around and cups my face. "I like you more than I like myself most days." He tells me. "I hate when we are like this."

"Me too." I whisper and I wish he would close the gap between us and kiss me. "I love you." I tell him as the tears flood my eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"If you're going to breakdown like that in front of anyone, it should be me. I love you, Ana. You and me against the world, remember? Even against people from our past that have no business being in our future."

I nod against his lips as they find mine, his tongue pushing through my lips for access to my mouth. I feel his tongue against mine and I can feel the tension leaving my body instantly. _It's amazing what his kiss can do to me._

"I'm with you… in your corner no matter what you decide about Blake."

He nods. "I still don't know." He whispers.

"And that's okay. You don't have to make a decision right this second."

"Dad thinks it's… a good idea, objectively of course. But I don't think he's thrilled about it." I nod and he rubs his eyes. "Can we just deal with it when we're back in New York? It'll give me some more time to think about it."

"Of course." I stroke his jaw and he kisses my palm before pulling my hand from his face and giving me a stern look.

"Now, don't make me have to declaw you when we get home. Behave yourself."

I roll my eyes. "What do you care so much about her feelings anyway? I seem to remember you giving a huge "fuck you" to the daughter of your parents oldest friends once upon a time."

"Well she was a psycho stalker." He tells me as he opens the car door for me and pulls me out of it. "And I never slept or kissed or did anything with Gia."

"And yet she touches you."

"So does Kate… and Shannon."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because it is! And you know it." I stamp my foot, the sound of my Manolo pump resounding off the concrete.

"Fine, Ana. I already told you I wouldn't let her touch me again, so there should be no reason for you to be upset."

* * *

 _Five minutes- five fucking minutes we're in her office and she hugs him. She hugs me too, and it basically took an act of God for me not to punch her overly- botoxed face. What is this bitch- twenty-eight? What the fuck is she getting botox for?_

"Would either of you like a drink?" She asks. "Ana we have sparkling water or juice while your husband and I pop some bubbly." She giggles and I find myself counting backwards from ten.

Christian must pick up on the tension coursing through me because his hand finds my back and he begins to rub circles into it. "I'll have whatever my wife is having." He turns to me and smiles. "Do you want something, baby?"

I shake my head, my mouth forming a tight-lipped smile. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, so that did not involve having refreshments. "I'm good."

"Alright well let's get started." Gia smiles.

Gia rambles on about her ideas for the expansion of GEH for the better part of thirty minutes, and unfortunately in her defense, it's a great proposal. She's nailed down every detail, every obstacle, every potential objection. The ideas are well thought out, clean and decisive and if it were anyone else I would be completely on board. _But Gia has to go._

She's managed to keep her hands to herself, until Christian gets a phone call. _Cue more touching._

"Oh Ana and I will be fine, go ahead." She touches his shoulder and I raise an eyebrow at my husband who's looking at me like he knows what will happen the second he walks across that threshold. I smile sweetly and he looks down at me, his face coming closer and closer until he presses his lips gently to mine.

 _As a warning or out of love? I'm not entirely sure._

I hear the click of the door closing and the faint sounds of my husband's voice floating through the hall outside of her office. I narrow my eyes at Gia and before I can stop myself the words are leaving me.

"What is your problem, Gia?" She raises her eyebrows as if she's got no idea what I'm talking about. "Don't do that. You don't seem like the stupid type. You may be a lot of things, but you're not stupid."

"Ana I-"

"I want to know why you seem to have no problems flirting with my husband. Touching my husband…" I take a step further. "So we are clear- I will break your fingers if you touch him again."

"Christian and I have known each other a long time, Ana-"

"And yet he's never mentioned you… hmm. Well let's just say you two are _old_ friends." I roll my eyes dramatically. We…" I point between her and I. "are not old friends, so you may call me Mrs. Grey. My _friends,_ call me Ana. Not the people my husband and I have hired to work for us." She purses her lips together and I can tell she wants to say something so I stop her in her tracks. "I would watch the next thing you say out of your mouth _Gia,_ you wouldn't want to lose this opportunity would you?" I take a step closer. "Please. Test me. I don't need a reason to have you fired, but I would love one."

I hear the door open and as if she's on cue, Gia's eyes well up with tears. _Oh spare me the dramatics._

"Everything okay?" Christian asks.

"Your wife was just telling me that you wouldn't be in need of my services. I- I didn't realize that you had changed your mind."

I snort. _Is she kidding? She's kidding right._ " I never-"

"Christian, I didn't realize that you took such an issue with my work."

Christian looks at me his eyes wide and questioning with a hint of anger. "Christian I didn't say that-"

"Did you not just fire me?" She asks.

"No, but you're clearly asking for it now!" I growl at her.

"Gia, can you give us a second?" He asks and she nods before slowly moving out of the room. "What the fuck!?" He growls as soon as she leaves.

"I didn't fire her! She's lying!"

Christian furrows his brow but in the five years we've been together he knows better than to ever accuse me of lying to him. "What happened?"

"I told her to stop touching you."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Dammit, Ana."

"Oh God, just wait and see what I have in store for you when we get back to New York, Christian Grey."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. I told you to stop letting her touch you!"

"Is it really that big of a deal, Ana? She hugged us both."

I take a step back completely in awe of who this man is in front of me. The man that's been known to give black eyes to men that even glance in my direction. "Wow. I don't even know who you are right now."

"I don't mean it like that… I just… Gia isn't interested in me, Ana. You firing her or threatening her is a complete overreaction! This isn't college anymore, Ana."

"You literally almost got us kicked out of a bar less than a year ago for getting in a fight at Sean's birthday. Are you really kidding me with this shit? You almost broke Nate's neck when we ran into him- in front of his child and mother mind you." I take a step further. "You threatened a guy that worked on your floor for _talking_ about me. And you're talking to ME about my jealous behaviors!? Christian, I've learned them from YOU, you possessive asshole!"

"I'm not doing this with you here. We need to leave before you do anymore damage."

"Any more damage? Fuck Gia. Do you think I give a fuck? What does she have on you anyway that you _have_ to work with her?"

"Nothing. Don't be ridiculous, Ana. She reached out because my parents told her I was expanding."

"But for you to be this sure on keeping her even when you can see she makes me uncomfortable? Oh my God, does she have something on you? Did you fuck her and you're hiding it from me?" I gasp, knowing that I'm about to go too far but unable to stop myself. "Did you cheat on me with her? And this is buying her silence?"

It's so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop, his nostrils are flaring and before I can think he knocks the chair hard to the side, the metal bars of the legs banging against the coffee table as he pushes me hard against the wall. "Anastasia Fucking Grey." He spits out. "If you ever say some shit like that to me again, I _promise_ you, you'll regret it."

I swallow hard wondering what he could mean by that. "You'd never lay a finger on me." I breathe out. _I'm smart enough to know what he means. He'd probably kill me through orgasm denial._

"Trust me baby, by the time I'd be finished with you, you'd wish I had."

* * *

 _I really wasn't planning to do it. As far as I could remember, I had never hit anyone before. I tried to rack my brain as I recalled any drunken nights in college. There was that time I slapped Kate on Halloween.. But I'd certainly never punched anyone. So Gia was my first, and she certainly deserved my fist to her face._

 _She just wouldn't let it go._

Christian had called Gia back into the room to politely let her know that maybe it would be for the best if we went with a different firm for the expansion but that we appreciated all of her time and efforts and she would be heavily compensated. _And. she. snapped._

" _Are you kidding? I run one of the best firms on the west coast and you're going to fire me because your homely wife can't stand you working with someone prettier than her?"_ My mouth drops open but I can't help the look I give my husband as if to say _I TOLD YOU!_

 _His eyes, not on me are shooting daggers at Gia. "What the fuck did you just say?" His voice is so low it's barely above a whisper. "I will bury you Gia Matteo. And I will enjoy it, if you don't fucking apologize to my wife, right now."_

 _She snorts. "Please. It's a shame, Christian. I know you used to drool over me while I was dating your brother. I caught the way you'd stare at me when you thought no one was looking. I might have actually given you a taste of what you were missing all those years ago." She shrugs. "But you're so close-minded. You're married, so what?" She shrugs. "So am I."_

 _My eyes widen and before I know it my fist is connecting with her jaw. I'm fairly certain she was gearing up to hit me back but Christian had me snatched out of that line of fire so fast. "I've never hit a woman but don't test me, Gia." He growls as he takes a protective stance in front of me._

" _She hit me first! I could press charges." She says as the purple bruise on her cheek begins to appear. I mean she's right, I did hit her. No denying that._

" _You won't."_

" _I-"_

" _You. won't." He says. "And if you do, I'll say you swung at my PREGNANT wife, first. How do you think that will make you look? I don't know how well known you are here in Seattle, but I'm a God in New York. Your lawyer's don't stand a chance against mine." He growls and before she can say anything else I'm being whisked out of her office and down the hallway towards the elevators._

I wonder how much trouble I'm in as we ride the elevator down to the lobby in silence. I feel his hand against my lower back guiding me out of the lobby and into the garage. I don't hear anything besides the clicks of my heels against the pavement and after a few minutes we are at our car. He stands in front of the passengers side door instead of opening it for me and leans against it, crossing his hands over his chest. "What if she hit you back?"

 _Oh that's why he's upset? Okay that I can deal with._ "You wouldn't have let that happen."

He nods. "Only because I saw it coming a mile away."

"Good thing _she_ didn't huh?" I grin and elbow him gently in jest.

"This isn't funny, Anastasia."

"I know."

"This is my fault." He says. "I should have handled all of this better."

 _Welllllllll_. _Your words not mine, Grey._ "I think you could have done things differently to avoid this situation, but no it's not your fault, Christian."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more sensitive to your feelings." He says as he tucks a hair behind my ear. "I've been- a shitty husband lately."

"No you haven't." I shake my head not wanting to hear him say something so ludicrous.

"Thanksgivings in Seattle are never good for us are they?" He asks. "It's like we become different people- not us."

"You have a lot on you this year. I think all of this stuff with your potential birth father- it's messing with your head."

"And I've been taking it out on you, when you're the last person I want to push away."

"You're not pushing me away, Christian. Never." I wrap my arms around myself, the words chilling my bones faster than the wind whipping around us.

"And yet my wife mentioned killing me, that was new." He rubs his jaw.

I chuckle remembering our conversation in the car. "I was kidding."

"God, I hope so!"

"You mentioned- I don't know something worse than hitting me."

"Oh I wasn't kidding about that." He shakes his head. "I wish you could have felt what I felt when you asked if I had cheated on you. I knew you were pissed and were just trying to get under my skin but-" he looks at me and shakes his head. "That might be the worst thing you've ever said to me."

The hurt in his voice feels like a knife slicing through my heart and I immediately move into his arms, wrapping myself around him. "I'm sorry." I choke out. I feel his arms wrapped around me equally as tight and his lips at my shoulder.

"I know."

"I didn't mean it, I just snapped. She made me crazy and it made me crazier that you couldn't see it. Or maybe you just didn't care. She kept touching you and... "

He pushes me away slightly, holding me at arm's length. "I always care when it comes to you, Ana. _Always._ You know I would never- I have never…" he trails off. "The thought of cheating on you has never crossed my mind… not since I first laid eyes on you freshman year."

"Same."

"I love you, Ana."

"I love you too…" I take a step closer and press myself to his body. "Should we go home and kiss and makeup?"

"No."

"No?" I ask, my eyebrows raising to my hairline as I think about how the few times we do fight makeup sex is always a direct result.

"No, I'm booking us a room at the Heathman, my parents don't need to hear what I do to you tonight."

* * *

 **A/N: Off to read Darker from his POV… Lord help me.**


	15. Distant Lover

**A/N: Because things still didn't feel right between these two and you know I can't have that ;)**

* * *

The sounds of Rihanna blares through my ears as I pound the pavement through the streets of SoHo careful not to break my neck on the uneven pavement. It's five am, and despite the fact that it's the city that never sleeps, I find that at this time there are significantly less people to dodge. Christian usually runs with me as the darkness still falls over the town but I've kept him at a distance since we got back from Seattle last week. Something tells me he's behind me but I don't dare turn around.

I slow down after the first mile, my lungs burning with more than just fatigue. It's felt like someone has been sitting on my chest for the better part of a week as I feel completely at a loss at where I stand with my husband. He's done almost a 180 from how he behaved in Seattle and yet my subconscious was throwing a tantrum that I was doing my best to keep her in check. I almost felt as if I was walking on eggshells to prevent _myself_ from exploding. So to be honest, I wasn't talking much. I wasn't sure if it was the hormones or just the overall response to Gia Matteo but things were _off._ Polite kisses, good mornings and good nights, a few texts here and there. Even the sex was _polite_. A means to an end, a race to an orgasm. Sex I could count on one hand that we'd had in the past week which was far below average.

Halfway through mile two I stop, my hands finding my hips as I pace around the light post that's growing dimmer under the rising sun. I can feel his eyes on me and I turn my head slightly and meet his sad gaze. _He knows. He can feel it. Two halves of the same whole- and this half didn't feel right._ I give him the same polite smile and move towards him.

I pull my earbuds from my ears as I begin to speak. "You can keep going if you want. I'm going to head back."

"Do you want to walk?"

I nod. "I was going to stop and get some coffee."

"Can I come with you?"

I shrug. "Sure."

We walk in complete silence until we get to our favorite small coffee shop near our apartment. Christian takes the liberty of ordering us our usuals- my new usual, and when he hands me the paper cup his hand grazes over mine. I look at where he touched me as if his skin is as hot as the green tea inside the cup. My skin sizzles and my heart begins to accelerate but from my face I give nothing away.

"Thank you." I tell him and he nods before guiding me out the door.

The walk back is just as silent.

* * *

"Shower with me?" Christian asks as soon as we get through the door.

"You can go first if you need to get to work." I reply without another glance towards him. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and he leans against it and looks at me worriedly.

"I was hoping we could shower- together." I bite my bottom lip wondering how I'm going to turn him down when his hands find my face. "What's happening to us?"

"Nothing?" I say with almost no conviction. _He's not buying whatever it is I'm selling. Frankly, I'm not trying all that hard._

"Bullshit. We've been in a weird place ever since we got back to New York. I thought we were fine when we left Seattle?" He was right, the second half of our time in Thanksgiving went much smoother. We spent time with our family, a few friends and celebrated the new life growing inside of me. I didn't want to taint the little time we had with the family we didn't see often upset or dwelling on what had happened. But the almost six hour flight back home gave me plenty of time with my thoughts. By the time we had touched down on New York soil, I was pissed all over again.

 _How could Christian disregard my feelings so blatantly? Gia made me uncomfortable and yet I was overreacting. I needed to "behave." It was all such bullshit and it was that hypocritical attitude that made me want to scream. If this situation had been reversed, the man in question would probably be on life support at the hands of my husband._

"Ana, if this is about Gia…"

I feel my blood boil at just the mention of her name. "Don't you _dare…_ " I warn him.

He nods as if he understands completely what this is about. "I see."

"No. Christian, you fucking don't. That's the problem. This isn't about Gia. This is about you and me. And you not taking me seriously when I tell you that someone is a problem. This is about you condoning her behavior when I told you I wasn't okay with it. This is about me being right and you being too blind or stupid or inconsiderate to see it! You just completely disregarded my feelings! You had the _audacity_ to tell ME to behave?" I begin to walk away before I stop and turn around to face my husband who looks as if he's seconds from losing it. "I know that you were in a difficult place, a weird head space but we shouldn't have fucking met with Gia in the first place while you had this on your plate. Two hours prior I had just-" I sigh, not wanting to rehash that breakdown in Carrick's office. "I have to get ready for work, so either you can shower first or I can go but we aren't showering together." I tell him before I disappear into our bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I look up into the familiar eyes of my best friend as he points his crinkle cut french fry at me. "You're different. What's up Banana?"

I take a sip of the caffeine free bullshit Sprite I'm drinking when all I want is a coke- a real coke with this Shake Shack hamburger. Sean and I had a standing lunch date every week, one that Christian usually crashed. _Surprisingly, he didn't show up this time. But my guess is Sean assumed I told him where we'd be. I hadn't._

I shrug and take a bite of the hamburger immediately groaning at the delicious flavors. "I forgot how good these burgers were." I say ignoring his question and turning the conversation to one of Sean's favorite topics. _Food._

He looks at me tossing his napkin on the table and leans forward. "So you're not going to tell me about Seattle?"

"What's to tell?"

"How was it?"

"Fine."

"Fine?" He asks surprised and it pisses me off as I know it means he knows something. _No wonder Christian isn't here._ He nods. "That's interesting. Not the way your husband tells it. Seems like you had a lot going on this trip."

"Come the fuck off it, Sean. You already know what happened, so what?"

"You really hit that bitch?" He says with a humorous glint in his eye.

"Yep." I tell him without so much as a glance in his direction as I take a long sip of my drink.

"And you didn't think to like- try and catch it on Snapchat for me to see?" He jokes and I roll my eyes in response. "But no seriously, I'm offended."

I narrow my eyes at him. "It wasn't my finest moment."

"Closed fist, right?"

"Sean." I warn.

He puts his hands up in defeat. "What's going on with you and C?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit he says you can't even look at him."

"Of course." I snort. "He runs to you in hopes you can make everything better. You can't fix this Sean."

He leans back in his chair and shakes his head at me. "So you're just never going to forgive him, then?"

"Don't be so dramatic. I've forgiven him. It's just taking some time to calm down. She _sucked_ Sean. Like I know I'm not the most gorgeous woman in the world, but I wouldn't call myself homely. Am I homely, Sean? Maybe I should go blonde…" I trail off as I pull my silky tresses through my fingertips. _And completely destroy your hair in the process with all of that bleach._

"Christian would kill you. He loves your brown hair."

"Ah yes, his brunette affinity. I have heard of it."

"He doesn't have a brunette affinity, Banans. He has an Ana Steele affinity which I don't need to tell you. Look, if you want someone to hold your hand through this pity party you sound like you're trying to throw, call Kate. This isn't my lane."

"Then why are we talking about this!?"

"Because you're my best friends and you're hurting."

"Yeah well Christian should have thought about that before he just completely disregarded my feelings. It's never been like that with us. And again it's this double standard he's always had when it comes to me." I toss the napkin on my plate. "He thinks all women are just harmless… they couldn't possibly be interested in him, and the ones that are" she shrugs. "I'll just flash them my ring, they'll get it. Seriously Sean, I'm beginning to think a woman needs to be naked walking by with a sign that says "Insert Christian Grey Penis Here" for him to be like _Oh, maybe that's a woman to stay away from."_ I shake my head. "And yet, if a man so much as says excuse me on the Subway as he walks by me Christian is ready to rip his head off!"

"Well… Ana…" Sean chuckles. "You know I love you, and Christian… so I'm saying this out of love. But YOU KNEW THAT!"

I groan as my head finds the table. I turn my head to look at him as my forehead still rests on the marble. "Aren't you supposed to be helping? You're not helping."

"Look, you have to stop shutting Christian out. I know you're pissed but you guys have to talk. You know you do. He's… devastated. He thinks he's pushed you so far away that-" he sighs and I can almost hear what he's thinking and it almost stops my heart.

"That what, Sean?"

"He knows you'd never leave him." He says and I sigh with relief. _He couldn't have possibly thought that. As mad as I am, he was still the love of my life._ "If he thought that for a second, he'd have you locked away until he could successfully brainwash you into changing your mind."

We toss our trash and begin to make our way back towards our offices. "But he's worried you two won't be the same after this. He's worried you don't look at him the same."

"That's ridiculous, we are the same. I'm just mad."

"Really? When was the last time you two have had sex."

"Sean!"

"Oh _that's_ where you cross the line? You wanted like a play by play of Shannon and my first time."

"That was different. And not a play by play necessarily maybe just… some NSFW details. But jokes on you, Christian told me anyway." I stick my tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes. "By the way, how was Thanksgiving?"

Sean and Shannon flew to Iowa to celebrate Thanksgiving with her family, much to Sean's family's disappointment. They Facetimed us a few times and it seems like they had fun.

"It was… interesting. I don't think I've won over her dad yet, but her mom loves me, but don't change the subject. You still haven't answered my question. When did you last have sex?"

I sigh. "I don't know Sean, yesterday maybe?" I shrug.

He looks at me before the cab pulls up that he hailed for me. "Sure doesn't sound like the same Christian and Ana to me."

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm strumming my fingertips against the desk in my office trying my best to focus on a contract that my lawyers had gone over with a fine toothed comb for my newest acquisition. The other company was playing a bit of hardball, but I think I've finally got them where I want them. I should be happy, over the moon at the thought of this deal going through. It's worth almost ten million, which is my biggest deal to date and yet I can't stop the anxiety that moves through me.

My eyes find the shrine I have to Anastasia on my desk. There's at least four pictures of just her, the fifth one being a picture of us on in our caps and gowns on graduation. I'd popped a bottle of champagne at her townhouse, right before we took the shuttle to campus and Kate happened to catch the moment I popped the cork and the expression on Ana's face which was pure joy and excitement. We looked so happy. Happy and in love. Excited for the future. I rub my fingers over the frame.

 _I missed her. Missed us._

I knew that I had fucked up the second we'd walked into Gia's office. Something just felt _wrong._ And then Gia hugged me and it was all she wrote as the tension flowed out of my wife in waves. I tried to tell her with my eyes just how much I loved her and I was sorry but she barely looked at me. Her eyes were fixated on Gia- the enemy. I knew I shouldn't have left them alone, but at most I knew Ana needed to stake her territory. I hadn't seen red in quite some time, but seeing Gia's fist fly through the air in retaliation had me almost murderous. Within two hours, my lawyers were reaching out just in case she'd forgotten just who'd she'd crossed.

After we'd left her office, I'd whisked her away to the Heathman for an all night fuck-a-thon. I don't think we slept for more than an hour the entire night.

 _I needed her and the feeling was insatiable._

I told her over and over how beautiful she was, how gorgeous I found her, that just looking at her made my dick twitch.

 _Homely my ass. Anastasia was the most beautiful woman I'd met to date, and I'd be damned if I'd let some jealous ex of my brothers convince her otherwise._

Fast forward back to New York, and she can barely look at me. I feared this. When Ana and I do fight, though it's rare, she's typically pretty quick to want to end the initial fight. But then she begins to seethe, shrinking back into her shell and shutting me out completely as she dwells on all my fuck- ups.

Ana and I were merely co-existing in the same space and I hated it. I missed my girl, every second of everyday. Our constant communication, our banter, her smart mouth, her touch, her taste. I had been deprived of all of it. I hadn't tasted her since the night at the Heathman, as all of our intimacy has been done quickly and quietly. I tried my best to pull her out of it, but it's as if she wasn't interested in doing anything besides whatever got us off the fastest. _It wasn't us._

I pull up my phone and dial the familiar number by heart without even looking at the screen. My fingers finding her number on their own accord. "Hey." She says tersely.

 _No baby. No handsome. No sweetheart._ All of the terms of endearment I'd grown accustomed to hearing.

"Hi baby, how are you?" I ask her, not knowing how she's been today as I haven't talked to her.

"I'm good, how's your day?" _A question, wow._

"Not the greatest…"I trail off. _When in fact work has been great, it's my life that seems to be going up in smoke._

"I'm sorry to hear that, what's going on?"

I shake my head as I lean back in my chair staring at the pictures of my beautiful wife that's barely talking to me. "What time do you think you'll be done at work today?"

"I don't know…" she trails off. "I think a few people are going to happy hour for one of the girls' birthday. I was thinking about going."

"Happy hour?" I ask, my eyebrow raising on it's own.

"Well I'm not going to drink obviously, but we are going to the bar around the corner from my office. The one with the wings I like."

I pause waiting for her to invite me and when it never comes I clear my throat. "Okay, well… have fun I guess? Do you know when you'll be home?"

"No, but I won't be too late."

"Okay… I can come get you?" I counter, hoping that she'll let me care for her in the way she always has in the past.

"No it's okay, I can just Uber home."

I look at my watch, seeing that it's almost five pm and knowing that Ana will probably be leaving the office to go to this cursory happy hour. I slide my jacket on and toss the papers into my briefcase, knowing that I'll need to go over them later tonight. I'm out of my office without a glance at Andrea whom I'm sure is shocked that I'm leaving so early.

I'm standing outside of Ana's office waiting to see her when I see her emerge through the glass doors of the fifteen story building. She's talking to her friend Erica and a few other girls and I begin to move closer when I see a slew of guys following behind them the way Sean and I used to follow behind Ana, Kate and Angela. _What the fuck._

I'm seething, and yet I can't bring myself to say her name, knowing that she doesn't want me there when Erica's eyes find mine. She smiles and waves before nudging my wife. _Well it seems Ana hasn't shared her recent distaste for me with her work best friend then._

Ana excuses herself before making her way towards me. "Hi, what are you doing here?" She asks. It's not accusatory or snarky, it's just a simple question and yet my blood starts to boil.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you." My tone is clipped, cold and yet, the words are anything but. _I did want to see her. I did miss her._

I catch a fleeting look in her eyes and for the first time in a week I feel her warmth. "I missed you too…" she says softly and a smile breaks out across my face. "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"You're not…" she trails off. "You're never interrupting."

"Ana, can you rain-check your happy hour and we go… talk?"

She blinks her eyes a few times as if she's mulling over my request before turning back to look at her friends. They seem to be waiting for her, and one guy seems to be making his way over. _Oh what the fuck. I am not in the mood._

"Grey, are you coming or what? Happy hour ends in…" He pulls up his sleeve to reveal what I know to be a very expensive Rolex watch. _Flashing your money around my wife, huh? Although a part of me feels a surge of pride hearing this guy call my woman by her last name._ "Twenty minutes." He nods at my me. "You must be Christian." He smiles before resting his arm around Ana's shoulder. "Ana talks about you all the time. She's always bragging about you."

Despite his words, I can't focus on anything except for him touching. my. fucking. wife. I can't even control the rage burning inside of me, not necessarily because he's touching her but because Ana is just allowing it. _Does he touch her all the time?_ And then a thought flashes through my head. _Was this payback for Gia? Did she tell this guy to get extra handsy with her to make a point?_

I swallow, realizing that I haven't said anything. "The husband, _Mr._ Grey."

He reaches around with his right hand, leaving his left hand around Ana's shoulder to shake my hand. "Mike, good to know ya, listen Grey, I'll order you some wings and a sprite?" He asks her and she nods.

"Yes, please." She grins at him and he nudges her playfully before heading back to their friends.

"You drink Sprite now?" I ask her.

"Yeah it's new.. The last week or so. I don't know if it's a craving or a response to not being able to have caffeine or alcohol and club soda but I've been drinking them like water." She looks up at the sky. "I probably should be drinking more water to be honest."

"And he knows that? And I don't?"

"Sorry?" She asks and if I didn't know Anastasia Grey like the back of my hand I would say she's confused. _But she's not._

"You're just going around sharing all of this with the men in your office but not… me?"

"Well you'd know if you paid attention. There's a two liter in the fridge."

"Are you kidding me right now? I pay attention to everything about you. Like the fact that you clearly let him paw at you because of what happened with Gia." I growl at her. "How many times do I have to apologize for that, Ana?" I can hear the volume in my voice increase and I look around at the passersby hoping that they don't think I'm just an irate man yelling at a poor defenseless woman.

"Mike?" She turns around and looks in the direction of the restaurant.

"Yes, Anastasia Rose. _Mike._ Or did you forget what I said I would do if any man tried to touch you." I take a step closer. "You are _mine._ And I don't like people touching what's mine."

She crosses her arms in front of her and frowns. "But I'm supposed to accept that people can touch what's mine?"

"SO you admit this was all to get back at me?"

"No, Christian. It wasn't. I don't know why Mike felt the need to get touchy. Maybe _he_ was proving a point, but I don't need to."

"And what the fuck point was he proving?"

She shrugs and I've seen her do it about a million times over the past week and it's officially driven me over the edge. "I told him about Gia."

"What the fuck, Ana?" _She told that asshole about that?_ "And let me guess he probably said I was a huge asshole, and a whole bunch of things to turn you against me?" _I'll rip that fucker limb from limb. He has no idea who he's messing with._

"He didn't call you an asshole, Christian don't get so sensitive. But he did agree with me in that it was ridiculous that you didn't care about my feelings."

"DIDN'T CARE!?" I scream and I know I'm seconds from going thermonuclear. "I'll kill him." I go to walk by her when I feel her arms on my biceps.

"Christian stop it, you're being ridiculous…" she starts. "You're actually overreacting." My head snaps back to hers as she uses my words that I instantly regretted the second I said them but I can see that she means this. She sighs. "As much as I want to see you make an ass of yourself, Mike is gay, Christian. Calm the fuck down." She tells me as I watch her type into her phone.

"What?"

She looks up at me as she slides her phone into her purse. "He's gay. He likes dick. Not pussy, not me. Actually you're much more up his alley." She points at me and turns to walk in the opposite direction away from me and the restaurant where her friends are.

"Where are you going?" I follow her as I watch her step one foot into the street and raise her arm to hail a cab.

"Home. You've successfully worn me out in ten fucking minutes." She tells me as the cab approaches her. She slides in and I follow suit as I watch her look out the window.

"He's… gay?"

"Yes, Christian. He's gay. I told you about him a few weeks ago. That I was so excited to have a gay guy bestie. They're more fun than girls in my opinion." She shrugs and now that she says it I remember her saying that but I didn't remember a name.

"You never said his name and he didn't seem…"

"Not all gays are flaming and flamboyant, don't be like that."

"I'm not I just… I snapped."

"But I was in the wrong with Gia, right?"

"You make it sound like this was all a setup." I never knew Ana to be manipulative… this sounds more like Kate Kavanagh to be honest.

"You already asked me that once. It wasn't. I would never try to intentionally deceive you." She looks at me and I've never known Ana to be dishonest with me. "I didn't put him up to it. But I have good friends that have my back. He saw the opportunity and went with it. I'd do the same for Sean if he needed it." She shrugs and her words wash over me.

We spend the rest of the ride in silence and as soon as we are through the door of our apartment, I explode. "Alright, Ana?" I untie my tie and throw it across the room and slam both of my hands on the counter. "I HAVE HAD IT! You don't get to do this shit anymore! Are you going to punish me forever? Is that it? Are you enjoying watching me suffer? Watching me follow after you like a sad little puppy begging for your affection? I said I was sorry! So many times, and it's not good enough! I worshipped at your feet for hours at the Heathman, running my lips over every god damn inch of you apologizing over and over and yet you're still pissed! I get it. I fucked up. You were right about Gia. Do you want me to tattoo it across my forehead? What do you want from me Ana? What!? I'm exhausted fighting you on this everyday. I'm exhausted fighting against your indifference. Your coldness. God you won't even look at me when you fuck me! And mainly I'm exhausted because I've barely slept the last week. Want to know why, Ana? Do you? Because I've stayed up and watched you sleep. Held you, kissed you. Talked to the baby. Because it's the only time you let me fucking touch you! When you're unconscious is the only time you can stand me! At least then you grip my hand, or whisper my name, I rub your stomach and tell the baby how much I love them. It's the only time you even like me these days." I don't wait for her response as I fear it will just be similar to how she's been the past week as I tear down the hallway to our bedroom and slam the door.

I pull off my jacket and fling it across the room not caring that it's expensive or that Ana and I keep our room pretty tidy. I'm angry, I'm pissed, I'm want to tear my wife apart in the most sexual way. But she won't touch me. She won't look at me. She won't-

My thoughts are interrupted by movement in my peripherals and I see my wife standing in the doorframe to our bedroom. She licks her lips before her teeth find that bottom lip and I immediately make my way over to her, my dick leading me to it's owner. _Owner. Anastasia Grey owned me. Just as I owned her. And I was about to reclaim said ownership._

I want to hold her in my arms as I can tell that she's seconds from losing it, but I want to hear the words I know she wants to say. But she doesn't say them. She doesn't say anything, just reaches her hands out tentatively and touches my chest, unbuttoning my shirt one by one. I grab her wrists making our eyes lock, knowing that as much as both of us need the connection sexually, we need it emotionally too.

 _When did I become such a fucking girl?_

"No, Ana."

"No?" Her wide and somewhat glossy blue orbs find mine. _She's so beautiful, it almost hurts to look at her. And seeing her tears after everything we've been through the last week, kills me._

"When we made love at the Heathman I thought we were fine. And we weren't. Before I touch you again, I need to know that we are okay."

"Last time was different." She whispers. "You didn't say… all of that. You apologized… but… it was more so for being wrong. You apologized for bringing Gia into our lives and for what she said but never for… not listening to me. Never for disregarding my feelings about her touching you. I get that you knew her and she wasn't some random woman off the street but that doesn't mean that she respected me and our marriage… obviously. It's like because you knew her a hundred years ago, she could automatically be trusted. You never apologized for believing her word over mine-"

"I never took her word over yours." I interrupt. "I would never believe anyone over you."

"When she said I fired her… I saw that look in your eyes. You believed her."

"Until you said you didn't!" I run a hair through my hair and walk away, wondering how things got off track yet again.

She's silent for a few moments. The weight of my last words hanging in the air. "You've been watching me sleep?" She sits on our bed and tucks her feet under her bottom and looks at me and I'm shocked at the change in direction in the conversation.

I sit next to her and neither of us make any move to touch each other. "It calms me."

"But it keeps you up all night."

"Like I said it's the only time you'll let me hold you… But it's also the most relaxed I've seen you."

"I have been sleeping well." She whispers and I give her a sad smile.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Should I hold you tonight?" She asks.

"I would settle for your head on my chest." I tell her honestly.

Of all of the sexual, borderline obscene things I've said to her over the years, that is a comment that reddens her cheeks. The pink in her cheeks warms me. _I love her. More than anything._ My cock hardens at her embarrassment because it means she's affected by me.

"You talked to Sean?"

"I did."

"The double standard stuff has to stop, Christian. It can't be one rule for me and another for you. I'm just as possessive of you. The touching or flirting or whatever it is that makes you crazy is a hard limit for me too."

I nod. _I hate when Ana gets jealous. To be honest, it blows my mind when it happens because of how much I show her I love her. I know she shows me the same, but men are different. They're aggressive, pushy, relentless in their pursuit to the endgame. My mind drifts back to the first night I met Ana, I basically told her I was going to fuck her at some point but she could decide when- but it was inevitable. What if some other smooth-talking asshole tried to pull that same shit with her? What if he charmed the pants off and made her fall in love with him? Then what?_ I shake my head knowing that that was impossible. _Ana loves me, irrevocably._

I feel her hands on my face and for the first time in a week I feel at peace. _She's touching me. Really touching me._

"I love you.." she chokes out as the tears stream down her face. "So much."

I look up at her and frame her face with my hands. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again." I grit out as I move my lips from her temple to her chin, grazing the skin with my tongue.

"I love you." She whimpers. "Tell me you love _me."_

"I love you more than anything, Anastasia. But you can't shut me out like this again." I push her down into the mattress and hover over her. "I need you."

"I need you too. I'm sorry." She whispers. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Please don't be mad at _me."_ I press my lips to her neck and down her chest. "There's so much I have to tell you. I've missed my best friend the last week."

"Tell me."

God knows I want to tell her about the deal that was days from being finalized but I needed her. More than GEH, more than water, more than air.

 _I needed the only place I felt at peace and I was finally there._


	16. I Don't Need A Security Detail

**A/N: Chapter 46 (Outtake 6) of College Neighbors corresponds best with this chapter, I'll reference a few things from it if ya need a refresher! (The only difference is the timetable and that Ana is still working at this point.)**

A POV

 _5 months pregnant_

I'm gliding my flat iron down my strands in the attempt to gain a sleek look for my eight am meeting when I feel a flutter starting in my stomach that shoots through my body. _Oh. My. God._ I almost drop the hot hair tool from my hands in an effort to put both of my hands on my stomach. _The baby is kicking!_

"Chris-Christian!" I manage to scream out and within seconds he's running through our room, his phone pressed against his ear.

I turn to him, my state of undress causing him to look at me appreciatively when he ends his call promptly. "What is it, what's wrong?" He asks, the worry etched all over his handsome face as he closes the space between us.

I grab his hand, placing a kiss to his open palm before I press it against my swollen belly. "The baby kicked." I whisper, the tears forming in my eyes almost immediately. For five months, I've known I was pregnant, gone to the appointments, read the books, talked to the baby almost every night but feeling the baby kick from deep inside has sent every single one of my hormones into overdrive.

 _This is real. There's life in there._

He stares at his hand, his eyes wide with excitement as he waits for another kick. I hold my hand on top of his but it seems as if my little soccer player is back on the bench. I frown, wishing that the baby would kick again when Christian drops to his knees in front of me and pulls my silk robe open.

"Hi little one, mommy says you kicked. Daddy wants to feel it too, can you kick for daddy?" He presses a kiss to my stomach and I wish he wouldn't do that right now because neither of us have the time to go down this road. _And he knows what kissing my stomach does to me. It's sweet and erotic at the same time and it doesn't help that I've been in a constant state of horny for the last month._

"Babe…" I whine, feeling his lips pressed against my swollen belly.

He looks up at me and chuckles before standing to his feet. "Sorry baby." He cups my cheeks and brushes his lips over mine. "How did it feel?" He whispers, his minty breath tickling my skin.

"Foreign. I've never felt anything like it- I mean obviously. But it's so crazy to think that there's a person inside of me." I press my hand back to my stomach and smile up at my husband. "We made a little person and they live right here."

"It's so fucking amazing." He says before wrapping me in his arms. "You're amazing."

"And you're going to be late." I tell him, as I realize that our small buffer of time that we leave in the morning is slowly slipping away.

He slides his hand back over my stomach, rubbing it back and forth when I feel it again. The swift kick and I gasp immediately. My eyes shoot to his which are wide and now brimming with unshed tears. _My husband, the softie._

"Did you.. Did you feel it!?" I ask.

"I felt it." He whispers. "Wow." He whispers. "That's our baby."

I nod, the tears moving down my cheeks instantly when he presses his lips gently to mine. "I love you." He murmurs against my lips. "And you're going to be late for your meeting." He tells me as he slowly slips my robe from my body.

"I know." I giggle knowing what awaits me the second I step out of this bathroom and into our bedroom.

 _And I couldn't wait._

* * *

I had severely slowed down my workload once I was about halfway through my second trimester much to Christian's excitement. He was ready for me to quit working altogether, but I wanted to hang in there until at least the third trimester. At this stage of GEH, I didn't necessarily need to work, but I loved my job and I had worked hard to get where I was. I wanted to stay home with the baby once they were born and Christian was of course on board with that idea but what happened later in life? Was my career over the second that baby left my womb? I didn't doubt that Christian would try to keep me barefoot in pregnant for the better part of my twenties and thirties so what did that mean for having a career? I suppose women have been asking themselves that question for years.

 _Can we have it all?_

Due to my lessened workload, I found myself with a good amount of free time on my hands. I still went into the office two to three times a week, but the few accounts I was still managing I was beginning to tend to from home. Today however, I found myself with more free time than usual and found myself perusing the spring pre-sale at Neiman Marcus, particularly their maternity wear.

The only downside to pregnancy was not being able to fit into a thing you own with the exception of some of your husband's t-shirts and I know it was only a matter of time before I was too big for those too.

So that was how I winded up at Neimans one Wednesday afternoon, in March, searching for clothes I pray I wouldn't get too big for. I was leaving the store, my hands scrolling through the twenty-five emails I had received just while I was in the store when I feel the flash of a camera. _Too_ close. _What the?_

I look up just in time to see at least two reporters going crazy taking my picture. The flashing lights are so bright and blinding I put a hand up trying to block it out as I walk by them all while trying to ignore their incessant questions.

"Mrs. Grey, when exactly are you due?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" _Hell if I even know that one._

"Where is Mr. Grey?"

"Care to comment on his latest merger?"

"Is it true by the end of the year GEH will be worth a billion dollars?" The two reporters fire off their questions rapidly as I try to speed walk by them. One boldly reaches for me but I manage to sidestep their hand. But they continue to follow me, so I turn around.

"Please, give me some space." I tell them and they frown as if they weren't expecting me to acknowledge them at all. _Shit was I not supposed to? It's not like Christian and I have really discussed this thoroughly. We kind of take these things as they come._

I don't hear any more questions and I wonder if they are trying to respect my space or if they're just stunned that I actually acknowledged them. Either way, I don't see another flash of the camera until I am safely inside of a cab.

 _Christian is going to flip when he finds out._

This wasn't the first time that reporters had approached me. About a week ago, they found me while I was having lunch with a few co-workers and proceeded to ask me if I was due later that month as I left the restaurant. _Fucking asshole. Do I look nine months pregnant?_ I was so pissed for the remainder of the day I could barely even focus on work.

* * *

I'm sitting on our couch, my feet firmly perched up on top of a pillow as my ankles were a bit more swollen than usual when my very agitated husband comes storming through the door. I was shocked when I didn't immediately get a text message or a call regarding what had happened earlier with the reporters as I know Christian has me on alerts but perhaps it was possible that he hadn't had a chance to see what they had posted.

"Rough day?" I wince as I see him pour himself drink. I try to keep my irritation off of my face that Christian was drinking right in front of me when I see the look he gives me. He downs the scotch in one gulp before pouring himself a second drink. I'm immediately off the couch despite my aching feet. "Whoa there, slow down! What's going on?"

"What happened this morning?" He asks me and in that moment I know he knows.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, wondering if maybe it's possible he's not talking about my incident with reporters.

"Don't start Anastasia. Tell me what happened. You know I'm not messing around when it comes to your safety or the safety of the baby."

"Nothing happened!"

"Bull shit!"

I frown, letting my bottom lip jut out in hopes he'll go easy on me. "It was fine."

"You should have called me."

"Why? It was fine. I handled it."

"Reporters fucking accosted you outside of Neiman Marcus, Anastasia. How the fuck is that fine?"

"I just mean… it wasn't a huge deal."

"A reporter reached for you Ana. I saw it. Did he make contact?"

I shoot him a look. "Are you kidding me? You're jealous?"

"No, no… I just mean- I don't want anyone able to get that close to you. The reporters are getting so fucking aggressive now that they know we're expecting. It was getting out of hand before and now it's just plain ridiculous." He pauses and moves towards me, boxing me against the cool metal of the refrigerator. "And you're really not going to like what we're going to do about it."

My eyes dart away from him, as I wonder if there's any type of clue hidden around the room to explain his ominous statement. "What do you mean?"

"You're getting security young lady."

I can't escape the outburst that leaves my body in a very un-ladylike laugh. "Are you kidding me? Who do you think I am? Who do you think _you_ are? We don't need security, Christian."

"It wasn't a question. This isn't up for discussion." He tells me in his no nonsense voice which I know means I shouldn't even bother arguing. He backs away from me and runs a hand through his hair.

I try anyway. "Excuse me? Since when is that how this worked?"

He spins around to face me, and I wonder if the glass and a half of Scotch has kicked in because he looks more distraught than he did a few moments ago. "Do you think I care about this little tantrum you're throwing?" It's my turn to appear disgruntled as my eyebrows furrow together. "Do you think I give a fuck that you don't want security? You're getting it."

"Christian!" I stamp my foot, completely livid at his complete disregard of my feelings.

He returns to the space in front of me and his hands find my face. He gently strokes my cheeks and places a kiss on my lips. I would have denied him the kiss if I didn't see how much his face had softened. "Do you have any idea what it would do to me if something ever happened to you?"

"Christian-" I attempt to interrupt when he presses his thumb over my mouth.

"It would kill me." His eyes are solemn and I can see the sadness and something a little darker behind them. "I would sell GEH, fall off the face of the Earth and live a life of reclusivity. And that's if I wasn't in jail for killing whoever hurt you."

Despite my annoyance, in the depths of my heart I knew this was how my husband felt. He would take any length no matter how aggressive to keep me safe. _And now there was another little person, who I would go just the same lengths for._ "Are you getting security too?" I ask, knowing that I would be out for just as much blood if anything were to happen to the man in front of me.

"Yes, my legal team advised that we both have someone in place for the Gala next Saturday. Things are changing for us, Ana. And I'm sorry that this is what's happening and that privacy isn't a luxury you can have anymore but…" he shakes his head. "I just wanted to run a successful business, I wanted to do something meaningful, I didn't ask for Forbes and press releases and interviews and... "

"Hey." I grab his face making him look at me. "Why are you apologizing? I love our life. I love this life that you… created for us. You are brilliant and incredible and I'm so proud of everything that you've accomplished."

"That we've accomplished. I couldn't have done any of this without you. This wouldn't mean anything without you here." I brush my nose against his once before I press my lips to his.

"So when do we need to start interviewing?"

"There's a few people coming in tomorrow, come to my office around noon? You don't usually go in on Thursdays?"

I nod. My favorite pregnant pilates instructor only worked on my side of town on Thursday mornings so it became my standing day off. "I'll be there."

* * *

Despite the fact that we liked this Jason Taylor for my husband, we still hadn't found anyone for me much to my husband's annoyance.

"The whole point was to find someone for you right away." He tells me later that night as he slides into bed next to me.

I know he is exhausted after I'd sent him on a wild goose chase for soup and ice cream the night before so I'm not surprised that he was climbing into bed with me at 8 pm. His laptop is pushed to the end of the bed as he tucks his head into my neck. "I am fucking exhausted." He kisses the skin before dragging his tongue along it.

"Doesn't seem like you're all that tired." I giggle, knowing that despite his fatigue he wants me.

"You know I always want you, Ana." He rubs his hand over my stomach, lifting my shirt in the process and trails his hand up my torso and cups my breast. "We are finding you someone by the end of the week, Ana. I mean it."

"Fine." I groan which quickly turns to a moan when I feel my husband's hands sliding between my legs gliding through my folds. My breath hitches when his fingers ghost over my clitoris and I shudder in his arms.

"You're always so responsive to me. I know just how to make your body come alive." He growls in my ear. "You are _mine_." My eyes flutter closed as he continues his ministrations.

"I always have been." I manage to whisper.

I feel his grip around me lessen as he moves down my body. Within minutes I feel his breath against my wet folds. He blows gently and I bow off the bed, trying to get closer to his wanting mouth. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Anastasia. Please understand."

"I do." He looks up at me from between my legs and I see the smile in his eyes.

* * *

The following week, I'm standing in line at the deli around the corner from my office after a craving for pastrami took over my thoughts. I begin to move forward in line when an overwhelming wave of nausea moves through me. This isn't the first time today that I've felt this sick feeling, as I woke up with a particularly bad case of morning sickness but I brushed it off after I seemed to feel better as the morning went on. I take a deep breath as I try and pass the feeling when my vision begins to blur.

"Ma'am?" I feel a hand on my arm and I turn my head to see a man that can't be much older than me.

"Pardon?" I blink my eyes a few times but I feel as if my body is moving in slow motion.

"You're next, miss." He points towards the counter where the lady behind it is summoning me with her arms.

"Oh.. you can go ahead. I think I should-" I start to feel a horrible sense of vertigo causing the entire room to spin.

"Maybe you should sit down? You look a little pale." I see a flash of worry in his eyes as he looks down and discovers that I'm pregnant as well.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." At this point everything in my vision seems to be blurring together and I'm not sure if it's because I'm crying and the tears are blurring my vision or if something is really wrong.

I don't have a chance to figure out the answer when my vision temporarily goes black and I feel the ground somewhat hard underneath my butt. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No this can't be happening! My baby!_ My hands are immediately on my stomach clutching for dear life as if that could stop any damage from happening. When I open my eyes, my vision has somewhat returned, and I feel the same man's hands on my biceps as he stares at me with wide eyes.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me? Does anything hurt?"

"I-" I feel my body begin to shake and I wonder if I'm cold, nervous or going into fucking shock.

"You're lucky this man was here, honey. Or else you would have gone down a lot harder." The woman from the counter tells me as she squats next to me and hands me a cup of water. "He caught you just before you hit the ground."

I turn to him, and I can feel my eyes welling up with tears. "I'm- I'm pregnant." I manage to choke out. "The baby- the baby is okay right?" _I don't know what this man does and the woman from the deli is clearly not certified to make that call but I desperately need someone to tell me that everything is going to be fine. Someone say it- please._

He nods, but he doesn't say anything that would make me feel better. "We should get you to the hospital."

I bite my bottom lip, as I think about going to the place I hate more than anywhere else in the world. _Bad things happened at hospitals. People die at hospitals. They're hurt. They're broken. I can't go without Christian._

"I- I should call my husband." _Christian is going to lose his fucking mind. I'm almost too nervous to call him. I'd almost rather call Sean. He knows how to stay calm in a crisis, especially one that involves me._

"Yes, tell him to meet you there. Do you think you can stand? Or do you want us to call you an ambulance?"

"No- no that's not necessary, I don't think." They both help me to my feet and my legs certainly feel less shaky than they did ten minutes ago. _Please God, just let my baby be okay._

I'm still clutching my stomach as I make my way to exit of the deli, when I feel a hand on my back. I turn my head to see the man that helped me walking with me towards the curb to hail a cab.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"Oh you don't have to-"

"A pregnant woman just fainted in front of me, my mother would kill me if I didn't at least see her to the hospital."

I go to retort when I realize that maybe I am a little nervous about going by myself. _Like what if I pass out again? In the cab? Or when I get out?_ "I don't even know your name."

"Luke Sawyer." He raises his arm to hail us a cab.

"Anastasia Grey." I say and his head turns to look at me, giving me an odd look.

"Really?"

 _Well that's an odd thing to say._ "Do you want to see some identification or something?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No ma'am, I didn't mean it like that it's just… I have an interview with your husband actually. Christian Grey is your husband, correct?"

I nod, wondering if this guy is going to try and win me over so that I'll put in a good word with my husband. _Smart guy, if he plays his cards right I could probably get him any job short of Ros' position_. "Well whatever you're interviewing you've probably got it, when he finds out you helped me back there." I point over my shoulder towards the deli. "What are you interviewing for?"

He clears his throat. "His security team, ma'am. Specifically your detail."

 _For the first time, since he touched my arm back in the deli, I've gotten a good look at him. He's pretty easy on the eyes with his dark brown hair, perfectly chiseled jaw and a dimple peeking out whenever he speaks. He's probably around my husband's height if not a little taller and he looks as if he spends more time in the gym than out of it. In short, there was no way that the Christian Grey I know was hiring this guy to follow me around._

I nod, as the cab approaches us not knowing exactly how to reply to his statement. We climb in and I immediately press the phone to my ear. It rings a few times before it goes to voicemail and I frown when I remember that he had a huge meeting this afternoon. He was on the verge of losing a deal with a company who believed GEH to be low-balling them and fudging the numbers something Christian would never do.

As much as I hated what I was about to do, I knew that Christian would drop everything in a heartbeat for me especially something this serious. I dial his office and Andrea picks up. "Grey Enterprises Holdings, this is Andrea."

"Andrea, it's Ana."

"Hi Mama, how are you!?" She squeals. "I got Baby Grey the cutest little booties yesterday, wait till you see them, they're yellow and-"

"Andrea." I stop her, knowing that sometimes she tends to go on tangents when she gets me on the phone. She really was a sweet girl she could just talk her ass off. Christian hated that I allowed her to be so personal and informal with me but he more than makes up for it with what he puts her through, I'm sure. "That's really sweet. And I can't wait to see them, but I really need to talk to Christian."

"Oh, you're probably just what he needs. He's been a tad- difficult today. Tell me you'll be making an appearance soon. He always perks up after you've paid him a visit." She giggles.

"No, I- can you just get him please?"

"Unfortunately, he's still in a meeting and was told not to be disturbed. Did you try his cell? He has it on him."

"Yes, it went to voicemail."

"Hmmm I can't imagine why he wouldn't answer. This guy from _Cerotek Global_ is a real hardass and a condescending one at that. He's older and I don't think he's taking Mr. Grey really seriously, he wanted all correspondence done by fax can you believe it? You're the CEO of a tech company and you don't use email? I guess that's why his business is going under."

 _Oh my God, this chatty Cathy._ "Andrea, please just have him call me as soon as possible." The last thing I want to do is tell Andrea who could possibly get Christian all worked up. _No, he needs to hear everything from me._

"Of course. Ana are you okay?"

"Just… have him call me." I tell her and she must hear the trepidation in my voice because her voice wavers.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

C POV

An hour later, I step out of the main conference room feeling like I'd just run a marathon. I was exhausted. I had never met a man like Leonard Patz, the CEO of _Cerotek Global_. He was a condescending asshole with an ax to grind with any and all millennials. And I'm sure it didn't help that my company wanted to buy his and completely re-brand. _It was in desperate need of a makeover- and a takeover._ It had only taken two intense days of negotiations, but it was mine.

 _Wait till I tell Ana_. I look down at my phone and see that I have a missed call from her and it's amazing what just seeing her name does for my mood. I'm walking down the hall, pressing the phone to my ear when I hear Andrea call my name as I pass her desk that is placed outside of my office. I hear her chipper greeting and end the call as Andrea approaches me.

"An- Mrs. Grey called." She corrects. I know that she's on a first name basis with my wife, much to my annoyance but she knows better than to refer to her that way in front of me.

"Yeah I missed her, did she say what she wanted?" It wasn't odd for her to call my assistant, but it usually means she needed something.

She shakes her head but I can see that there's something that she wants to say. I raise my eyebrow at her urging her to get on with it but she stays silent. I turn my back and head towards the office when I hear her speak again.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, Andrea?" I shoot her a look that she must know by now that means " _I don't have time for this._ "

"She sounded- worried. A little anxious." Andrea twists her mouth slightly and I wonder if there's more that she's not telling me. I know that she is very fond of Ana and I can see her worry all over her face.

"How long ago did she call?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

I nod. "Thank you, Andrea." I'm immediately calling her office as I move into my office and shut the door, my heart starting to race slightly at the idea that something has been off with my wife for thirty minutes and I haven't been reachable.

 _Pick up, baby. Pick up._

"Hi you've reached Anastasia Grey-" I end the call before calling the main number, hoping that someone can tell me where the hell my wife is.

"Sunshine Sachs, how can I direct your call?"

"Anastasia Grey, please." I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to keep the headache at bay that I can already feel forming behind my eyes.

"Please hold."

After about two minutes of the most irritating hold music that I've ever heard, the receptionist returns to the phone. "Mrs. Grey is not at her desk, I can put you through to her voicemail."

"No."

There's silence on the other end. "Well- I'm not sure what you'd like to do. Would you like to leave a number to call you back?"

"Erica-" I blurt out. "There's an Erica…" I rack my brain for her last name trying to remember if Ana even told me. "That works in the same department, can you transfer me to her?"

"Certainly, I'll transfer you."

"This is Erica." I hear and I let out a deep breath.

"Erica, it's Christian Grey."

"Oh… hi? What can I do for you?"

"Have you- seen my wife recently? She's not answering my phone calls. She called me about a half hour ago, but now she's not answering." There's a silence on the other end that worries me. "Erica?"

"Umm… no, I mean… when Ana disappears randomly, usually she's with you. I'm stunned you don't know where she is." She chuckles but I can hear some nervousness in her voice. "I just walked over to her office and her lights are on and her laptop is here." I hear her speak to someone. "Hey, do you know where Ana is?"

"No, she was going to get food earlier but I haven't seen her since?"

Despite the fact that it's a little muffled I can hear explicitly what the other person said. _No one knows where Ana is and I am about to fucking lose it._

"No one knows where she went?"

"No, Christian, I'm sorry… I've been in calls all day. If she went to get food, she probably just went to the deli around the corner."

"What's the deli called?"

"Ummm, I don't remember, I can see the sign. It's literally around the corner from us. Like forty steps and the sign just says Deli on the outside. It's an actual hole in the wall but the food is amazing."

"Please tell her to call me if you hear from her?"

"Of course, sorry I couldn't be more help, Christian."

My heart has started to accelerate faster as I slide my coat on and fling my door open. "Forward any calls to Ros unless my wife calls. Find out where she is, what is wrong, do not let her off the phone without making her tell you one or both of those answers, do you understand?" I bark at my assistant.

She nods. "You can't get her on the phone?"

"No." I grit out as I begin to wring my hands. _I didn't like not being able to get in touch with Ana. It's the same as it was in college._

Jason Taylor, who I'd hired as my personal security wasn't starting until the end of the week, and was currently taking the next few days to get his affairs in order which I know included a daughter so I didn't want to bother him. But if this deli turned out to be a dead end in terms of answers, I want that woman's phone fucking tracked.

Twenty minutes later, I'm pushing through the door of the deli and I'm shocked to see that it's packed. _The food here is that good?_

I push through the crowds of people that are either waiting in line or waiting for their food when I hear protests behind me.

"Dude there's a fucking line."

"I'm not ordering-" I bark over my shoulder but it doesn't stop him from grabbing it.

"I don't think you heard me, pal. Back of the line."

"If you don't remove your hand from me, I'll break it the fuck off. Back off." I growl before I continue moving through the crowd.

I make it to the front to see a lady scribbling down someone's order. "Oh honey, there's a line."

"So I've heard." I tell her. "I'm not ordering, I just want to know if my wife has been here today. She has brown hair-"

"Pregnant lady?"

"YES." I start to panic knowing that this woman clearly knows something about my wife that I don't. "Where is she, I can't-" I clear my throat. "I can't get in touch with her."

"Oh honey, you haven't talked to her? She said she was calling you as she was leaving."

"What happened?"

"Now don't panic, she seemed to be okay when she left but-" And then it's white noise. I see her lips moving but I can't hear what she's saying. I can sense the dull roar of people talking behind me but I can't make out what she's saying. _"She seemed to be okay." Why wouldn't she be okay? Where are you, baby? I'm coming, wherever you are._ My mind has a thousand thoughts running through it, when I feel her hand over mine. "Honey are you okay? Did you hear me?"

"No." I let out a deep breath. "Run that by me again?"

"She was pale and she must have been dizzy because she fainted. She went to the hospital."

 _No. No no no. If she was fine, she'd be answering. Why isn't she answering?_

"You- you said she was fine when she left?" I stammer, somehow getting the words out little by little.

"Yes, she walked out of here. The gentleman that caught her went with her."

"Gentleman?" _Mike maybe?_

"Yeah, I don't think she knew him. He caught her before she could hit the ground too hard. Saved her from having a nasty bruise on her bum, I think. He went with her to the hospital."

"Wh-what hospital?" _And what man is touching my wife? Get a grip, Grey. He probably saved your child's life._ I can feel the color leave my face as I think about my unborn child. _Was the baby okay? What if it wasn't? Okay, stop jumping to conclusions._

"I'm not sure, honey. I would assume New York Presbyterian, as it's the closest, but I don't know for sure."

I put my head in my hands. "Oh my God, this is a nightmare." I say to myself. "Thank you." I tell her before I'm out the door. I walk outside of the shop to see 7th Avenue at an almost standstill. I look at my watch. _Five pm, right on time, rush hour._ Before I can stop myself I'm rushing towards the closest Subway station and jogging down the stairs to underground.

* * *

A POV

I've been sitting in this room for what feels like forever waiting for results of my sonogram and a few other tests that they ran when I arrived. I had paged Dr. Greene, but as my luck would have it, she was out of town until the end of the week. When I arrived at the hospital, they immediately admitted me and checked my vitals, as a pregnant woman falling was cause for urgency. They'd discovered that my blood pressure had sky-rocketed and that I was severely dehydrated and put me on an IV drip almost immediately. The sonogram also showed that my baby was fine and there didn't appear to be any damage done. Now I was sitting in a room by myself, with a phone that was completely dead with no way to contact my husband who I know is probably on the verge of a meltdown.

 _This cannot be helping my blood pressure._

I immediately call for a nurse and within moments she enters. "Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I would feel better if I could see a doctor… and if my husband was here."

"Oh, he's not the fellow in the waiting room? He certainly looks worried."

"No, that's not my husband."

"I was wondering why he wasn't in here with you. Friend of yours? Relative?"

"Not exactly. Actually… can he come in here for a moment?" When I had first arrived, I'd asked that the hospital not contact Christian because I know that he would panic immediately, but now I'm wishing that I had because I'm sure Christian is panicking now anyway.

After a few minutes, the man who's spent the better part of the afternoon with me enters the room. "Mrs. Grey, how are you?"

"You can call me, Ana you know."

"Sorry, I was raised in the South."

 _That Southern Comfort I've heard so much about._ "Do you mind if I use your phone? Mine is dead, and I want to try calling my husband again."

"Yes of course." He hands me his phone and I dial the number I could call in my sleep and it immediately goes to voicemail.

"Where the fuck are you, Christian?!" I lean my head back against the propped up pillow. "Oh my God!"

"Is he always- unreachable?" He asks and I can already hear them question he's really trying to ask.

"No. He'd answer my phone call in the middle of anything. He's never not taken my calls. But these are going to voicemail, which means something is wrong. His phone is off or dead or- maybe he's on the Subway but I don't know why he'd be on the Subway. He doesn't if he can avoid it. Especially if I'm not with him, for this exact reason. He doesn't like to be out of touch with me."

I'm wracking my brain trying to remember the last few digits of my other _in case of emergency_ contact. "Is it 4539 or 5493? Shit!" I press the phone to my ear as I try the first one and I sigh when the phone rings and rings and I don't hear his signature greeting. I try the other one and he answers immediately.

"Sean Peterson."

Relief floods me as I hear the voice of someone I recognize. Relief turns to tears and soon I'm sobbing into the phone.

"Ma'am? I'm sorry I-"

I sniffle, trying to clear the tears out of my throat. "Sean-ny… It's Ana."

"What the fuck? Banans, what number is this?"

"Long story, but I need you to get to New York Presbyterian, please! I can't get Christian on the phone and I'm here and I'm scared and I need someone here."

"What? I'm on my way, but what are you doing there?"

"I fainted and- I just wanted to come to make sure-"

"YOU WHAT!? When? Where? Did you blackout? Holy fuck, is the baby okay?"

"One thing at a time, Sean. About an hour and a half ago, at a deli near my job. I blacked out for like a second. It could have been worse, but someone caught me."

"Who?"

"This guy in line… he's here with me now. That's who's phone this is."

"He?" I can already hear the insinuation. You better hope I get there before your husband does.

"Don't start Sean."

"Got it, okay, I'm on my way."

"Try to call Christian on the way, please."

"It's going to be okay, Ana."

 _FINALLY SOMEONE SAYS IT. Leave it to Sean to know exactly what it is I need to hear._

"Thanks Seanny."

* * *

C POV

After what felt like the world's longest Subway ride, I am literally running towards New York Presbyterian in hopes that it's where my wife is. I was hoping that when I got back above ground I'd have a text message or voicemail or anything, but sadly there's nothing. _Why wouldn't she call me?_

My phone comes to life in my hands but I frown when I see it's Sean. I was supposed to call him back hours ago when he called me right before my meeting to talk about the highlights in last night's game. _I don't have time for this._ I send him to voicemail and continue running. Again, my phone rings.

"Sean I don't have time-" I start when he interrupts me.

"Where the fuck are you!?" He almost yells into the phone. "I swear to God, Christian. Why aren't you with Ana? And why are you ignoring my fucking calls, dick? Heaven forbid it's actually important."

"I'm TRYING to fucking find her! Do you know where she is?"

"YES! She's at New York Presbyterian. She fucking fainted at some deli."

 _I knew that. But how did he know that? Had she called him?_ Somewhere inside I feel a twinge of jealousy that Sean was there for my wife when I couldn't be. "How do you know?"

"She called me because she couldn't get you on the phone! Why aren't you taking her calls?"

"She called me once while I was in a meeting. I've been calling her nonstop for an hour, her phone must be dead."

"Oh right she called me from some guy's phone."

"So I heard."

"Don't go in there acting like a fucking lunatic, Christian. If he wasn't there she and your baby could have been in worst shape. Keep that jealous shit in check."

I ignore my best friend's comments about my jealousy. "When did you talk to her? How did she sound?"

"Okay. Scared. Worried. She didn't tell me much, but she bursted into tears the second I answered. But I think it was just because she hadn't talked to anyone. She just wants someone there. _You_. She wants _you_ there, asshole. But I'm on my way too."

I let out a breath. "Thank you." I tell him, my heart finally starting to slow as I can sense that Ana is close. "I'm walking through the doors."

"Control your fucking temper. Ana will kill you if you get yourself kicked out of the hospital. She needs you."

"Anastasia Grey." I say as soon as I reach the main desk. "She came in about an hour ago?"

"Oh… are you family? I believe her husband is already here. But, are you of blood relation?"

 _I'll kill him if he said he was._ I shake my head. _Remember what Sean said._ "I am her fucking husband." I grit out.

Her eyes widen and she visibly shakes a little at my aggressive response. "She's on the eighth floor in the maternity wing." She says as she glances down at her charts.

"Can you tell me anything about her condition? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm not authorized to-" I don't even bother to hear her generic response before I'm racing up eight flights of stairs, the adrenaline disallowing me to wait for the elevator and have to stand still as it rises eight floors. I step out of the stairwell and find the nurses station.

"Anastasia Grey."

"You must be Dad." The nurse responds.

"I'm her husband."

She chuckles and scoots her chair back and comes around the corner. "Father of her baby, I mean. Come on, she's this way."

I let out a breath, my hands finding my thighs as I bend over. _Fucking finally._

"Is she- she's okay?"

"She's okay. Her blood pressure was very high when she came in, but we got it down. And she was severely dehydrated."

 _I told that girl she needed to drink more water. She never listens!_

She opens the door and I'm immediately grateful my girl has a private room. I wonder if she had to drop our last name for this, as there were several women in the waiting area without the same luxury. I'm immediately irritated when I see what I assume to be the man that helped her earlier sitting on the small couch adjacent to the bed. I wonder if she just didn't want to be alone because she's lying on her side facing away from him, her eyes closed with her hands under her cheek. Her eyes flutter open when we open the door and the tears flood her eyes immediately. Within a second she's sitting up, with her arms out towards me, the tears sliding down her face.

"Ana." I whisper as if her name is a prayer, and with two steps she's in my arms.

"Where have you been!?" She cries into my neck as she wraps her arms around me and squeezes me hard. I press my hand behind her head, keeping her in place as she continues to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I can't believe this happened." I pull her face out of my neck and hold it. I pepper kisses all over her face, grateful that I finally have her in my arms. She moves on the bed closer to the side with her IV, leaving space for me to join her. I realize that this is probably very uncomfortable for the other person in the room. "One second." I tell her as I make my way around her bed. "Christian Grey." I hold my hand out. "Thank you- for being there and bringing her in."

"Christian." I hear her voice from behind me and I wonder if she's trying to scold me. _What? I was being nice_. "This is Luke Sawyer." She points and I'm wondering why that name sounds so familiar. _College, maybe?_

"I'm interviewing for your wife's security detail." He answers. I almost laugh. _He's out of his mind if he thinks he's following my wife around. This good looking fucker? My wife would never but I know she's got eyes._

"Hmmm. We'll be in touch, Mr. Sawyer. I do appreciate what you did for my wife today." _I don't love it, but you have to give credit where it's due, things could have been a lot worst if it weren't for him. And for that I was eternally grateful. This is exactly why she needs security with her at all times. You can pout and complain all you want Mrs. Grey, the next time I let you out of my sight you'll have security in tow._

"Of course, Mr. Grey." He looks at my wife. "Be well, Mrs. Grey." He nods. As soon as he leaves the room, I'm climbing into the small bed with my wife the need to be close to her, overwhelming me. I lift her gown and I was glad to see that she's still wearing a tanktop and some sort of cotton pants that I wonder if she asked for.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"What the hell happened? Why couldn't I reach you?"

"This has been a series of unfortunate events. I felt like I was in a fucking movie." I tell her everything from calling Erica, to going to the deli, to being forced to take the subway. "I thought something happened to you." I whisper as I try to hide the fact that the emotion is building within. I pull her into my arms, careful not to jostle her IV. "Please never leave me." I tell her. "A million thoughts were running through my head." I tell her as I begin to mindlessly play with her rings, spinning them around her dainty finger. "I'm not letting you go for the rest of the week, so I hope you don't have any plans to go back to work."

"Probably not, but you do."

"No." I shake my head. "GEH can survive the rest of the week without me. I need to hold you."

"For how long?"

"Forever if you'd let me." I tell her. I won't even try to hide how much this scared me. "Baby, you fucking fainted. I need to hold on to you for a little while."

She leans in, her nose dancing along my jawline. "You can hold me forever."

"Good… so you were just feeling dizzy and…? How long have you been feeling this way Anastasia?" _Has she been keeping this from me?_

"I haven't been dizzy. Today was the first day. I was a little nauseous this morning, but that's to be expected. The vertigo is new."

"The nurse said that you had high blood pressure and you were dehydrated. I told you to drink more water."

"I know. Please don't yell at me." Her bottom lip juts out. "I would never want to hurt our baby, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." She says sadly and the tears begin to form again.

"No no I didn't mean that. I know you didn't, baby. I'm sorry." I rub her back as I try to soothe her. "You're the best mommy, you know that?"

"I'm the worst." Her lip trembles again and I reach forward and grab it between my teeth, biting down gently in the attempts to calm her. Her hands find my shoulders as her tongue peeks between her teeth and traces my lip. I release her bottom lip and open my mouth to allow her access. I groan when I feel her tongue rubbing against mine and her hand rubbing my jaw.

"For the love of God, why did I think that I could walk into a hospital room and you two wouldn't be making out." My best friend slams the door behind him. "I just flew the fuck across town, and blew off the rest of my work day. One of you fuckers are buying me drinks."

"Hi Seanny." My wife sighs as she rests her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for coming." She holds one arm out for him as the other is wrapped around me.

He crosses the room to the other side of her bed and grabs her hand. "You're going to put me in an early grave." He sits in the chair next to her bed and scoots forward slightly. "What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes we're both fine." She nods. "I just… need to take better care of myself. I'm not drinking enough water…" she says sadly.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. These things happen, sweetheart." I pull her against my chest and rub her back.

"Where's your knight in shining armor? Christian is still here, so I guess he didn't kill him."

"Sean, I also have high blood pressure. Can you not, like right now?" Ana asks him.

I frown, wondering if I am a cause of her stress and thereby high blood pressure. "He left when I got here."

Ana looks up at me. "He's not going to be my new security, is he?"

"No ma'am." I tell her succinctly.

"But he was so nice, and caring."

"I'm so lost." Sean interjects.

"The guy that helped me was coincidentally interviewing as my security detail."

"Coincidence huh?" Sean asks. "You sure he wasn't like following you around in hopes you would get into trouble and he could flex his Superhero power?"

Ana frowns and looks up at me and I'll admit the thought crossed my mind when she connected the dots for me earlier. "Do you think that?" When I'm silent she frowns further. "He didn't seem like he knew me. When I told him who I was, he was surprised."

"Good acting."

"Don't be so suspicious. Regardless, he saved my ass. Literally."

"Speaking of which, you fell on your ass, right? How does that feel?" I ask.

"Fine."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"No. But maybe you should still kiss it to make it feel better." She shoots me a devilish grin and I hear Sean's groan.

"I am in the room, still."

"And?"

"I am officially too close." Sean says shaking his head. "Alright I'm starving, I'm about to go hit up this hospital cafeteria, when are we springing Ana from this place? You trying to get dinner tonight?"

"Negative. I am taking Ana home where I plan to keep her for the next few days." I tell him, wondering how in the hell he could possibly think that I wanted Ana out tonight after the day we've both had.

"Fine, Ana you cooking?"

"No she is not cooking, she's going to sit and let me wait on her." I press a kiss to her temple and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Pizza?" He looks at my wife and they share a grin. He looks at me. "Don't be an asshole. I was worried about her too." He narrows his eyes at me. "So I'm coming over and we're going to eat pizza because I was scared shitless over something happening to my best friend today. Alright?" He doesn't wait for either of us to answer before he's out the door.

"You can still hold me." She says and although Ana is already very affectionate I can tell this situation has made her even moreso. Since I walked through the door she hasn't let me go and I don't see her doing so in the near future.

"I was so worried." I raise her gown and press a kiss to her stomach. "I love you so much little one." I press my cheek to her stomach. "My loves."

"Christian." I hear her murmur from above.

"Hmmm?" I ask as I let my eyes flutter closed as her gentle breathing is slowly calming me.

"The nurse that did my sonogram… she didn't know that I didn't know what we were having."

I raise my head to look at her not completely sure where she's going with this. "Okay?"

"She accidentally said… a pronoun."

I gasp. "You know what we're having?"

"I know what we're having." She bites her bottom lip and I gasp, not out of arousal but of pure excitement and shock. I press both hands to her stomach and rub. "Tell me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, tell me. Tell me baby, I want to know."

Her eyes well up with tears as she places her hands on top of mine. "We're having a boy."

* * *

 **A/N: And the gender reveal is also slightly different from College Neighbors. :)**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrated!**

 **Also, my very first published story will be live on Amazon on December 29 in THREE days! (My Best Friend's Sister which was originally a ff if ya didn't know!) PM me for more deets, join my fb group or find me under my pen name Q.B. Tyler!)**

 **Xoxo**


	17. Baby Brain(s)

C POV

I gaze onto my wife's sweet face, watching as the tears well in her eyes and only when she reaches up to touch my face, do I realize that there are tears in mine as well. "We're…" I try my best to clear the emotion out of my voice. "We're having a boy?"

She nods. "He's going to look just like you." She whispers.

"Anastasia you have…" I look away from her as I try and get my thoughts together and clear the tears that are still clogged in my throat. "You've made me so happy, baby." I cup her face in my hands and press my lips to hers gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispers and I think my arrival began the end of her adrenalin rush as I watch her eyes get heavy and she rests her head against my chest. "I'm glad you're here. I was so scared."

I kiss the top of her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here… I should have been here." But you see this is why you need security. And you'll have one before I let you out of my sight again."

"Christian, don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, Anastasia you haven't seen ridiculous." She pulls away from my chest and frowns.

"You're overreacting."

"No I think I'm doing the right amount of reacting given the circumstances." I brush the hair out of her face and press my lips to her forehead, letting them rest there. "If anything ever happen to you, Ana..."

I pull back slightly, letting my eyes rake her face for the hundredth time. _I don't know what I would do if I woke up one morning and she wasn't there._ I shudder at the thought.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." She whispers as her eyes flutter close and just the words falling from her lips have me calming ever so slightly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe."

"I know."

"And I'll be damned if I let something like this happen again. If something is wrong, someone needs to be able to get in touch with me no matter what." I'm also furious with myself for having my phone on silent. _Meetings be damned. Never again._

"Okay." She relents as I think she's just moments from sleep and probably hasn't got a clue what I just said. Her grip loosens from my jacket and within moments I know she's asleep.

I manage to wrestle out of her grip. As much as I don't want to be away from her, I want to talk to her doctor. When I open the door, I'm met with my best friend holding what looks like the most disgusting piece of pizza. I push him out of the doorway and close the door behind me.

"She okay?" He asks

"She's asleep. And don't take that in there."

He rolls his eyes before taking a bite. _How can he eat that trash? But hey it is Sean, he'll eat anything._ "You alright?"

"How the hell do you think I am?"

"Banans is fine."

"Yeah well things could have been different. What happens next time, huh? What then?" I begin to pace as my mind starts to get away from me.

 _Ana sick. Ana hurt. Ana losing the baby. Ana dying._

I am out of control and before I can think, my fist has punched a wall leaving a crack, not going clear through the wall. "C what the-" I hear as I pull my hand from it, the pain shooting up my arm but it doesn't even register. I can feel it throbbing, but it doesn't quiet the dull ache in my chest thinking about something happening to Ana. I don't even realize what's happening as Sean dusts some of the residue from the wall from my fist. "Really?" He asks and I can hear the scolding in his voice.

"She can't leave me, Sean."

"She's not going anywhere. I know you think she's made of glass, but she's not. Banans is strong as hell. Maybe even moreso than you."

I ignore the last part knowing he's just trying to piss me off for my temper. "She fucking fainted."

"Because she's not drinking enough water! Christian, she's okay man, alright?" He puts his hands on my shoulders as he tries to calm the panic attack I've kept at bay all day.

"Ana… she can't..."

"Dude, you need to sit down. Maybe you should be with Ana right now." He opens the door and groans. "God she's sleeping?"

"Yes, leave her be." I bark at him. He sits down next to me after tossing the terrible pizza in the trash. "We're having a boy." I tell him. I know Ana will probably be mad I didn't wait for her to tell Sean, but I'm actually surprised I didn't blurt it out during that minor panic attack.

I look over and his eyes are wide with a huge smile across his face. "You serious? Like officially? Or is this another one of Ana's hunches, like when she was convinced she was having a girl because her hair didn't curl the way it usually does."

I rub my forehead remembering her tantrum.

 _I hear a loud clanging in the bathroom and I peek my head in to see that my wife has tossed her curling wand in our sink and is sitting on the side of the bathtub with an adorable pout on her face._

" _What's wrong, sweetheart?"_

" _It's all her fault! She's sucking up all my hormones! Look at my hair, just look at how dry it is!" She pulls her hair and holds it up for me to see. It looks the same._

 _Tread lightly Christian._

" _Baby, it looks the same." I tell her as nicely as I can knowing that she's seconds from spiraling. "And also, I don't think that's been proven."_

" _Baby Center said so!"_

" _Baby Center said you're having a girl if your hair is dry?"_

" _So you admit my hair is dry and gross?"_

" _No, sweetheart." Lighter, Christian. Lighter._

 _She stamps her foot, the tears welling in her eyes. "Just admit it, I'm not pretty anymore!"_

 _My eyes widen as I hear the ludicrousness and I make my way into the bathroom and kneel in front of her. "I'm sorry, I must have missed something. When did I say you weren't pretty? When have I ever said anything along those lines in my life?"_

" _Look at my hair." She pouts as she holds it out for me to see. It smells like her coconut shampoo. I run my fingers through it before pressing my nose to it and inhaling._

" _It's perfect. You're perfect."_

I'm brought back to the present as Sean waves his hand in front of my face. "Sorry what?"

"A son? For real?"

"Yeah, a nurse confirmed it by accident when she was getting her sonogram."

"Holy shit, a boy! He's going to love his Uncle Sean, I'm going to show him all kinds of good shit."

I shoot him a look and shake my head. "Ana will kill you."

"Oh man, a little Christian, he's going to be the best."

"Oh there's no way we are naming him after me."

"Oh well I just meant a smaller version of you, but what do you have against little Christian Junior…? CJ!"

"No."

I see him roll his eyes. "Whatever, you know Ana is probably already thinking about it, and all it will take is one bat of her eyes and you'll give in."

* * *

A POV

My husband's hands reach under my legs and behind my back, picking me up out of the wheelchair in a fireman's hold as he slides me into the Uber that he called to take us home. "I could get in the car myself, you know." I chuckle.

He shoots me a warning glare and I immediately snap my mouth closed. " _I want to take care of you, Anastasia. Let me."_ I don't even need to hear the words to know that's what's running through his mind. Sean slides in the front and Christian sits next to me, pulling me into his arms. "You okay?"

I nod before realization dawns on me. "Shit, I left like everything at work. I left my office open and my computer is still up." I wince thinking about some of the confidential documents on my computer. _I auto-locked it but still._

"I called Erica, she went in and locked your office and shut everything down."

 _This man really does think of everything._ "I need my computer though, I need to finish-"

"No, Anastasia." He tells me firmly. "No work for the next few days, doctor's- and husband's orders."

"But, Christian." I pout and look up at him with the eyes I know he can't resist.

"Don't look at me like that Mrs. Grey." He rubs his nose against mine and I feel his lips grazing against mine and I already know that I don't have the energy to argue with him.

"Can we stop by and get my stuff? I would just feel better if I had it."

He looks at me. "If we do, you have to promise you'll leave it be for a few days. Everything can wait."

 _Actually it can't._

"Anastasia, if you don't agree, it can stay at your office."

I frown. "Stop talking to me like I'm a child."

"I'm not. But you're stubborn as hell and I want you to take it easy the next few days. No stress and rest. You heard what the doctor said. You want to do what's best for the baby."

"You think I don't want that." I snap, suddenly feeling very defensive. "I know I fucked up, alright? Leave me alone." I try to pull out of his grasp but he holds me tighter. "Let me go." I pull harder.

"Stop fighting me, woman." He pulls me closer to him, grabbing my head with two hands. "Stop it."

"Hmph." He smiles at my minor tantrum. His eyes are boring into mine and just before his lips touch mine, I speak. "I didn't mean to hurt our son. I'm sorry."

"Hey, stop apologizing. It was an accident, and we got a handle on the situation early. They said the baby is fine, you're fine. You are both perfect."

I nod, as we begin to make our way home. I was pleased when Christian asked the driver if we could make a detour to my office. He slides back into the car with my computer bag and puts an arm out as I reach for it, holding it away from me. "You can have this in a few days. In the meantime, I'm hiding this when we get home."

"Christian…"

"Anastasia Steele Grey, don't test me, young lady I mean it."

"I can take it." I hear Sean chirp from the front seat. "At least you know it's safe."

"Great idea." Christian hands my bag to Sean and I resist the urge to lunge for Sean.

"Wait! Sean!" I huff.

"At least I know batting your eyelashes won't work on him." Christian says. _And it was true, Sean was immune to the Anastasia Grey charm. Fucker._

"Maybe not, but food will." I cross my arms and glare at them both.

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" I look at the bruised knuckles of Christian's fist as he hands me a cup of tea.

He flexes his hand and then shakes his head. "It's nothing. Drink your tea, baby. Do you want anything else?"

"Yes, for you to tell me what happened?" As soon as we got home, Christian immediately made up the couch for me, elevating my feet on a mound of pillows. So now, I'm sitting on our couch amongst more fluffy blankets and pillows than I even knew we had at our apartment.

"Honey, it's fine. Sean, the usual pizza?"

I snap my head to look at Sean who was mindlessly flipping through the television channels to find something to watch. "Yeah, and get some wings too. I'm starving." _What else is new?_

"Hey, wait. I want pizza." I say looking towards Christian who's standing in the center of our kitchen, at our island.

"That's a little heavy don't you think? I was going to go and get you some soup once you were settled."

"I don't want soup, I want pizza. I'm already drinking this bullshit tea, come on!"

"Ana…"

"Sean…." I look at him, praying that he'll be able to help me out.

"Maybe pizza won't kill her." Sean says his eyes not leaving the television.

 _Poor choice of words._ "SEAN! Not helping!"

"Oh right, sorry." He looks from the television. "Christian, she only eats cheese, she'll be fine."

"See!" I snap my head towards Christian who has his computer up so I know he's already ordering. "Christiannnn, pizza! The doctor didn't say I couldn't." I whine.

"Fine."

"Great. Now tell me what happened to your hand."

I see him flex his hand again as if he's only reminded of it when I mention it. _What the fuck?_ "Baby, it's nothing."

I look at Sean my eyes narrowing slightly before shooting my husband a glare. "Sean…"

He looks at me and if I know my best friend like I think I do, he's been tuning us out for the last few moments.

"What happened to Christian's hand?"

"Sean." Christian warns.

"You hush. Seanny?" I repeat and give him a look to know that I am not one to mess with right now.

"Banans…." he trails off as he looks back and forth between me and my husband.

"Fine." I cross my hands. _Just wait till you start drinking._ "You want a beer, Sean?" I smile.

"Oh I'm actually allowed to drink around you, now? Don't have to tell me twice, C grab me one."

Christian narrows his eyes at me as he hands Sean one of his IPAs. "I know what you're doing." He looks at me before turning his attention to Sean. "Keep your mouth shut."

I frown at his obvious intentions to keep this from me. "Since when do you not tell me things?"

He presses a kiss to my lips. "It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then just tell me."

"He punched a wall at the hospital, but I think the wall won." I hear and I turn my head away from Christian towards Sean.

"Sean!" Christian yells and he pulls his attention away from the television.

"You and I both know she was going to get it out of me anyway. Or you'd end up telling her later when you want to have sex, I'm saving us both from her attitude." He says turning back and propping his feet on our coffee table.

"I don't have an attitude." I stick my tongue out at him before turning back to Christian. "Help me up."

"Why?"

"Because I need to pee is that okay with you? And you have me buried underneath a five pounds of blankets."

He digs me out and I pull him out of the room with me. I close our bedroom door behind us and grab his right hand, looking at the blue and purple skin. "Why?" I hold his hand between my hands before I press kisses on each of the bruised knuckles.

"It was kind of… impulsive. I just started thinking about you and the baby and I… panicked." I frown holding his hand in mine.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He nods slowly as if he doesn't quite believe me.

I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. I feel his hands wrapping around me and squeezing me as tight as possible as if it's the only way he can be sure.

* * *

I wake a few days later to a scratchy beard moving across my stomach and a familiar voice talking. "I'm going to miss you and Mommy so much today. But you'll be good right? And not give Mommy too much trouble?"

I frown slightly as my hands find his hair. "You're leaving?"

He looks up at me and gives me a sad smile. "Yeah, I have to go in for a little while, but I promise I won't be long."

"I thought you said GEH could survive without you?" I raise an eyebrow recalling what he said a few days ago at the hospital.

"It can but…"

"But you need to be there. I understand."

"Hey." He presses a kiss to my stomach. "You are more important than GEH, you know that."

I smile. "I know."

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No, you're bugging me." I giggle. And it was true. As much as I loved having him around all the time, he was fussing over me and I think he needed some time out of the house and I needed someone _not_ waiting on me hand and foot.

"I'm bugging you?"

"I just mean… I'm okay. I promise. Go do what you need to do at work. I'll be fine for a few hours without you." I giggle.

"You'll call me if you need anything?"

I nod. "Can I get my laptop?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "If you're working, why can't I work too?"

"It's at Sean's."

"I'm fully aware. Can you go get it?"

"I'll grab it on my way home."

"That's not helping me now."

"Ana, it's only been a few days."

"Fine, I'll go get it myself." I make a move to get up when I feel his hand on my chest pushing me back down on the bed.

"No, Ana. Don't make me take Sean's house keys from you. I don't want you out and about by yourself."

"Oh my God, this again? Fine, did you hire a security detail for me?"

"Not yet." Taylor was supposed to start in a few days, this coming Monday so that he's in place for a week before the Gala next weekend, but that was for Christian. _And I knew my husband and the fact that I didn't have one still, was weighing on him._

"This is absurd, just hire Luke Sawyer."

He sits up and looks at me as if I've grown a third head. "You're insane."

"What? He knows me, and he's proven that he's good on his feet and-"

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to let a man that looks like that follow you around all day."

"Looks like what?"

He rolls his eyes. "Come now, Ana. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You didn't notice how good looking he was?"

 _Was he?_ "I mean sure he was alright. I was a little preoccupied when I met him Christian, what with fainting and trying to find my AWOL husband."

"I wasn't AWOL, Anastasia." He growls.

"I'm just saying, I don't find him that attractive."

"No."

"You can't be serious. You're really not hiring him because you think I'm attracted to him?"

"No, I just don't want you with him all day long that's all."

I groan as my head falls back into the pillows. "You're impossible." I push him onto his back and straddle him. I look to the clock and see it's relatively early so I know he has a little bit of time to fool around. "Maybe you should just quit your job and you can follow me around all day."

He smiles. "That would be the dream job."

"Luke is kind and smart and he was nothing but respectful. I think you should give him a chance."

"Why are you pressing this so hard?"

"Because I liked him and you're hellbent in having security in place before I can leave the house and I have cabin fever!"

"I just…"

"Don't trust me?" I frown as I start to move side to side on his dick and I can feel him hardening beneath me. I can feel myself moistening with every rub against his cock and I know he can feel my wet heat on him.

"I trust you, Ana, implicitly but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"He… I don't know."

"Tell me…" I lean forward as best as I can with my swollen belly. "What's wrong? I've never known you to not be able to talk to me." He rubs a hand over his eyes and looks away from my gaze as if he can't look me in the eyes. "Hey." I grab his face and make him look at me. "Talk to me."

"This guy is going to spend more time with you than Sean does. Almost as much as I do… I just… I want to know that I can trust him. Could you imagine how different our life would be if I didn't trust Sean?"

"I get that…" I trail off. "But that's going to go for any guy you hire."

"Okay so maybe I don't want to hire a guy that looks like that."

"Like…?"

"A fucking model."

I look at him, my eyes narrowing as I lean so that our lips are only a centimeter apart. I'm on my hands and knees hovering over him so I'm not resting on my stomach as I stare into his eyes. "You do know that I belong to you, right?"

"Ana-"

"I am yours. Every part of me. Every second of every day. I've never forgotten since the day you drove me to my first practice." I smile recalling that day and how happy I was to have made friends with the hottest guy at Lionel Hall.

 _Well I hadn't had any frame of reference at the time, but there was no way there could be anyone hotter than Christian Grey._

"I am pregnant with your child. And will probably be pregnant with your children for the better part of my twenties and early thirties." I giggle and a smile finds his face at my words. "You are the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. No one holds a candle to you."

I press a kiss to his neck, his chin and then his nose.

"I'm your _wife._ You're my husband, my soulmate, the love of my life. Nothing can ever come between you and me. I understand you want to trust the man you hire to look after me, but I think he _is_ trustworthy. But if you truly don't feel comfortable, I won't push it. But I don't want you to pass on him because of what crazy story you've concocted in that mind of yours because… I would never cheat on you. Or hurt you. Ever." I think he's shocked that I've said the words aloud because his eyes widen. "I am yours for the rest of my life, Christian."

I don't even have time to think before I'm on my side and he's ripped my panties from me and lowered his briefs to slide into me. "Say it again." I hear in my ear.

"I am yours for the rest of my life." I whimper as he presses into me, filling me deeply.

"Anastasia." His voice is low and thick with arousal as his hand finds my breast underneath my shirt and tweaks my nipple. He rubs my nipple and it pebbles instantly. "You're always so responsive to me. Your body knows who it belongs to."

"You. Only you." I squeeze my eyes shut as I let the feeling of his hands take me to new heights.

His hand trails down my body, spreading my legs and finding my clit, rubbing it hard as he thrusts in and out of me. "Christian." I groan, feeling the sweet release building in my core already. _Morning sex always got me off quicker than usual, and pregnancy morning sex usually only required one flick of my clit before a violent orgasm ripped through me._ "Fuck, I'm going to come."

"Yes, baby. Give it to me. Come all over my cock, beautiful. Who gets you this wet?" He growls in my ear.

"You, fuck! Always you."

"That's right, baby. I love you so much. I will always take care of you. You are mine." He bites my ear gently.

I push back harder into his crotch meeting him thrust for thrust when I snap, a rush of emotions flowing through me instantly. The release is so good, I feel the wetness in my eyes before I even open them. The fluids running down my cheek despite my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I open them just as I hear the sounds of his orgasm behind me, releasing his seed inside. I don't know how long he's pumping inside of me as I'm still recovering from the intensity of my orgasm when his head finds my shoulder.

I feel his breathing slowly steady. "Fuck. Ana. That was…"

"God, the sex is… it just gets better and better every time." I turn around to face him and his eye widen as he takes in my tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

I wipe my eyes as the giggles flow out of me. "Nothing. I think you fucked me to tears."

He raises his eyebrows. "Well then, I think my work here is done. I'm going to go shower… care to join me?" He shoots me a devilish grin as he heads out of our bedroom, his naked ass almost hypnotizing me as he walks.

 _Round two, here we come._

* * *

C POV

"Let's be clear about a few things, Mr. Sawyer." I had decided to call in Luke Sawyer for his interview after all. My wife liked him and he did help her in her time of need. _And that counted for something. Hell that counted for everything._ So now Luke Sawyer was sitting on the other side of my desk looking like he was scared shitless of me.

 _Good. You should be._

"I understand that my wife is young, beautiful, charming." I wave my hand as if to say et cetera et cetera. "But your job is to _watch out_ for her. Not to _watch_ her."

"I'm not sure I understand Mr. Grey." He says.

 _Don't fucking play me._ "Keep your eyes off of her."

"Well then-" he starts.

"I expect you to be nothing but professional." I tell him and I think he finally gets what I'm alluding to because he shakes his head.

"Mr. Grey, I can assure you that I would never be anything but professional. I would never-"

"Good. Because I won't only fire you, I will ruin you." I lean forward. "Take that however you'd like."

He nods. "I understand."

"My wife likes you. She trusts you. And you've already proven yourself adequate. I'd like to hire you on a thirty day trial."

"Yes sir."

"My security will be in place on Monday, so you can begin training with him. In the meantime," I slide a piece of paper across the desk. "This is an NDA."

"Yes sir." I watch as he signs on the dotted line and initials on all the correct pages.

"You understand what this means?"

"That I can't discuss anything with anyone."

"Family, friends, press. Nothing."

"Yes sir."

"Being my wife's detail, you will learn that we are very… _affectionate_ …and often. Part of this job does mean driving us around, and while Taylor will handle the bulk of that, there will be times when you will be in the car as well I'm sure. I expect you to pretend that we aren't there. I understand that our privacy has been taken away to an extent, but it doesn't mean I'm going to keep my hands off my wife."

"I understand."

"I probably sound like a real hardass, but you'll learn that when it comes to my wife, I'm putty in her hands." I rub my forehead. "Don't tell her I said that. She already wears my balls around her neck. Oh, one more thing. I'll give you all of the pertinent information, but Sean Peterson, he's on our highly approved list. He has keys to our apartment, you'll see him there often, or out with us or just myself or Ana. He is the _only_ man that Ana should ever be alone with in a social setting. Obviously work is one thing. But… Sean is our best friend from college. So they're relationship is different."

"Different?" He asks.

"He's just around. They're like siblings. But they may seem close, that's all. And no, before you ask, there's nothing going on. We've just all been friends for years. He was my roommate in college, best man at my wedding… the works."

"Got it."

"Alright, well for now, I think that's everything. I'll have my assistant email you the official terms for the trial and you can sign on Monday when you get here."

"Yes sir."

"Eight am sharp." I stand to shake his hand. "I don't do late."

"Of course."

"Alright then, welcome aboard."

* * *

"Well I'm proud of you." Sean says as he takes a bite of his burger. Sean showed up at my office around noon with food, since finally I wasn't on _Banana Lockdown._ The two of us hadn't hung out in a couple weeks and evidently he was going through withdrawals or some shit. "I did not think you were going to hire him."

"Why?"

"What the fuck do you mean why? Because you go nuts over Ana."

"She liked him and he was there for her when I couldn't be. That's exactly what I need in her security detail."

"And young."

"He helped her."

"And…single I'm guessing."

"He got her to the hospital."

"Didn't you say he wasn't bad looking either?"

I'm seconds from throwing Sean out of my office. _Shut the fuck up, Peterson._ "Okay? You are not helping."

"I'm just saying I'm proud of you that's all. My boy is growing up." He presses a hand to his heart and I flick him off.

"Yes okay, but the only thing I'm more crazy about than Ana is her safety. And… she's pregnant right now and for some reason the paparazzi are fucking obsessed with her. That's why it's just a trial. Maybe I find someone else in the meantime, but my wife is getting antsy at home and no one else felt- right. Besides, I think he got the deal."

"You threaten to break his neck if he touched her?"

"Not in so many words."

"Banans worships you though. You can't possibly think-"

"No. But the last thing I need is another situation like Jack, a man taking advantage of my wife's trusting nature. Hell my trusting nature, I'm giving that mother fucker keys to my apartment."

"You've run more background checks on these men than the CIA, I'm sure everything is on the up and up. And that whole Jack situation taught Ana something. She's tougher now. I don't think she really trusts anyone but you."

"And you."

"Well of course me."

My phone whirls to life next to me. "Oh speak of the devil." I answer. "Your ears must be burning, I was just talking about you, beautiful. How are you? I have news."

"Oh is that right?" I hear in the phone. "Christian, you told Sean we were having a boy?"

I look at Sean and then at the phone before muting her. "You told Ana, I told you we were having a boy?"

"No? Well wait was it a secret?"

"She just asked, so I assume you told her. And no not a secret, but I don't think she thought we were telling anyone." I can hear her calling me, probably thinking I muted her. I look at Sean and draw a line over my throat with my finger signaling he's a dead man. He blanches.

"Hi baby, sorry. Why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask? Because it looks like _Baby's R Us, Pottery Barn Kids_ and that cute baby boutique in SoHo threw up in our apartment."

"You sent stuff to our apartment?" I whisper to him.

He snaps his fingers and points at me as if he remembers now why Ana would be asking. "Just a few things!"

"What's a few?" I whisper.

"And you!" I hear into the phone. "Christian, when did you buy all this stuff?"

"A few nights ago, I couldn't sleep. Baby all the stuff is top of the line."

"We haven't even finished the nursery yet! And…"

"I thought you would be happy?"

"I am, I just… you've done all of the big stuff. You bought a crib and a bassinet and… a changing table and more toys than he'll even know what to do with. I would have just liked to give my input you know? Or at least have been asked." I scratch my head, the guilt washing over me that I didn't ask the mother of my child anything before I went on this shopping spree. "And you told Sean, which I'm not really mad about but he's bought stuff too. Such sweet things by the way, he'll make a wonderful Godfather. I'm just being sensitive."

I get up to move away from Sean's prying ears and move into my bathroom. I rest my back against the door. "You've been crying."

"Well.. it all came at once and it's a shit ton of boxes. Just wait till you get home, I had them put everything in the nursery, but some of the things are in the living room because we ran out of space in there."

"Don't move anything, I'll take care of it when I get home."

"I just got a little overwhelmed. I looked up the things you ordered based on the numbers on the receipt. They are very nice. I'm sure I would have agreed on them anyway."

"Ana… I'm sorry. I should have consulted with you first. I just got so excited and I was up one night and you were asleep… I thought I would surprise you and you would be happy. I didn't even think… _shit._ Baby, I'm coming home now."

"No, no don't be silly. I'm fine. Promise."

"No you're not. I know what your voice sounds like when you've been crying."

"I'm not mad at you. I think this is very sweet."

"We can send everything back."

"No! These are really nice things. We should keep them."

I sigh, knowing that she's trying to put on a brave face but I know she's upset. "I'm sorry, Ana."

"It's okay. I'll see you at home, I love you."

"I love you too." I hang up the phone and bang my head against the door. _Fuck._

"Everything okay?" Sean asks as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Well aside from whatever you sent her, I basically cleaned out the baby section of this boutique Ana and I found." I rub my forehead. "I wanted to surprise her but now she's hurt and feels like she doesn't get to contribute anything."

"She's contributing a womb, that's something?"

"Sean." I raise a hand, not wanting to deal with his jokes at the moment.

"I just mean most women would be thrilled to have someone take care of this right?"

"Most women aren't my wife. And I don't know, I think most women want to be involved with picking out their first born's crib. I wasn't thinking."

"She knows you meant well, she'll be fine."

* * *

I'm standing in front of our door, hoping that I'm not walking into war. _Just apologize. I was just trying to help. I wanted to surprise you. I love you. Let me rub your feet._ I repeat the words in my head as I walk through the front door. I was expecting to see Ana on our couch either reading or watching television like she has the last few days when I slap a palm to my forehead.

 _Fuck I forgot to pick up her computer from Sean's._ I shoot him a text to see if he can bring it by or if I can come pick it up later, knowing that I'll never hear the end of it. "Ana?" I call out for her.

"Baby's room." I hear and I wince. I move towards the baby's room to find her sitting in a rocking chair holding a bear.

"Hi, baby." I walk through the room and I'm in shock as I see all of the boxes piled up. _Shit, I really did go overboard._

"You went a little crazy." She smiles.

"Yeah."

"I saw the bill."

"We can afford it." _And we could, GEH was picking up substantially to the point that we hadn't even touched Ana's salary to cover our finances the last two or three months._ "Ana, I'm sorry. We can send everything back and we can pick things out together."

She doesn't say anything, just holds up one of the stuffed animals I ordered, God knows there's probably a whole zoo in here. "This bear is pretty."

"I thought so."

"It's grey." She smiles. "Like our name." My cock twitches hearing the word _our_ fall from her lips. "It even has grey eyes, like you." She smiles. "I love this."

I know she's a little irritated with me, but the appreciation in her eyes far outweighs it. "I'm glad you like it. Have you looked through anything else?"

"A few things, but not much. Christian, just include me next time, okay? I don't want to be… left out."

"I think it's kind of hard to leave you out, baby. You're kind of running the show." I nod towards her belly.

She frowns. "You know what I mean."

 _No jokes, Grey. I was just trying to help. I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry. I love you. Let me rub your feet. Stop diverting from the plan!_ "You're right. Of course. I'm sorry."

She nods. "This rocker is nice too."

"They put this together?"

"No it came put together. We have to put the rest of this stuff together."

"We? Sweetheart, I'll hire someone to do that."

"Christian, it's putting a crib together, how hard could it be?"

"We were business majors, I know our lane and putting things together isn't it."

"Oh stop. You read the directions and connect slot A to slot B. It's not rocket science."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay if you say so. But maybe let's do a test run on like a bookshelf or something. I'm not risking putting the crib together wrong."

"Fair."

"You really think we can put together a bookshelf?"

"Sure!" She chirps.

"Without wanting to kill each other?"

"I didn't say all that…"

* * *

 **A/N: SO close to Fifty Shades Freed! I know some of you were hoping for a different update, but all of the teasers and pics got me in a fluffy mood! I hope to update Fantasy with A Felon within the next day or two!**


	18. Bookshelves, Betrayal & Blake

**A POV**

 _ **5 Months Pregnant**_

"That is _not_ what this says!" I tell my stubborn husband as I watch him screw the wrong sides together. "That's the top! Not the base."

"How can you tell?!" I know he's getting frustrated, after we've been at this for an hour and had basically only succeeded in taking everything out of the box. "I need a beer." He gets up and I huff.

"In front of me? Really?" I point at my stomach as if to say _hello?_ I hadn't completely purged the house of alcohol, but Christian had been fairly sensitive to the fact that I couldn't have wine or tequila and it was killing me.

"If you're going to make us do this, I am going to need alcohol."

I thought it would be fun to try and put this bookshelf together. A fun husband and wife activity. _Note to self, it wasn't._ _Maybe we should have just hired someone like Christian said._

He comes back into the nursery, the bottle pressed to his lips as he takes a healthy swallow and sits down on the floor. "We have three Harvard degrees between us, we should be able to figure this out."

"It would help if you knew how to read."

"Don't start, Anastasia." I make a face at him behind his back. "I saw that." He says not turning around making me wonder if he really could see me or if he just _knows_ me that well. I'm about to reply when I hear a voice booming through the entrance.

"Uncle Sean is in the building!"

"What is he doing here?" Christian looks at me and I shrug, having no idea why our best friend was showing up unannounced. _Not that he rarely had a reason, but it's pretty early in the day on a Saturday. Unless he's getting up for brunch or day drinking, Sean sleeps way into the afternoon._

He appears leaning against the door jam as he shoots us a smug grin. "C told me that you guys were putting together a bookshelf." He smiles and blinks his eyes a few times as if he can't believe the words he's saying or the scene before him which consists of the dis-assembled bookshelf all over the floor. "I knew I couldn't miss this." He smiles as he crosses the room and sits in the rocking chair.

"Okay, get out if you're just here to make fun." I shoot him a glare.

"Not a chance. Besides you're going to need my help."

"We are not, we are perfectly capable of putting together a bookshelf."

"Uh huh." He nods, tilting his head slightly and I know what he's looking at. "That why C is already drinking?"

"Sean, out!" Christian points at the door and I see Sean is making no effort to move.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll be quiet. I'll just observe." I see him peeking inside of a bag so I leave him to his natural nosiness before I turn back to my husband.

"Hand me the directions." Christian orders. I'm about to tell him that I should hang on to them when I hear Sean again.

"MY EYES!" I look towards him to see him holding one of my baby books open and his eyes squeezed shut. "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THIS?" He opens one eye and turns his head to the side as if he can't look away from it. "Is this…" he scrunches his nose up. "Is this what happens to your vaginas!? Oh C… you're never going to want to touch Ana again."

I make a move to get off the ottoman that I'm sitting on to snatch the book from him but he pulls it out of my reach. "Good joke. Now give me!"

"Vaginas are gross."

"That's rich coming from a man that's seen literally all of them." He narrows his eyes at me and I smile. "Give me."

"No way. I'm learning." I roll my eyes and sit back down and I'm surprised to see that my husband is actually connecting the correct side to the bottom. _Okay we're getting somewhere!_ "Oh damn, your poor boobs. Do they hurt!?" Sean says and Christian's eyes dart to Sean instantly as if his mind is trained to know when someone is talking about my body.

"We are not discussing my wife's body in any capacity, Sean. Don't make me kick your ass."

"I'm just _learning,_ okay?"

"Then go to a free clinic or Planned Parenthood or take a class, I don't care, but we are not discussing Anastasia."

"Wasn't like I was asking to see them." He shrugs and I swear I hear a growl leave my husband. I shoot Sean a look that tells him _you're pushing him_ and Sean rolls his eyes in response to my look.

He snaps the book shut and leans back in the chair. "Well I've certainly been traumatized enough for the day. You guys picked out a name yet?"

Surprisingly we hadn't talked about it before, but having found out the sex of our baby earlier this week had sparked several conversations, and it seemed that Christian and I weren't exactly on the same page.

"Sean. You are so not helping." I tell him.

"Or am I _really_ helping? Personally, I don't see why you don't just name him Sean." He shrugs.

"Because Sean is a stupid name." I tell him instantly and stick my tongue out at him.

He puts his hand over his heart dramatically. "I'm hurt!" I giggle in response. "Well what names have you come up with?"

"I want to name him after Christian, obviously."

"And Christian?"

"Ana, now _you_ aren't helping. You said you wanted us to do this and so far I'm the only one doing anything." Christian say, completely ignoring Sean's question.

"I'm supervising."

"You're annoying me."

I pout before turning back to Sean. "He's not exactly on board with the idea."

"And you know why Anastasia." I hear him say and I turn back to him having heard him use my full name.

"Someone's in trouble." Sean sings and Christian tosses the screwdriver onto the floor, the metal clattering with the boards.

"Okay, did you drink before you came over? Because you're being more annoying than usual and it's bugging the shit out of me." Christian growls and I frown knowing it takes a lot for Christian to seriously take that tone with Sean.

"Babe…" I look at him as if to tell him to calm down when he grabs his beer and stands.

"I need another beer." I immediately follow after him. Once we're in the kitchen and somewhat out of earshot I wrap my arms around him from the back and press my cheek to it. I feel him visibly relax in my arms and I press my lips to his back.

"What's wrong? Why are you so tense? You know Sean is just kidding around." He shakes his head and takes a swallow of his drink. I move around to stand in front of him and he gives me a small smile. "Do you want me to tell him to get lost?"

He contorts his mouth as if he's thinking and I can tell he's brooding, _what I don't know is why._ He nods. "Yeah, I do."

"What's going on? Did you guys have a fight or something?" Sean and Christian were rarely at odds, but whenever they were it was noticeable.

"Nope."

"Are you lying to me?" I rub his chest, trying to get him to open up when Sean appears in the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm going to head out, because _clearly_ I'm not wanted right now." He jokes but I hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Seanny…" I trail off, not wanting him to feel like that when I feel Christian's grip tighten around my waist.

"Anastasia." I hear and I turn my focus towards Christian. _Okay something was wrong._

Sean is heading towards the door. "We'll call you later. Maybe we can grab dinner tomorrow?" I would have suggested tonight but we have the Gala. He doesn't answer. "Dinner!?" I call again knowing that for Sean to ignore plans about food, something really must be wrong.

The sound of the door closing snaps me out of my thoughts. "What is going on? Something is clearly up with you two. Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Let's just go get this finished. I have some work to do before tonight."

"Hey." I grab his arm as he tries to walk away from me. "No secrets between us." I whisper.

He sighs and drops down to one of the stools in the kitchen surrounding the breakfast bar and pulls me to stand between his legs. He puts his hands on my stomach and strokes the bump. "You know that I will always take care of you, right? And provide for you? Anything you want, Ana… it's yours. I want to give you the world. Anything. _Everything_."

"Of course I know that, where is all of this coming from?" I lean down and press my lips to his, trying to get him to feel everything through my kiss. "But you know all I want is you. I don't want the world. You are my world." I tell him as I push his hair back and kiss his forehead. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I'm not good with that kind of stuff." He nods towards our nursery and I frown. "I should be good with that. A man should be good with his hands."

"Oh my God, is that what this is about? Baby, I don't care. That this isn't your thing? I thought this was going to be fun, I don't want you to be upset. And trust me you're a man very good with your hands." I press my lips to his neck and nibble at the skin and based on where I'm standing, I can feel his cock straining against his pants in response.

He chuckles. "That's not what I meant."

I feel the emotions taking over, as I realize that he's doubting himself and there's nothing I can say to fix it. _Fucking hormones._ I feel my eyes welling up with tears and before I can stop them they're traveling down my face. I sniffle and Christian pulls me away from his neck having heard my whimper.

His eyes are wide with confusion. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Because you're upset." I hiccup. "And it's my fault."

"No, baby. It's not your fault. Please don't cry."

"I.. can't… help it!" I stutter. "Hormones!" I feel the sobs coming on when he wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest as best as he can.

"Hey, hey. No tears. I'm fine. Okay? Sean just said something yesterday and it pissed me off, alright?"

I wiggle out of his embrace to look up at him. "What did he say?" He pushes my hands out of the way to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"He just made a smartass comment about me not being good with this shit and how he's so much better. I know he didn't mean it. But it pissed me off. He asked if I wanted him to come over to help and I told him no, so it pissed me off when he showed up. It just made me feel… I don't know- like he was a better man than me. I want to be able to do these things for us- for you."

 _And there it is._ "No one is a better man than you." I tell him sincerely. I know without a doubt that Sean had no intentions of making Christian feel this way, and I know Christian would never tell him this. _It took a lot for Christian and Sean to talk anything out. And this was not one of those times._ "I say we just hire someone to do this and we go spend the afternoon in bed before tonight?"

He smiles and brushes his lips over mine, his nose grazing against mine in the process effectively melting me. "No, we can do this."

"You're turning down sex? Who are you?"

"You wanted to do this."

"Well now I want sex."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "No you want to placate me."

"I do not!" I stomp my foot. "I want an orgasm. Like three of them."

He chuckles, before he moves back towards the nursery. "Hey!" I run after him to find him sitting back on the floor in front of all of the pieces of the bookshelf. "Since when do you deny me?"

"Baby, I want to do this. To show myself I can. I know you believe that I can do anything but… I want to believe that too. You may not need me to prove anything, but I do." He doesn't look at me when he says this as he picks up the previously tossed screwdriver and the paper with the directions on it.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks later_**

"Mrs. Grey?" The voice of our receptionist comes through the speaker.

I press the button. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor?"

I look at my watch, knowing that my next appointment wasn't for at least another hour. "Um, who is it?" I ask.

"Your father-in-law."

"Oh! Send him back."

 _Carrick? What in the world would he be doing here?_ I rack my brain as I try to remember if I knew he was stopping in today. I was at the office so rarely now, if this was a surprise visit he's lucky he caught me when he did. _But why wouldn't he call first?_

I go to phone Sawyer to ask him to go to the main area and collect him, but I remember that I sent him to get us both some lunch as the day was quieter than usual.

Having a personal security wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sawyer was pretty quiet and was rarely in the way. There were even times that I forgot he was even there. Particularly once or twice when Christian's hand made its way up my skirt while he was driving.

I stand to greet my father-in-law when the door opens and I'm rendered speechless as the man walking through my office is _not_ Carrick Grey and I know exactly who it is.

"Holy fuck." I whisper. I back away from the door slowly to reach for my phone when I hear a pained _wait_ as he makes his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

I hold my hand on the phone, my finger hovering over Sawyer's contact when I set my phone down. "Why? Why shouldn't I call my security after you pretended to be someone you're not?"

"I didn't. I am your father- in- law… biologically." He says and it's truly like I'm looking at my husband in thirty years. _Holy shit. There was no way that he wasn't Christian's father._

I want nothing more than to call Sawyer and get him out of here but my curiosity gets the better of me. Thoughts regarding the health of unborn child growing inside of me swirl around my brain. _Was this man healthy? History of mental illness? Cancer? What was his story?_

"Why are you here?"

"Your husband… my son-"

"That hasn't been confirmed." I tell him, although anyone with eyes could see that this was my husband's birth father but I didn't want to speak the words aloud in Christopher Blake's presence.

"He won't see me." _Has he been reaching out? Christian hasn't told me that._

"Can you blame him?"

"I didn't even know he existed."

"Bullshit!" _I wasn't exactly sure about the circumstances surrounding Christian's birth but something told me that Christopher Blake at least knew of his existence._

"I was young... and… stupid."

"And let me guess now you're old… and… broke?" I cross my arms speaking the words that have crossed the minds of everyone in the Grey family at least once.

He shakes his head. "That's not what this is about. I just want a chance to get to know him… I thought you could help…"

"What exactly do you want?"

"Just… talk. I don't want anything. I just want a chance." His eyes are pleading and although I don't know him well, they seem genuine.

"I would never push Christian to do anything that he didn't want to do. And I can assure you that surprising me at my office behind his back is the quickest way to get yourself on the "No Access" list." I tell him sternly.

"You're having a baby." He looks at my stomach and immediately I react, my hands moving to my belly instantly.

"Yes."

"I assume that means you'd want to know about my health history?"

"You can't manipulate your way back into our lives. There are tests that can be done that will give us the answers that we need."

"But they're invasive procedures, I'm sure you've found." I don't say anything in response, suddenly very nervous about how my husband is going to take the fact that I've been talking to Christopher Blake for the past several minutes and haven't alerted him or Sawyer or Taylor.

"You should go." I tell him, wondering how much trouble I'm going to be in once Christian finds out if he somehow doesn't already know.

 _I swear the man had a sixth sense when it came to me._

"But Mrs. Grey- Ana… it is Ana correct?"

"Mrs. Grey is fine." I tell him. "I understand you'd like to speak with my husband, but this is not the way to do it. You can't use me to get to him."

"Please Mrs. Grey…" he pleads and for a second I feel sorry for him. He was just a man that wanted to know his son. _Don't be so naive, Ana. You don't know anything about this man._

"No. You've been here too long as it is. I don't feel comfortable doing this behind his back." I move towards the door to open it to escort him out when I feel his hand on my wrist. The grip is light, not aggressive or hard. I don't feel threatened or endangered, and I was starting to think that Christopher Blake was harmless. But that didn't mean I wanted to continue this meeting without Christian present. _I am already worried about how Christian would take this._

"Ana…" he says.

I pull out of his hold easily. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. You should leave." I tell him, opening the door completely despite his protests. My stomach flips and part of me wonders if it's my son running for cover as even he recognizes the storm barreling towards me. I see my husband standing in the entrance to my office with Sawyer behind him.

 _Fuck._

"I believe my wife asked you to leave, don't make her ask you again." He growls as he enters my office. I know my husband well, and the fact that he hasn't gone thermonuclear proves that he hasn't put two and two together quite yet.

He looks at me. "I also don't see why your door was closed." His eyes are stern and possessive and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _You're about to be in so much trouble, Ana. Keep your eyes in check._

"What are you still-" he looks at Christopher and I can see the moment of recognition and I feel like he's about to blow. _Everywhere._

"Christian-" I move towards him when his hand moves up, stopping me from coming any closer.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Anastasia?"

"Christian-"

"BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK?" He yells and I wince as I hear Luke closing my door, although that won't do much as my office isn't exactly soundproof. "How could you do this to me?" He stares at me, not paying Christopher a second look. "You _know_ how I felt, and you just completely disregarded my feelings?"

The tears flood my eyes as I shake my head vigorously. "No, Christian… I swear it wasn't like that! I promise I-" I look at Christopher for help, hoping that he'll tell him that he ambushed me here but he stays quiet.

 _Coward._

"I would never-"

"You did." He growls at me before turning to Christopher.

"And YOU. I believe my _father_ told you that I wasn't interested in meeting. So you decide to go after my fucking wife? I should have you arrested for harassment."

I wince. _I didn't want to see Christopher get arrested, he didn't mean any harm. Well… I hope he didn't._ "Christian, it's not…" I start.

"I suggest you stop talking, Anastasia. You've done plenty." He looks at me and the hurt is so prevalent in my eyes it breaks my heart. "You always think you know what's best, don't you? I just never knew you'd go behind my back like this. I didn't know you were capable of this level of… _betrayal._ "

The tears seem endless as they stream down my face and somewhere in the deep dark crevices of my mind, I fear that this is the end of my marriage. "Chris-tian." I sob. "P-please, just let me explain."

"No. The time for explaining would have been when he showed up. And where the fuck was Sawyer?" He points at the door.

"I-"

"Well _that's_ over." He growls. "His job is to stick by you and let myself or Taylor know what the fuck is going on when there are strange men trying to meet with you!"

"Christian, please don't fire Sawyer… It wasn't his fault. I asked him to get me some lunch because… _we_ were hungry." _I use the only card I know will work with Christian when he's angry with me. Me and the babies hunger. Please work, please work. I don't want to be responsible for Sawyer's termination._

"So you sent him away so that he wouldn't report this?" He points at Christopher and I'm shocked that he's yet to say anything.

 _You're watching my life go up in flames and you can't be bothered to clarify? My thoughts are so scattered, I can't even form a coherent sentence myself._

"Baby, it wasn't like that. You know I'd never betray you. He told my receptionist he was my father in law… I thought...I thought it was Carrick." I sniffle and his eyes dart to Christopher.

"You did what?" His eyes are the coldest I've ever seen them as he pulls out his phone. "Taylor, please report to my wife's office, _immediately_." He ends the call, putting his phone in his pocket before moving around me towards him. "Don't _ever_ come near my wife again, do you understand me?"

"I just want-"

"Do you think I give a fuck what you want? How about what I wanted twenty years ago!? Where were you then, huh?" He screams and I wince at the volume. "Where were you when my mother was overdosing and I was left with her dead body for days! Where were you when I was hungry, or cold or BROKEN!" He shouts and I know he's seconds from breaking down and even though I know he's not happy with me right now, I do know he _needs_ me more than his next breath. I move towards him, wrapping my arms around him and I'm shocked when he turns to face me and buries his face in my hair, breathing me in deeply. His face drops to my neck, and despite my bump his whole body is wrapped almost completely around me as if I'm his life raft.

"I think it's best if you leave now." I tell him as I rub Christian's back just as the door opens revealing Sawyer and Taylor. Taylor looks at me and his eyes dart to Christopher, knowing exactly who it is.

"Mr. Blake, please follow me."

"Christian… I just want a chance to know you- to make this right." He says. "I know you hate me and I don't blame you but please, consider it."

He doesn't say anything, his face still buried against my neck, his arms wrapped tightly around me as I hear the door close behind them. "Do you want to sit down?" I ask. He doesn't answer, he just pulls away slightly, enough for his hands to find my breasts and he begins to palm them through my blouse.

"I need you." He growls. His lips find mine, aggressively seeking access to the inside of my mouth.

I back away slightly, breaking the contact between us. "Baby, we should talk about this."

"I don't want to talk, I want to fuck you." His voice is low and cold, one that I rarely hear directed at me.

"My- my office isn't soundproof."

"Then be fucking quiet."

"Christian-" I pull away from him slightly. "This isn't…"

"What? This isn't what? You're telling me you won't give me what I need now?"

"No! I mean… I would never deny you but… Christian three minutes ago you were accusing me of betraying you! That I went behind your back and set all of this up! Three minutes ago, you hated me!"

"Don't be stupid, Ana. I don't hate you."

"Don't call me stupid."

"Well then don't make stupid statements!" He snaps.

Fresh tears spring to my eyes, but they aren't fueled by just sadness this time. This time they're mixed with fury. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Oh I'm sorry, are your feelings hurt? Grow up, Ana." He sits on my loveseat. "How long was he here? And why the fuck didn't you call me?"

My lip trembles slightly. "I know you're angry at me, Christian. I get it. But stop taking your frustrations about this out on ME!" I yell, caring less that we are still in my office as I did five minutes ago. "He was here all of five minutes. What did you want me to do, Christian?"

"CALL ME!"

I let out a breath. "I get that. And I'm sorry that I didn't. But I was so caught off guard… and… there were things…" I trail off.

"What things, Anastasia?" I rub my forehead as I begin to pace the length of my office. "What things?" He repeats.

"Things I want to know! We're having a BABY, Christian!" I yell. "And I know you're in denial about your doppelganger that just left here, but he IS your father, Christian! This isn't just about you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I want to make sure that our son is safe! They can't test for everything, Christian and not knowing your parents means that there are things about your health history that we don't know! And despite my better judgment I didn't ask! You don't think I wanted to know if there were things in your history that could affect our child? Things skip a fucking generation, Christian! But I didn't want to do it without you. I was going to talk to you and hope that we could at least meet with him to ask those things… _together_." He doesn't say anything, his eyes still fixated on the floor. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you, or Sawyer or anyone. But he was here for five minutes, three of which my mind was a bit out of sorts what with staring at you in thirty years."

"Stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"We don't know he's my father."

"Are you kidding? You're not kidding?" I look at him. "And _I'm_ the one that needs to grow up?"

His eyes shoot to mine. "I'm out of here."

"What were you even doing here in the first place?" I ask him, standing in front of the door so he can't leave.

"I need a reason to come see my wife, now?"

"No. But I just assumed you would have called."

"I'll know that for next time. I'll set up an appointment to come see you."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Somewhere deep inside of me our son kicks and it reminds me of the love I have for this man manifesting inside of me. The love that trumped whatever it was that was happening between us. Fighting with Christian always made me feel slightly off, but this- it felt like my entire world was turned on it's axis. "I'm sorry." My eyes well up with tears. "I would never betray you. Or hurt you…you know that." My lip trembles and before I can think, I'm blurting out my biggest fear. "Please don't leave me."

He sighs and runs his hand over his eyes. "I have to get back to the office."

"Now? Maybe we should go home."

"No, Anastasia. I have responsibilities. And I have a meeting at three."

"Well what time will you be home?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Well… we can talk at home?"

"Sure, Ana."

"You promised me you wouldn't do this again. After you initially found out about him, you promised that you wouldn't shut down. That we were in this together."

"I thought we were in this together too. But then you had no problem meeting with him by yourself. You should have had him walked out of your office as soon as you realized he wasn't Carrick Grey."

"I know… I know!"

"But you were curious." He says.

"No, it wasn't like that!"

"You always thought that I should meet him. And you were determined to have it your way." He chuckles. "But hey, I guess that's marriage, right? Just didn't realize that was how things worked in _this_ marriage."

"It's not. You weren't even supposed to be here!"

"Oh? So you were just going to keep this from me then?"

"No… I was going to tell you."

"Easy to say that now."

"You make it seem like I planned this whole thing! Christian, he ambushed me here. He was trying to use me to get to you. Why can't you see that?" He's silent and I take it as my chance to push harder. "Christian…" I whisper, my hands reaching up to stroke his face. "You know that I am always on your side. I support you… completely." I choke out, the words getting caught in my throat as I'm overcome with emotion all over again.

He looks down before meeting my eyes. His hand reaches up and touches my face, his thumb rubbing along my bottom lip and I'm hoping this is his way of telling me that I'm forgiven… or that he's not as angry with me.

"I'll see you at home." He moves me gently to the side before he's gone.

* * *

 **Getting a drink with Sean, be home later.**

I look at his text as Sawyer drives me back to our apartment and a loud sigh leaves my body.

 _ **Can I meet you?**_

 **I'll be home later.**

I look at his text that was supposed to serve for blowing me off and my heart sinks. I shake my head before pulling up another text thread.

 _ **Don't let him drink too much.**_

I don't have to wait too long for a response.

 **I'll bring him back in one piece. Don't worry, Banans.**

I toss my phone in my bag and rub my hand over my eyes, the exhaustion of the day setting in with each passing second.

"Mrs. Grey, I appreciate what you said…" I hear from the front seat. "I heard you ask your husband not to fire me."

"Oh. Yeah. Well.. it wasn't your fault. And you didn't deserve to get blamed." I sigh. _I was getting blamed enough for everyone. No need in anyone else being in the line of fire._

"Permission to speak freely?"

"You don't have to ask me that."

"From what Taylor relayed to me, he was pretty tore up when he left your office." I frown, wondering what else Taylor may have said. "He called… whom I assume to be Sean?"

"Of course."

"Asked him to go for drinks. I guess Sean asked if you would be joining them and he said that you were probably pretty mad at him. That he'd hurt you. Other than that, he was silent for the rest of the day. Cancelled all of his meetings, and the ones he couldn't cancel he had Ros sit on. He holed up in his office until he left at five."

I purse my lips knowing that he's undoubtedly feeling as shitty as I do. "Thank you for telling me that, Sawyer."

"He loves you, Mrs. Grey."

"He's pretty mad at me." I say sullenly, my eyes drifting out of the window as we turn onto our street.

"I know he didn't say it, and maybe you don't really need the reassurance but, he would never leave you."

My eyes snap away from the window as I wonder if my entire office heard what happened today. "I appreciate that."

* * *

I'm startled awake by a noise somewhat far and I fumble around for my phone so I can check the time. After a long bath, that didn't do much for my relaxation, I tried to do some reading before I drifted off to sleep.

 **3:22 a.m.**

My eyes immediately shoot to the space next to me and I frown, realizing that Christian hasn't been to bed yet. _What the fuck?_

I sit up in bed just as I see my husband come through the door. "What are you doing awake?"

"You woke me. Three thirty Christian, really?"

He clears his throat. "Sorry, I uh… I guess the time got away from me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's not like you were worried, you were asleep! I texted you hours ago, that I'd be late and you didn't answer." He walks into our closet, pulling his clothes off and tossing them in different directions.

"And that's an excuse? You think fucking around with Sean till three in the morning when you have a pregnant wife at home is okay? Especially given the day we've had?" _Speaking of which, you're on my list, Peterson._

"Ana, relax. Trust me, I was in no mood to talk to you tonight."

I shake my head as he walks out of our closet, with nothing but his briefs on and I wish that I could appreciate the view. "You know what? Fine." I throw my covers off of me and get up surprisingly easy despite my growing belly. "Stay mad at me. There is nothing more that I can say. I am sorry about what happened. I don't know how many times I can say it. So I guess you just tell me when you're ready to talk."

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep in the guest room."

"Ana…"

"What?" I cross my arms. "Did you think I was going to fuck you? Is that what you thought this was?"

I can see him fading fast and I wonder if he's stopped drinking hours ago, because he doesn't seem as drunk as he does exhausted. "We don't sleep apart, Ana."

"There's a lot of things we don't do that we apparently did today." I shake my head. "Add it to the list." I don't wait for a response before I make my way out of our bedroom and down the hall to the guest room.

 _Never go to bed angry._

My grandmother's words are blaring in my mind as I stare up at the ceiling, our argument playing in a mind on a loop. I sit up slightly, my body urging me to return to my bedroom, needing Christian just as bad as I know he needs me but the fear of rejection stops me.

 _He doesn't want you right now, Ana. He may always need you, but he doesn't want you._

I lay back down, before turning to the side just in time for the tears to begin rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

The next morning, my eyes flutter open and despite the fact that I fell asleep alone in bed, my body knows that I'm no longer by myself. I turn my head slowly to the right to find Christian lying on his stomach, his hands underneath his pillow, his head turned towards me. I can see the worry lines etched in his forehead and before I can stop myself I press my lips to them. I stroke his cheek gently and he murmurs quietly.

"Ana." He moans, from deep in his sleep and I smile, happy that at least subconsciously he wants me.

"I'm here." I whisper. "I'm always here."

I lie back down, facing him, feeling myself calmed as I watch him sleep when he begins to stir. His eyes open slowly and I'm met with sad, sorrowful eyes. I give him a small smile. "Hi."

"I told you we don't sleep apart." He says in a voice a bit louder than a whisper.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better than I would have if I were alone." I nod slightly, wanting to say more but not knowing where we stand, stops me. He sits up slowly, resting his weight on his elbow as he looks down at me. He rubs his hand over my stomach just as he does every morning. I know he's dying to do more but I don't think either of us are ready for that kind of intimacy. "I handled everything so wrong, Ana." He shakes his head and sits up slowly. "I can't believe I said those things to you."

I don't say anything because frankly, I can't either.

"I'm sorry." He says, his eyes unable to meet mine. I sit up, and rest my chin on his shoulder. "I don't expect you to forgive me for all the things I said…"

"It would be easier to forgive if you at least told me you weren't leaving me when I asked."

His face moves towards mine and he cradles my face in his hands. "I didn't think I ever had to reassure you that I wasn't going anywhere."

"I've never seen you as mad at me as you were."

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Could've fooled me."

"I just mean that I felt out of control. I walked into a room and there was- well- _him._ And I've never met him before. And he looked like me. And I was just… overwhelmed and I couldn't deal with everything I was feeling."

"You said I betrayed you. Do you know what those words felt like? Do you know what it felt like to hear you felt that way about me? That you felt that I wasn't on your side? That you thought I'd ever go behind your back about _anything?_ After everything you and I have been through together…" The tears are back as I recall the events of yesterday. "It was like you forgot who I was. And it didn't feel all that great to hear that I was being _stupid_ either."

"I know, Ana. I _know._ Trust me, the things I said to you were all I could think about." He looks at me and grabs my hands squeezing them. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I was still willing to talk, even after all of that. But then you just blew me off. You didn't even come home. It was like you didn't care enough to fix it."

"I cared. I care, Ana. I just… I was angry at everyone."

"Not Sean, evidently." He doesn't say anything so I continue. "I know that it wasn't about me, Christian. I know you well enough to know that. The way you held onto me right before he left showed me that. But I am _not_ your punching bag. You can't treat me like that just because you know that I know you. Because I know you don't mean it. It hurts in the moment, Christian. In those moments you made me feel like shit, and you didn't care. I get that it was a lot. And believe me, I know how it looked when you initially got there. But you should have understood the situation I was in and not attacked me like I was against you. I've proven my loyalty to you above anyone else time after time over the past almost six years and yet you accused me of being deceitful. Maybe you didn't mean that." I shrug. "But you know me well enough to know that those words would hurt me more than anything."

He nods before he looks up at me, the tears swimming in his eyes before he clears them away. "I'm sorry, Ana. I don't have anything to say for myself accept that I'm sorry, and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you." His hands find my cheeks. "I love you so much, and I feel like shit for how I treated you. You didn't deserve that."

I nod as I look at the man in front of me, whom I love more than anything and despite his behavior yesterday, I was sure that he was sorry. _But could I let him off that easily?_ "You were out pretty late last night. Where were you?"

He shakes his head. "Seans."

"His apartment?"

"Yeah. We were going to go out but I got there and… I don't know I couldn't be around people."

"You didn't seem all that drunk when you got home…"

"I stopped drinking hours before, I didn't want to smell like a distillery when I climbed into bed with you."

"Well that was… thoughtful."

He gives me a small smile. "Are we okay?"

"I wanted us to be okay yesterday."

"I know. I fucked up, baby. I'm sorry."

"What do you want to do about Christopher? I mean… what do you think?"

"Well now that I've seen him… met him… I feel like I should have at least one civilized conversation with him." He shrugs sullenly and looks at me as if he's asking my thoughts.

I nod in agreement. "Whatever you think."

"I won't ask your opinion because I know you won't give it. But for the record, it does matter to me."

"Noted."

"Will you be there?"

I nod. "Of course I will, if that's what you want."

"I always need you with me, Ana. You give me strength."

"That's good to know." I give him a small smile. I make a move to get out of the bed when he pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me. His rests his forehead against mine and his hand drifts down my body to rub my stomach.

"I love you." He reaches up and captures my lips in a scorching kiss. My body doesn't react at first and I wonder if it's my brains way of telling me that I'm not over what happened and thereby I'm not ready for this. I'm just about to pull away when our son kicks and again I'm reminded how deep my love for him goes and my body begins to respond.

"Christian." I moan as his lips leave mine. He yanks the tank top I'm wearing down and buries his face in my breasts, kissing and biting the swollen skin. _I'd gone up at least two cup sizes so far, something that Christian was relishing in multiple times a day._

"I need to be inside of you, Ana." He groans, his voice strained and hoarse as he moves me to my back. I know that this level of intimacy was the first step towards getting us back to normalcy. _It was what made us- us._

"I felt like shit for denying you yesterday." I tell him as he lowers my sweatpants. "But I knew it wasn't right. We weren't in the right space for that."

"I know. I shouldn't have pushed it. You always know what's right for us." He presses his lips to my chest and peppers kisses down my body.

"You seemed to resent that fact yesterday."

"No. I love that you know me and us… that you protect our love so fiercely."

"You make it sound like it's solely my job."

"It's not. There's nothing more important to me than you and us, you know that." He moves up my body so that we're at eye level. "I was stupid yesterday. But I'll make it right. I promise."

I nod, knowing that Christian loved me more than anything and that despite his behavior yesterday, I'd already forgiven him.

* * *

 **A/N: I've always been curious about Christian's birth father and in my head I always saw him going for Ana because Christian wouldn't be on board with meeting him. And then naturally, Christian losing it.**

 **Next up: a "civilized" conversation. Whatever that is ;)**


	19. The Story of Ella & Christopher

My foot twitches nervously as we sit in my husband's office and wait for his birth father to show up, my eyes darting to the door every few seconds expecting it to fly open although I know that would never happen. We'd considered doing it in a more public place, but not only did Christian and I draw quite an audience wherever we went, but I didn't think my husband would be able to control his temper if things got heated. Christian had recently redone his office to make the walls soundproof due to how often I came for lunch- _in every sense of the meaning._ So we would have some semblance of privacy here without letting him infiltrate our home.

"Are you okay?" He murmurs. It had been a week since our huge fight after Christopher had ambushed me in my office and Christian was still feeling like shit over it. So much so that he didn't bat an eye when I'd woken him up twice this week in the middle of the night for random pregnancy cravings. He rarely fussed over it anyway but after I'd sent him across town to this obscure late night restaurant in _Little Italy,_ known for it's beef rigatoni, and he hadn't complained once, I knew he was still feeling guilty. He'd merely kissed my lips and my belly gently and told me that he'd be right back.

"I'm fine… just a little nervous." I shift slightly, feeling a sense of discomfort. "And my back kind of hurts." I add after.

His head whips to mine from where we sit on the couch. "Since when?" He moves me slightly so that he's seated more behind me as he begins to rub my back.

"Down a little." I moan as I feel his fingers hitting the spot that feels like there's a knot forming. "Just this morning. It's pretty normal."

His lips find my neck and his hand moves down to my swollen stomach. "I hate when you're feeling discomfort. Can I make it better?" I was wearing a dress underneath a long open sweater with knee high boots, the finicky April weather making me a bit unsure of what to wear in the morning to stay comfortable. His hands finds my center easily, and rubs me gently through my panties. He kisses my temple, my back totally resting against his chest at this point as he parts my legs more fully. He strokes me softly, the silk material of my panties rubbing against my clit and causing me to build quickly. His hand is rubbing smooth circles into me and I clench every time he runs over my clit.

"Fuck." He groans into my ear and then he's under my underwear, rubbing me harder than before, his warm, talented fingers moving me closer and closer to release. I squeeze my eyes shut, and my toes curl in my boots as I feel the end closing in. _God he was so good at this._

I'm right on the edge, ready to jump when Andrea's voice floats through the room. "Mr. Grey, your…umm... next appointment is here." I freeze but Christian never misses a beat.

"We'll be out in a minute." He all but growls and for a second I almost feel bad. Christian gives "killing the messenger" a new meaning, I swear with how often he snaps at poor Andrea.

"Christian…" I trail off, trying to pull away from his fingers, knowing that Christopher Blake is just on the other side of the door.

"No." He pulls me back. "You're coming. Your scent on me is the only thing that will get me through this shit."

"Christian…" I scold. "We talked about this. You said you'd keep an open mind." I'm actually surprised that I can form a sentence right now given that his hand is still planted firmly between my legs.

"Shhh. You're talking too much. Let me take care of this." His fingers ghost over my slippery folds before he dips his finger inside of me, penetrating me with his fingers before finding my clit and rubbing me in circles.

I reach my arm up and find the back of his head and pull at the hair at the nape of his neck. I turn my head slightly, offering my lips up to him and he takes them instantly, his tongue in search of mine the second my lips part. My legs begin to shake with the anticipation of the orgasm that's about to rip through me.

He pulls away slightly, his lips slightly red from my lipstick. "Let me hear you, baby. Tell me how good it feels."

"Amazing." I whisper as my eyes flutter open. "I never want it to end."

"It'll never end, Ana." His lips find my cheek as he peppers kisses from my temple to my chin. I let my head fall back against his shoulder and my hand falls to his thigh, gripping it hard as my orgasm rips through me.

"Oh fuuuuuuck." I feel an explosion behind my eyes, as my body shatters into a million pieces under my husband's expert fingers. His fingers slow, and he pulls them from between my legs and immediately puts them in his mouth. My chest is still rising and falling rapidly, the force of the orgasm accelerating my heart rate far above normal. He kisses my cheek before heading towards his ensuite bathroom. I hear the water running and then he's coming towards me again with what I believe to be a warm cloth.

Within seconds he's cleaning the orgasm from between my legs and my breath hitches again when he moves over my clit. He smiles. _Later_. He mouths. Once I'm all cleaned up, I fix my dress and help him wipe the lipstick from his face. He sits on his coffee table in front of me and grabs my hands pulling them to his lips but his eyes have yet to find mine. "I can do this." I'm not sure if he's telling me or asking me, or even talking to me or himself but I answer regardless.

"Yes you can. And I'll be right here."

His eyes look up at me. "Forever."

"And after that."

He nods before running a hand through his hair and going towards his phone. "Send him in, Andrea."

* * *

C POV

I was raised to have perfect manners. Grace Trevelyan- Grey, instilled politeness in me and my siblings from a very young age. She had stressed the importance of _yes ma'am's_ and _no sirs._ _Please_ and _thank you_ always and to respect your elders. So I can say for a fact that I'm glad she's not here to see that I had in fact forgotten all of my manners the second that Christopher Blake stepped into my office. We'd been in the same room for the past two minutes and I haven't said anything. My wife clears her throat, and when I don't speak up she knows to take the reigns.

My father… _Carrick_ had asked if I wanted him to be there for this, but I wasn't sure that I did any more than he wanted to be here. Sure he was my lawyer, and I know he would have flown here in a second but I knew he was less than comfortable over this situation.

My dad was a very hands-on dad growing up. He was a high level attorney and yet he always made time for me and my siblings. He was home on the weekends, home during the week by eight and never missed a game, recital or birthday. He'd taught me to ride a bike, to drive, to shave, he'd been out with me on the river day after day during the summer while I practiced for rowing. He'd taught me to sail and didn't kill me that time I scratched the boat on the side of the dock. He believed in me, he was there for me, he was in my corner even when I thought he wasn't. He was my father and a DNA test couldn't tell me any differently. Nevertheless, I knew he was feeling a bit tense over this new information.

"Well, we really appreciate you meeting with us Mr. Blake." Ana says.

"Call me Christopher."

"Right." She looks at me and swallows before turning back to him. "I'm sure you can understand that Christian and I just have some questions and… maybe you do as well?" She stammers. "But… um…" she looks at me and then back at him. "As you know we haven't gotten the results of the paternity test but… let's just say for argument's sake you are my husband's father…" she trails off. "Why now?"

 _God, it's like she can read my fucking mind._

We are both sitting behind my desk side by side, my left hand interlaced with her right and sitting in her lap. Her left hand rests on top of mine and her thumb has been stroking my hand since he entered the room. I'm not sure if she even realizes she's doing it, but I hope she doesn't stop.

He clears his throat. "I loved your mother. Ella… She was… the light of my life."

I snort, hoping that he's not about to try and sell some sob story. "My mother was a crack addict."

"Not when I knew her."

The words are sobering. I feel as if there is ice in my veins and only Ana's warm hands wrapped around mine are keeping me from freezing completely. She squeezes and I squeeze back, our language transcending far past words.

"So what you knocked her up and ran away and then she turned to drugs? You're really helping your case."

"It wasn't like that, Christian."

"What was it like?"

"We were young. Sixteen. We were crazy about each other. I mean… out of our minds in love." The words slice through my heart hearing him talk about my mother the way I've talked on many occasion about the woman next to me. "My parents did not approve of how intense we were. I was on track for a lacrosse scholarship at University of Michigan. My parents thought your mother was… a distraction."

"What did you think?" I ask.

"I wanted her to come with me. Her grades weren't the best, but she could have gone to community college or a smaller school close by. I wanted her with me. I needed to be near her. She was… like the sun." He smiles but it fades just as quickly as he continues. "I never knew that she had gotten pregnant but somehow my mother found out about the baby… you." He looks down as if he's ashamed of himself. "She convinced her to break up with me. Told her that she would bring me down. That I needed to get away, and that she and… you.. Well a baby would ruin that chance. She used to say she was no good for me when we were together… So I can only imagine what she said knowing that she was pregnant." He's silent for a second and I can see the pain all over his face and even worse is that I can see it all over my wife's face too as the tears trickle down her face.

I squeeze her hand and she looks at me, and it's as if I can actually feel her heart breaking inside of her.

"I thought she was kidding when Ella told me it was over. I was leaving for school the following week and the plan all along was for her to go with me. Her parents were… assholes for lack of a better word and they didn't care much about her future. I wanted to take care of her and I think they were happy to be rid of the burden. So, they were fine with her going with me. I'd gotten an off campus apartment and we were going to live together. She told me she didn't want to go… that she didn't want to be with me anymore. That I shouldn't want to be with her either. I was going off to college and I would want to meet other girls and not be tied down." He shrugs sadly. "I only wanted her though."

If he loved my mother half as much as I love Ana then those words probably almost killed him. And as I sit here watching him recount this story, I wouldn't be surprised if it almost did. I'd heard the words a million times when Ana and I first started dating.

 _Do you really want to be tied down? She's the first girl you met at Harvard. Don't you want to see what else is out there? Don't you want to play the field?_

Ana must hear my thoughts and hear me connecting the dots because I feel her gaze on the side of my face. I look over and give her a small smile.

 _I'm happy you tied me down._ I hope she can hear what I'm thinking. And if I ever needed any confirmation that Ana and I were consistently on the same wavelength, she nods her head.

 _Two halves of the same whole._

We both turn back to him and it's his turn to stare at us. "How long have you two been together?"

"Seven years." I tell him.

"And married?"

"Oh, it'll be two years in October."

"First baby, correct?"

"Yes."

"Wait, so…" Ana starts. "How did you finally put everything together?"

"So Ella broke up with me, and for lack of a better word, I was devastated. I spent that entire week before I left for school, on my hands and knees begging her to take me back. That I loved her and we would make it work. I don't know how I made it through that first semester. I called her and wrote her everyday. We lived about two hours apart which isn't much, but I didn't have a car and neither did she. I should have come home that first semester. I should have known that something wasn't right. We'd been together for two years and for her to just blow me off like that…" he rubs his jaw before he looks up at me. "You have her eyes." He says suddenly.

I feel like someone has their hands wrapped around my throat, like the walls are closing in, and I feel my vision slightly blurring from the tears forming in my eyes. One of Ana's hands finally leaves mine and begins to rub my back. "Keep going." I tell him.

"When I came back that winter for Christmas break, Ella had run away. Her parents didn't know where she was. I'd secretly thought my parents had made her go away, but we didn't exactly have money lying around where they could have paid her to go quietly…" he shakes his head. "I should have searched for her. But it's pointless searching for someone who doesn't want to be found." He shrugs sadly. "I never saw her again. Until years later… in her obituary. I cried for days. I'd moved back to the area at that point, turns out your mother hadn't gotten far. She was still in Detroit that whole time. She'd gotten mixed up with the wrong people and… well you know the rest. I hated her for what she'd done to me, but I still loved her. I loved her more than anything." He looks up at us and the tears are evident. "When I went to her funeral, there were rumblings about a child. That there was a baby… a boy… I didn't think… I knew what she had been doing while we were apart. I just assumed you were a product of… well that. I was stupid not to look for you." He shakes his head as he rubs his eyes. "But from what I've read, you were adopted pretty quickly after that."

I clear my throat. "Grace- my mother, she was the doctor on call when I was brought in."

He smiles. "So it was love at first sight on her end, then. I'm glad you didn't have to spend any time in the system, son- Christian." He corrects himself.

"So when did you realize I was your son?"

"The Forbes article."

My eyes widen and Ana chokes out a sob. "Seriously? Your parents never told you?" She asks. "Keep them away from us." She barks and I can feel her protective gene kicking in.

He chuckles darkly. "They both have passed."

"Well… okay…" she grits her teeth. "Sorry."

He puts a hand up. "I've spent the past few weeks screaming at them in my mind, so you're okay. But I can't blame them completely. I should have been sure. I should have checked the timeline… at least dug in to how old you were." He closes his eyes. "I was young… and stupid… Like I said. Even if you were mine, what good would I have been to you? Over a fancy family. A doctor for a mom… I am sure my name wasn't on your birth certificate."

"A DNA test would have taken care of that."

"Who knows how different your life would have been now. My ignorance may have been for the best."

"You get to make that call? Do you think that just absolves you from all guilt?"

"No, not at all. Christian, by the time I knew you existed, you were more than likely already in the process of being adopted. And I wasn't even thinking that you could have been mine. And I get it. It was stupid and wrong for me to write off the notion that you could have been my son so quickly. But I was young and stupid and broke. And I was angry at your mother."

"One thing doesn't add up though." Ana says. _Leave it to my wife to have her head on straight right now. God knows I'm a mess._ "How are you so sure that your parents even knew? If you really didn't know for sure until a few months ago… you say that your mom knew, but what makes you think that?"

He takes a deep breath and pulls something out of his coat pocket and slides it across the desk. I pick up the picture and my breath catches in my throat. I only have one picture of my mother and it's in my sock drawer. To this day, I've never seen another photo of her. Ana has asked if I want the one I have blown up and hung but I've told her no every time. "Who-" This must have been taken the day I was born as it's of my mother clearly in a hospital bed, holding a newborn. _But who was the other woman?_

"That's your mother… and you… and my mother." Ana's hand goes to her mouth.

"She was- when I was born?" I look up at him.

He nods. "Once I realized who you were, I tore through all of my parents old things. A lot of things I sold. But pictures and some old mementos, I'd kept. My mother kept a diary… this was in there. She didn't write some long winded entry about it, and there was only one. "Dear Diary, Ella had her baby today. He's very precious. A part of me wonders if I did the right thing… making her disappear from Christopher's life. But she seemed happy. She even let me hold him. And Chris is happy." He recites the words as if he's read them a hundred times.

"And then when Ella died, she still didn't speak up? She didn't tell you the truth?" I can tell Ana is getting worked up, her protective instincts over both me and the baby inside of her turning her into a ferocious mama bear. _If this were any other situation I would be turned the fuck on._

"She never told me. Maybe because she was afraid of how I would react. I don't know. But I really never knew. Give me a lie detector test, whatever you guys want. I don't want anything from you Christian… this isn't about money or anything. I know that's what you think. I just want a chance to know my son."

I clear my throat. "Are you married now? Kids?"

"I was married. I am divorced. We have two children."

"I have more siblings?"

"Two boys."

"Brothers." _But not Lelliott._

"Do they know about me?"

"Yes."

"What do they think?"

"They're… confused, interested, angry. I don't know. My oldest isn't keen on the idea of not being the first born."

"He can keep the title." The words weren't meant to come out like that, but when Christopher's face falls, I let the words replay in my head. "I just meant… he shouldn't think I'm trying to take his place."

He nods. "They do want to meet you."

"Do you all live in Detroit still?"

"Yes. Well my oldest is in med school in Chicago. But my youngest lives in Detroit still, he's a senior in high school."

"Med school. Pretty badass."

"I'm proud of him…" he trails off. "I'm proud of you too, Christian. Even if I didn't have much to do with how you turned out."

"You helped bring me in this world, you had something to do with it, I guess." I scratch the back of my neck.

"How long are you in town?" Ana asks, sensing my discomfort and opting to shift the conversation.

"Until tomorrow."

I'm wondering if my wife is going to suggest another meeting between now and then but she doesn't. I think she can feel that I'm mentally drained from today, and that I need some time before we meet again. To be honest, I just want to crawl into bed with her for the rest of the night.

 _Fuck. Sean already said he was coming over later._

He stands, the silence of the room making him feel that this meeting is over. "You can keep that photo. I made a copy." He nods towards the picture that I've had gripped between my fingers since he slid it across my desk. "Christian, I am… sorry for what you went through. It haunts me that I couldn't be there for you when she died. Before she died… I can't even imagine what that was like."

"No. You can't." I tell him, and I realize now was not the time to hash out those demons. I stand, pulling Ana to her feet with me.

"Mrs. Grey, it was lovely to see you as always."

"A...Ana. You should call me Ana." She tells him, and I wonder if she's nervous about how I'll feel about that as she tenses slightly next to me.

"Ana." He smiles. It's only now that I realize that he'd brought a small bag in that he holds up. "I'm not sure what you're having but… I brought this."

Ana hesitates but then reaches for the bag. "Thank you." She opens the bag and I think both of us are at a loss for words as we read the words on the tiny onesie.

 _ **Somebody in Detroit loves me.**_

"Christopher this is… very sweet." I'm grateful that she speaks first, allowing me to get my words together and get my emotions under control. "Thank you very much." She wipes her eyes for probably the tenth time in the past hour.

"I hope… maybe one day… you'll let me meet my grandchild."

"Son." Ana says. "Your grand _son_."

I'm not totally shocked that she's said it and I wrap my hand around hers, lacing our fingers again, telling her that I'm not mad at her for disclosing that information. "I would love for you to meet him when he's born but… hopefully we'll see you before then." I add.

"I would like that."

"Thank you for meeting with us."

"My medical history is also in the bag. In a folder. I went to the doctor before I came. I am healthy as a horse. My folks had some issues, but besides their cold hearts, they were pretty healthy. My mother died in a car accident, and my father drank himself to death a few years later as he used alcohol to cope with losing my mother. So neither of their deaths were really health related."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Ana says. "Even if I don't like them very much."

"Thank you, Ana."

He hugs my wife and I think he's going to try and hug me but puts his hand out instead for me to shake. Before I can think, I'm hugging him. I don't cry despite the sniffle I hear from the other man in this embrace. I keep it together knowing I'll break down when I get home when Ana and I are alone.

 _Somewhere over the course of this conversation, I'd opened my heart up to this man I was convinced I hated. Maybe he wasn't my dad, but he was my father. And I accepted that._

* * *

Ana and I barely said anything to each other the entire ride home. Not that we were mad at each other, far from it. I think we both needed time to let everything soak in and we let our hands do all the talking for us. Her hand hadn't stopped drawing circles on my thigh since we got in the car and the arm I had draped around her shoulder allowed for me to run my index finger up and down her arm.

We walk through the front door and she sets her stuff down. "I asked Sean to just… give us some space tonight." I tell her. He understood completely and told me to let him know if I needed anything, otherwise he'd be over tomorrow.

She nods. "I was going to draw a bath… do you want-"

"I want to be wherever you are." I tell her honestly.

She smiles, the first I've really seen of her all day. She moves into my arms and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm so proud of you."

"That means a lot to hear you say that." And it was true. I knew Ana was proud of me, but hearing her say the words- especially over this meant more to me than usual.

"The gift for the baby was sweet."

"Yeah. A part of me wonders if it was a gift just from him… or my mother too."

"That's a really nice way to think about it. I think it means both of them too." I wipe the tears from her cheeks and kiss her forehead.

"This whole time…" I trail off. "Before Christopher was in our life, I had always assumed I was a product of prostitution or rape. But to hear him talk about my mother. That I was made out of love… not hate." I feel the tears lodged in my throat.

She pulls out of my grasp to look at me. "I never thought you were made out of hate." She rubs my face. "There's not an ounce of hate inside of you."

"He really loved her. And they were ripped apart... over me."

"No, no." She shakes her head. "It wasn't you."

"It was me. His parents hated that she was pregnant. They pushed her away because of me."

"You cant blame yourself, Christian. I won't let you." The tears are rapidly moving down her face. "Please. Promise me, you won't blame yourself. You know this isn't your fault at all."

I knew she was right, I knew she was. But somewhere in the deep dark corners of my mind, I can hear the words _if it weren't for you, they'd probably still be together, and she'd be alive. Hell, you probably would have still come along just a little bit later._

"Not. Your. Fault." Her hands are on my cheeks making our eyes lock. "I'm going to tell you that everyday until you get it through your head." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to her. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She tells me between kisses. "Don't shut down on me."

"I won't."

"Promise me... promise me when the pain comes... when it's too much to bear, you'll let me share the weight of that. Your pain is my pain, Christian."

I swallow, words completely evading me at my wife's sweet words. I finally find my voice and I slightly change the subject. "I couldn't imagine not being in our baby's life. Your life… I would never let you go without a fight. A fight you wouldn't win, I might add."

She smiles up at me. "Ditto."

"I can't wait to have this baby with you." I tell her as my hand strokes her belly. "I'm going to love him so much, Ana. Every second of every day, he's going to know how much he's loved."

"I know. You're going to make such a wonderful father. I'm so glad I get a front row seat to see it."

Several hours later, after our bath, Ana and I talked for hours, and then made love until she couldn't keep her eyes open and she passed out in my arms. As much as I prayed for sleep to claim me as well, I was wide awake. And after what felt like a full hour of staring at the ceiling, I moved quietly out of bed.

Two hours later, I'd put away what was probably a quarter of a bottle of whiskey. I'm sitting on the floor of our kitchen when light blasts through the room. Given that she can't see me based on where I'm sitting, I'm surprised she finds me so easily. Ana's least favorite thing is trying to get up, so I'm not shocked that she sits in a chair as opposed to on the floor next to me. "Talk to me, baby."

I look up at her, suddenly seeing two of her. "You are so beautiful." I hold the bottle up. "I'm sorry I got drunk."

"You should be. You know how bad I want to join you?"

"A few more months." I tell her. "And then we can have drunk, hot, sweaty sex like we did in college."

Despite my blurred vision, I notice her bite her lip and I groan. "I love when you bite your lip."

"You always tell me to stop." She giggles.

"Because I hate having a hard on in public and not being able to do anything about it. But in private… I love seeing your lip between your teeth." I look up at her, knowing that all of my thoughts are about to come stumbling out. "You don't think he's lying, right?"

"No." She says immediately.

"Neither do I."

"Your grandparents suck."

"Yeah they do." I snort as I take another swig from the bottle.

"Isn't that a three hundred dollar bottle of scotch."

"Shit! Is this the good stuff?" I look at it through narrowed slits. "I could have sworn this wasn't it. No wonder it's going down like water."

"You could drink Jim Beam like it was water, Christian. Give me a break."

"Oh God, not like I used to. I'm getting old."

"Why yes you are old man, you're going to be the big two five this year. Quarter of a century. My old man!"

"You're coming up right behind me, little lady."

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"You."

"Besides that."

"You in a pool somewhere."

"A pool? Why a pool."

"I don't know. Sounds fun. And I want to see you in a bathing suit while you're pregnant."

"So you'd like to go somewhere? I don't know if I can fly anywhere."

"What if we went upstate? Got a house, fell off the face of the Earth for a few days?"

"You want to do that for your birthday? I figured you'd want Elliott here and Sean and shots."

"Without my number one girl taking shots with me?"

"You know, there was a birthday I recall when you celebrated without me."

My face falls as I remember my twenty-first birthday in DC. "Yes, and you remember how well that turned out." I shake my head. "You told me you hated me. So rude."

"Can we not rehash that night? You were rude first." My vision slightly focuses in time to catch her roll her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Can you even see my eyes." She leans forward and gives me a dramatic look.

"Yes, they're blue and pretty."

She chuckles and shakes her head. "Well we can talk about your birthday."

"Can we get a pool?" I ask her.

"In our apartment?"

"You know what I mean. The next place, can we get a terrace with a pool?"

"I don't know what your fixation is with a pool right now but sure. It's going to be expensive as fuck though. And we'll have a little one, so it would need to have some sort of gate up."

"We can afford it." I yawn as I down more of the whiskey.

"Okay enough of that, can I have this?" She takes it from me and screws on the top. "Thank you, very much." She chuckles at how easily I gave it to her. "You're going to be hungover tomorrow."

"True." I agree as I lean my head back against the island. "What do you think my life would have been like if my mom went with him to school? And we were just a big happy family?"

She shrugs slowly. "Babe, you can't think like that."

"No.. I mean… I'm not thinking I wish it could have happened that way. I love how my life turned out. I can't imagine not having my parents, or El or Mia…" I look up. "I can't imagine not having you. What if I never went to Harvard? I never had an insanely hot neighbor that I wanted from the moment I laid eyes on her? I wouldn't trade you for anything, Ana."

"I know."

"Is it bad that I'm just a little bit jealous of his sons though?"

"Not at all."

"That they got to have a relationship with him?"

"It's not bad." She assures me.

"Does it mean I'm betraying my dad?"

"No, honey." She tries to move to be closer to me, and I stop her from getting on the floor. I sit in one of the adjacent chairs and pull her into my lap. "You smell like a distillery."

I kiss her breast through her shirt that is perfectly aligned with my mouth. "Sorry, baby."

"Nothing that you're feeling is bad. You're allowed to want a relationship with Christopher. You're allowed to have whatever you want, Christian. You've been hurt the most by this whole situation… the one affected the most. You can ask for what you want."

"I think I want… to at least leave the lines of communication open with Christopher."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Will that hurt my dad?" I ask her, my voice slightly slurring.

"He'll understand, Christian. He just wants you to be happy. He'll support you either way."

"He could never take his place. Christopher… he can't take my dad's place."

"I know."

"But…"

"I know." She repeats as she kisses my lips softly. I want nothing more than to ravage her mouth with my tongue, but I don't think she'd be too happy with the taste of whiskey in her mouth. She pulls away quickly, assumedly thinking that I was going to try to deepen our kiss.

"I wasn't going to." I tell her.

"I know.. I was the one that was tempted." She smiles. "Go brush your teeth, so I can have a proper kiss."

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you ready to come back to bed?" I ask her as her hand slips in mine and we walk towards our bedroom.

"Yes, I think I have a better shot at falling asleep now."

"Okay, she climbs into our bed and I resist the urge to climb in with her right now needing to feel her warm body against mine.

I shut off the light after I've finished removing the traces of liquor from my mouth as best as I could and make my way towards the bed pulling off my shirt and my sweats that I'd put on. I'm left in just my briefs and as I get closer I see that her eyes are dilated. _My girl wants me._

"Do you want something Anastasia?"

"Yes please."

"What is that?" I ask as I lay down next to her and begin to stroke her belly. I raise the t-shirt that she's wearing and pepper tiny kisses all over her stomach.

"Dealers choice?"

"Isn't it always?"

She brings my face away from her stomach and towards her lips. "I just want to snuggle you for a little while." She pushes me to my back and lays her head on my bare chest, my favorite position. "I'm so in awe of you everyday. I know you're drunk, and may not remember all of this, but I'll tell you again tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. But, regardless of what's happened in the past, or anything you've been through, I can assure you that there will never be a day that goes by that you don't know how loved you are by me and our babies." She looks up at me. "I don't just love you so much, Christian. I love you so _hard_. You know that, don't you?"

Despite the alcohol, her words move over me and begin burrowing their way into my brain and my heart. "I know you do, Ana." I wrap my hand behind her neck and pull her up slightly so that we are at eye level. It's not terribly uncomfortable for her to lie on top of me with her growing belly, but I also know she won't want to be in this position long. I just need her close for what I'm about to say. "I love you just as intensely. I am so glad that I have you here… I don't know how else I could have handled this. There's no one in the world I can be this honest with. You really do make me feel like I don't have to carry any burden by myself. You truly are my other half, Ana."

She gives me a tiny smile through the tears in her eyes before pressing her lips to mine. I feel her hands on my underwear sending them down my legs and then I'm inside of her giving over to the sensations coursing between us. The strength of our love was the only thing that could make me whole again, after the events of the day had tore my heart wide open.


	20. The Hamptons Weekend Part 1

**A/N: Twenty chapters wooo! I can't believe so many of you still love these guys as much as I do and that I've been writing about them for this long. Thanks for all the love :)**

 **PS in College Neighbors, Teddy is born in May. I don't know how I lost the timeline along the way, but now he's due in July based on this story. In case I have some fact checkers in the audience haha, I know, I know.**

 _May_

 _Seven months pregnant._

"So what are we doing for your birthday this year?" Sean asks my husband as he pulls a french fry off my plate. I pull my plate back slightly and shoot him a glare, putting my hands on top of it to shield him. _Stop stealing fries from the pregnant woman!_

"Tell him to stop." I look at Christian, and I don't need a mirror to tell me I've got a scowl etched all over my face. Sean, Christian and I are sitting on the terrace of one our favorite spots, the weather finally turning almost overnight, making this one of the warmest days we've had since early November. I was wearing a black form fitting dress with a chambray shirt tied around my waist that accentuated not only my ever growing belly but my tits that were growing by the day. I thought Christian was going to lose his shit when Sean said I looked like a true _MILF_.

He shoots Sean a look to knock it off before turning towards me, his eyes drifting to my breasts for the hundredth time. I swear he hasn't been able to look at me once without casting his gaze downwards for even a second. "Stop looking at them, Jesus Christ, don't you know what they look like?" I hear from across the table and I'm fairly certain, my husband may lunge across this table with the look he shoots him.

"Shut the fuck up, Peterson."

He rolls his eyes. "Can we focus? Not on Ana's…" he points at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm burning that dress when we get home." He mumbles.

"No you're not." I tell him as I take a bite of the buffalo chicken sandwich that I'd been thinking about for the past two days. "Christian wants to go away somewhere… maybe the Hamptons or something?"

"Oh I am so fucking in for that. Let's do it."

"I wanted to go away alone with my _wife._ " Christian corrects.

"Oh where's the fun in that? Come on. We should all go up, even Kate and El? Maybe Mia and Dylan too? It's your twenty fifth, we gotta go big, man."

"I'm not "going big" while Ana is pregnant."

"I am right here yaknow." I smack his arm gently. "Sean I think that sounds fun. We all know Christian could have fun fucking me for three straight days, but we do that all the time. I think getting everyone together would be awesome. Shannon too?" I raise an eyebrow at him and he smiles.

"Yeah… Shannon too."

"So are you guys in love or what?" I already know the answer to that question having had a few conversations with Sean alone where he lets himself be a little more vulnerable than when we're with Christian. Not that he couldn't be honest with his feelings in front of him, but… _men._ Sean rubs his jaw and narrows his gaze at me, seemingly hating that he's been put on the spot. "Come on Sean, it's time to just own it."

"I haven't felt this way since… Angela." He says as he takes a long sip of his beer. I'd lifted the rule of "no drinking in front of Ana" as long as they didn't get hammered, but it seemed that Christian stuck to non alcoholic beverages as best as he could. "Is that what you want to hear? That I'm in love with Shannon?"

"Yes please." I giggle. "But have you told her?"

"I've told her." I almost choke on my lemon water as it goes down and Christian's hand is immediately stroking my back. I wave him off.

"Wait when!?" The smug grin on his face leads me to believe that this is the reaction he was hoping for.

"Earlier this week, when we decided to move in together."

"Holy fuck!"

"I mean it's been like six months. You and Christian were living together like six hours after you met."

"No, I totally support this, I just didn't see that coming. Usually you tell me these things."

"It was kind of spur of the moment."

"And you didn't call me after?" I frown, not liking that all of a sudden he was keeping things from me.

"Or me?" I hear my husband interject.

"Okay, mom, dad, pipe down. Can we focus on the bigger thing here? Us getting fucked up for Christian's twenty fifth? Sorry Banans…" He winces earning a glare from my husband and a hard eye roll from me.

* * *

"I'm totally excited." I bounce on the bed a few times as Christian continues to pack for our weekend in the Hamptons. I'd been packed for two days, so ready to get away from the hustle of the city and spend the weekend away with our friends. Although I was seven months pregnant, I still had some energy and there was little risk of going into labor early. But this is why we'd made plans for mid May as opposed to Christian's actual birthday which would put me halfway through my eight month of pregnancy. Christian and I, as well as most of our friends agreed that may be cutting it too close.

But this is how we ended up finding the most gorgeous house in all of East Hampton to spend the weekend. We'd opted for the timeshare option, sharing it with Sean, and a few of my friends from work, so we'd have it for basically the whole summer. I'd dropped about a hundred hints that next year I wanted to buy a place there, but I think Christian is choosing to have selective hearing whenever I mention it.

 _With the way GEH is going, it should be something we can work into our budget next year._

Christian closes his suitcase and kneels in front of where I'm sitting on the bed, putting us at eye level. "I don't want a repeat of my twenty first."

"Christian… that was different."

"I'm not going to any bars. I didn't want to make this a whole big thing. I wanted to fuck you in the pool and eat all of our meals naked in our house. But no… you had to invite everyone we'd ever met." He rolls his eyes as he stands up. "I just wanted… I don't know aren't we supposed to take a babymoon? I read that in one of the books."

My eyes well up with tears as I think about what a perfect soon-to-be father he's been. He's gone to all of the classes with me, every check up and read all of the books and then some. "We can still take a babymoon." I tell him. "Just you and me." I smile and he shakes his head.

"When?"

"Like.. you want a specific date?"

"The whole point of not traveling in June was because it would be too close to your July due date." He crosses his arms as he begins to pace the floor. "I don't want to be too far away from the hospital once we get back this weekend… just in case."

My heart melts at how protective he is, not just over me but the human life growing stronger with each passing day. It was rare that an hour went by where I didn't get a swift kick of a reminder that we'd get to meet the little person we'd made in just two short months. Christian's hands had become permanently attached to my belly as a result. He didn't want to miss a thing.

 _I still wonder what that's going to be like when Teddy is born. I already know he's going to want to be a very hands on dad, but he's also a very hands on CEO._

"You're making me anxious." I tell him as I hold my arms out. "Come here and hold me for a second."

"No." He tells me and I make an obvious pout, my bottom lip jutting out far past my top. "Don't look at me like that. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because it's Elliott and Sean and Kate and Dylan for one. Mia and Shannon will be harmless, but they're going to try and get me drunk, you know that right?"

"That's okay?"

"Is it?"

"Christian it's your birthday, I want you to have fun."

"I don't need all of that to have fun." He sits next to me and pulls my legs over his. "I just need you. I wanted to relax, naked for three days."

"You didn't push all that hard when I was making the plans, though?" I counter. And it was true, Christian hadn't said much about me inviting our closest friends and family to New York for the weekend. "I thought… I thought you were just trying to be considerate of me? I thought you wanted El and Sean here for this. Twenty five is a big deal, Christian. I mean… we're getting a sitter for mine." I giggle, happy that my womb will be down a person, and I'll actually be able to celebrate my birthday the way God intended, with a bottle of bubbly.

"You can have whatever you want, baby." He kisses my forehead and I can still see the frown that he's trying to hide.

"Why did you let me invite everyone?" I whisper against his lips, knowing the only way to perk him up was to get him going.

"You were so excited… Everyone was so excited. I didn't want to rain on the parade." He shrugs, and I manage to pull myself up to my knees and straddle him so I'm not putting too much pressure on his legs. He rolls his eyes at me like he always does when I wonder if I'm too heavy and pushes me further down so I'm sitting completely on him and more importantly his dick was pressing up against my sex. He was in shorts and I was in underwear underneath a maxi dress that " _covers up more of your tits, God dammit."_

"I'm sorry… I…" I'm trying to get my hormones under control but within a second, I feel the tears building in my throat. "I was just trying to make your birthday the best ever. I… I know things are going to change for us when the baby is born, I was just trying to give you one last hurrah, I guess."

His hands are on my face, pulling my gaze to his. "Hey, I know it's the hormones, but no tears. I'm not upset. And you have nothing to apologize for." He wipes my face and presses his mouth to mine, his tongue invading my mouth with one sexy lick before pulling away. "I didn't need one last hurrah, baby. I'm so excited for the baby. And if I was truly going to have one, I wouldn't need anything but you and your pussy. That's the only thing I'm worried about parting with."

"Well it may be in a bit of shambles for a while…" I blush thinking about pushing a human out of there. _Christian likes how tight I am, okay kegels, all of them._ "I won't be as tight as I used to be… will you still… I mean… you will right?"

"You still doubt me, Ana? Even now?" He shakes his head, a snort leaving his lips. "That's not what I meant at all. I just know the first few months you'll be exhausted, hell we both will be, and we can't fuck for the first six weeks. _That's_ what I mean. Not being able to be inside of you. Do you know how insane of a concept that is for us? Is for me? I've spent seventy five percent of the last six years inside of you and for six weeks I can't touch you?" He swallows, his Adam's Apple quivering slightly. "I'm going to lose my mind. But," he points at me, and drags his finger over my nose and down my lips and chin. "I will still be just as obsessed with this," he runs his finger tip down my body and runs his finger over my slit. I'm hyper aware that he's using his actual nail to trace the fabric, and his finger bumps my hard clit each time. "As I always have been. Probably even more because it would have given life to our baby."

"But you like the way things are… now. I know you do." _I know I'm being silly, but aren't changes in the bedroom one way that affairs start?_ _Okay there's that Baby Brain again. No, Ana. Christian would never in a million years. Hell a billion._

"So let me make sure I understand what you're saying here, you think because you're giving birth to our baby and thereby there will be some differences down there because- _nature,_ that I won't enjoy our sex life? That I won't want to fuck you four times a day?" I don't say anything because hearing the words aloud does sound ridiculous but he grips my jaw. "Is that what you're telling me?" He repeats.

"I just…" I trail off. "I want you to want me as much as you always did."

"And what makes you think I won't?"

"I don't know… if I don't feel the same? If it doesn't feel as good? I don't know, Christian, I've never had a baby before, and I also don't exactly know what it feels like to have a penis and fuck a vagina, so I can't tell you the degrees of tightness. But I can imagine, that I'll be a bit… stretched out." I wince and wrinkle my nose. "Oh, maybe I can get reconstructive surgery."

"You aren't doing shit to my pussy." He growls immediately and I frown at his choice of words. _Who says you get a say, Grey?_

"Excuse you."

"Don't start that _it's my body shit,_ Anastasia, or I'll spank the shit out of you before our friends get here, you know I support any and everything you want to do to your body, but I'm not going to let you convince yourself to let a doctor touch you past what is necessary after what is _natural_ just because you think my dick won't enjoy the redecorating." He rolls his eyes. "You're being ridiculous and I wanted to fuck you before everyone gets here."

Kate, Elliott, Mia and Dylan had stayed here last night, but had gone to get coffee this morning before we left. They should be back any minute now, so I don't think the sex is happening.

"I know I'm being silly…"

"Ridiculous you mean."

"Fine, I know I'm being ridiculous, but I just want to make you happy."

"Well you know what would make me really happy?" He pushes me onto my back.

"What's that?" I ask, having an idea what he wants.

"Getting my cake early." I don't have a second to reply before I feel my panties being pushed to the side and his tongue taking one long lick along my sex.

* * *

"I actually texted you that we were on our way back, so there was really no excuse for me to have to hear you guys." Elliott growls as Christian and I make our way into the living room. I'd pulled my hair into a high ponytail, hiding the just been fucked hair I'd been sporting. Not that it mattered given the purple spot forming on my neck that I had just caught in the reflection of the mirror in the foyer.

Christian shrugs as if he couldn't possibly care that they'd heard us having sex. _It's not like it was the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last_. "I wasn't exactly paying attention to the phone. Where's Sean?" He looks at his watch. "I told him ten am."

"You know Sean can never be on time." I tell him as I move through the kitchen and pull out a Smart Water. Christian had called ahead and had the house fully stocked with food and alcohol much to his annoyance, so we wouldn't have to bring anything or do any shopping while we were there. _Well unless of course we run out of bacon on the first day, which is highly likely with Christian, Sean AND Elliott. And who knows how much Dylan could put away._

"This is going to be so much fun, this is the first time we've all traveled together!" Mia chirps as she sits in Dylan's lap on the couch.

"Furthest. Room. Away. From. Me." Christian points at them and Elliott frowns.

"Fuck off, what makes you think I wanna be near them?" Elliott growls. Christian and I had already pulled the pregnant wife card to get the master bedroom. That coupled with the fact that I'd found it, and were paying more to keep it for multiple weekends gave us the winning argument with Kate and Elliott. The only two bratty enough to make a big deal about wanting the master bedroom.

" _We're going to fuck in your shower, so hope you're okay with that." Elliott told us as he'd admitted defeat._

" _That's fine, because we're kicking all of you assholes out so Ana and I can fuck in the pool." My husband had argued back._

I didn't agree to that but ooookay.

"Put Sean closest to them."

"Put Sean where?" I hear his voice booming through the door as he enters behind Shannon. "I don't want to hear Little Grey getting it on either."

Christian and Elliott groan and Mia turns bright red as Kate and I shake our heads. "Mia, Dylan, this is Shannon, my girlfriend." I almost audibly squeal hearing the words fall from his lips and he must sense it because he shoots me a look. "Babe, this is Christian and Elliott's sister Little Grey or Mia _I_ _guess a_ nd her boyfriend Dylan."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiles and I can imagine this is all very overwhelming for her meeting all of these people that have known each other for so long. But I'll have to say I am so grateful that she's here as I can count on at least one person who won't be hammered for the next few days. Because even Mia can throw them back like the rest of them. And despite my husband's protests, Sean and Elliott weren't going to put up with any of that " _I want to stay somewhat sober for Ana"_ idea. _They'll have shots poured as soon as the cars are in park._

"Can we get this show on the road, I'm trying to get some sun." Kate holds her arms out. "And the best sun is from eleven to four. Come on we are losing daylight!"

We'd rented a car- well actually my husband who'd been drooling over a Range Rover decided to rent one to drive to the Hamptons, one for the space and also to not put the miles on my car that we rarely even drove anymore. And then of course since Christian got one, Sean had to get one too which is how we had two black Range Rovers sitting in front of our apartment building as we head down the steps.

"I just want to throw out that I really hate us." Kate giggles. "We are _those_ people."

"What… rich?" Elliott jokes.

"I think the word she's looking for is pretentious." I interject.

"I like cars! And besides C got it first." Sean says.

"Speaking of, can I drive, baby bro?" Elliott asks as he tries to grab the keys from his hands.

"Absolutely not." He pulls back.

"Come on, don't you want to neck with Ana in the back?" He raises an eyebrow and I'll have to admit, that was smooth.

Christian's eyes find mine and smiles and I know from the look he's giving me that he's actually thinking about it. "Well… you do have a point." And I swear I can see Elliott's eyes light up. "But no, the paperwork is in my name."

"Scaredy cat, okay then we're riding with Sean, I'd like to be there _before_ dinner." He says, commenting on my husband's overly cautious driving.

"Yesss thank God, we're not riding with Grandpa Grey." Kate cheers as she bolts for Sean's car. "He'll be driving like 45 miles per hour with the baby on board."

"I'm actually surprised your bodyguards aren't driving you guys?" Elliott asks as he opens Sean's backseat door for Kate.

"They'll be in front of us." Christian says. "And they're not bodyguards, they're security."

"Are they staying in the house with us?"

"No, they're staying at a hotel in town." Christian and I had gone back and forth about it for a two days. It was the Hamptons, we would probably be the least recognizable and the people least likely to get papped or followed. I'm fairly certain one of the Real Housewives is in the house next door. Christian finally relented that when we were in the house it was fine, but when we left we needed them with us. Which is how it led to a very expensive two bedroom suite in town.

"So… I guess me riding with Sean too is a no?" I ask as Mia and Dylan climb into the back. Christian really did drive at the speed of a snail sometimes, hopefully Taylor can keep him at a decent pace. I can only hope that Sean isn't riding his tail the whole way or Christian is going to lose it. "In the car Anastasia." He says as he helps me up.

Two hours later and I'm hot, my legs have fallen asleep and my bladder feels like it's about to burst after the two Smart Waters I drank in the car but we were here. I go to open the door when I feel Christian's hand on my arm. "Let me help you."

"Okay well hurry, I have to pee really bad." He's around to my side in a flash and helping me out of the car.

"This place looks gorgeous! Pictures really didn't do it justice." Kate says as we all make our way upstairs, as soon as we enter I don't even bother with looking around and bolt for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

C POV

"This place is so badass." Sean says as he tosses me a beer. Mia, Kate and Shannon had left to go track down my wife and change into their bathing suits leaving the guys to take in the sights out back. There was a grill on the terrace that overlooked a pool that I could already see my brother eyeing.

"We are so grilling tonight."

"Fine just don't burn the shit." I tell him.

"You need to eat your shit above rare. I hope you aren't feeding Ana any of that undercooked shit."

Sean hisses as if he knows where my mind is going. "You want him to kick your ass on the first night?"

"I would never give Ana any undercooked foods, are you insane?" I bark at him and he rolls his eyes as he downs a beer.

"Don't get so touchy."

Kate is the first to emerge in a white cover up and I can see the straps of a red bathing suit peeking out the top. "Seanny, beer me. I brought a toy!" She giggles as she holds the beer bong out.

"You brought a beer bong? What are we in college?" I ask her, shaking my head wondering what frat party I brought my pregnant wife to.

"We're twenty four give me a break. We can still bong beers. I would like to be bonging them well into my thirties thank you very much."

"A girl after my own heart!" Elliott clutches his chest. "And I don't know why there's a stick up your ass right now, if your wife wasn't pregnant, she'd be asking for one with a shot of tequila topper. So chill."

This is exactly what I was afraid of, seven other people drinking around Ana, when I know she can't. _Well maybe not Shannon. She may be my saving grace, given that she doesn't drink much._ Even dating Sean these past six months, you'd think he would have turned her into a lush, but she's held strong. Mia and Shannon come out, as if they'd been friends for years, Mia's arm linked through Shannon's and I wonder where the other woman on this trip is.

"Hey, where's Ana?"

"Oh she said she was going to take a bath I think, and then a nap."

"NO CHRISTIAN." Elliott yells and Kate and Sean burst into laughs as she gets on her knees to take chug her beer through the funneled apparatus.

"I give it five seconds." Sean says and I flick them all off as I make my way into the house. I hadn't searched the space completely yet, but I manage to find the master bedroom pretty easily. I'm through the room in an instant when I hear the bath running. I stand in the doorway and watch as my wife sings to her stomach, our baby.

 _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

 _Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

 _Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

 _These are a few of my favorite things._

Ana has started singing all the time, something I'd never heard her do before and I relished in it. She had the voice of an angel and whatever tune that fell from her lips never failed to make me smile. "Hey." I push off the door frame closing and locking the door behind me and move through the bathroom pulling my clothes off slowly. "What are you doing in here all by yourself?"

"What are you doing?" She giggles. "I'm surprised they let you come find me."

"This weekend is about what I want." I'm completely naked standing on the side of the tub and the way she's looking at my dick I'd say that she's not going to fight me on staying.

"And what is it that you want?" She looks up at me, the twinkle evident in her eye and a smirk playing at her lips. Her lips part slowly, her tongue sliding between them to wet the skin and my cock twitches in response.

"Can I join you?" She smiles and I take that as an invitation. I've barely submerged myself in the massive tub before she's in my lap sliding down on my dick. "There's my girl."

"Here I am." She wraps her arms around my neck as she begins to move slowly. "You know, I'm not just saying to have fun with our friends and then later I'll get mad or upset. I really do want you to have fun this weekend. This isn't some test, if that's what you're thinking."

The thought hadn't crossed my mind. "I never thought that. You're not that woman. If you didn't want me to do something, you'd have no problem asking me not to."

She nods. "Then how come you're in here interrupting my bath time and not outside bonging beers with our friends?"

"You know Kate brought a beer bong?"

"I told her to bring it." She shrugs.

"You did?" My eyes widen as I think about the fact that my wife is almost pushing this college behavior.

"We more than likely conceived Teddy on a night we got hammered on a bar crawl. We have fun and we party from time to time, there's nothing wrong with that. And our life is about to change, but this weekend it doesn't have to… not for you at least."

"I guess I just… I don't miss it. I mean… part of the fun of partying and all that shit we did in college and post college was because I had you with me. All those nights you and I got drunk together in the dorm and just talked about… everything. Those were the nights I had the most fun. The nights that you me and Sean have had since we got to New York, those are the nights I remember- or don't remember. You grinding this sexy ass of yours on me at a bar." I grab her ass and hold her in place at the base of my dick. _Despite the talking I was about to blow inside of her and I wanted to hold it._ "Of course I enjoy going out and having fun, but… it's not as much fun without you." I tell her honestly. "You made my college experience what it was, Ana."

She huffs and shakes her head, but I can see her eyes slightly glazing over. "I guess it's too late to tell them all to go home, huh?"

"Probably."

"Well… how about we finish getting dirty, and then get clean and then I really do want a nap. And I don't mean sex. I mean like actual sleep, so maybe you can go hangout with the people that are here to celebrate you?"

"Do I have to?" I pout. "I can't just hold you while you sleep?"

"No." I frown and she smiles. "Just give me a few hours."

"Fine. But any longer than two and I'm coming for you, Mrs. Grey."

"Deal."

* * *

I'd left Ana in bed, sleeping soundly when I head downstairs and outside to see that they had already set up a beer pong table and Dylan and Sean were playing against Elliott and Kate. Mia and Shannon were lounging by the pool drinking margaritas. I see a pitcher between them that has evidence of a significant dent and I wonder if I jumped the gun in thinking that Ana may have a sober ally in Shannon.

"MY PARTNER." Sean looks at Dylan. "Sorry dude, you're out. I don't know how we're losing to a team with _Kate_."

"Fuck you, I've gotten better." Kate says.

"No, Dyl, you stay. Are you guys hungry?"

"No, and you have to relax. Shannon put out some snacks." Elliott says pointing to the table. "Have a margarita, a shot, a beer, anything. You gotta relax bro, it's your birthday weekend!"

"Technically my birthday isn't for another month."

"You know what I mean, and you're not going to be a spoilsport just because your partner in crime is on an alcohol timeout."

"Hey… I thought I was your partner in crime." Sean pouts and puts a hand over his heart. "I am HURT."

"Fuck off." I chuckle. I mean maybe everyone was right. _Was I being so uptight? Everyone was urging me to have a good time. Maybe I should just let loose?_

"Where is she anyway? I see your hair is wet, so I can only assume you've been sated for the next few hours?" Elliott asks.

I raise my middle finger at him. "She's taking a nap."

"A nap?" Kate chirps. "But.."

"You nap a lot when you're pregnant."

"Lucky fucks." Sean shakes his head.

"Ummm you can have it if you want all the things that go along with all the napping. Mind you, you'll have to push a human through your penis." Kate rolls her eyes and Sean doubles over holding his crotch as if he's in pain.

"That made my balls hurt."

I chuckle to myself as I hold the small glass full of whiskey to my lips and down it quickly. "Atta boy." My brother hits my back before tossing me the ping pong ball.

A few hours later, we are all in the kitchen, a mass of cups, empty bottles and trays of cheese and crackers and veggie plates between us. I was starting to feel loose and more than a little buzzed, and it was making me anxious that Ana wasn't closer. I watch as all of the couples around me are touching in some way and it makes me want Ana wrapped in my arms. I'm seconds from going upstairs to rouse her from her nap with an orgasm when I see her padding into the room, her eyes still sleepy and her skin looking warm and soft.

"There's my girl." I can't stop my feet from moving or my dick from rising to the occasion of seeing her especially after the stiff drinks that Elliott and Sean have been pouring down my throat. "How was your nap?" I ask her as I pull her into my arms. I reach down and press my lips to the soft skin behind her ear and pepper them down your neck. And sure enough she's still warm. I just want to tuck my face in that space and take a nap myself.

"Oh you've had quite a lot to drink." She giggles and I can't stop the groan that leaves my lips as my cock twitches in response.

I put my hand over my mouth, not wanting her to taste the liquor on my lips and she smiles before kissing my cheek. I grab her arm as she tries to walk away from me. "If I go brush my teeth can I have a real one?"

* * *

"Mmmm" I moan into her mouth as her tongue sweeps across my bottom lip as she pulls back slightly. Her lips are red, swollen and slick with the evidence of our mouths being attached for the better part of the past hour. Ana and I are in the back of the _Brix and Rye,_ the most popular bar in East Hampton. But you wouldn't know it was popular or crowded with the way Ana and I were in our own little bubble secluded in the booth we are sharing with our friends while they are all off doing their own thing. I didn't want to do anything besides makeout with my wife. Her legs are draped over my thighs as my hand strokes her lower back, hoping that she's not experiencing any discomfort. "You are the most beautiful woman in the room."

I had never thought that a pregnant woman would turn me on as successfully as Ana had, but I think it just comes with my _Anastasia Grey_ fetish. She was wearing another skin tight dress that tastefully showed off her bump, underneath a leather jacket. She'd had heels on earlier which I made her take off when I knew we'd been in an environment of rowdy people. I was already nervous about her walking around in here. What if someone bumped into her, or she slipped on a spilled drink? I swear I'm going to all but carry her the second she has to go to the bathroom.

Her eyes flutter open finally, and she runs her fingers over my lips, wiping the red stain that was coating mine. "I love seeing my lipstick on you." She looks down at where my dick. "I love seeing it _everywhere_."

My dick stirs underneath her, pressing against the fabric of my briefs. "Baby… fuck let me touch you."

"Now?" Her eyes flit around the table, to the littered cups and abandoned shot glasses of our friends.

"Right now. Take off your panties."

"But what if someone comes back?"

I look to the dance floor and spot Kate and Elliott instantly. I don't see the other four, but I can imagine they're somewhere drinking. Or if Sean is drunk enough, he's doing Shannon in the bathroom. "Do it quick."

She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and I lose it. I grab her by her neck and haul her back towards me, attacking her mouth with an intensity that leaves me breathless but I could care less. I need Ana's mouth, her lips, the passionate way her tongue weaves with mine, I need it more than fucking air.

I don't bother asking again as I reach my hand up her dress and successfully rip her underwear at her hips on both sides. "Christian!"

I pull them from her slowly and hold them in my hands, fingering them. "These are wet."

"I'm wet all the time you know this." And this was true. It was rare that I could settle between her legs and not find that she was completely drenched. I press her underwear to my face and inhale her scent and effectively smear some of her wetness across my lips. Her mouth drops open as she can see what I've done and even in the dark corner of this booth, I can see her cheeks turning pink. "Are you- you'll touch me now?" Her words are like a desperate plea, even though she tries to mask them. I know she's needy for me, and I'm just as desperate to give her what she wants.

"Part your legs, sweet girl."

She does ever so slightly and I turn my back slightly to block anyone's even partial view of her. I slide my hand up her leg and press my hand to her mound, rubbing my hand through her slit up and back. "Fuck." Her eyes close and she tilts her head back against the wall that the booth is against. I can feel her clit pulsing already as I slide two fingers inside of her, hooking my finger around the spot I know will have her crying out my name. "Oh God, Christian!" She moans out, her hand gripping mine, holding it harder against her sex as she begins to work her hips against my hand.

 _Fuck if this wasn't the hottest thing I've ever seen. Ana's head is thrown back in what can only be described as sheer ecstacy, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes shut. All the while, we're in the middle of a crowded bar._

"Let go, baby. I know you can feel it." A glass shatters somewhere in the distance and I feel her flinch against me. "Don't pay attention to any of that. Focus on me. I've got you. Focus on where I'm touching you." I notice her feet flex and relax and then she's shuddering against me. My thumb swirls her clit, rubbing the slick bundle as I continue to pump in and out of her with two fingers.

I can see her coming down from the high of her orgasm and she lets out a sigh. Her eyes flutter open and she sits up as I pull my hand from between her legs. She watches engrossed as I immediately suck her juices from my fingers, running my tongue over each one as to not miss a drop of her sweet nectar. It doesn't take longer than a second for our lips to be connected again like our lives depend on it.

"God, you two, come up for air!" I hear a high pitched giggle swirling around, and I reluctantly pull away from Ana to see Kate and Mia sliding in across the table. Ana and I are still intertwined somewhat and when she tries to pull away, I hold her in place. "You've been huddled in this corner making out for the past hour."

"If we were all single and Christian was some random guy and we had been making out in the corner for the past hour, you wouldn't mind." Ana shoots them a look as she tightens her grip around my arm. _You tell em baby._

"I'm just saaaayin." Kate slurs. "Grey, I came to get you anyway."

"Which Grey?" My wife asks, and it's amazing how a comment so simple makes the precum pool in my tip. I was still hard after the sinful display of my wife orgasming all over my fingers, and her words just pushed me closer to the edge of cumming all over the inside of my underwear.

"Boy Grey." She chuckles. "Sean and El are summoning you."

"I can't be summoned away from girl Grey." I laugh.

"I could use some water." Ana tells me, her nose trailing down my face and nuzzling my neck. "I'll be fine, just find me some on the way back." I nod, knowing she needs water, but also reluctant because I think she's just trying to get rid of me as I see a half drank glass of water next to her. "When you get back we can make out some more." She smiles and I resist the urge to pin her to the booth and feed her my cock.

I get up with Kate, grateful that Mia was staying behind so that Ana wouldn't be seated by herself. Sawyer wasn't far away, a few tables over, so I wasn't necessarily _worried_ about her safety, but I don't also want her to be bored out of her mind.

"What's with you two, you're being even more annoying than usual."

"You haven't been around much, Kate. This is how we are… this is how we've been since we found out about the baby. Sorry, if that bothers you. Actually I'm not that sorry." I roll my eyes at her. I wonder if this was the same Kate from college that had a twinge of jealousy running through her and it blatantly showed from time to time.

"THERE HE IS." Sean booms as I see him, my brother, Dylan and Shannon crowded around a tray of shots.

"You have Shannon taking shots of- what brown liquor is that exactly?" Wondering what Sean was thinking throwing a rookie drinker into the world of whiskeys, rums and bourbons. _Just hand the girl a trashcan for her to keep next to her to throw up in, why don't you?_

"Fireball, what else? Calm down. You've already missed two rounds of tequila shots."

"Guys slow down, if you throw up in the Range, I'll be pissed. And you'll be paying for it."

"When's the last time I've thrown up?" I give him a look that's equal parts sad and snarky, as I try to remind him with my eyes the last time he redecorated a men's room, and some parts of the rooftop bar we've yet to show our faces at since.

"Okay, well, we aren't there." Sean says handing me a shot. "Let's do this shit."

"I have to get Ana some water." I tell them after we place them back on the bar. I wave the bartender over, ordering a water for her and myself. I was trying to prevent myself from crossing the line into drunk, and I certainly wanted to be able to make out with Ana once I returned to the table as she promised.

"I'm pretty sure you're paranoid. Tons of pregnant women kiss their husbands when they've been drinking." Elliott says as he eyes the water that he places in front of me.

"I just don't want her or our son to be able to taste it. If that makes me paranoid, then so be it."

"Holy crap, holy crap!" Kate begins to hop up and down, her drink sloshing over the sides of her glass and onto her hand. "Oh my God." Her eyes widen and I have yet to see what has her freaking out when Sean smacks my back and puts a hand over his mouth.

"Holy mother of God, is that… Taylor Hill?" Sean's eyes widen and I swear Elliott almost drops his drink.

"What- who?" I ask.

"For the love of God, Grey, watch the Victoria's Secret fashion show, open a catalog, use the internet something!" Sean says. "She's on the cover of this month's, she's a model. She's the _IT model._ "

"Who?" My eyes narrow still not knowing who it is. _Not that I'm completely out of touch, I know there's a Kardashian sister… wait not Kardashian. Jenner, she's one… and Gigi something… and I mean Miranda Kerr is certainly pleasing to look at but she's older. I don't know these young models._

"Oh fuck, she's coming over!" Elliott says.

I'm shocked that Kate is so starstruck that she's not even commenting on Elliott drooling, and it seems that Shannon has disappeared, leaving me with Dylan, Sean, Elliott and Kate.

They all try to act natural, looking around, Elliott and Kate pretending to be engrossed in conversation as Sean and Dylan just try their best not to stare at her. That lasts five seconds when she approaches our circle. I'll admit she's attractive, and maybe in another life I would have been attracted to her. She's wearing a black half shirt, that reveals much of her torso and black tight leather pants. Her brown hair falls belows her shoulders in beachy waves and her face is almost completely void of makeup with the exception of a smokey eye. She was pretty, but she wasn't my Ana.

"Are you Taylor Hill?" Kate asks.

"Guilty." She smiles, not taking her eyes off of me. I look at my brother and at my best friend, who's eyes haven't left her.

"I should get this back to Ana." I say, feeling completely uncomfortable at the way this woman is staring at me.

"Wait." She puts her hand on my arm and I look at where's she's touching me before backing up slightly, pulling her out of reach. "Do you want to dance?" She asks me and in my peripherals I notice Sean tense and choke on his drink and Elliott chuckle to himself.

"That's nice of you to ask but…" I hold my left hand up revealing the ring that meant I belonged to Anastasia Grey- a ring I never intended to take off.. "I'm married. _Very_ married."

"I thought I saw you… the brunette at the table?"

"Yes." I nod, wanting this to be over with, so I can go back to said brunette at the table.

"Does she know how lucky she is?"

"I'll be sure to tell her." I nod, feeling protective and defensive for Ana knowing that she'd be ready to bare her claws at this moment. I catch a glance at the booth and I see she's still tucked inside.

"They're having a baby." Elliott tells her as he slaps my back. I look away from the table towards him, annoyed that he's divulging my private life to some complete stranger.

"And she's out at a bar?" She asks, and I can hear the judgment laced in her voice.

"She's not drinking, not that it's any of your business." I tell her. Sean, Elliott and Kate must take this as a sign that I'm about to read this so-called model for her attitude, so they take a slight step back.

She licks her lips and a blush crosses her cheeks. "Maybe just take my number." She smiles. "Who knows, one day you might need it. When you're… lonely."

I back up again. "I won't. I'm very in love with my wife, I'm not interested."

"You know a million guys would kill to be you right now, your friends included." She points behind me and I wonder if Kate is even paying attention or heard what she said in reference to her fiance.

"Then you should go find one of those million guys, because I'm not one of them."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "You just made a huge mistake, one day in thirty years you'll wish you'd let me give you a night of fun." She winks at me and then she heads off into the crowd to do God knows what.

"Holy shit. Do you know what just happened?" I hear Sean's voice behind me. I turn around to see him and Elliott right in my face. Kate is next to me as well but I hear her drunkenly snapchatting about running into a model. _Since when did she get so enamored by fame?_

"You just got hit on by Taylor Hill. _The_ Taylor Hill. Holy fuck. Holy FUCK." Sean says as he drinks his beer. "I don't know how you do it."

"I don't either because I'm way better looking than you." Elliott jokes.

"You really had no idea who she was?" Dylan asks. "I don't subscribe to the catalog, as it seems these two do," he snorts, "but I do have eyes. And she's _everywhere."_

"I mean maybe I've seen her in passing, but not enough to point her out on the street. Even if I did recognize her though, so what? Did you hear her? How forward she was? Even after I said I wasn't interested." I'm pretty irritated at her behavior and now all I want to do is go home and fuck my wife into tomorrow.

"I'm sure models fuck married men all the time. Men wanting that model fantasy, just for the night." Sean says.

"I told her I wasn't interested."

"You told her you were married." Elliott corrects.

" _And_ not interested." I repeat.

"You've been off the market for _years_ and women still love you." Sean chuckles.

"It's unbelievable. You still got it!" Elliott adds as he puts his hands up and bows slightly as if he's praising me.

"Can you shut the fuck up for a second?" I ask as I turn around to head back to the table, but I'm stunned to see Ana behind us, her eyes welling up with tears and trying her best not to let them fall.

"Ana…" I almost drop the glass of water in my hand as I shakily set it on the bar and move towards her.

"Who- who are they talking about?" She asks. "Who did you tell that you weren't interested? What- what do you still have?" Her lip trembles as the words leave her lips.

"Baby…" I trail off, not wanting her to get worked up over nothing. "Nothing. A woman asked me to dance, I turned it down, it was nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, and it sounded like she didn't take no for an answer at first."

I take a step closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Who do I belong to?" I ask her. "Hmm? Who's had my heart ever since I met her?" I press my lips to hers wanting her to feel how much I love her through my lips.

"Mine but-" she bites her lip. "Do you still _want_ it?" She glances at Elliott and I want to kill him for being such a drunk asshole. " _You've still got it,"_ is what I assume she's talking about, and it makes me want to punch him for putting those thoughts in her head.

"No. I only want you. I only care about _you_ wanting what I might still have."

She bites her lip again and looks into the crowd. "Was she pretty?"

I cock my head to the side, a smile playing at my lips as I hope she can see how silly that question is. "She didn't even hold a candle to you, Ana."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if she was pretty. I'm sure she was skinnier than me."

"You're pregnant… with my child…" I add.

"I'm still fat."

"You know I hate when you say that."

"Well I hate when you're hit on by hot women, so we're even."

"She's actually not even that hot in person, and she's kind of a bitch, Sean and El told me what she said. I wouldn't sweat it. He didn't pay her any mind." I hear Kate's voice right next to us.

My wife's eyes widen at her best friend's words. "You saw her?"

"Taylor? Yeah, I snapchatted that we saw her too… but then I deleted it, because they said she was being extra cunt-like."

"Taylor? You know her?" She asks and Kate looks at me.

"Sorry, I thought… I thought you said who it was."

I glare at her. "Can you leave us?"

She blanches and mouths _sorry_ as I turn back to my wife. "So you _know_ this girl who was hitting on you? And not that hot in person? What does that even mean?"

"She's some model, baby. I don't know. I didn't recognize her. They did…"

"A model?" Her mouth drops open. "You got hit on by… a model?" She pushes me to the side slightly and turns to Sean and Elliott. "Who the hell was it?"

"Ana... you know Christian worships you." Elliott says.

"Not what I asked." She looks at our closest friend and I can already see how this is going to play out. "Sean…" She crosses her hands and looks at him.

"Taylor Hill." Sean rolls his eyes and I think all of the blood leaves my wife's face.

She chuckles, and rubs her forehead. "I don't believe this. I'm thirty five pounds over what I usually weigh and a supermodel a lingerie one mind you- in a crop top that is literally a younger prettier version of me tries to fuck my husband. Awesome." She turns to me. "I want to go now." She doesn't give me a chance to explain before she starts moving away.

"Really guys?" I growl at them. "You couldn't have just said you didn't know?"

"I'm sorry!" Kate winces. "I just thought you had told her. When she said she hates when hot women hit on you…" she puts her hand over her eyes as she realizes her mistake.

"I'm taking her home. Sawyer will stay if you need anything, I'll send Jason back to get you so you'll have two cars to get home."

"Wait, I want to go too." Kate says as she stomps her foot slightly.

"Too bad, I need to be alone with her." I say without another word. I look at Elliott and Sean, feeling most angry at them for hyping this up and Ana overhearing their comments. "This is the kind of shit that makes getting hit on not worth it. You said I've still got it, but like I told her, I don't fucking want it. You think this is fun for me? Or that I'm flattered? Or it makes me feel good that my wife feels like shit now? It doesn't." I shake my head at them. "You two need to grow the fuck up."

I make my way outside to see Ana waiting for what I assume to be Jason to get the car. I immediately wrap my arms around her, as it's a bit chillier than when we got here earlier. "I love you so much."

She holds her phone out slightly towards me and I didn't even realize that she had been doing something on her phone. My heart sinks when I see her looking through the model's instagram. "She's so pretty." She says softly.

"Hey." I tell her as I lift her face gently to look at me. "You're way prettier. She is not the prettier version of you. I hope you were joking when you said that."

She pulls away. "I know you feel that way, and I know I'm just being silly and hormonal but she is gorgeous and… I don't feel all that gorgeous right now so… I'm just feeling a bit insecure and jealous and… part of me wants to kick her skinny ass for hitting on you. For wanting what was _mine._ "

"I am yours. So completely yours." I tell her, pressing my lips to her nose "Let's go home, so I can show you just who I belong to."

She looks around. "What about our friends?"

"Jason is going to take us and then come back for them. I need to be alone with you."

She doesn't argue, she just nods her head sadly as I help her into the back of the SUV. Ana knew how deep my feelings ran for her and I don't think that a silly model that had too much to drink tonight would make her forget that. But she was hormonal and she was feeling a bit insecure and coupled with her thoughts about hoping she was _tight_ enough for me, I know that she's got a hundred thoughts rolling through her head.

 _And I was about to fuck every single one of them out._

* * *

 **A/N: You already know there's going to be a part II... :) a much needed A & C lemon and a blow up coming next ;) **

**But not between who you'd think!**

 **PS, as this is the first time I've villainized a real life person: I don't know anything about Taylor Hill. I'm sure she's really nice. I just needed a young model that resembled Ana!**


	21. The Hamptons Weekend Part 2

**A/N: You know I can never leave my babes in limbo too long, even though I need to be editing becaaaaause:**

 **In case you're interested/not on Facebook- The Expensive Charlatan officially has a new name and (tentative) release date for Amazon! PM me for details!**

 **Alright in regards to this chapter: remember aside from Ana, everyone is highly intoxicated ;)**

* * *

 _ **Seanny: Banans, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for you to hear any of what I said. I was a dick. Don't hate me!**_

I look down at the text from one of our best friend's as Jason drives us through town and back to our house.

 **I could never hate you. Love you, Seanny.**

"So you just hate me instead?" I hear in my ear and his lips begin to rain kisses all over my cheeks and neck. I can hear the hurt in his voice despite the fact that I know he doesn't really mean it. "He shouldn't be saying shit like that at all if he's your friend." His hand finds it's way up my dress and wraps it around my thigh spreading my legs. The car is dark, the only lights are the ones on the dashboard slightly illuminating the car. I turn my head slightly, feeling his breath on my face as his index finger skims my panties, tracing my slit with his tip. "Are you wet?" He whispers against my face. His breath smells of liquor and mint and the smell is such an aphrodisiac, if I wasn't wet before, I certainly was now.

My lips part and all I can focus on is getting Christian's hand underneath the fabric and onto my clit. "Christian." I bury my face into his neck and bite down and he hisses.

"I was going to ask you to put on that yellow bikini you brought. I was going to enjoy pushing it to the side and pushing my cock into your pussy… but I can't wait. I need you in bed, naked as soon as we walk into the door.

"Yes sir." I tell him, thrusting my hips a little further against his hand.

* * *

My mouth is wrapped around Christian's dick, sucking so hard you'd think I was trying to suck the soul out of him, when the door slams so hard the house shakes. My eyes widen and I pull him out of my mouth, the saliva smeared all over the lower half of my face. A strand of spit connects his completely wet cock and my mouth and despite my abrupt stop, his eyes are still transfixed on my mouth. "What the fuck?"

"Ignore it." He tries to feed me his cock again when it becomes evident that someone is yelling. _A lot of yelling._ I hear men's voices mostly, but every few seconds I hear a woman chiming in, or a squeal.

"What is going on?" The house is full of my closest friends and family and we are here for another two days. The last thing I want is for people to be angry or in a bad mood for the rest of the trip. _Hopefully just a silly drunk argument._

Nevertheless, Christian and I throw on some clothes and make our way out of the bedroom. The screams get more aggressive and louder as we get closer and as we get to the living room we see Sean and Elliott yelling in each other's faces, Kate trying to get between them, all the while tears streaming down her face and Dylan trying to pull Elliott back while Shannon tries to pull at Sean. I don't see Mia anywhere, and I can only hope that they didn't leave her at the bar or something. _Not that Elliott or Sean or Dylan would let that happen._

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Christian's voice booms through the living room and the room goes quiet immediately. "We were trying to go to bed, can you keep your temper tantrums or pissing contests or whatever the fuck this is down?"

Elliott snorts. "Of course you were. Heaven forbid you don't have to sate Ana because some hot younger woman hit on you. How do you guys get anything done? I know you both get hit on quite a bit, so when that happens you guys have to drop everything and fuck? Are you both that fucking insecure? So a woman hit on him? So fucking what? You know he loves you more than his own life." He stares at me.

My mouth drops open, hearing his words so viciously swirling around us. Before I can even think, Christian is charging for him and I'm convinced he's going to hit him when Dylan grabs him holding him back. "Fuck you, Elliott. I'm not getting into this shit with you tonight. Not that it's any of your business, but the comments you and my so called best friend were making was why I felt the need to _fuck_ my very hormonal wife. Not that I owe you any explanation for wanting to do so." He yanks out of Dylan's arms and moves towards them and pushes Elliott. "You're acting like a asshole, I suggest you take your ass the fuck to bed."

"And who are you to tell _me_ to grow up?"

"You do. The way you were drooling over some girl with your fiance right there? What kind of man does that? If you're going to be a shady asshole at least have the decency not to do it in front of her." Christian snarls.

"Christian…" I trail off, wanting to reign him in from going off the deep end and bringing Kate into this.

"Excuse you, I don't need you to speak for me." Kate holds her finger up and shakes her head. "I can handle it."

"Can you?" Sean jumps in. "Then why am I hearing about the same old bullshit all the time?"

"SEAN!" Kate screams.

"What the fuck are you talking about Peterson?" Elliott's voice is low and angry. A growl giving his voice a rich baritone quality.

"Oh just how she doesn't trust you, that's all."

My eyes widen, hearing all of the secrets that I wasn't aware that Kate was also sharing with Sean being brought into light. "Sean, stop it."

"You're full of shit." Elliott growls before looking at Kate. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"Nothing. He's lying." Kate says. "Babe, he's just trying to get under your skin." She grabs his bicep to prevent him from taking a step forward. Between Elliott and Sean, I'm fairly certain it's an evenly matched fight, but something tells me neither would get out without a few broken bones.

"Really? Do we need to roll the tapes? Because I've got your fucking 2 am text messages."

"So now you're sending this asshole "you up" texts?" He steps towards Sean. "I'll fucking end you if you think you can take Kate from me, you had your fucking chance in college, she didn't want your ass. She even picked your friend that lived across the country over you."

I see Shannon tense and I hate that out of everything her feelings are getting hurt making her collateral damage. I move towards her hoping that maybe I can get her out of the room while they continue to go at it, when Elliott barks out my name. "Tell me he's lying. Kate tells you everything." He's angry, furious even but underneath all of that, I can see that he's hurt, teetering on devastation, and that coupled with alcohol was a dangerous combination.

My vision of Elliott is blocked by Christian standing in front of me. "Don't put her on the fucking spot. Do not bring her into this."

"Oh what because she's pregnant she can't answer my question? Fuck off."

"She doesn't need any kind of fucking excitement. Her blood pressure needs to stay down, so stop it."

"I want the truth and she's going to give it to me."

"She doesn't need to give you shit." Sean jumps in. "Talk to your fiancee. Maybe just ask her what she's feeling. Ask her about the doubts she has about marrying you."

"Okay, everyone enough." I yell. "This is not okay. I'm not having a repeat of spring break! Why the fuck can't we all be together and not end up screaming at each other?"

"Funny you bring up spring break because Elliott and Kate broke up after that." Sean says with a shrug. "Maybe this is history repeating itself."

"Okay fuck you, Sean." Kate yells. "This is none of your Goddamn business!"

"Oh? Then why the fuck do you keep making it my business! Leave me out of your fucking drama then!"

"Because I thought we were friends you asshole. But I should have known the only people you consider friends are those two." She points at me and Christian before turning to Shannon. "Honey, I hope you are prepared for him never letting you in to the same place that Ana and Christian are. He'll never open up to you the way he does with them."

"Ain't that the truth," Elliott rolls his eyes. "Don't get too wrapped up in GEH, C, or else you might wake up one day to find your best friend fucking your wife." He snarls, and I think even he realizes that he's gone too far when I see the fire shooting out of Christian's eyes.

I don't even have a chance to cry over his words before my hands are wrapped around Christian's bicep, my fingertips gripping him hard. "NO." I tell him. He's not looking at me, but his shoulders visibly relax feeling my hands on him.

"Screw you, Elliott." The words leave my lips before I can stop them. "You should go."

The room is so quiet you can hear a pin drop. "The only person you insulted with that fucking comment was me. You may think you were trying to insult Sean, and yeah maybe you did, but we're talking about you and me now." I move forward past Christian and before I know it, I'm standing in front of him, poking him hard in his chest. "If you ever insinuate that I would cheat on him, or question my loyalty to your brother EVER again, I swear to God, I'll never speak to you again." My eyes turn to Kate. "And I know you don't love the fact that Sean has a girlfriend and you two can't have some weird co-dependent relationship anymore but leave Shannon the fuck out of this. She's done nothing to you, and honestly I'm embarrassed that this is the first time she's really been around all of us together and she's seeing this." I turn around in a circle. "You should all be fucking ashamed of yourselves. We are FRIENDS." I look at Elliott. "FAMILY. I don't have siblings so you two," I point at Mia who's come back to the room looking like she's spent some time with her head in the toilet. "Are the only ones I've got. And if this is what it means to have siblings, then I thank fuck I've been an only child all these years."

Kate is staring at me, her mouth ajar, as the tears pool in her eyes and Elliott looks like he's about to lose it when I feel hands wrapped around my arm and being brought back into a broad chest. "As I said earlier, maybe everyone should go to bed." Christian says.

"Oh I meant what I said." I look at Christian. "As the only sober person in the room, I would like to repeat that Elliott needs to leave." I turn back to him. "You are the problem in this whole scenario."

"Sean fucking started it!" Elliott screams.

"Sean didn't insult me, or my best friend, or my husband."

"Ana, stop it. It'll be fine in the morning." Kate pleads. "It's cute that you've got a new best friend though. I'm glad you were able to replace me so easily." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh shut up Kate, stop being such a whiny baby. Oh my God, Ana and Christian and I moved to New York together, wah wah wah! We didn't plan it. We got jobs!" Sean speaks up.

"Oh the fuck you didn't! You couldn't bare to be away from them, so you followed them like the little lost puppy you are. What did you think was going to happen? They were going to let you move in and you were going to be one big happy family? News flash, this ain't like a TV sitcom, you're not like their pet, that hangs around for comedic relief. They're having a baby! You guys aren't the Three Musketeers anymore, I hate to break it to you." Kate barks.

"God, you are so jealous, it's embarrassing! Truly, I'm embarrassed for you, Kate." Sean snaps back.

"I'm embarrassing? You gave up your relationship to go to New York. You think Angela couldn't have moved there too? Even she didn't want to be a part of whatever this unhealthy shit was."

"Do not bring her into this." Shannon speaks up, probably having had enough of Kate attacking her man. _Well alright, Shan!_ "You don't know anything about their relationship, if you do then you're just as terrible as I've imagined for bringing her up."

Her eyes widen at her outburst. "Excuse you?"

"I've done absolutely nothing to you, and yet you hate me. I don't know if you're jealous of my relationship with Sean- it seems that way based on a few comments tonight, or jealous of my relationship with Ana- again it seems that way based on a few comments tonight, but as _my_ man said, you are absolutely embarrassing yourself. And for you to throw an old girlfriend that broke Sean's heart in his face is completely fucked up. I don't care how drunk or angry you are. There's no excuse for it."

"You don't know shit about his relationship with Angela. He couldn't bear to be away from "his people," so he moved to New York instead of North Carolina." Kate snaps. "He-"

"He got a job." My husband interrupts. "A job that offered him more and offered to pay off his loans. Not everyone has a job that's just handed to them by their dad." Christian interjects.

"OH!? We're going there?" Elliott booms. "Really? You hit mom and dad up for HOW MUCH MONEY AGAIN?" _Oh this is going to get uglier, real quick._

"Money I have long since paid back, probably twice over. Money that I had to all but BEG for them to take back." Christian growls. "And how dare you to even bring that up."

"Oh what, there's a soul in this room that doesn't know? They don't know you went to mom and dad for a quarter of a million dollars just because you couldn't live without Ana for a few months? Or I guess… Ana said jump and you said "how high?"

"When did you get like this?" I speak up. "When did you become so fucking hateful? Why do you hate me or us so much? I mean I know the obvious answer, but this seems like some deep rooted shit you need to sort out."

"And let my wife's name come out your fucking mouth one more time." Christian growls, his hands wrapping around the collar of Elliott's shirt. "I don't know why you haven't figured it out yet. I will ruin anyone who thinks they can fuck with her, you included big bro." Christian lets him go with a shove and he goes backward.

"You'd never say that to him though." Elliott nods at Sean.

"Sean would never say some shit like you've been spewing. He'd never insult Ana, or my relationship with her when anyone with eyes can see that it's the most important thing to me."

"Is that why he's your baby's Godfather?" The room is so quiet that I swear you can hear a pin drop and for the first time, everything starts to piece together in my brain. But it makes me wonder what in the world started the initial fight. "I've been your big brother all your life. For what, fourteen years, I let you follow me around like my shadow, I kicked the asses of anyone that _ever_ tried to fuck with you. I snuck you into the house when you got drunk and didn't want mom and dad to know. I took the blame when you crashed dad's car. I covered for you, I supported you, I've always had your fucking back and yet you go to college and get drunk a few times and bond with your roommate and then all of a sudden you've got a new brother? What because he puts your wife on the same bullshit pedestal you do? Because what she says goes and she hates me because of her best friend?"

My eyes well up with tears hearing his pain spelled out so clearly. "I don't hate you." I tell him, hating that he feels that I don't care about him.

"You just kicked me out."

"Because I'm pissed, not because I hate you!"

"You also said you'd never speak to me again." He puts his hands up. "Hey I get it, I'm the fuckboy your friend fell in love with and I don't treat her the same way Christian treats you so alas, I'm an asshole. I get that. I know I'm not your favorite person. But I thought I was at least one of his." He points at Christian before he storms out of the room. The room is silent and Kate shakes her head.

"I know how he came across but he is hurt. More than you can believe. And really drunk. I'm not saying that's an excuse but you two hurt him." She points at me and my husband. "You've hurt us both." And then she's gone, following after Elliott.

Christian has yet to look at me, opting to turn his anger at another source. "What the fuck did you say to him?" He glares at Sean and he shakes his head.

"I didn't- I swear I didn't say anything. Kate must have told him."

"How does Kate know?" Christian growls before turning to me and I wince.

"I was… emotional and I just… I told her she'd be the Godmother."

"Ana, we said we weren't officially naming anyone until the baby was born." He sighs, his shoulders sagging as if the weight of the world is coming crashing down on him.

"I know… I know… but of course it was going to be Kate. She's… I mean we're… she's my best friend. I mean come on, even _she_ knew. And we already told Sean!"

"I wanted to talk to Elliott in person. Who knows how long he's known."

"It doesn't excuse his behavior or the things he said." I tell him.

"He's hurt, Ana. I get that. He thinks I've turned my back on him."

"He certainly didn't have any problems making sure it stayed that way, so it seems." I look at Sean. "What started the fight?"

 _ **Two hours prior: Sean POV**_

I roll my eyes as Christian storms out of the bar after Ana. "Well they're going to go fuck all over the house. Might as well do some shots."

"Can you believe that shit? Is Ana always like that?" Elliott asks.

"Like what?" I ask as we make our way back to the bar with Kate and Shannon falling into step next to us, Dylan had gone back to find Mia leaving just the four of us.

"Just so… sensitive." He shake his head. "That shit would drive me nuts. I'm glad you're more secure in our relationship, babe." He pulls Kate in for a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"She's hormonal, and you know how Christian and Ana are. They're equally intense about each other. If some guy had hit on Ana tonight, we'd probably be bailing Christian out of jail tomorrow morning."

"But she can't actually be that deluded that she thinks Christian would leave her for _anyone_."

"Well in Ana's defense, she is pregnant. And hormonal. And she's convinced that her hair's dry, and that her skin is terrible and her ankles are swollen and she feels like she looks like a cow. And a very hot model with a body to die for hit on her husband. Give the woman a break."

"Yeah but she's always like that, right? Christian told me she's made him fire temps before."

"That was one temp and the woman was basically naked sitting on Christian's desk. And was a bitch to Ana." I remember that situation all too well. I don't think those two even came up for air the week after the Jackie fiasco. "What is even up with you? What's your issue with Ana?"

"I just… she's got C so.. Whipped."

"I mean… he keeps her in line pretty well too." I shrug as I order a round of shots. "Tequila, cool?"

"I'm going back to the table, my feet hurt." Kate says without another word.

"And that's pretty stupid to say all of that in front of her best friend you know." I tell Elliott as Kate makes her way back to the table. I clasp my hand with Shannon who I think is fading fast as all of the shots and drinks are probably catching up with my little rookie drinker.

"You thought she was very hot?" Shannon's nose wrinkles as she looks up at me, a pink tint finding her cheeks, and I stiffen as I remember she was next to me when I said that.

"Not as insanely gorgeous as you, sweetheart."

"Don't patronize me." She says weakly, the alcohol and the emotion taking all of the conviction and usual sass out of her voice.

"I'm not baby."

"Oh God, another one." Elliott groans as he throws his shot back. "Don't be like Ana, hon. It's annoying as fuck. Trust me, Sean is not going to fuck the hot model."

"Don't talk to her like that." I growl. I hated that I allowed Elliott to rile me up like that about Taylor Hill, I mean granted she was fine but I should have known my audience and definitely not said anything like that in mixed company, one of which was the woman I was growing to love more than anything. The woman that was showing me what exactly it was Christian and Ana have.

"And you're picking up Christian's habits too. I'm surrounded by men who've given up their balls. Please don't teach my nephew to be like that." He rubs his face. "No letting women walk all over him." He chuckles.

"Don't bring little man into this. I'm fairly certain his parents will teach him the importance of respecting women, especially the ones they profess to be in love with."

"This wouldn't have happened if you just had kept your mouth shut about it being a model."

"Well Kate gave up that info."

"Did you have to say who it was? You could have just said it was a no name." He challenges.

"I don't lie to Ana about anything."

"Sean…" He chuckles as he shakes his head. "Be straight with me, I swear I won't tell Christian. Have you and Ana ever… even in college? One drunken night? Christian wasn't there…" he nudges my arm. "Maybe he was out of town, Ana comes over to hangout you guys get drunk and-"

"El, no. Shut the fuck up!"

"Just one time. No one ever had to know."

"No." I bark. "I would never betray Christian, and Ana and I were never like that."

"But you wanted her. You wanted her the first time you saw her. And Christian basically threatened to kill you in your sleep if you looked at her sideways." He raises an eyebrow and again I'm annoyed that I'll have to explain this little anecdote to Shannon about the eighteen year old Sean Peterson that thought Ana may have been available until Christian made it more than clear that she was not. "I mean you made out with Kate that one time, not Ana? Or even better, you guys ever had a threesome?"

"You're being disgusting, El." I go to pull Shannon away. "That's your brother and your sister in law. Stop being a fucking prick."

"Oh get the stick out of your ass, Peterson. We've all thought it."

"Thought what?"

"That you've somehow fooled around with Ana."

"I don't know who fucking thinks that. But clearly you and whoever else is blind and stupid. Ana is so in love with Christian she can't see straight. She'd never do anything to hurt him. And who else has these bullshit theories?"

"Who do you think?" His eyes trail over to Kate.

"She doesn't think that, she's just jealous and would just love to find a hole in Christian and Ana's airtight love. I swear I don't know why Ana calls her, her best friend sometimes."

"Hey, lay off. It's not that unbelievable to think that you guys may have once upon a time."

"It's unbelievable for anyone that _knows_ us. God, I thought you grew out of this douchebag shit years ago." I shake my head as I raise my hand signaling to the bartender that I wanted my tab. "Same old shit, I guess when you're drunk it really comes out."

"Fuck you, Sean."

* * *

 _ **Present: APOV**_

"We went back and forth until we got back here."

"I should go talk to him."

"Didn't I say he needed to go." I put my hands on my hips, my brows furrowing.

"Anastasia, stop it. I know you're pissed, hell I am too. But it's the middle of the night, I'm not sending my drunk brother back to the city where he _doesn't_ live at two in the morning."

"He can go to the hotel in town." I tell him.

"Stop it." He growls at me and I frown, knowing that he's pissed but also hating that he's not taking my feelings into consideration. "Everyone went for everyone in the house with the exception of Mia. Everyone's feelings are hurt Anastasia, not just yours." He snaps at me and I feel my stomach flip and I wonder if it's my son, trying to tell me that his feelings were hurt too. I rub my stomach absentmindedly and his eyes flit to my hands and he shuts his eyes. "Don't do that. Don't try and manipulate me, right now Ana. I was ready to rip my brother apart over what he said to you, but he _is_ my brother."

"I never said-"

"You said you wanted him out."

"Now is not the time for you to turn on me, Christian. I didn't do anything."

He sighs and shoots a look at Sean that he must be able to read because he pulls Shannon out of the room leaving me and my husband alone. "I would never turn on you." He tells me. "I'm just… DAMMIT." He pulls back and screams, and pulls at his hair before running a hand down his face. "I knew he'd be hurt but… the things he said… I don't want you and my brother to be at odds, Ana. I would hate it. Because… that means I'd lose my brother." He turns and looks at me. "I would never choose anyone over you, you know that, right?"

"I assumed as much." I nod. "I don't want you to do that. I wouldn't ask you to choose."

He shakes his head. "And Kate and him are convinced you and Sean messed around…? Why would Kate think that?" He looks up at me and a flash of fear mars his features.

"Do I need to even dignify that with a response?"

"Anastasia."

"Christian."

He sighs. "No."

"Well… look at that, he's not insanely jealous over _nothing._ " I roll my eyes in jest, but in all honesty, I would hope after _everything_ , he'd know that Sean and I were really just close friends and that neither of us would ever betray him. If there were two people he could count on to be undeniably loyal to him, it was me and Sean.

 _Apparently therein laid the problem._

"I can't believe what everyone said… even Shannon. I didn't know Kate didn't like her."

"Kate feels left out. That's where all of her anger is stemming from. But- what we just weren't supposed to be friends with Sean just because she wasn't here in New York?"

"Well I subscribe to the belief that your best friend's a brat."

"Well I subscribe to the one that your brother's a jealous asshole that doesn't treat my friend as well as he should."

"And she's texting Sean about that?"

"That's news to me."

"But she's texting you."

"On and off. Sometimes when she's drunk."

"Does she not want to get married?"

"They're working on things. The last I heard things were better… I'm sure Sean is bringing up shit from months ago because he's angry."

He nods, running a hand over his face. Our conversation is brought to a halt as Kate and Elliott make their way into the room with their suitcases. "E…" Christian trails off.

"Don't tell me you're not taking Ana's side." He shakes his head. "She wants me gone, so I'm gone."

"Stay. Wait it out, we'll talk in the morning." Christian tells him and although I'm angry, I do agree about it being the middle of the night and maybe I was a little hasty in my comments.

"Yeah." I say quietly. "Besides we should all talk tomorrow. About a lot of things."

Kate purses her lips, and I can see she wants to say something but she refrains. My eyes trace her face and I note the redness in her eyes and black smudges underneath which make my heart constrict. She may be a bitch at times, but she was _my_ bitch.

"Ana…" Elliott starts. "I'm… sorry." He says slowly. "I said some really shitty things to you… and about you."

I wasn't going to tell him it was okay, because really, it wasn't. But I also wasn't about to be the sole reason there was a wedge between my husband and his brother. They needed to talk out a lot of things, and I wanted Christian to be free to do so without thinking he was betraying me. "Thank you for your apology. I appreciate that."

"We've all had a lot to drink and…" Elliott looks at his brother and clears his throat. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Hurting her, hurts me. I know you've gotten that through your head by now."

He nods. "People are always frightened by what they don't understand…" he says. "Or whatever the saying is. I don't understand you and Ana…"

"I never said you had to. But you _will_ respect what we have." He crosses his arms defensively. "All you need to know is that she makes me happy. I might be whipped, but I'm happy. There's nothing in the world that makes me happier than being with her does. I put her on a "pedestal" because I'm her husband and I'm proud to have that title. And anyone that stands to make her feel less than the amazing woman she is- well they have to deal with me." He stares at his brother. "I won't be so forgiving next time. You both need to sort out the issues whatever they may be in your relationship and stop projecting on to ours. Anastasia and I are not perfect. But together, her and I? What we have? _That_ is perfect. And I don't have to explain shit to anyone that doesn't understand or respect that. Sean has never questioned that. You're my big brother and I do love you, but you don't know as much about the man I've become. You know who I was a child and an adolescent, but things changed when I went to college. You don't know the person I want to _be._ And yeah that falls on me too and not keeping in touch. But Sean stood by me and watched as I became the person I am. In some ways, he helped me become the man I am. He had a front row seat of me meeting my other half and this baby? This baby is the best parts of us. And our relationship with Sean is one of the best parts of us. So yes, he's this baby's godfather. And I am sorry if that hurts you. But I just watched you seemingly attack my child's mother and accuse her of being disloyal. And as angry as Sean has ever been with either of us, he's never said anything like that. You're my brother, Elliott. But aside from our parents and Ana, Sean may be one of the best people I've ever met."

He sighs, running a hand over his eyes and through his hair. "I didn't realize how much I had fucked things up between us."

"You didn't, El. That's what I'm saying. We just grew apart, we had different lives. You were in Miami, I was at Harvard, and then you were back in Seattle, becoming an adult. Paying bills and shit. Whatever. And we aren't girls, we didn't talk all the time. And time went by, days became weeks and…" he shrugs sadly. "We grew apart."

"And now that's happening with you and me." Kate tells me, the tears falling down her face.

"No it's not." I take a step forward. "Girls are different." I shake my head. "We talk all the time." I pull her into a hug as I hear Christian and Elliott still talking behind us.

"Not as much as we used to."

"Nothing has changed between us. You're still my best friend."

"You have a new friend."

"Okay, and you don't have girlfriends in Seattle?"

"Not really."

"You know…" I narrow my eyes. "I actually believe that, you bitch."

She chuckles in spite of her tears and throws her arms around me. "Don't hate me."

"I don't know how to hate you."

"Don't hate my fiance." She whispers.

"I don't hate my husband's brother. Your fiance needs to get his shit together."

She nods, knowing what I was trying to say. "Thanks for not saying anything." She whispers.

"You did piss me off, but I'm not going to repeat things you've confided in me."

She nods. "We'll talk tomorrow and… I'll apologize to Shannon."

"That would be great."

"I just hate the idea of someone replacing me."

"You're irreplaceable." I bump her hip with mine.

"Love you, Steele."

"Back at you, Kav."

* * *

 **Sean POV**

"Well this has been fun so far." Shannon tells me as she rubs some of her moisturizer into her face. I loved the way it smelled. Like honeysuckles and I wanted to bury my face in her neck so it would surround me every night.

"I'm so sorry about tonight, baby. All of it. And that you had to get caught up in it."

"It's not your fault. It seems you're only guilty of being a good friend. Oh and calling that bitchy model, hot." She giggles and I yank her onto the bed and into my arms.

"I'm sorry about that. I was being a dick."

"I'm not stupid, Sean. I know you will find other women hot. I just don't necessarily want to hear about it."

"I meant what I said though." She looks up at me in question. "She's not hotter than you."

Her brows furrow together. "I'm more concerned about Kate."

"What about her?"

"I didn't realize you guys had so much… _history_."

"No history."

"You guys made out?"

"Once when we were hammered freshman year, baby I know you don't drink much, but that hardly counts."

"You guys text… a lot?"

"Yes, well maybe not so much after tonight, but I told you that when we first started. You never seemed like you had a problem with it."

"I just didn't know that she confided in you so much."

"Her and Christian were never close, and I'm the only guy friend she really has. And she wouldn't feel comfortable talking to C about his brother. As I'm sure Christian wouldn't want to hear about it. Kate is like my sister, nothing more."

"Elliott made it seem like you resented that fact."

"Elliott's an idiot. Kate and I have never been like that." My mind wanders back to a time where Kate and I got close to that line. _Dangerously close._ But we never crossed it. And that's what mattered. Kate and I never had any true romantic feelings. We were just a guy and a girl trying to navigate a close friendship. Lines got blurry and sometimes there was confusion about our feelings because of how much time we spent together and the nature of our relationship, but we were just _friends_. Shannon didn't need to know the details of things that happened over five years ago.

"I know you'd never tell Elliott but… you can tell me these things? I mean… you and Ana?"

"No." I tell her plainly. "Never. Ever."

"Because of Christian?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… did you have feelings for her? But out of respect for him you never acted on them? Because that's not healthy. For you to spend this much time with her."

"No, Shannon." I snap. "God, this is why I don't have a ton of close friends. I don't understand why it's some conspiracy over how close I am with Christian and Ana. No I haven't slept with her or him or them together. Jesus. I know you have close friends, I don't judge you over them."

"I don't judge you. I just want to understand. You're so sensitive-"

"Sensitive?"

"Okay, wrong word." She winces. "Protective is a better word. You get defensive whenever anyone talks about them."

"That's what it means to be someone's friend."

"I just wonder… if what Kate said has some truth to it, in regards to you and me. I mean- will you ever let me in the same way? Will you cherish and protect our relationship as fiercely?"

"Of course I will… I do! I put both El and Kate in their place when they said something to you."

"I know… it was just a question. I guess I can kind of understand Kate's jealousy. Feeling like you're on the outside looking in."

"You can _understand_? Kate is unreasonable."

"Feelings are beyond reason, Sean."

"Deep."

"I'm serious."

"I want to go to bed." I tell her, as I jab the heel of my hand into my eye. "I'm exhausted and I think I'm coming out of my drunk and crossing into a hangover, so I want to go to bed before my body starts hating me." I pull off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my underwear and climb under the covers. I turn the light off, leaving Shannon's bedside lamp to be the only one in the room. She turns it off and snuggles into my side, resting her hand and head on my bare chest.

"I love you." She tells me.

I feel my insides thaw slightly and my dick starts to come alive feeling her warm soft curves pressed against me. It takes a second for my dick and brain to get on the same page and then she's underneath me and I'm kissing her with a ferocity that I know will leave her breathless the second I let up.

I don't plan to let up till morning.

* * *

 **Kate POV**

We pad back into our room, having left our suitcases downstairs and we begin peeling our clothes off. "I was going to take a shower."

"Alright." He pulls his watch off and tosses it on the nightstand.

"Do you want to join me?" I ask, knowing what we need right now, and hoping that sex will soften the blow of this talk we desperately need to have.

"Do you want me to join you?"

I think about it for a second before my head begins to nod on it's own. I was wound up and I needed a release after all of the tension of the night. "Yes."

"How did we become the villains tonight?" He asks. "Well.. me. You and Ana are fine and I assume you're probably more mad at Sean than he is at you."

"Too much whiskey, I assume. You know you can be an angry drunk at times."

"I'm serious, Kate." He looks at me as he pulls his shirt off. I take a minute to admire the view as he pulls off his jeans and underwear. His dick hangs between his legs and I feel a fire between mine in response. I squeeze my eyes shut and start moving to the en suite bathroom and I start the shower. The shower wasn't as nice as the one in Ana and Christian's room but it was still a nice one nevertheless complete with marble tiling and a stainless steel shower head that beat down on you at aggressive pressures. _One that Elliott had used between my legs just earlier today._

I pull my hair up into a bun and begin to peel off my clothes. "I know you were coming from a place of hurt more so than anger. But they didn't know that." I climb into the shower and he follows suit.

"You don't trust me?" He asks me, his face sincere and I can see the traces of guilt lying beneath the surface.

"What Sean is referring to was months ago, when we were having issues. We are fine. We've been fine. We're happy now."

"Would you tell me if we weren't?"

"Yes, we are being open and honest with each other remember?"

"I do remember. Do you?" I nod as the water begins to beat down on my back, the intensity of the water pressure mirroring the intensity of the conversation. "Do you still want to marry me?" He asks and I can see the final crack of his shield break and the sad man behind it comes to the surface. The one that felt like everyone had abandoned him.

"Yes of course, more than I want my next breath. I love you Elliott. So much it hurts."

"I don't want it to hurt. I want you to be happy, baby. So happy. And I'm so sorry that if I've been fucking things up."

"You haven't, El. We are fine. Sean knew how to rile you up. And it worked. But seriously, our conversations were months ago."

"Do you want him?" He asks, his voice quiet yet even, but I know he's seconds from losing it.

"No. I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you when you visited us at Harvard that first time. Even when we weren't together, you're all I've wanted. Even when I tried to convince myself I didn't want you. That I _shouldn't_ want you. That I _couldn't_ have you. I wanted you. I'd touch myself in the middle of the night and rub myself thinking about being in your arms. I wore out three vibrators when we were broken up."

"But you had a boyfriend-" he blanches. "Fucking Jackson."

I put my hand to his cheek. "You can't control the fantasy. My mind would float to you every time. And… those were the times I would come the hardest. And yes I would feel guilty afterwards but in the moment you want the orgasm, and you'll do what you have to do to get there. Even if it brings shame afterward." I tell him as if I need to give him a lesson on masturbation. _The man could probably write the book._

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me how you'd masturbate thinking about me. Use me… to get you off." I look up at him, slightly confused as my head is still fuzzy from the drinks. "Take my dick in those pretty little hands. Rub yourself against me. Rub my dick on your clit until you come."

"Wouldn't you rather fuck me?"

"We can laters… baby." He smiles at me before pulling me in for a kiss.

* * *

 **A POV**

"I'm not going to say I told you so…" my husband trails off as he pulls his shirt back off as well as his pants and underwear leaving him completely nude as he climbs into bed. "We never should have invited all of these assholes.

"Well maybe just Sean and Shannon."

"God." He groans. "We'd never hear the end of it."

"I guess jealousy over friends really doesn't end at the playground, who knew? I figured that _you like him better than me_ stuff was over."

"I should just tell people from now on, I like Ana best out of everyone. The end."

"Well everyone knows that." I giggle as I slide in next to him.

"Why do you have clothes on still?"

"Because it's almost four?"

"My question stands."

"You want to have sex now?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"I'm sleepy." I yawn.

"Then let me eat you out."

 _Yes let him do that!_ My mind screams. "No." _Why though?_ My sex clenches in response to his words and mine.

"Why?"

"Because it's dark and I can't even see you anymore."

"Is that why you don't let me get comfortable down there anymore?" He sits up on his elbow and looks down at me.

"I can't see you over this." I point at my stomach that successfully hid my husband's gorgeous face when he went down on me.

"But… it still feels good right? Close your eyes and ride the wave, baby."

"Half the fun is seeing you."

"Half? I clearly have to up my tongue game then."

"Okay, 10 percent."

"That's still a solid A orgasm. And you're ready to come the second I even breathe near your clit."

"I just want to see your pretty face." I lean up and kiss his nose.

"Nice try. You can sit on my face? Then you can see me."

"Yeah and crush you at the same time."

He rolls his eyes and falls back on the pillow. "I didn't see that one coming."

I huff. "It's not funny. You spent a week at the gym last month when your suits felt a _little_ tight."

"I'd gained like ten pounds. Pregnancy weight for dads is a real thing. I just… I want to stay the man you can't keep your hands off of."

"You'd be that if you gained one hundred pounds, don't be ridiculous."

"So you're telling me I can't taste your pussy for the next two months? Because I do _not_ accept. I know you are too tired to be on top and I can't. I need to make you come baby. Please."

I pull my t-shirt over my head and slide my pants down my legs. I'm completely naked and I turn on my side facing away from him giving him an option. "Yesss." He hisses as he wraps himself around me completely, sliding his dick in from behind. His hands move around me, to tweak my nipples before moving down to my sex and rubbing my clit in small circles.

"Fuck, I love you." I moan out, feeling him deep inside of me. I would never get enough of this ever. "I would never cheat on you with anyone- ever. The thought makes me sick." He freezes behind me so I take it as a sign to continue. "I belong to you Christian. You own me so completely."

"Fuck." He begins to pick up his pace hand moving up my body and gripping my jaw and turning my face slightly towards him so he could capture my lips. "Mine." He growls into my mouth as I feel the familiar tingle in my belly start to grow.

"I am so yours, Christian Grey. There's not a part of me, that doesn't belong to you. _Nothing._ I could never share any part of myself with anyone else. You know me, my heart, my soul, my sex. Everything."

"Shit, Ana… I'm going to come."

"I was so turned on by the fact that you told Sean that I was off limits. I still remember when I first heard what you said exactly. We were still so new and… you'd claimed me. I'd been with a man three years and he never made me feel like I was his. I'd known you three days and you were telling every man on Harvard campus you'd break their hand if they even thought they could touch me." I squeeze my eyes shut as I remember. "I didn't think the possessive thing would turn me on…. And maybe if it were someone else, I'd give them an earful. But it was you. The Christian Grey thing turns me on. Still. So much that I can't even breathe sometimes. And for the record," I grip his jaw. "The second I felt neglected, I would drag you out of your office by your hair and then force you to fuck me until you remembered that you belonged to _me_ and not GEH."

He erupts inside of me with a quiet roar, his face falling into my shoulder as he fucks me relentlessly. "Ana… baby… fuck...force me… make me. You'd never have to force me to fuck you. But the idea is hotter than fuck." He rubs his hand against me as he continues to push in and out of me even though I can feel his semen running out of me. _Ugh and my side has the wet spot now? We are so going to his side to sleep._

"Will you tie me to the bed and fuck me until I have no cum left?"

"I don't think that's possible. You're a machine, Grey. It's a good thing you can only get pregnant once at a time, or else I'd be pushing like seven kids out of my vagina in July."

"That's accurate." He nuzzles in my ear and my eyes fly open.

"SEVEN? Babe, I think we agreed on five max."

"I didn't agree to anything. I agree to as many kids as my dick can give you."

"Umm… okay we will talk when said dick is not inside of me and your hand isn't between my legs."

"I want a big family. All the babies. Seeing you walk around… and everyone knowing that's Christian Grey's baby inside of you… I've thought about this moment since like end of freshman year. Making you the mother of my children has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember." He murmurs in my ear. "It came true…. _You_ came true."

"Fuck." I moan, his words edging me closer and closer to the edge.

"I know you can't see me, but… please. You're so wet and I got a taste earlier and… please Mrs. Grey."

"Oh that is so cheap with the Mrs." I scoff. "Fine, but I'm going to try and sit up as much as I can to see."

"We'll get mirrors in place at home so you can see. A 360 one so you can see all the angles."

He flings the blanket off of us and within a second he's between my legs feasting on my cunt like it's his last meal. He's right I can't see, but I can feel.

 _And truthfully, nothing felt like this did._

I feel his tongue trace me from base to my clit, working his tongue in and out of my sex every time he swept over my opening. I'm mildly aware that he's probably tasting more of himself than me as he just came inside of me, but Christian is far past the point of caring. When he wanted to taste my pussy, he wanted it then and there, no matter what.

I've been attacked seconds from getting home after a run, sweat pouring from me and he'd pin me to the floor with his face between my legs before I'd even said _hello._

"Christian!"

"How does it feel, Anastasia?" He asks me and I can almost here the smile in his voice.

"So incredible."

"You're not insecure baby. Neither of us are."

"I know."

"Good. Now I need you to come, so I can taste more of you and less of my own cum."

I giggle. "Sorry."

"I'd eat anything out of your pussy. Besides, we taste so good together." I feel the tingle in my toes as his hands find my nipples, rolling them between his fingers. "Fuck you're getting close. Come on, baby. Please." His voice is desperate as if he needs my orgasm as much as I do. I was just on the edge waiting to jump when I feel his face leave my sex. My eyes flutter open just as he turns the light on and I see him staring back and forth between my chest and his hands.

"What- what's wrong?" I look down and I gasp, my whole body feeling like it's turning bright red as I see the evidence of the milk all over me. _I'm… lactating!_ "Oh… my…god…" I try to cover myself with my hands and move off the bed when his hands find mine and he laces them on both sides of my head as he presses his lips to mine.

"Ana." His voice is hoarse and filled with lust and something else I can't recognize. "That is the single most erotic thing I've ever seen. I… I want to try it. I know it doesn't hurt but it's a little uncomfortable. Are you experiencing any discomfort?"

"Besides the fire between my legs you haven't put out yet? No, none."

He chuckles. "I'm going to fix that, I just… I want to do this. Can I?"

"Try my breast milk? Sure, go for it." I wasn't sure what I expected him to do, perhaps just run a finger through the milk that had escaped, or maybe his mouth. But only in the dark crevices of my mind did I think my husband would lean down and suck my breast into his mouth and suck, from the source. "Christian!" I gasp.

He lets me go with a pop. "Sorry, fuck. Was this not okay? Shit. Too much… You're just beautiful..." he tells me quietly.

I bite my lip as his words wash over me, a smile I can't hide playing at my lips. "No. I just… what's it taste like?"

"It's sweet… but I expected that from the books."

"Does it taste good?"

"Everything about you tastes good, Ana." He rolls his eyes.

"Objectively."

"It does."

"I can't believe this happened." I cover my eyes. "It's never happened before."

"Well we are going into your third trimester… things are happening quickly, Ana."

"Fuck. I can't believe this is really happening. We are doing this. We're having a baby." It's as if things have been put into perspective. The drama of the past night doesn't matter as I sit here, my chest covered in milk, the taste of it on my husband's tongue as he kneels between my legs. We were having a baby and nothing else mattered.

"Kind of puts everything into perspective doesn't it?"

"Sometimes it's scary how much you can read my mind."

"Nothing about us surprises or scares me at this point." He rubs my nipple and gives it a small pinch.

"We have to deal with them all tomorrow."

"Yeah." He nods, still transfixed by my breasts.

"But tonight…?"

"Tonight is just about us." He leans down and presses his lips to mine. "And how many times I can make you come."

* * *

 **A/N: Was def not planning on a part 3, but I gotta see how these kids feel in the morning ;) TBD!**

 **I loved reading all of your theories about what ya thought was going down! I hope I lived up to your expectations! Special shoutout to Diamond Child for your feedback! Xo**


	22. The Hamptons Weekend Part 3

C POV

I wake the next morning, shocked that I don't feel Ana's warm body pressed against mine. I reach for her, surprised that she's on her side of the bed. Typically, when it came to Ana and I, there were no _sides_ to the bed, just me and my wife sleeping essentially on top of each other like we were in the small twin beds back in Harvard dorms. My eyes snap open when I feel cool sheets and not her soft curves that had sprouted due to pregnancy. I rub my eyes and notice that she is not in bed with me, but more importantly, the smell of bacon was slipping under the cracks of the door.

 _Thank fuck. If I was going to have to deal with the bullshit from last night, then I was definitely going to need bacon._

I send the covers down the bed, before climbing out and heading to the bathroom. After I relieve myself, and brush my teeth I head towards the smell. I'm shocked to enter the kitchen to find my wife in there by herself. I was sure that the smell of breakfast would have brought everyone out of hiding, but I guess everyone was still in their feelings- or hungover.

"Ah the first one up! I wasn't sure if it was going to be you or Sean." She says when she sees me, a smile crossing that beautiful face of hers. I move through the kitchen pulling her into my arms.

"I hate waking up without you. I want your face to be the first thing I see every morning." I press my face into her neck, dragging it up slowly and pressing my lips to hers.

"Mmmm," she moans as I slide my tongue through her lips, tasting a hint of her tea under the mint from my toothpaste. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up. I attacked your face with kisses this morning."

"Next time wake me up." I sit at the bar, as I watch Ana prepare enough food for an army. It isn't long before the second person emerges.

"That mattress is a fucking dream. You sure we gotta leave Monday?" Sean asks as he moves through the kitchen raising his arms to the ceiling. He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a beer, and Ana's eyes widen.

"Really? Don't you think you should hold off till, I don't know- noon? Didn't you see what day drinking did to you yesterday?"

"Umm, first of all, first rule of drinking, if you don't want a hangover, KEEP drinking. Secondly, I'm not going to let a stupid fight keep me from living my best life." He takes a long gulp of his beer before looking at me. "Want one? I was thinking of a manmosa?" He pulls the champagne from the fridge and begins blending the cocktail of champagne and beer.

"I'm good for now, we do all need to talk."

"About what? How Elliott and Kate acted like fucking assholes last night? You know the more I think about it, the more annoyed I get. I'm so sick of getting borderline berated over being your friend."

"Sean…" Ana crosses her arms and stares at him. "It's not like that. They were just upset. But it wasn't about you."

"Um, it was mostly about me." He holds up his hands beginning to tick off the reasons with his fingers. "My relationship with you guys, my relationship with Shannon, hell even with Kate, the fact that I'm your baby's Godfather. So am I a bad person for being a good friend to all of you?"

"No of course not," Ana speaks up. I figure she's going to hug him, but what she does speaks louder. She hands him a piece of bacon. "Here. It's not a Snickers, but you're being cranky as fuck. Cut it out."

"I am not." He snatches it from her and within seconds it's gone and he's holding his hand out for another piece.

"No. Wait." He huffs in response.

"We do need to talk this out, Sean. I know most of this is on me-"

"Us." Ana interrupts me, a frown finding her features and I can almost hear her thoughts. _We're in this mess together, Christian. We'll figure it out together._

"I don't see what there is to talk about, I thought El was leaving today?" He says coolly as he takes another long drink. _We are in for a long day if Sean is already drinking like this._

"We are going to talk."

"Ana already said that's what she wanted."

"Sean…" Ana starts.

"You were sober! Don't act like that was said out of drunken anger."

"It was still said out of anger. And you guys are messing up Christian's birthday weekend. I need you to simmer down, Sean. Don't make me take that from you." She points her spatula at the drink in Sean's hand.

He rolls his eyes. "Elliott doesn't like me, why would I want to hang around? Maybe I should just go."

"Stop being dramatic." I tell him. "He's my brother… and yeah so are you. But… can you just relax until we all talk? Jesus didn't you fuck your woman last night? What is up your ass?"

"Fuck you," he chuckles as he takes another drink.

"Is there coffee?" I hear a woman's voice, padding into the kitchen, her hair pulled into a blonde messy bun on the top of her head, her glasses perched on her face.

"Hazelnut creamer is in the fridge," Ana tells Kate as she places a cup in the Keurig. She pulls it out and turns to the three of us and sighs.

"Peterson."

"Kavanagh."

"Ah, they speak." Ana says, not looking up from either of them as she continues to whisk the eggs.

"We okay?" She asks.

"Do we need to talk about it?" He asks.

"No."

"You good?" He asks and she nods.

"I'm good, you?" I meet my wife's eyes and I watch as she rolls them as we listen to these two "talk it out."

"My issue isn't with you, although watch your mouth with Shannon."

"I'm going to apologize."

"Would go a long way. Her and I… it's different then Angela. There's stuff you don't know, and Shannon was just being protective of me."

"What could Shannon know that I don't?"

"Just stuff, Kate. It doesn't matter. But you bringing her up just set Shannon off." My lips form a straight line as I remember that Kate doesn't know about the latest development regarding Sean, Angela and the baby that will never exist.

 _I wonder if he's ever going to tell her._

"Well did you have to bring up that stuff about Elliott?"

"I was out of line with that, Kav I'm sorry. I shouldn't have betrayed you like that."

She stares at him for a beat before nodding her head once. "All good." She points at his drink. "Want to make me one?"

"Heavy beer, light champagne?"

"You know me well." Kate smiles as he gets up to prepare her drink.

"Okay two down."

After about ten or so minutes, Shannon walks in and I can see her flinch slightly when she sees Kate and Sean sitting next to each other. There isn't a seat on the other side of Sean, as that's where I'm seated and I can tell she feels uncomfortable. I get up, so that she can have my seat but she moves towards Ana, shuffling nervously as if my wife can somehow protect her from the awkwardness.

"Hey girl, hungry?" Ana points to some of the fruit she laid out. "Everything should be ready shortly."

"It looks great, Ana. Do you need help with anything? You could have woken me up. I would have helped!"

Sean who's been alerted of Shannon's presence gets up and all but drags her around the bar and into his lap. "Don't sweat it, Ana loves to cook." He presses a kiss to her neck and she giggles, the tension leaving her in waves.

"Shannon, I'm sorry for last night." Kate says, and I don't think that I've ever heard a more genuine apology out of her. "I had too much to drink but… I was out of line. We're all really close and we know too much about each other… too many things to use against each other when we're angry."

Shannon regards her warily, and I can see she's not completely convinced. "Okay."

"Well I just- I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Kate purses her lips and ironically her eyes find mine, probably assuming that Sean wouldn't be her help in this situation and Ana was too concerned with trying to keep the peace. And although Kate is a pain in my ass most of the time, I can still read her expression pretty clearly. _Is she for real? She's not going to apologize for what she said?_

I shake my head at her as discreetly as I can, trying to tell her to relax, as I want to get everyone under control as best as I can today. I wanted to spend a few hours this afternoon, alone with Ana, so I wanted to make sure that everyone could be left alone without killing each other.

Mia and Dylan walk in, their hands clasped between them and I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I think about my sister… in a bed… with a boy… my best friend…

 _I think I was ready for a drink now._

"Food smells great." Dylan says as he sits at the kitchen table as the bar is full, my sister planting herself firmly in his lap.

"You can't sit in a chair?" I ask her. _It was too early for this shit._

"I can, but I don't want to. And you have a lot of nerve, I'm fairly certain you _are_ Ana's chair."

"That's different. You're my baby sister."

"Yeah you're little Grey!" Sean says as he cracks another beer. "You want a shot?"

"It's like eleven thirty, how about no." Mia scrunches her nose. "Can we eat by the pool?" She asks and I notice the bathing suit strings peeking out from under her sundress.

"Sure!" Ana chirps as she sets out the plates. "Wherever you guys want."

"I assumed you guys were about to enter round two, and I do not want to be a part of it." She scrunches her nose.

"No more rounds. Everyone is going to make up today, right?" She points her finger at all of us and Sean rolls his eyes.

"Yes, mommmm." I was beginning to worry slightly about the velocity in which Sean was downing these drinks especially if the people that needed to talk the most was myself, Elliott and Sean.

As if Elliott could read my thoughts, he appears in the room, fully dressed, unlike everyone else, a backwards hat on his head and his sunglasses tucked into the collar of his shirt. "Can I just grab a water, before I head out?"

"Head out?" Kate's ears perk up. "What's going on?"

"I think it would just be better if I left… I called a cab to take me back to the Jitney, it'll be here soon."

"Wait- what? No, I'm coming too." Kate says.

"No, babe. I'll stay in the city, and we can still fly back together Monday. It's fine."

"It's not fine, this was a vacation for _us_ too." Kate is out of the room in a flash and scurrying up the stairs.

"El…" I trail off, not wanting my brother to leave on these shaky terms. "I know things got tense last night, but I don't want you to go." I shoot a look at Ana, hoping she'll co-sign my comment, but she's still concentrating on flipping her pancakes even though I know she can feel my gaze on her.

"C… you said a lot last night. A lot that I need to process, and this is your birthday weekend. I don't want to ruin that."

"You won't."

"I already have…"

I'm about to respond, when I hear a click of the oven shutting off, and my wife is putting the final pancakes on the plate, of about thirty. "Breakfast is ready." She says before she pulls her apron off of her body. She doesn't say anything before passing by me and pulling my brother out of the room without a word to anyone.

* * *

A POV

"I don't want you to go." I tell him as we close the door to the outside.

"You said you did last night. And you were sober."

"I was mad. You made a comment about me and Sean. About me cheating on your brother… I snapped. As a matter of fact, I'm still mad about that. That was completely over the line." I cross my arms over my chest, letting my arms rest on my stomach.

"I know. I regretted it the moment I said it. I know you would never cheat Christian."

"Never. Sean and I are just friends. Maybe some people don't understand it, or think it's not appropriate, but my husband gets it. He understands it. And his opinion and his feelings are the only ones that matter."

"I was just being a drunk asshole."

"I noticed. But this isn't the first time you've made comments about me or how your brother is with me. It gets old… feeling like you don't like me."

"Of course I like you Ana, I love you. You're family."

"Then what is it about me, that makes you rag on Christian so much?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If you're trying to tell me you're in love with me, I'd probably start running now." I giggle, trying to break the tension between me and my brother-in-law and he shakes his head a stiff smile playing on his lips.

"No. I want what you guys have. But Kate and I… we aren't you and Christian."

"There aren't many people that are like us. I've yet to meet a couple that is."

"You should hear the way Christian talks about you when you're not around. Little things that people probably miss. He's so conscious of you all the time. It's so easy for a guy to forget to take a woman's feelings into consideration all the time. It's like he's so in touch with you every second."

"I'm failing to see your point." I tell him pointedly. "Focus less on us and more on my best friend."

"I love Kate." He tells me instantly, as if my words led him to believe I felt differently.

"Are you ready to marry her? Commit to her? Because loving someone and being ready to spend your life with them aren't necessarily synonymous and I don't want you to hurt my best friend. You and Kate aren't me and Christian because we are different people, different personalities… Christian would drive Kate crazy. She doesn't necessarily want a man that dotes on her, or maybe she would eventually grow to love it, I don't know. Everyone is different. But I do know that Kate adores you, loves you so much so if you're feeling like something is missing from your relationship, that's something to discuss before you take that walk down the aisle."

"I know that, and I wouldn't marry her unless I was sure…I'll admit we had a rocky year last year, but things are better now. We're better. Which is why I was so surprised when Sean said they had been texting."

"To my knowledge that wasn't recently, but you'll have to discuss that with Kate."

"I guess, a part of me wonders, if Kate wants me to be more like how Christian is with you."

"I don't think she does. And if she did, I'm sure she would tell you. It sounds like more than anything you two just have a bit of a communication problem." He nods and I'm quiet for a few minutes before I attempt to dig to the root of the problem. "I know you probably need to talk to Christian about this moreso than me, but… I'm sorry if we hurt you by choosing Sean to be the baby's Godfather… but… you're still the Uncle. The _only_ Uncle. No one can take that from you. All that being said, I'm sorry that you found out before Christian had the chance to talk to you."

"I think that's what hurt the most, that he never told me." He leans against the railing of the porch, looking out into the front yard. "I didn't assume I would be. I don't know what I expected. I guess I thought I was once I found out that you'd chosen Kate to be the Godmother. You know since we're getting married? I mean how would that even work with Sean and Kate in different states?"

 _Kate's big mouth!_ I'm about to answer his question when I hear my husband's voice coming onto the porch. "That's not something we're discussing now, the baby isn't even born yet, how about we not discuss my wife and I dying in such detail." He rolls his eyes. "We'll update our wills once he's born."

It was a secret that Christian and I had kept between us that if Sean and Kate were in different states that Sean would have sole custody regardless of where Kate was. We'd gone back and forth wondering if being with Kate would be the best thing for the baby because more than likely she'd be in Seattle with our parents, but we wanted him to go to the person that would give him the most love and attention aside from us. _Without a doubt that person was Sean._ And knowing him, he'd probably uproot to Seattle to raise him anyway so that he would be around all of the baby's family.

 _That was the kind of person we wanted raising our child. Selfless and kind and willing to sacrifice for the people he loved._

The cab starts up the driveway, pulling to a stop when he's at the top. "That's me."

"Wait, bro…" Christian says. "Stay… please." Christian looks at me and I nod.

"Yes, you should stay."

"I don't want to make things uncomfortable for anyone…"

"Sean is fine." I tell him, figuring that's what he meant.

I see Kate pulling her suitcase out the door, her hair still in the messy bun, and glasses on her face as I assume she didn't have time to put her contacts in. "Kate, tell him you guys aren't leaving." I plead with her, hating that my best friend would be leaving too.

"You wanted him to leave."

"Don't start." I shoot her a look. "I was upset. And… this isn't going to solve anything. We won't see you guys for at least a few months."

"We'll be back when the baby is born."

"That's two months from now. I don't want you guys to go." I look back and forth between them.

"Yeah, come on El, I'll let you kick my ass in basketball."

"I _can_ kick your ass in basketball, little bro." Elliott snorts and Christian rolls his eyes.

"In our out, pal?" The cab driver honks and Elliott shoots him a glare and holds up a finger, indicating one minute although I'm sure he's fighting the urge to shoot him a different finger.

The four of us are silent, when I decide to make the decision for them. I walk over to the cab. "Sir, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but we don't need a taxi right now." I turn my head towards Christian. "Baby, do you have any cash on you?"

* * *

C POV

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I tell him as Elliott and I are seated on the steps of the porch, a six pack between us that we are more than halfway through. Everyone else had gone inside, leaving me and my brother to talk. "It wasn't fair to you."

"I'm sorry about going after Ana like that. And you."

"Yeah what's that about? You think Ana and Sean have hooked up?" The words taste horrible coming out of my mouth and I resist the urge to clench my fists in anger. _It's never happened, Grey._

"No… well… I don't know."

"You don't know?" I yell. "Don't make me kick your ass."

"No, I just… I mean not now. Not recently or anything and not after freshman year. I don't know, I guess I just assumed… people do all kinds of crazy shit in college."

"Like cheat on their significant others?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It wasn't necessarily like a cheating thing. I assumed you would have known. Or were a _willing_ participant."

"You're insane if you think I'd ever willingly share Ana with anyone. I felt a twinge of jealousy just watching her make out with Kate ONCE."

"I'm still fucking pissed you guys never recorded that."

"Fuck off." I chuckle.

"I'm serious. Girl on girl EVER, you RECORD. God, I'm mostly disappointed in Sean over that one." He downs the rest of his beer before opening another.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I roll my eyes at my brother's lack of any level of maturity.

"You know a lot of people experiment in college. Whether it be sexually, or with drugs, or alcohol or whatever it is as they stumble through trying to become the person they're going to be. But you were always so sure of yourself, so sure of you and Ana… well except for that one time sophomore year, but I never believed you didn't want Ana. I knew you'd find your way back to her."

I wince remembering the only time, I'd ever seemingly walked out on Ana, leaving the state and flying home on a whim because of the problems in my parent's marriage. "That was the worst."

"I broke up with Kate once before, we've dated other people, slept with other people since we've met, things have been rocky so many times, and I guess a part of me wonders why things aren't easier. Why I'm not as sure as you were from the beginning. It's a scary thought, but I wonder if I'm forcing it? I do love her. But so much more is needed for a marriage."

"I can attest to that."

"Ana says you guys are different. That I shouldn't compare us to you guys."

"She's right."

"How did you know Ana was the one?" I try and think, wondering when I knew for sure but everything is kind of blurring together. "Don't you dare say the second you laid eyes on her."

"No. I won't. I knew I wanted to fuck her the second I laid eyes on her. But I'm not _that_ much of a romantic. Ana didn't turn me into a pussy until much later." I laugh as I still try and recall when I knew Ana was the woman I wanted to spend my life with. I come up pretty empty handed unable to nail down one isolated incident. "I honestly don't know. So much has happened between Ana and I. So many big things that would lead me to believe that I probably always knew. I was ready to turn down an internship my freshman year when I was unsure if she could stay in Boston with me. The thought of being away from her even then was too much. The night she got roofied earlier that year, I almost lost my shit thinking about losing her. I played the piano for her that Christmas- something I had never done for anyone. And that was three months after we met. And then Sean says he could see it that first Halloween."

"So… the moment you laid eyes on her." He jokes.

"There was definitely that spark. I know it sounds cliche, but I saw something in her instantly. Shit, maybe I always knew."

"You sound like a sap."

"I know." I chuckle.

"But that's what I'm saying, is there something wrong that I didn't feel that spark?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't know if love at first sight or that instant spark happens with everyone. Some people grow to love their partners, or I don't know are fuck buddies first… there's all kinds of scenarios. Bottom line, don't let me ever hear you say some shit like you did last night, again. Jealousy or not, I don't give a fuck."

"I know, and I am sorry… for that."

I nod, officially over talking about it. "Did you apologize to Ana?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's just put this behind us."

"I want to get past this."

"We will. You're still my brother… always."

* * *

A POV

I sit on the bed, holding the yellow bikini in my hands a frown finding my face. "What's wrong, baby?" His hand reaches under my chin and lifts it to meet his.

"I don't want to put on a bathing suit anymore." My teeth find my bottom lip nervously, having to express my thoughts about putting on a bathing suit while I was seven months pregnant.

"Why? I thought you wanted to get in the pool?" He presses his lips to mine gently, sinking his teeth into my flesh and I moan feeling the sensation in my sex.

"With Mia and Kate and Shannon?"

"Well.. me too?" He says as if he doesn't understand my reasoning behind my words.

I lift my shirt slowly. "They don't have these…" I point to the stretch marks forming on my stomach. "And they look so good in their suits. I know you saw…"

"I don't see anyone but _you_ , Ana. More importantly, I've been waiting months to see you in a bikini. You are not about to take this away from me on my birthday, Anastasia Grey. I will take you over my knee, pregnant or not." He rubs his hand over my stomach and over my stretch marks. "And _these_ are beautiful." His mouth starts at the top and trails kisses down each and every line. "They are evidence of what's happening inside of you. Our baby. Our greatest merger." He chuckles and I roll my eyes at his corny joke despite the fact that the tears were forming in my eyes and getting lodged in my throat hearing his words. He looks up at me when he hears my sniffle and he moves up my body, putting my face in his hands, skimming his nose across mine.

"They're just so… dark and so many of them." I pout as I stare down my body. I'm about to put my shirt down when he begins caressing the skin.

"So perfect." He whispers against my belly and I shiver. "How do your breasts feel?" He asks, his hands moving up my body, underneath my shirt and holding my bare breasts in his hands.

"Normal. Tender." I let my head fall back against the plush pillows when I feel him pulling gently on my nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

"I want another taste." He murmurs and I gasp, the kinkiness of my husband's words suddenly making me very aware of the throbbing between my legs, the conversation about my stretch marks long forgotten.

"Fuck." I whisper when I feel his hand at my mound grazing the entrance slightly.

"Lay back, Anastasia." I do as he tells me, flinging my t-shirt off over my head. I lay flat on my back as he moves onto the bed and straddles my legs, pressing his hands to my bare stomach. "Do you know how sexy you're going to look in this? I've been hard for two days thinking about it. And as much as I don't want to give Sean, Elliott and Dylan the show, I can't take it another second." He presses his lips to my stomach, raining kisses over every inch. A kick from deep inside of me is the response and Christian gasps. "See, even our son agrees."

"Is that what it's going to be like? You two ganging up on me?" I narrow my eyes at his implication that our unborn child has taken his side.

"Never." He pulls his shirt off and I'm momentarily stunned as I watch his chiseled body come into view. _Holy fuck, he's hot._

"See something you like Anastasia?" He flexes his bicep unintentionally- _well probably intentionally,_ and leans over me, his lips hovering just above mine. My eyes flit down his chest, stopping on every ab on display.

"You couldn't have indulged me in just a little bit of pregnancy weight gain?" I roll my eyes. "God you're in the best shape you've ever been in."

He chuckles. "I'm fairly certain I eat the same things you do… unfortunately."

"Where the fuck are you putting it?! I mean I know you go to the gym, but no more than usual."

"Well my wife has become insatiable and I'm fucking her twice as much as I used to. Sex with you was already a solid workout." He kisses my lips and I giggle, thinking about how sex kept all of my muscles I spent years from dance toning in good shape. "Now, you're living on my dick."

"Are you complaining?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him and his hand immediately grabs mine, placing it over his penis that's covered by his briefs.

"Does _this_ feel like I'm complaining?"

I lick my lips, realizing that I'm suddenly desperate for that in my mouth and I hear the groan escape his lips. "I want it."

"Where?"

I look up to meet his hooded gaze and I sink my teeth into my bottom lip as he moves to stand on the side of the bed. We've learned that this position was the most comfortable for me to suck his dick, so we've tried to do this way as much as possible. I lay flat on my back on the bed, my head hanging slightly off the side, as he stands over my face. This way he also can touch me. It's as close to the sixty nine position that we can get, much to both of our disappointments.

"FUCK. Ana, Jesus Christ, are you trying to swallow my dick?"

The spit dribbles out of my mouth and trickles up my cheek since I'm upside down and I wipe it away, before wrapping my hands around his ass and forcing more of him into my mouth, breathing through my nose and opening up my throat as best as I can for him to slide all the way down.

"Oh shit! Baby, I'm going to come. Is that what you want? For me to come in your mouth?" I know he can't see my face but he knows my signals, and I squeeze his ass again, this time pressing my nails into the flesh. "FUCK!" He roars, I can feel him fall forward, his hands finding the bed on either side of my head as he thrusts slightly into my mouth a few times.

 _Yes! Give me._ I don't know when I became this woman that was literally thirsty for the taste of her husband's cum, but I don't think he minds as I suck up everything he has to offer. I feel him slowly expand before he explodes, sending his salty liquid sliding down my throat. I hear a garbled version of my name being uttered followed by him telling me how much he loves me. He pulls his cock from my mouth dragging it along my lips, leaving a trail of cum along it.

"I love seeing my cum on you. Especially here." He rubs his fingers along my lips smearing it into my flesh and I clench at the lust coursing through me. I nip at his finger, pulling it into my mouth and sucking gently. "You need me don't you, Ana? You need me _here."_ He leans over and touches me between my legs, rubbing a finger through my wet sex and stroking my clit.

"Yes please."

"Get on your hands and knees." He says in a voice so low and sexy that I almost combust. _Fuck._ I do as he says, happy that we can still fuck in our favorite position. There was nothing like feeling him plow into me from behind with such a force it rendered me speechless. I've barely gotten myself upright when I feel his cock at my entrance, tickling me with his tip. "My favorite fucking place." He groans as he sinks into me slowly. He pulls out and pushes further inside with each thrust. Every time he bottoms out, I moan, but then he slides back out and I have to resist the growl sitting in my throat.

"Fuck. HARDER." I scream. "Stop with this teasing shit!" I clench my fists, glad he's not within swinging reach because I might actually.

He chuckles. "So testy."

"Please!" I cry out when I feel him push into me again. "Just fuck me. I need it." I was desperate for the orgasm that was just moments away, and he was dangling it in front of me.

"How bad do you want it?" He asks and I can hear the teasing in his voice.

I clench in response, squeezing my muscles as hard as I can around his cock. "Oh that bad, huh?"

"This isn't fair, you've already come. Let me. You'd be ready to strangle me if I did this to you."

I feel his hands on my hips and I let out a sigh of relief knowing that means he's about to thrust- fast and hard. "You tease me all the time, Anastasia. Don't start. All. The. Time."

"But…"

"But what?" He pushes in again.

"But I'm pregnant." I can't help but smile knowing this was a sure way to get what I wanted. _My orgasm._

"Nice try." He pushes in again and circles his hips, pushing himself further inside to the point that I wouldn't be surprised if my son felt it. "Lucky for you… I live to make you come." And with that, he begins to fuck me relentlessly, settling at a speed that will have us both coming in seconds. His balls are slapping against my clit every time he thrusts and I cry out every time they bump the sensitive spot.

"Fuck." I drop my head to the bed, my eyes squeezed shut as I feel the familiar tingle beginning at the base of my spine. I point and flex my feet, my toes already feeling the explosion. "Christian!" I scream, and for a brief moment I remember that we aren't alone in the house and I know if they didn't hear me, they can certainly hear the headboard banging against the wall.

"Fuck. Come for me, baby. Come all over my cock!" He commands, and right on cue, my body obeys, the orgasm shooting out of me like a firework. My arms begin to shake under the force of my climax and I'm surprised I'm even able to keep myself upright. He continues to thrust through my release and a beat after, he's releasing his seed deep inside of me, gritting out a string of profanities and words that would make the average person blush.

He pulls out of me falling to his back next to me as I'm still on my hands and knees trying to catch my breath. I look to the right and catch his gaze. He's breathing as if he's just run a marathon, his skin slick with sweat and his cheeks a bit flushed as well. _Fuck I want him again._

"Not yet, baby. Give me a second." He chuckles having read my mind, or at very least the look I was giving him.

"You are so hot." I sit back on my heels and eye him from his head to his dick and then back to his eyes. "How did I get so lucky?"

He finds my hand, lacing it with his and pulling me to lay down, wrapping his arms around me from behind and pressing a kiss to my neck. "I was the lucky one. To think I get to be with you for the rest of my life."

I feel a kick inside of me and I chuckle. "I think the baby is on board with that."

"Good to know, because I'm _never_ letting his mother go."

"You think we should come up with a name soon?"

He stiffens behind me and we've been avoiding the subject almost like the plague because of our differing opinions. For some reason he's aversed to naming the baby after him, when I can't think of anything sweeter.

"Tell me why we can't name him after you?"

"I just… I don't know." He doesn't say anything more, and it bothers me that somewhere deep inside of my husband that he feels any type of self loathing or low self esteem.

I turn in his arms and stare at him. "Eventually we are going to have to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. I just don't want to name the baby after me."

"Why? He would be lucky to have your name. And I understood at first when you weren't sure about your father or your conception, but things are different now. And you were in a way named after your father. As sad as the circumstances were, your parents story was more beautiful than you initially thought."

"Still doesn't make the first few years of my childhood beautiful."

I touch his face, wondering if that's where all of this is stemming from. "Of course. And I know that weighs on you… I can't even imagine…"

"I don't want you to imagine. I don't want that in your head." He leans forward pressing his lips to my forehead as we maneuver so that I'm secure in his arms as best as possible. I look up giving him my lips and he captures them instantly, sliding his tongue through my lips I think as a way to distract me but I pull back. "Ana… can we just… not now?"

"Fine." I tell him, not wanting to upset him on what was supposed to be his birthday weekend. _But we were definitely coming back to this when we got back to the city._

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asks. "Do you want to go out again? Or stay in."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You know I want to do whatever you want."

"Want to see what the masses want to do?"

"Frankly I couldn't give a fuck about the _masses_ especially after they all acted like assholes last night."

"They apologized."

"Shouldn't have happened in the first place." He grumbles and I try my best to stifle a yawn, but it slips through. "Tired baby?"

"I think just a short nap will do the trick. We were up late last night." I smile recalling how we were making love well into the early morning after we'd been interrupted with the blow up of our friends and family.

"Don't expect to get much sleep tonight either."

I stretch my body before curling into a ball, tucking my hands under my cheek. "Can't wait." I tell him as my eyes flutter closed. I barely feel his lips on my forehead before I'm asleep.

* * *

C POV

I make my way outside, leaving my wife to sleep in peace. I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around her, but not only was I wired but I wanted to make sure that all parties were still alive. I walk outside to see Mia and Kate sunbathing on their stomachs, Mia reading a magazine and Kate with her headphones in, more than likely asleep. Elliott is on the other side of Kate, reading a book. _That fucker reads?_ And on the other side of the pool, Sean and Shannon are chatting quietly and Dylan is nowhere in sight. But it's almost completely quiet out here, only the sounds of nature and the hot tub to be heard. "Where's D?" I ask, to no one in particular.

"Ah he emerges!" Sean cheers. "You done killing, Banans?"

"Fuck off." I growl.

"Seriously Grey, I wouldn't be surprised if they heard you two in the city." Sean jokes as he stands up and walks over to me. "Dylan went to the liquor store. You know we're out of vodka?"

"Well the way you assholes were drinking yesterday, I'm surprised we have any alcohol at all."

Sean rolls his eyes. "Where's she anyway?"

"Taking a nap." He nods in understanding. "Why is it so quiet out here? None of you guys are talking? I thought you guys were all cool now?"

"We are."

"Fuck you, you guys would be playing pong or something if you were."

"Well Shannon and I just got out here. We had the same idea as you and Banana, we're just quieter." He rolls his eyes as he brings a beer to his lips.

"El!" I yell across the pool and when he looks up, I motion him over. I didn't give a fuck about Sean and Elliott's pissing match, I needed my best friend and my brother. I needed my two best friends. And this was something I wasn't ready to share with Ana, surprisingly. He walks over to us. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"C, if this is about last night-" Elliott starts and I shake my head.

"No, I'm done talking about last night. This is something else. But I want to talk to both of you."

"Alright…" Sean says. "You're not like dying right? Because you are _not_ leaving me to deal with Ana." He jokes as we make our way to another area of the outside. I see Shannon and Kate staring at me and I hold up my hand.

"I'll bring them back in one piece, don't worry."

I sit on one of the chairs surrounding the fire pit in the backyard. "I'm going to tell you something I haven't even told Ana, so keep your fucking mouths shut."

"Oh shit." Elliott leans forward. "What?"

"I didn't know you and Ana even had secrets from each other." Sean looks at me as if he's somewhat skeptical about what I'm going to share. I know they know me well enough to know that it's nothing shady that I've done but I know that they're intrigued by the fact that I've kept something from Ana.

"I'm scared shitless about being a dad." I rub my jaw as the words leave my mouth. "A scary ass feeling creeps into my mind every once in a while. What if I fuck it up? I mean… this is a kid. A fucking KID."

"Okay, relax. All first time dads feel like this." Elliott reassures me. "And you and Ana will make mistakes, but everyone does the first time around. But nothing will be so detrimental that you'll fuck your kid up."

"I can't stop thinking about my early childhood. Like of course it would never happen. But I'm having this fucking nightmare about him living through it. It's like I'm watching it happen to him. He is me… if that makes sense. It's a mind fuck."

Sean knows all about my childhood, having gotten rip roaring drunk one night in college and told him everything over about twenty tequila shots. "This is something you should talk to Ana about." Sean says immediately.

"I just said I haven't told her."

"But you should. C, you need to. You and I both know anything we say won't make you feel even slightly as good as it would if it came from Ana."

"I don't want her to know I'm having these thoughts…"

"Why? You don't keep anything from her. You tell her everything."

"I hate feeling… weak in front of her."

"It doesn't make you weak, C. You had a fucked up start. I hate to say it like that, but there's no other way to describe it. You're allowed to be a little skittish about having a child. Ana probably anticipates this. But I think she also anticipates that you'll open up to her about it. It's not fair to her to not share this with her. What makes you think she's not having similar thoughts? It's not like her and her mother have the best relationship. You think she's not worried about being her?"

"When did you get so fucking wise?" I grumble at my best friend. _But I expected this, Sean knew us as a couple very well, but he also knew us separately, just as well. He knew Ana and Christian inside and out, but he also knew Christian and he knew Ana just as well._

"I have to agree with this asshole." Elliott chimes in, shooting Sean a half smile. "Ana idolizes you but she also recognizes that you're human. She doesn't expect you to be everything, you put that on yourself."

"Because it's my job to be everything for her. I want to be."

"But that will get tiring real quick. To be everything to someone? To carry the weight of your problems and any other issues you may have in your marriage? I know you don't have many now, but you have to be able to share this shit with your wife, Christian. You have to be able to share this shit with _Ana._ " Elliott says.

"Is this your issue with naming the baby after you? Is that where this is stemming from?" Sean asks.

"A bit. Look I'm sorry for the heavy." My hand finds the back of my neck. "It's just been on my mind."

"Don't be sorry, if you can't talk to us… _or_ Banans evidently. Who can you talk to?"

Dylan walks outside, his eyes immediately finding us and he nods. "Everything okay?" He walks over to us, eyeing us warily.

"All good. You get booze?" Sean asks.

"Yep, and Ana's god damn poptarts. She knows those things are like 90% sugar right?"

"Don't." Sean and I say at the same time as we shake our heads.

"They're good as shit though." Elliott jokes.

Mia makes her way over to us, wrapping her arm around Dylan's waist. "Everyone friends again?"

"We're good." I smile at her.

"Great, Kate and I want to play a game!"

Sean and Elliott look at me and I nod. "I got what you guys were saying. Thanks for the talk."

They nod, though Sean looks at me knowing that I was still feeling a bit unsettled. "What game, Mia?" I ask her.

Twenty minutes later, I was drunk, after losing miserably twice at _Fuck the Dealer._ God, how did I get fucked twice?

"C is HAMMERED." Sean jokes, and I really couldn't tell you how I got so drunk. _Oh right, because we played with tequila instead of beer,_ taking a shot of tequila instead of beer every time we had to drink.

"Ana is going to kill us." Kate shakes her head as she downs her shot.

"Is anyone sober?" Mia asks as she looks around at all of us, although I was by far the most gone, I think everyone else was catching up.

"C, are we going out tonight or staying in?" Sean asks as he reveals the card to Mia and she stomps her foot before taking another shot. "Two of em little Grey."

"Two shots? Get the fuck out." She says shooting him her middle finger.

"We should go out. If you guys can fucking keep it together." I tell them, narrowing my eyes.

* * *

They did manage to keep it together. The rest of the weekend went on without a hitch and I can safely say that the next two days were some of the best of my life, spending time with all of my favorite people congregated in the same space. _Even Kate._ I smile as we make our way into our apartment.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks as she tosses her purse on the couch.

"It was a good weekend. I had fun."

"Good!" Ana claps her hands and moves into my arms, and I can still smell her sun on her skin. She eventually got over her discomfort and donned that yellow bikini. She lasted all of about two minutes before I dragged her back inside, realizing that she really was showing far too much skin for my liking. She spent the rest of the afternoon in that sexy bikini, but behind our closed doors as I fucked her in it, countless times. Nevertheless, she'd put on a cover up and laid out for a few hours with Kate, and managed to still get a few shades darker.

"Happy almost birthday." She whispers against my chest before pressing a kiss to the skin.

"Thank you for getting everyone out here."

"I'd do anything for you." She smiles.

"Oh really? Anything?" I ask her, a wicked gleam in my eye.

"What did you have in mind Grey?" Her eyes match mine, as I pull her towards our bedroom. God knows I had a mountain of work to do, but the need for Ana was too great, the work would be there tomorrow. Work could wait, but my cock couldn't.


	23. Revelations

**A POV**

It's been a week since our weekend in the Hamptons and I can't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. To an outsider, perhaps it seemed like nothing had changed between Christian and I. But I could feel it. That disconnect. Something was off, and I couldn't figure out what it was.

I'd caught a few things here and there- the look on his face when he thought I _wasn't_ looking. His eyes blank and vacant as he stared off into space. The look that crossed over his eyes whenever someone congratulated me when we were in public or told me I was glowing despite the fact that I felt like I was ready to pop at any moment.

 _Was he no longer excited about the baby?_

 _No. That was impossible._

I look up at him as he sits across from me at our dining room table one morning. He bites into a piece of toast, his eyes not leaving his phone. I eye him over my orange juice, wishing that it was spiked with champagne so it would give me the liquid courage to begin probing my husband.

Not that I needed alcohol to talk to him, but I had a feeling this was going to be like pulling teeth and for that I needed to be relentless. And nothing made me more like a dog with a bone then a few drinks.

"How are the eggs?" I ask, rolling my eyes at my stupid question knowing that Christian preferred my cooking over anyone's. _And I did mean anyone's. Sorry Grace._

"Amazing as always." He smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes before turning back to his phone.

I frown, knowing that this was another red flag. Christian rarely worked during our meals together, his eyes rarely leaving me while we ate. Rarely was it silent, Christian and I having anything and everything to talk about even still. "Bacon not too crispy?"

"Just how I like it." He winks at me, and despite my suspicions, I feel my insides quivering with need.

I bite down on my lip, wondering why he was being so quiet. _Talk to me baby._ "Christian…" I trail off. I don't know what I'm going to say when he looks up, but my potential thoughts are halted by the sound of his phone ringing. My eyebrows furrow together as he presses the phone to his ear.

"Ros." He answers as he gets up from the table. My mouth drops open in shock as I watch the scene unfold. _Did he really just- while I was I preparing to say something?_

 _Oh. Fuck. That._

I get up, following him out of the kitchen area and towards our bedroom and stand in the doorway as he pulls on his jacket and grabs his briefcase. "Hold on a second, Ros. Babe, I'll see you later." He leans into kiss me, and I back up slightly, dodging his lips. He frowns and I take the time to grab his phone from his hands.

"Ros? Hey it's AG. Christian is going to be a little bit late, alright? You can handle whatever it is without him?" Christian tries to take the phone back from me but I hold a hand out stopping him.

 _Ana, what the hell?_ He mouths.

"Oh, hey AG! Yeah, tell the boss to take his time. Frankly, I could use the break. Something's crawled up his ass the last week."

"Mmmmhm, I'll talk to you later Ros." I smile as I hang up the phone and slide it into my bra that's hidden underneath my slinky silk robe.

"Right, like I won't go in there. Are you trying to deter me from looking for my phone?" He asks with a roll of his eyes as he points at my breasts.

"Stop it." I growl at him and his eyes widen. "Sit your shit down."

"Ana-"

"Now." I tell him as I put my hands on my hips..

"I do need to get to work, Ana, I don't have time-"

"Time for what? Me? Oh that's new." I cross my arms over my chest, inadvertently pushing my breasts upwards and his eyes automatically flit towards the movement.

"That's not what-"

"You took a call, while I was talking… not to mention you're using your phone during breakfast which is not normal…You barely said two words to me. That's not you. _That's not us._ "

He must see that now was not the time because he sighs, pulling his jacket back off and sits on the bed, holding his hand out for me to take. "Come here, baby."

"No, Christian. You can't seduce your way out of this." I bite my lip, the hormones producing the tears in my eyes. "Something's wrong and you're not telling me and it's scaring the shit out of me. Are you- is there something? I…" I press my hand over my mouth. The words are hiding in a box in my brain labeled _do not open_. But I can't stop my mind from going there.

 _He's not hiding anything._

 _He's not lying._

 _He's not… cheating._

"Anastasia, come here." He rubs his hands on his thighs before holding them out to me and I know that means that his urge to touch me is overwhelming him. I oblige his request, crossing the room and standing in front of him, between his legs and he wraps his arms around me. "I love you so much." He looks up at me, before he presses his lips to my stomach. His hands move up my body, cupping my breasts and before I can think his hand is in my robe, pulling his phone out. "But I really have to be at this meeting. We will talk later." He moves off the bed and towards the door when I spin around.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yell after him and I'm stunned that he's kept walking. I follow him down the hall, to see him collecting his things and downing the rest of his coffee that he had left on the table.

"You do not walk out on me."

"Don't be dramatic. I'm not walking out on you, Ana, I'm going to work."

 _Oh I will show you dramatic. Don't test me, Grey._ "We need to talk!"

"I agree. But now is not the time for that." He answers.

"So there _is_ something to talk about. You are being weird. You're lying to me about something. You're keeping something from me."

"I said, we would talk later." He snaps and I can see his frustrations bubbling to the surface.

"That's not how this works, Christian! That's never been how this works."

"Well, Ana, you pestering me into talking before I'm ready is not going to work."

I'm silent, his words hitting me harder than I anticipated. "I didn't mean to... pester?"

He sighs, remorse flashing over his face and I assume he's regretting his choice of words. "I just mean… I need some time."

"You've been acting strange for the past week! That's plenty of time. You never keep anything from me. We never have any types of communication problems."

"We don't, Ana."

"Clearly we do, if you're not talking to me! Oh my God, this is how marriage problems start." I drop to the chair, looking straight ahead as the tears flood my eyes. "And then one morning we'll wake up and we won't be having sex… well maybe you'll be having sex with your assistant. And I'll resent you for working too much, and then we'll go to some bullshit marriage counseling and then we'll be divvying up our property in negotiations, arguing over who gets the Hamptons timeshare. FYI, I get Sean in the divorce." I cross my arms over my belly, alerting me of another big issue in divorces. "Oh my God, and the baby! Well, you can see him on the weekends, I guess."

I look up to find horror mixed with anger on his face before he drops his briefcase to the ground and moves around the table to kneel in front of me. "Three things." He says quietly. "First, when you say sex with my assistant, do you mean like you and I doing some kind of role play thing? Because yeah sure I'm game, I guess. I'm going to let that one slide because I think your hormones are going nuts. But there will never be a time where you and I aren't having sex. There will never be a time where I'm having sex with anyone other than you, Anastasia Grey." He cocks an eyebrow in that sexy way he does. _Bastard_. "Secondly, I'm not even going to dignify your comment with a response, because you and I will never be getting divorced, or going to marriage counseling for that matter." He growls at me before he shakes his head. "I am sorry about this morning, that was insensitive and rude of me. This meeting is important, and I was making sure Andrea had everything prepared before I got there. But you're right, I shouldn't have been working during breakfast. That's our time together, and I love starting the day sharing that meal with you. I won't do it again." He strokes my cheek, his thumb finding the space under my eyes wiping away my tears.

"And the third thing?" I whisper and he smiles leaning forward and capturing my lips with a scorching kiss. His tongue probes my closed lips before sliding between them once I grant him entrance. He tastes of coffee and I moan at the flavors, tasting the drink I haven't had in seven months. _I don't know what I'm looking forward to having more- coffee or tequila… or sushi._

 _Sheesh, little one, you've really done a number on my diet._

He pulls away pressing a final gentle kiss to my lips. "I love you more than anything. I promise we will talk tonight. It's nothing about you or us… we're fine. We're perfect."

"Well then what-"

"Can you just respect my wishes? Tonight, Ana."

"Whatever it is, it won't change my opinion of you. It won't change how I feel about you. My love for you. Nothing."

"I know that, Ana." He nods as he stands as his hand finds my chin and his thumb rubs over my lips.

My lip quivers slightly, still feeling some type of way over this slight brush off. _What isn't he telling me?_

"Have a good day, sweetheart." He tells me as he makes his way towards the door.

"You too."

* * *

"I wasn't aware that we were leaving the premises today?" Luke Sawyer asks as he appears at my door shortly after I've called him from his post downstairs.

"I have to run a few errands." I grab my bag and a bottle of water, before we make our way into the elevator. I narrow my eyes at him as I watch his fingers gliding over his iPhone. I have a inkling at who he's texting, and it's confirmed the second my phone chirps inside my bag. I roll my eyes, knowing who it is before I even look.

 **Stay by Sawyer, Ana. Where are you even going?**

 _ **Out.**_ I reply instantly.

 _ **Really?**_

 **Yep.**

 _ **You're really not going to tell me?**_

 **I'm really not. I don't need to tell you what I'm doing every second of the day Christian, get real.** I know I'm behaving like a child who hasn't gotten their way, but I can't stop the irritation coursing through me as Christian is so obviously keeping something from me.

 _How do you like being kept in the dark?_

 _ **Fine, Ana. Just be safe.**_

I huff, shooting a look at Luke. "Do not tell him where we are going."

"Mrs. Grey…"

"No Luke. You're my security. You don't need to report every move I make to Christian or Taylor."

"Mr. Grey prefers—"

"Mr. Grey isn't here. But I am. And I'm asking that you don't alert them where we're going." I tell him as we move out of the elevator. I opted to wear heels today, knowing that I'd be photographed at some point and Christian would have fit.

He gives me a look that I can't quite detect as he opens the backseat door of our Audi Q7 for me to slide in. I think he's going to shut the door once I'm inside, but he doesn't. He holds it open, staring off into space for a second before he looks back at me. "Mr. Grey just worries about you."

"I'm fully aware." I cross my arms, my eyes staring straight ahead and avoiding his gaze. "Can we go please?"

* * *

We slow to a stop in front of the familiar building, my stomach growling as the smell of the Shake Shack I'd picked up for the occasion fills the car.

"I should only be an hour or so." I tell Luke as I hop out of the car. I know that there were at least two sure ways to get information out of men or get them to do what you ask. _Food and sex_. I could only use the sex card on one man in particular but Luke was toast the second I waved the white bag in front of his face.

I scurry around the car as Luke stuffs his face with the cheeseburger I'd gotten him.

 _Men are gross._

I know I was being a touch manipulative, especially as I get in the elevator and ride it to the fourteenth floor where I'd planned to entice my best friend with his favorite food.

My heels clack against the marble floor as I approach his receptionist. "Mrs. Grey. You look so gorgeous." A blonde woman with blue eyes that Shannon had expressed more than a distaste for. I give her a fake smile.

 _Sorry love, if my friend doesn't like you, neither do I._

"Is Mr. Peterson available?"

"Yes, I believe he's available. I'll confirm." She calls back to his office and I take a moment to look around his office to see if I spot Shannon. "You can go back. And can I just say, I loved what you were photographed wearing the other day. You take pregnancy chic to a completely different level." I give her a smile with as much grace as I can muster.

"Thank you." I call over my shoulder as I continue to Sean's office.

I walk down the long hallway to the end and push through his double doors. "Seanny!" I exclaim as make my way across the room.

"Banana." He nods, he's leaning against his desk, his arms crossed as he eyes me warily. I hold my offering out for him and shake it in front of his face.

"I brought lunch!"

"I see." He cocks his eyebrow. "I also know you want something."

"That's not true! Can't a girl bring her best friend lunch without there being some ulterior motive? I'm hurt. Hurt!" I put a hand over my heart.

"Spare me the dramatics, Ana. Tell me what it is you want, I had plans to have _Shannon_ for lunch if you know what I mean." He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "You'd pick sex over SHAKE SHACK?"

"It's very close, but I've become quite partial to Shannon's pussy." He winks.

"Fine. I'm not one to cock block anyone and I don't want to get in the way of my girl getting dicked down. So I'll cut to the chase. I want—"

I'm interrupted by Sean reaching his hand in the bag and pulling out the double cheeseburger I brought him. I barely have a chance to protest before he's taken a bite. "Well it's here. I'm not gonna turn it down…" he says through a mouthful of food.

I shake my head. "What is wrong with Christian?"

"Did you bring fries?"

I back up, pulling the bag out of his reach. "You can have fries if you answer my question."

"Come on Banana, you know I don't like to share secrets."

"I don't care what you don't like. I'm pregnant and this stress of not knowing what's wrong with my husband is not helping my blood pressure. So if you don't tell me you're contributing to the problem."

He freezes, his mouth still full of food. He manages to swallow down all the food and huffs. "That's fucked up of you to bring little dude into this."

"Christian's not talking to me, Sean." I shake my head, the goosebumps arising on my skin as the speaking the words aloud spook me.

"What makes you think he's talking to me?"

"He tells you everything."

"He tells _you_ everything." He retorts.

"Not this. He's been off ever since we got back from the Hamptons."

He shrugs as he snatches the bag from my hands and makes his way around his desk, plopping down in his chair. "Sit, Banana."

I sit, fearing the worst when Sean shakes his head. "I'm not going to tell you."

"So there is something to tell."

"I told Christian he needed to talk to you. But it's not my place to share this."

I stand up as quick as I can, prepared to tear him a new one for keeping something from me that I definitely needed to know. "Sean, this isn't some bullshit secret. It's affecting… _us._ Him not talking to me is a problem."

"I agree, but it doesn't mean it's my place to tell you what it is."

"We're having a baby, Sean. Like really soon. Now isn't the time for him to fall apart on me. Now is not the time for me to feel like we aren't a fucking team!"

"You and Christian will always be a team, Ana. Two halves of the same whole." He uses a french fry to point at me. "You know it's hard for Christian to share with you when something's bothering him. He doesn't ever like to appear as if he doesn't have all the answers. He doesn't like to appear weak in front of you. He wants to be everything for you."

"I know that. I told him he doesn't have to!" I knew better than anyone that Christian carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, to shield me from having to share any of it. I loved the sentiment, but I hated that it meant he kept things from me. We're both quiet for a moment, when I break the silence. "Is it about GEH?" I ask.

"Ana…"

"Yes or no. Is it something about work?"

"No. GEH is fine." He nods as he leans back in his chair.

"Is it something with his family?" I wasn't aware that there had been any problems between Grace and Carrick as of late, but I knew that was one thing that has made Christian distant in the past. "His parents? Mia? El? Oh my God, Elliott didn't cheat on Kate right? I know he'd struggle with keeping that from me."

"No none of that, Ana. This isn't about anyone else. It's about _him_."

"Is it about him… and me?"

He puts a hand over his mouth and the tears immediately flood my eyes. _He told me it wasn't about us._ "Ana, please don't cry…" he starts.

I grab my purse, moving towards the door. "He said… it had nothing to do with me."

"You are the center of Christian's world, Ana. If it's about him, it's about you too. Not the way you're thinking but…"

"Oh my God, Sean. Stop with the brain teasers and spit it the fuck out!" My hands are starting to shake, the tears which I was holding back, have started to spill out of my lids and down my face. I wrap my arms around myself, trying to shield my heart from what Sean is implying.

"He's just having some anxiety about being a dad, okay?"

My hands drop, my heart still racing a mile a minute as his words wash over me. "What?"

"He's just a little… nervous."

"And he feels like he can't share that with me? That's why he's been acting like this for the past week? Does he think I'm not nervous about being a mom? Not only do I have to push this child out of a hole this big," I say making a hole with my hand, "but I don't exactly have the best motherly example. He's made me feel like something was wrong between us all week because he's nervous about being a dad?"

I thought I would feel bad over whatever it was that was bothering Christian, but I wasn't. I was angry. Angry at him for feeling like he couldn't tell me, and even angrier that he felt that it was okay to shut me out when I was feeling the same.

 _We were supposed to be in this together._

"Ana…" Sean reaches for my arm as I've turned to walk out of his office.

"Don't tell him you told me. Don't tell him fucking anything." I say before I'm gone, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I'd been pacing the length of our apartment for the better part of the afternoon. I was half surprised I hadn't worn holes in the floor. I was feeling a myriad of emotions, and I knew they were going to come exploding out of me the second he walked through that door.

 _This wasn't fair._

 _If we couldn't talk to each other about these things- even now? Then we wouldn't make it as a couple. Whenever Christian and I did have any kind of communication problems, there was a disconnect so great that I felt it with every fiber of my being._

I pick up the phone as the time rounds seven pm, and I'm beginning to wonder when my husband would make his appearance. I dial his number, placing the phone on speaker and setting it on our island.

"Everything okay?" He asks immediately when he picks up the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine-"

"Great, I'm going into a meeting, can I call you back?"

"At seven?" My eyes move to the clock on the stove, needing the confirmation in blaring neon numbers that it was as late as I thought.

"Yes, it's a dinner meeting."

"Since when do you have dinner meetings? And usually you tell me when you're going to be late."

"This just came up and I texted you an hour ago." I frown, wondering how I could have missed it, but sure enough at 5:58 pm, he'd let me know that he would be home late and asked if I wanted him to bring me anything.

"Christian, you said we would talk tonight." I rub my stomach as I feel a swift kick, our son clearly in agreement.

"Baby, I know. And we will, but this just-"

"I don't care. You're the boss. Cancel it. Something came up, make something up. I don't care. You don't get to ghost me for a week, and then when you finally admit to something being wrong, I have to just sit and wait on pins and needles for you to turn my world upside down. That's not fair, and frankly you're a selfish asshole for doing this to me." My hands are shaking as I ball them into fists. I feel out of control and irrational, and the words I don't want to say come tumbling out of my mouth anyway. "If you're not walking through our door in an hour, don't bother coming home."

"What? Ana…"

"No, I mean it, Christian. You always do this. You always shut me out when you feel like you can't handle something. Whether it's your parents, or Blake, or GEH, it's like you think I'm made of glass so you just keep all these secrets from me. And then you shut me out, and it makes it worse! I'm your _wife_ , Christian. If you can't share these things with me, who the hell are you sharing them with?"

"No one, Ana!"

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"I knew I should have shown up at Sean's office." He grumbles and I almost throw my phone at the wall in frustration. _That was so not the fucking point!_

"How did you know I went to Sean's?" _Fucking Luke._

"I know you better than you know yourself, Ana. I knew you were going to try and get it out of him."

"He didn't tell me anything. But I do know he knows what's wrong."

"I wasn't ready to talk to you about it yet." He says quietly.

"You don't see the problem with that? You don't see the problem with the fact that you feel that you can't tell _me_ something?" I wasn't expecting his words to hurt as much as they do, but I feel like he's cut my heart wide open. "A marriage can have all the love in the world, but it's nothing without trust."

"I trust you, Ana- with my life."

"Obviously not. I'm going to bed. Just… whatever." I sigh.

"Ana, I'm coming home right after the meeting, I promise. We will talk."

I snort, pissed at him for not taking my threat more seriously about not bothering to come home if he wasn't here in an hour, and pissed at myself for even making the threat in the first place. "Sure."

"Baby…"

"Don't."

"I love you."

 _Don't hang up. Don't hang up. Say it back you stubborn twat._ "I love you too." I grit through my teeth.

 _"Don't go to bed angry, of course. But don't get off the phone angry either. You just never knew what was around the corner." Wise words of Mary Steele._

* * *

My eyes fly open as I was teetering on the edge of sleep when I hear something shatter in the kitchen. I sit up straight, my hands finding my cell phone and I see red when I see the time.

 _ELEVEN? What kind of dinner meeting goes four hours?_ _Oh he's a dead man._

I fling the covers off of me and make my way down the hall and into the kitchen to see my husband on his hands and knees picking up large pieces of glass. "Stay back." He tells me, putting an arm up to stop me from coming any closer. I cross my arms as he places the pieces into a brown paper bag. "FUCK!" He hisses and pulls his hand back, sucking the skin of his middle finger. I move around the island to the other side, and I see that he must have dropped a glass of water, because the water is dripping down the side of the counter and it's all over the floor.

"Really?" I say as I survey the damage. I turn the water on in the sink and motion for him to come towards me.

He stands, and moves closer to me. "Sorry, I just-" he hiccups and realization dawns on me.

I hold his hand under the faucet, cleaning his cut as I glare at him. "You're drunk? Are you kidding?"

"I'm not drunk… I had a few drinks but, I'm not drunk."

"At a business meeting?"

"Ana…"

I chuckle. "Save it. You went to happy hour or wherever the fuck while I was here, waiting to talk."

His face falls, and he shakes his head. "No, it really wasn't like that. You know how the first few meetings with a new client are, Ana. Yes they are more social, but it was business."

"I'm not getting on my hands and knees. First aid kit is under the sink." I tell him as I turn the water off. "You can sleep on the couch."

"What? Ana…" he reaches for me and I take a step back, moving out of arm's reach.

I turn my back to him and take a few steps before turning back around. "I'm scared too, Christian. And we could have gone through this together if you just opened up to me. I had already told you my apprehensions months ago, hell years ago!"

He frowns, "I thought you said Sean didn't tell you anything."

"I lied." I shrug. "Sorry, but I basically made him tell me, so don't be mad at him."

"Please don't be angry with me Ana." He takes a step forward and I hear the glass crunching under his foot.

"Christian!"

"Shit, sorry." He looks down but keeps moving until I'm pushed completely against the wall. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shut you out. But you know why I did it…"

"Just because I know why, doesn't make it okay. I know you want to protect me from everything, but it doesn't make it right. That can't be how this marriage works."

"Our marriage is perfect."

"Not when you don't talk to me."

"I know. I know." He guides me out of the kitchen, leaving his shoes that have shards of glass beneath the soles in the kitchen. He lifts me into his arms as if I'm light as a feather and I'm pissed at myself for letting him touch me so easily. He sits me gently on the bed and kneels in front of me, taking my hand in his. He presses a kiss to my open palm before resting it against his cheek. "I didn't want to freak out, because I know you're freaking out. I know your body is going through a hundred different feelings and emotions. It's under extreme conditions right now and I didn't want to add to the stress. You had an issue with your blood pressure and the last thing I wanted to do was add to any stress. I never want to be the reason your anxious."

"But I _have_ been. Because you aren't talking to me."

"I know, and for that I'm sorry."

I bite my bottom lip, knowing that his apology is sincere and knowing that I can't stay mad at him for long. "I'm mad at you."

"Are you?" He asks with a smile.

"Don't do that."

His hand reaches up and I know what he's going to do so I swat his hand away. "Don't even think about it."

He chuckles, knowing that if he touches my ears or my hair, I'll turn into a pile of mush. "Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Sex isn't going to fix this."

"I know, we can talk, I can rub your feet or your neck or… whatever." He smiles and I roll my eyes knowing exactly what he meant by _whatever_.

"Talk. And only because you've had my muscles in knots all day, so the warm water will help."

* * *

I'm sitting across from him in the tub, my feet in his lap as he rubs the soles. "I'm sorry I was so late."

"How did the meeting go anyway?"

"Good. The deal should go pretty smoothly, Ros has a meeting with their COO and the head of their HR tomorrow."

"You aren't going to be there?"

"I told her to handle it… I assumed we'd still be making up tomorrow."

I raise an eyebrow, knowing that if we were still making up tomorrow that meant he planned for it to be a long night. "Think I'll give in that easily, do you?"

A smile finds his lips. "Come."

I shake my head slowly, knowing that I didn't need to be sitting in his lap while we were both wet… and naked… _and wet._

He shrugs, and then he's moving towards me. _Fuck._ "If you won't come to me, I'll come to you." He moves my legs so that his are under mine and they wrap around my back pulling me closer to him. "I know I need to do better about opening up to you when something is bothering me. It's not because I don't trust you. Or that I think you won't make me feel better. It's none of that. It was on me."

His breath on my face, smells of mint and a hint of whiskey and my sex reacts to it immediately. _No Ana._ "I didn't want you to know I'm having these thoughts… I didn't want you to think less of me." He holds a hand up. "I know… you could never think less of me."

"Never."

"I've been having… these visions. Nightmares… I've woken up in this cold sweat a few nights, I'm surprised I haven't woke you."

"I could sleep through almost anything before… pregnancy has made me sleep like the dead."

"I have this nightmare about my early childhood... but he… our son… our poor defenseless baby is living through it. He's... _me._ And I have to watch it. But I can't stop it…." his hand finds his face and my heart breaks in my chest hearing him speak his fears. "I can't protect him, Ana…" he trails off, and when I look into his eyes they're red and glazed. He clears his throat. "I had an amazing childhood after age four. Carrick was an amazing father. And I owe everything to Grace. But… every once in a while, my mind drifts back to that first year of my life that I can remember. That night everything changed. The nights when he'd hit me, beat me, terrorize me. Why didn't my mom protect me from that?" He whispers and I don't hesitate from moving closer to him and wrapping my arms around him the best I can despite my stomach in the way.

I cup his face, making our eyes lock. "Because she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to protect you. But you, Christian…you are so strong. You will always be there for our children. For me… you would _never_ let anything bad happen to our family. You are going to be an amazing dad. I couldn't have handpicked a better father for my children." I smile. "He's so excited to meet you. Every time you speak, he goes crazy. He's so lucky to have you… we both are."

He rests his hands on my stomach that's underneath the water, rubbing me gently. "You're going to be the most amazing mother, you know that?"

"He's going to look exactly like you. Your eyes… your smile... most importantly though, he'll have your heart." I tell him. "Your kind, giving, loving heart. He's going to be the best big brother to all of our children. He'll protect them and look out for them and it'll be because of how he sees you take care of us. He'll be a better man because you're his father. Because _you're_ the best man I've ever known."

His lips are on my instantly, kissing me like his life depends on it, pouring every bit of passion into our kiss. "I… love… you…" he says between kisses, his lips tugging on mine gently. "You are my everything, Anastasia."

I pull away. "Then you can't keep things from me." My gaze finds the water, following a strand of bubbles that are disintegrating in the water. "Not big things like this. Well I would prefer you didn't keep anything from me."

"No secrets between us."

"Hm, I've heard that before." I raise an eyebrow at him and the faint smile that had found his lips disappears.

"Never again, Ana. I promise." He chuckles sarcastically, "Elliott and Sean were right, I needed to hear you say these things. You're the only person who can make it better."

"Ditto." I smile, knowing that he was the only person who could ever fix me when I feel broken. When I'm hurt, when I'm defeated. He could put me back together with a smile and his hugs that feel like they went on forever. _A hug I wanted now._

I spin around in the tub and back up slowly against his chest. He moves to the other end of the tub, resting against the back of it and wraps his arms around me, placing his hands on my stomach that is now peeking out the top of the water. "Two months."

"A little less than that now."

"I can't believe we made a baby."

"You can't?"

"I mean we do have a lot of sex… so I suppose it was inevitable. But it's crazy to think about. That there's life we made inside of you." He says as he continues to stroke my stomach, his lips finding my neck.

"I wouldn't have wanted to do this parenthood thing with anyone but you." I giggle and he kisses my temple.

"Back at you."


	24. And Baby Makes Three

**A/N: First and foremost let me say, I've never had a baby. So some of these sentiments may be way off course. And above all I want to entertain ya, so if Ana appears to have way more energy than maybe she should… well call it a creative liberty. I didn't want her asleep half the chapter!**

 **Also, this chapter picks up right where Chapter 47 in College Neighbors leaves off!**

* * *

 **And Baby Makes Three…**

 **July 18, 2021**

 **THE NEW YORK TIMES**

 _Newly self-made millionaire, age twenty-four Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia Grey have welcomed their first baby earlier this morning around 9 am EST. As reported Christian and Anastasia have been together since they were freshmen students at Harvard University in 2014. The mother and baby are both happy and healthy and the family asks that you respect their privacy at this time. It has not been reported on whether it is a boy or a girl. No other comments have been made at this time._

I scan the press release once before trying to pass Christian's phone back to him. He pays me no attention as he's staring intently down at the bundle of blue secured in his arms. "Hey, bring him back! You've had him for like twenty whole minutes! Stop hogging!" I pout, already feeling the disconnect from that severed umbilical cord. _He's been inside of me nine whole months and I was kind of getting used to having him in there._ I frown, feeling a bit empty as I run my hands over my stomach and not feeling the protrusion I'd gotten used to.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asks. He moves towards me, and sits on the bed next to me, bringing our son into view. Theodore Raymond Grey was every bit of perfection. Despite a wrench thrown in my initial birth plan, I think everything went pretty well. _Well I don't remember much except for the fact that I had a C-Section. See this is why I wanted a natural childbirth. All those drugs made me so groggy I barely remember anything! I wanted to be lucid._

 _Okay next time._

 _NEXT TIME? Okay, Ana let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's get this one potty-trained first. Or hell at very least out of the hospital._

"He's so beautiful." I rub my finger gently on his tiny hand that is currently balled into a fist. "I love you so much little blip." I whisper as I lean down and kiss his fist.

"I love you both." I look up upon hearing my husband's voice to see him staring straight at me, and I swear it's as if there are stars in his eyes.

"When can we go?" I ask, suddenly feeling my woman parts come slightly back to life after seeing the way my husband was gazing at me.

 _Is that weird for me to be thinking about sex this soon after- WAIT I didn't push this baby out of my vagina!_ My lips form an O shape before a grin finds my lips, that rivals the Cheshire cat.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary… why are you looking at me like that?"

"My vagina!"

"You have my full attention." He raises an eyebrow and I think without thinking he runs his tongue over his lips and his gaze automatically casts downward most likely looking for my vagina.

"It's still perfect! I didn't push Teddy out of it! It's tight and still a nice little hangout spot for your penis."

"I think you're still a little out of it from the meds, Ana." He chuckles. "Your vagina will always be a _nice little hangout spot for my penis."_

"No no, I mean… I think maybe we don't have to wait the six weeks?"

Christian's eyes light up like the fucking fourth of July as realization dawns on him. _Yeah that's what I thought! Out of it my ass._ "So how soon do you think?"

"I don't know, Google it!" I reach for his phone that was still sitting between us.

"Google? Why don't we just ask the Doctor?"

"Because I don't need the Doctor to have yet another lovely anecdote about how we can't keep it in our pants, thank you very much. They already think we fuck like rabbits."

"We do… fuck like rabbits."

"Okay, well can every nurse and Doctor in the maternity wing _not_ know that?" It was true, Christian and I had had more than a few incidents here. _What can I say? Ultrasounds made me horny. Okay that sounds bad. It's just, seeing the life we made always made Christian and I much more- passionate. I would get emotional, I would cry, he'd comfort me and then twenty seconds later his hand would be up my hospital gown._

 _We'd gotten caught on three separate occasions with Christian on top of me on that small hospital bed. The fourth time, his head was between my legs. I cried out both in pleasure and surprise, as he'd sucked my clit into his mouth at the very moment the nurse came in, to find his head underneath my gown._

"This still says about four to six weeks." He says not looking up from his phone.

"Wait, why!" I whine.

"Something about your cervix needing to close up...and-"

"I got it, thanks." I say snatching the phone from his hand, not needing him to read me some anatomically correct answer about my cervix and uterus and whatever else. I scan the article he pulled up and set the phone back down. With a C-Section not being in my birth plan, I hadn't done much research on it. Of course I knew some of the basics, but I wasn't under the impression that it was still just as traumatic on the body as natural childbirth.

 _I was stuck here for two fucking days?_

"You won't leave right?" I ask, looking up at him as he places Teddy in my arms.

"Leave to go where? Like to pee? Get some coffee? Talk to our families? That's the only reasons I'd have for being anywhere other than in this room with you. If you're asking if I'm leaving the hospital for any reason, the answer is absolutely not."

"You don't have to go back to work?"

"I don't have anywhere to be except here with you and Teddy." He rubs his nose against mine gently before pressing his lips slowly to mine and I'm just realizing that this is only the second time we've kissed this way since Teddy was born. I let myself melt into the kiss, feeling his tongue rub all around my mouth before moving against my tongue. His hands find my cheeks, his thumbs rubbing the space beneath my eyes. "My sweet Ana."

I must miss the sound of the door opening because all I hear is the sound of a chuckle. "I will certainly miss you two. You certainly made my days more interesting." I look up to see Dr. Greene staring at us with a smile on her face. "You're a beautiful couple."

"Don't you mean favorite?" I joke, with a bright smile on my face. _It was true, despite all of our mishaps, Dr. Greene made it no secret that she loved us._

"And miss us? You know we'll be back in your office probably at the end of next year when we are pregnant again." Christian adds.

My eyes dart to his, and I start to protest when I realize that there's no use arguing.

Dr. Greene chuckles and stares down at my chart. "Yes, I feel like we should discuss that first, you're probably chomping at the bit to ask me. No sex for about six weeks. But we'll be in touch, and of course I'll evaluate your progress at all of your post delivery appointments."

"Six weeks? Come on, Doc can't we bend that a little?"

"If everything looks good and I give you the all clear, until then no penetration for six weeks you two. I mean it."

I pout and I watch as Dr. Greene stares down my husband. "You don't want to hurt Ana, do you?"

 _Check mate._

Christian's eyes dart to me— wide, unblinking, terrified eyes and then back to Dr. Greene, shaking his head vigorously. "No, never!"

"Then, behave." She looks at me shooting me a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I should be tired, but I'm not."

"It's the adrenaline, it'll hit you soon. You should get some rest though now while you have some help around. Pretty soon, you won't have someone that can help you out while you're sleeping. Welcome to parenthood, you two!" She jokes and I stop her.

"Wait, that's it? No profound words of wisdom? What do we do when we take the baby home?"

"Raise it."

"The baby books don't exactly tell you how to do that." I panic, as if I've suddenly forgotten everything I've read like that time I took Biochem in high school and blanked completely on the final. _Good thing Harvard had already accepted me._

"Raising a child is a lot of trial and error. There is no specific way to doing things, or path you have to follow. So long as you love your baby, it will be fine. And you two have a lot of love for this little one. And you have a waiting room full of people that are bursting with love. I think this baby will have the best life."

I look up at Christian, the person who's been the best part of my life for longer than I can remember. "We are going to love him so much."

"So much." He repeats.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you." He tells me before his lips are on mine again, without a care in the world that Dr. Greene is still in the room.

"Oh yeah, this kid definitely won't be an only child." She chuckles as she makes her way out of the room.

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later…_**

Christian Trevelyan Grey is the love of my life. The man I've loved since I was a mere seventeen years old. He meant the world to me and I was unbelievably grateful that he'd given me the most precious and wonderful gift.

But I swear to GOD if he didn't leave me alone I was going to _lose_ it.

My apartment was beautiful— gorgeous actually. A three bedroom apartment at three thousand square feet in the Upper East Side. Which was almost unheard of for two twenty four year olds and a newborn. For the three of us, we had more than enough space. Add three more adults, and I was ready to lose my fucking mind.

One of said three bedrooms was the nursery. And the final bedroom was currently being inhabited by my lovely in laws who I truly adored. _That's right in-laws. As in plural. As in both Grace and Carrick were in my three thousand square feet apartment along with myself, Christian and a newborn. And much to my disappointment this now required me to put on pants everyday._

Do you know how annoying it is to wear clothes? I'm fairly certain in the two years I've been living in New York, I've worn pants in my apartment for a total of two hours.

 _And now I had to wear them all the time._

My third house guest is sleeping on my couch in the form of my wonderful sister in law. Mia Grey missed the actual birth, having not been able to catch a flight in time but arrived soon after and I swear hasn't stopped crying since.

But all four adults that I was currently sharing this three thousand feet with were fussing over me so much it felt like the five of us (plus Teddy) were squeezed into a one room apartment.

I huff placing a pillow over my head as I hear way too much chatter for seven am somewhere in the living room. The smell of syrup fills the apartment and I'm slightly annoyed that again my kitchen is being taken over. _I can cook you know._

"Do you even want pancakes?" I look next to me at the little man wiggling around next to me after Christian had brought him to me an hour ago to nurse. I'd burped him and laid him on my chest for a while but then laid him next to me. I turn on my side propping my head up on my hand and rub his chubby cheeks. "Should we tell Grandma that I'm trying to lose the baby weight. So no pancakes?" He kicks his feet and gurgles a smile playing on his lips and I giggle seeing his happy nature for the millionth time.

Teddy was the happiest baby. He wasn't fussy and he smiled pretty much on day two of his life. Christian and I were so ecstatic we both almost cried. I lean down and kiss his nose and his little lips. "I love you, munchkin!" I am attacking his tiny face with kisses when I hear the door open. I expect it to be Christian and I let out a yelp when I see its Mia and Sean. "What the fuck, can't you knock?" I slap a hand over my mouth remembering that Christian and I were trying to cut out swearing just in preparation for when Teddy gets older and starts understanding and repeating words. My eyes inadvertently flit to the "Swear Jar" we have on our dresser.

 _God dammit, I literally put like twenty dollars in there yesterday! I am so robbing that thing later._

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask.

"Well, Christian said you just nursed so I didn't have to worry about you having a boob out. And Mia came in first just in case!" Sean says. "Mrs. G told me last night to come over for pancakes."

"Since when do you wake up at this hour for pancakes! Bacon and mimosas— maybe. Sex— maybe. But pancakes?" I cross my arms and lift my eyebrow.

"Okay and maybe I wanted to see little dude!" He moves around the bed and before I can say anything he has Teddy in his arms and is moving out my bedroom door before I can say otherwise.

"Wait!" I call after him, but it's too late and I can already hear Grace's squeal. I see Mia has also left the room and honestly all I want to do is go back to sleep in a quiet house snuggled up to my _quiet_ husband.

I'm actually surprised that Christian hasn't been in to check on me. _It's been thirty whole minutes._ Ever since I got home, he's treated me like glass, and has fussed over me way more than necessary. I had a baby, I'm not an invalid.

I so appreciate everything he's done, but his anxiousness is making me anxious. _I won't break, Christian I swear!_

As if my thoughts are in tune with his, my husbands head pops in the door. "Oh good you're awake! I told them not to bother you if you were sleeping." He moves through the room carrying a tray, and sets it on the small table that they had set up next to me so I could have my meals in bed if I wanted because " _you still need to be resting." I look over, my eyes trained on nothing else except the mug with that familiar dark liquid inside._

"Oh my God, is that…" I yank it from the tray, completely bypassing the pancakes and the eggs that I know were cooked to perfection, Christian having learned exactly what I like after nine months of literally _all_ the eggs.

I even pass over the small bouquet of flowers and the small note in the corner that more than likely came from my husband.

 _We'll circle back to that in a second, right now all I can see is COFFEE._

I smell it and just the whiff of it makes the tears flood my eyes. "I'm sorry in advanced if I orgasm at the taste of this." I tell him with a small wince and he chuckles. The doctor told me at my last check up, that I could slowly start getting caffeine in _small_ doses back into my diet. I take a large swig and my nose immediately wrinkles at the putrid taste.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks staring at me. "Not good? I went personally this morning to the place around the corner and got your favorite _Could it be anymore_ hazelnut blend." He says with an eye roll.

The place around the corner had become my favorite place the second we moved in, and may have been part of the reason I love this building as much as I do. The coffee shop was set up almost exactly the same as the set of the FRIENDS coffee shop and all of the drinks were references to the iconic show.

"Are you sure? You didn't add anything?"

"No, of course not! I know how you take your coffee, Ana."

"It tastes… funny."

"Well the doctor did say that your tastes can change."

A frown finds my face as I think about how it's possible my love for coffee has been changed. I reach for the note, ripping open the envelope labeled _**Mama Grey.**_ I look up at him, a smile playing on my lips as I find another handwritten note from Christian.

 _ **We've been parents for three weeks! Where does the time go? I've loved every second of it.**_

 _ **I'm in complete awe of you everyday, Ana.**_

 _ **I love you**_

"I'm in complete awe of you too, Christian." I whisper as he sits next to me and I wonder if I'm finally going to get my wish of some quiet snuggling with the father of my baby. I push him down slightly, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I just want to be held for a second." Christian wraps his arms around me, burying his nose in my hair and pressing a kiss. Christian and I have been intimate here and there— mostly in the shower and my frequent bubble baths as it seems people need to be in our presence every two seconds disallowing us from having any real alone time in our bedroom.

I rub myself against him, pressing my nose into his Harvard t-shirt, desperate for his scent after my leg rubs against his cock. "Do you need me Ana? Should I run us a bath?"

"No." And I don't even try to hide the pout. "I'm sick of baths. I'm sick of not being able to walk around without pants. I'm sick of not being able to fool around in our living room." I press a kiss to his chest and look up at him, resting my chin on his chest.

"I know, baby. Believe me I know. I woke up at 6 am this morning to let my mother in after she left her key. But they just want to be helpful, Ana."

"And I so appreciate that. I know I should be dreading the day they leave but…" I sit up, looking down at him. "When are they leaving again?"

"One more week, babe."

I fall back into the pillows with a huff. "Can you go get Teddy?"

"Of course, baby." I watch as he moves through our room, his biceps flexing against the fabric of his t-shirt and my eyes dropping to his perfectly sculpted ass that I can almost make out through his sweatpants.

About ten minutes later, I don't hear anything which is odd with a house full of five adults and now Sean who was roaming around too. I hop out of bed and move towards the living room and I'm almost rendered speechless as I see the space has cleared out and Christian was cradling our son in his hands, kissing his forehead.

 _RIP ovaries._

I clear my throat and he looks up. He shoots me a devastating grin and moves closer to me. "I had a better idea." He tells me as he hands the sleeping child into my arms and kisses my temple.

I look around, stunned by the silence. "Where is everyone?"

"I told them to get lost. That you and I needed some time alone with Teddy." He raises an eyebrow. "That Daddy needed some alone time with Mommy."

My eyes widen hoping he didn't say that in front of my in-laws. "You said that?"

"No, Sean did." He chuckles, before rolling his eyes. "Either way my parents went to do some shopping and maybe a museum. Mia went shopping with one of her friends from college and Sean went…" he shrugs. "I don't know where."

"So we're alone?"

"We're alone."

I bite my lip and Christian is immediately pulling me towards the nursery. "I thought you said I had to sleep when the baby sleeps." I raise an eyebrow at one of the many "rules" that Christian had put in place that he'd gotten from memorizing all the baby books under the sun.

"Trust me after this orgasm I plan on giving you, you'll be knocked out in no time." He smirks.

* * *

"Oh God, right there. Right there." His lips ghost over my clitoris, his tongue moving in a figure eight motion as he eats me hungrily. My hands find his hair, moving down slowly and cupping the sides of his face as he doesn't apply too much pressure to my mound. "Harder." I moan, but he doesn't listen. "Come on baby, I'm so close. I just need… _more."_ I growl, not understanding why he's not listening to me. "You won't hurt me, Christian."

He growls against me and finally perks his head up. "I know how to eat your pussy. Don't tell me how to do my job."

"You're scared you're going to hurt me. Those licks are not the Christian Grey ones I'm used to."

"I'm trying something different."

I roll my eyes. "I don't want different, I want an orgasm."

His brows furrow. "And since when do I have problems making you come?"

"Evidently now." I knew Christian. He'd been all but scared to touch me at first until I basically had to pin him down and force feed him— me. Even now, I could tell that he was worried he'd hurt me.

"Excuse me for not wanting to use my teeth on you like I usually do." He barks and now all I was thinking about was those pearly whites sinking into my flesh.

I sigh. "Baby, I'm fine. The doctor says I'm healing perfectly. It's been three weeks. I'm not suggesting we have sex—"

"We are _not_ having sex." He warns.

"Fine. I'm just saying you could add a little more pressure, aggression, whatever… stop holding back."

"I'm not."

"Liar!"

"Now is that any way to talk to the father of your child?" He quips.

"It is when he's being fucking infuriating!"

"Ah ah." He clicks his tongue against his teeth and points at the _Swear Jar._

"Bite me." I challenge him. "Literally, please."

He shakes his head before lowering it back between my legs.

* * *

 ** _One week later..._**

I'm sitting in Central Park, next to Christian as he mindlessly plays with my hair. I have Teddy in my arms, rocking him slowly as we enjoy the warm breeze despite it being the dead of summer in New York. I feel his lips on my shoulder gently followed by a kiss on my neck. "I love watching you with him." His lips trail up finding my cheek and I giggle.

"You're so handsy today."

"You were right, as much as I love my parents I'm glad they're gone." After a long and teary goodbye, Grace, Carrick and Mia boarded their respective planes home leaving Christian, Teddy and I ready to take on— life.

"I'm going to the Doctor tomorrow." I don't look up at him because I don't want to see the salacious look all over his face. Christian and I had been counting down to the four week mark as we were banking on that being the appointment where we'd be cleared for intercourse.

"I know. I've cleared my schedule." He nibbles gently on my earlobe and trails kisses down my neck. "Mmm, I'm going to fuck you so hard and so deep baby." His voice is low, almost a growl leaving his throat and swirling around me.

"But— what if I can't?" I whimper.

"Then I'll eat your pussy… the way you like it." I laugh, remembering how just a week prior I had protested when he was going down on me. _I'll admit I was being a touch bratty, but he does know how to eat me out and he was SO not doing it right._

"I've missed you." I still haven't looked at him and instantly I hear a hum in my ear and his lips pressing against my neck.

"You have no idea. I've missed being inside of you."

"Are you going to fuck me like you mean it?" I give him a cheeky grin and he frowns, his eyes darting to the bundle in my arms.

"Little ears, Anastasia."

"Really? That's your takeaway? Okay excuse me. Are you going to screw me like you mean it? Are you going to insert your p into my v like you mean it?" I flutter my eyelashes at him and he chuckles.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Don't you trust me enough to tell you if you _were_ hurting me?"

"Actually no. I think you'd let me push you over the limits for the sake of both of our orgasms."

"What can I say? I'm selfless." I quip.

He smiles for a moment, but just as quickly it fades. "Ana… I just… seeing you…" he trails off and I frown, wondering where he's going with that.

"Seeing me what?"

"It's nothing."

"No. Try again." I knew there was something going on with Christian, but I chalked it up to still having some skittish feelings on being a father. Coupled with his parents literally on top of of us for the past month, I let his obvious tension slide. _But that ended now._ "What's wrong?" I follow his gaze as he stares off into space, his eyes sweeping over the perimeters of the park. I free one of my hands, keeping a secure hold on Teddy and grab his chin, bringing it back to me. "Christian? Baby, what's the matter?"

He clears his throat and stands to his feet, wrapping his hands around the handlebars of the stroller. "Let's go back home, okay? I think we've had Teddy out long enough."

The walk home was almost silent. Christian pushed the stroller the entire way, as my arm was securely around his waist, with Taylor a few yards ahead and Sawyer trailing behind. I kept wanting to press him on what was bothering him, but I figured he'd asked to go home so perhaps he could discuss what was wrong in private. _Away from any potential secret cameras._

We make it to the apartment and it seems Teddy has fallen asleep and I praise the _Sleep Fairy_ or _Sandman_ or whoever puts babies to sleep without twenty minutes of wailing first.

 _I really had the best baby ever._

Christian places him in his bassinet and looks at me, the worry marring his perfect features. "Wanna go lay down?"

"And talk?" I ask, my voice quiet and timid as I know that now was not the time for my sass.

He nods, not saying another word and before I can think, I'm hoisted into his arms and being carried one room over to our bedroom. He deposits me on the bed and lies next to me, propping himself up on his elbow while I lay on my back.

"I did something, and I'm not sure if you'll be mad when you find out what that something is." He rubs my arm gently and his words make the goosebumps appear instantly.

"When? What did you do?"

"If I can't be honest with you, I can't be honest with anyone. You're the only one I can share the depths of my mind with. The dark places... the things I'd be too ashamed to share with anyone else."

"I know. Me too. Safe space." I tell him. I never wanted him to feel like I judged him. Like he couldn't tell me things, things that weren't necessarily good. "You're my person. I want you to feel like you can share everything with me." I tell him softly, my hand finding his face. _But I would be lying if I said I wasn't feeling slightly apprehensive to hear what he had to tell me._

"We hadn't talked about what would happen if… if something went wrong in there." A confused look finds my face and he nods, knowing that he needs to continue. "In the delivery room."

My blood runs cold. _Was something wrong? Did something happen?_ Despite the fact that I know Teddy is perfectly happy and healthy, I had an irrational need to have him in my arms- _right this second_. I go to get up when Christian holds me in place. "He's fine, he's okay, he's perfect."

"I-"

"Ana he's asleep. And we need to talk. Let him be."

"But he needs me…" My eyes well up with tears as I stare at the door, wishing that my baby would manifest.

Christian moves my face towards him. "He's okay."

"What are you saying?"

"There was-" he swallows hard, and I can sense that he has tears lodged in his throat, "some complications during the C-section."

"Complications?"

He's quiet and then he's on his back looking up at the ceiling. "I can't live in a world where you don't exist, Ana."

I'm still on my back, so I turn my head slightly to look at him. "Ditto."

"Then maybe you'll understand."

"Understand what?"

"You were in distress…"

I try to rack my brain for anything that felt scary during that period. I try to recall if anything was pushing me towards any white warm lights, but I come up short. "I don't remember-"

"They asked me to choose, Ana. They asked me to choose, and we had never talked about what to do in the event that happened. But honestly, even if we had, I can't promise you I'd honor your wishes. I can't promise that I'd advise a doctor to save anyone over you. Does that make me a shitty Dad? Am I already doing a horrible job at protecting him? I told Dr. Greene to save you. When she asked…"

My heart plummets. _I had no idea it came to that._ "Why didn't you tell me?" My voice isn't above a whisper. I'm not sure if I'm trying to stop myself from crying or screaming or what, but I feel the familiar tingle of tears just a moment away.

"I knew I had to. But I just wanted to be alone with you, and as we both know we haven't had a ton of alone time. I knew you were going to be upset. I was going to be upset… I just didn't want to do it with people in the other room, even if they were our family."

I sit up, my hands finding my lap and within a second, Christian is sitting up too and pulls me into his lap wrapping his hands around me. "Do you hate me?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Never I just…" I clear my throat. "Like you said, you probably wouldn't have taken my opinion into consideration anyway. But just so you know, it would have killed me anyway if I woke up and we didn't have our baby."

"I know. It would have killed me too, but I'd have _you_. We'd have each other. I just…"

"That's our baby, Christian. Our child!"

"I know! I know… But I hadn't even met him at the time. I wasn't about to choose anyone I'd never met over the woman I've loved for the past seven years of my life. For the woman I plan to love for the next seventy years of my life. I need you around for those, Ana. I can't… I can't do this without you."

"You would have to. If anything ever happened to me, you'd have to be strong for Teddy, for our babies. The same goes for me. If anything ever happened to you…." I trail off, my brain suddenly shutting down having said the words. "A part of me would die right along with you." I whisper softly, the morbidity of this conversation suddenly weighing down hard on me. "I would never be the same. But I couldn't leave our children."

"That's a completely different scenario though. I just mean if this happens again… where I'm forced to choose…"

"Choose our baby, Christian."

"No! I… I can't promise you I can do that. And please don't ask me to. I can't tell the Doctor to… I won't ask her to not save your life. I won't."

At this point, my heart is hammering in my chest and I feel myself getting short of breath. "Why are we talking about this, it's over."

"Well we are planning to have more kids, and I just felt like it was a conversation we needed to have. I was blindsided last month and frankly Dr. Greene's words are still ringing in my ear..."

"I'm sorry that happened. I'm sorry you had to make that call without me."

"I would have pulled rank anyway." He kisses my neck and holds me tighter. "I can't live without you."

I swallow, not wanting to say the words but feeling as if I have to. "But you can live without our baby?"

His face falls and he looks away from me. "I made the call in the moment. If it came down to it… I'd choose you over anyone. You're the other half of me, Ana. I can't… I won't… I choose you every time. I love Teddy more than my own life, and I'd give my life for his in a heartbeat…and any of our future babies but if you're asking if I'd give your life…" he bites his lip nervously. "Don't ask."

I sigh, hearing his feelings for me, his love and devotion for me spelled out so simply. "I love you. More than anything. And I just… I hope it never comes to that again, because I don't know if a part of me would ever forgive you for it."

I half expect him to argue back or perhaps try to push me into seeing his side, but all he does is nod. "I understand."

* * *

Despite the heaviness of yesterday's conversation, Christian and I were in a great mood. It wasn't something that we needed to talk about for now. Teddy was perfect, I was perfect and soon our sex life would be back to perfect.

 _Life was perfect_.

And we didn't want to ruin the mood of the day by talking about the morose subjects of yesterday.

I do a little dance in the seat as Christian sits next to me, cradling our baby in his arms, talking to him as he always does in the _cutest_ voice. _Seriously, Christian was the greatest Dad in the world._ I stare in awe, as I watch the man I'm so in love with with our son. The bond they have is something so precious and pure that it makes my heart soar.

"Mama and Papa Grey!" I hear and I turn to the source of our names to see Dr. Greene walking towards us. "And Baby Grey! My favorite patients."

"Ah, so you admit it." I smirk and she winks as we follow her back to her office.

"I wasn't expecting for you to bring the baby."

"Well the Godfather was busy until later, and besides our security, we aren't comfortable leaving him with anyone else."

 _But if we were in the clear, we already alerted Sean that we would definitely be needing a sitter for an hour or so- probably longer but you know._

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, huh?"

* * *

A pout has been permanently etched on my face the entire ride home as I hear Dr. Greene's words. "Baby, she said two more weeks max."

"Oh, you don't want to have sex with me now?"

"More than I want my next breath, but you know I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your healing process."

"I know." I pout as I look down at the tiny person strapped into the car seat next to me. Christian was driving, much to Taylor's annoyance. Usually, he drives while Christian sits in the front and Teddy and I sit in the back. But Christian opted to drive us alone today, and Taylor all but had a fit warning us that the public was still anxious for any and all photos of us. I turn around and spot the familiar Audi following close behind us.

"My little munchkin. I love you so much." My _mom voice_ as I'd so affectionately named it, is out in full force. High pitched and animated and I hear a snort from the front.

"Don't you start. Your _Dad voice_ is just as bad."

I don't even have to see his face to know that he's giving me some significant side eye. I watch as Teddy's eyes flutter closed as he continues to suck on his pacifier, clutching my index finger in his hand. I rest my chin on the carseat and just stare at the little man with eyes that matched his father's that had stole my heart the second I'd stared into them. My eyes shoot to the man driving and I smile as I watch him concentrating on the road, wanting nothing more than to get us home safe and sound

 _I was so in love with my life._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed just some fluffy goodness (with a splash of angst). Yay Teddy is here! Next up, Christian goes back to work. Yeah I had him out for a month, oops! Who knows what the state of GEH is like now! HA!**


	25. Daddy's Home!

_**September 1, 2021**_

The smell of mint, a familiar cologne and an even more familiar smell that speaks to me on the deepest level rouses me from sleep at God knows what hour. I know what it means the second I open my eyes, so I squeeze my eyes harder together, desperate not to wake up, as I know what it means the second I let my eyes flutter open.

"Open your eyes for me, baby. Give me a kiss, before I go." I turn my head into the pillow hearing his words and let out a sad groan. I feel his lips on my neck and then on my shoulders. "Ana, don't make this harder, I'm already having a difficult time." He nibbles on my naked shoulder and pushes me gently to my back. The sheet falls slightly and before it can reveal my completely bare chest, he pushes the sheet back up to my neck. "If I see them, then I'm going to want to play with them." He growls. "Come on baby, please." He pleads with me. I feel his lips peppering kisses on my face but he pulls back, and I can feel his face hovering just above mine.

"When I open my eyes, it means you're leaving. I'm just… not ready."

"Me either, but I have to get back to work. I was supposed to go back two days ago, and I let your blue eyes and pink pussy talk me out of it." My eyes fly open at that, wondering if maybe they could entice him into one more day.

"Why do you have to go back today. Why not next week… or never?" I sit up in bed as I stare at my husband who looks just as sad as I feel.

"I've been out of office for almost six full weeks, baby, I have to."

"You've gone to the office a few times…" I trail off, but even I have to admit it's been few and far between as he's worked mostly from home.

"This sucks for me too, but we've done this before. Been away from each other for a full day?"

"I know… I'm being silly but I've just gotten used to having you around. I'll miss you. And Teddy will miss you."

"Facetime me. I want to see you both throughout the day, alright?"

"What if you can't pick up?" I pout. I'm fully aware that I'm being a bit whiny, but I really had gotten used to having him close by. And watching him with our baby… God it was like better than porn. It did something to my insides that I couldn't describe. And as soon as he rocked him to sleep, it usually led to me kneeling in front of him with his cock in my mouth.

"I'll pick up no matter what I'm doing." He says. "Now come on, I have to go, give me a kiss."

I cross my arms. "If I don't kiss you, you won't leave?"

"I don't want to play this game." He raises an eyebrow at me and I raise one back before attempting to climb into his lap. "Ah ah ah." He holds an arm out, effectively keeping me in place. "I know you're naked under that sheet, and I also know you're wet as fuck in the mornings."

"Then why didn't we take care of it?"

"Because I knew if I had a taste, we'd be right back to square one, and I would be taking off yet another day."

"I'm willing to take the risk." I manage to make it out of the sheet and into his arms before he has a chance to brace himself.

"Ana—" I can already hear the slight scolding in his voice but that immediately turns to a groan when my lips did his ear. I graze it with my teeth before letting my tongue dart out and skim the area before trailing down his neck. "God, Ana… you are so fucking sexy." He growls in my ear. "I've barely had my fill of you after not having you for a full five weeks." Christian and I finally got the all clear for sex a week ago and I think I've been walking like I just got off a horse since then.

They say whenever the baby slept the mother should sleep. Christian and I took that to mean whenever Teddy slept, mommy and daddy would fool around. I haven't slept much but we've surely made up for the no intercourse. I smirk to myself thinking about the last week. _Whoever said babies means no sex was stupid. But I guess it_ _helps when you have the world's happiest and least fussy baby._

"As much as I want to stay here with you, I do have to go baby." He pulls my face away from his neck and holds it in his hands before rubbing his nose against mine. "Kiss. Now."

I admit defeat knowing that this is just as hard on him as it is on me. He's trying to be the strong one and I'm definitely not making it easier. "Fine." I pout as I press my lips to his.

* * *

 **C POV**

Ten minutes later after a kiss that turned to making out with my naked wife literally sitting on top of me, I finally pulled myself from under her, willing my dick down with every step towards the front door. She throws a robe on and picks up Teddy from his room and follows me.

"Say bye daddy!" I don't expect the words to hit me as hard as I do but they stop me dead in my tracks. I turn around to see Ana holding our son in her arms, the look of love radiating off of her in waves. She's gazing down at him like he's the most perfect thing and I can't help but look at them both the same way.

"I'll be home at six at the latest." I tell her as I rub my hand down her arm and kiss her forehead before placing one on our sons head. "I love you so much."

"I know." She bites her bottom lip and I know it's not because she's trying to turn me on but because she's trying to stop herself from crying. I pull on her bottom lip and shake my head at her. "Don't."

"I'm trying." She giggles but I can see the sadness lurking underneath and it kills me that I can't make her feel better.

I open the door and see Taylor standing on the other side as always, waiting for me. "I'll see you tonight."

"We'll be waiting." She tells me, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears which has a direct line to my heart.

 _Walk away Christian._

I swallow the lump in my throat and close the door behind me trying my best not to turn back when I hear the sounds of my wife's sniffles from the other side of the door.

 _This was going to be a long fucking day._

The second I step into the building I now owned over half of I feel my brain begin to compartmentalize. _Grey, if you spend the entire day obsessing over Ana and Teddy wondering if they're okay, what they're doing and if they're safe you're never going to get anything done!_

I'm greeted in the lobby of the top floor of the building that I was months away from being able to call GEH by Andrea. For now the bottom eight floors were inhabited by another company I was hoping to clear out by the end of the year.

"Mr. Grey, welcome back… officially?" Andrea stares down at her tablet in one hand before looking up and giving me a smile. "I'll let you get settled before I bombard you with the details but—"

"No. Bombard me." _If I get to my office and I'm left alone with my thoughts too long I'll call Ana and it's only been…_ I glance down at my watch. _Thirty- five minutes._ I blow out a breath. "Tell me there's coffee on my desk."

"There's coffee on your desk." She gives me a smile and falls into step with me as we walk towards my office. I open my door to find Ros seated at my desk with a bright smile on her face and a balloon in her hand that says "Welcome Back." If it were anyone else I would think it's a halfway nice gesture but my guess is she's just being a smartass after I told her I'd be in the office two weeks ago… and then a week ago… and then two days ago.

"Welcome back, boss man!" She stands and makes her way around my desk and hands the balloon out for me, a sassy smile playing at her lips.

"Must you be here?" I walk by her, ignoring her balloon and setting my briefcase down on my desk as I reach for the coffee wishing that baileys would somehow manifest inside.

"Why the long face Daddyo?"

I glare at her ignoring both her and the thump in my chest that comes from hearing the D word. _I wonder what Teddy is doing?_ "I want the entire staff in the conference room four in twe-" _If you say thirty, you'll have time to call home._ A voice whispers. "Thirty minutes."

"You got it boss." Ros says as she leaves my office her heels clicking obnoxiously against my marble floor. "Welcome back, I can actually say I kinda missed you."

"Feeling isn't mutual, get out." I shoot her a smile, so she knows I'm half kidding. Ros did deserve a raise, and one hell of a vacation, after I'd left her essentially as acting CEO in my absence. She signed off on most things, and was available around the clock while I was out on paternity leave.

 _Maybe now was the time to give her that vacation?_

 _If you send her on vacation, who's going to watch GEH if you need to stay home? What if Teddy is sick? Or Ana gets sick?_

I rub my forehead feeling the headache coming on before I take a long sip of my coffee hoping it will quiet it.

I hear my door open again and I prepare myself for whoever is bothering me. I resist the groan when I see it's Alex Paulson- my PR rep. This man was way too exuberant at all times and I hadn't finished my coffee yet. I take a few large gulps, hoping that it gives me a fraction of patience to deal with this annoying pest.

"Mr. Grey, hi! Welcome back!" He glides through the room, with a file in his hand and his iPad in the other. I lean my head back in my chair.

"Mr. Paulson, what can I help you with?" I give him a look that I know he understands. _Make it quick._

"How is Mrs. Grey and Theodore?" He asks and I narrow my gaze as I imagine that he thinks he can extend his time by talking about my two favorite people.

I raise an eyebrow at him and let my index finger skim my top lip. "They're doing well."

"Excellent. Glad to hear it! Well, I was hoping we could actually talk about them."

I lean forward slightly. "You have my attention."

"Well, the community just loves Anastasia." I shoot him a glare and he fidgets under my hard gaze. "I mean Mrs. Grey." He corrects. "And we were hoping you'd be willing to do a press release with her and the new baby? We know you like to be private but—"

"No." I tell him.

"It would just be one picture and one statement." He responds quickly.

"You already released a statement."

"The public doesn't even know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"And that's my problem, why? And most people know it's a boy by now."

"Not officially," he argues. "We haven't released anything stating the sex of the baby."

"Ana and I have been walking around New York with him!"

"Hardly. I think a pap caught you in the park like twice and you all but had a fit and made me get the pictures before they were released." I growl thinking about the pictures of Ana holding Teddy and my lips firmly planted on Ana's neck. Not that I would give a fuck that everyone in America saw me kissing my wife but it was not the point. I didn't want my son or Ana splashed all over every gossip site in the tri-state area in the process.

"Well excuse me for wanting privacy."

"You lost that right after your first million and a Forbes magazine cover." He crosses his arms and I'll have to say I'm impressed by his relentlessness today. Usually I send him off with his tail between his legs within minutes but today he's standing his ground. _Doesn't mean I'm agreeing to that._

"I'll talk to Mrs. Grey." I say as my index finger and thumb pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Wonderful!" He claps his hands as best as he can before sliding the file towards me. "I've written a mock press release and ideas I have for the picture."

"When did you hear me agree to anything?"

"The second you said I'll talk to Mrs. Grey." He gives me a cheeky grin. "She loves me." He leaves without another glance and I roll my eyes thinking about the truth behind that statement. My wife did love Alex as they shared a love for bad reality television and horrible scary movies.

I open the file and read what Alex and his team have come up with.

 _ **Three's Company**_

 **CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Christian Grey and his wife Anastasia welcomed their son Theodore Raymond Grey on July 18, 2021. They were surrounded by their family and loved ones as they brought their tiny bundle into the world early that morning. At 7 pounds 8 ounces, the baby, affectionately known as Teddy is happy and healthy. "They have never been more in love— both with each other and with their baby." A source close to America's newest trio, states. "They're so happy. They really are the perfect family."**

I toss the release on my desk and rub my face wondering what harm it would do to release this. I pick up the phone to call Ana to get her thoughts and hear her voice when there's a knock on my door _again. God, what now?_ "What?" I bark at the door when Andrea peeks her head in. I breathe a sigh of relief as she really is more helpful than an annoyance. "Come in and shut the door and tell anyone else still looking for me I'm still out on leave."

She chuckles as she shuts the door behind her. "Rough first day?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"I just wanted to discuss a few things with you that I don't know may have slipped your mind?"

"Shoot." I say as I finally pull my laptop out and set it next to my computer.

"Mrs. Grey's birthday?"

My eyes snap to hers and I draw my eyebrows together. "I don't need you to remind me of when my wife's birthday is, Andrea. I know." It's a date that's been ingrained in my brain.

"No I know. But you had me make reservations two months ago, a private room at the Four Seasons? They called to confirm, both the private dining room for dinner and the hotel room for the night? I just want to make sure that… well… are you taking Teddy? Do you have a sitter? Because you have Mr. Peterson and Miss Winters on the guest list. As well as Miss Kavanagh and your brother? Are they all still coming?"

I groan and put a hand over my eyes. "Right. Babysitter. Can I get back to you?" I don't know what I was thinking. Dinner was one thing but a night away from Teddy? I don't think Ana will be on board with that. _Maybe if we brought him with us? He has been sleeping through the night?_

Yes and the point of a night at a hotel with Ana is to _not_ sleep through the night. There's a spark in my dick that I can't ignore and I shift in my chair slightly trying to relieve the ache that could only be lessened by my wife's lips or wet pussy wrapped around it.

"Anything else, Andrea?" I've been away from Anastasia for less than two fucking hours and I already need to hear her voice and evidently my hand wrapped around my dick.

 _I knew I should have made love to her this morning._

"Yes, there's a new group of interns that will be in our meeting later."

"Interns?" I raise an eyebrow. _We weren't expecting interns until…_ My eyes flit to my calendar. _Shit it's September 1? What the hell_ _ **am**_ _I going to get Ana for her birthday?_

"Right, yes."

"I just didn't want you to be caught off guard. There's four of them sir. Two for marketing, one for sales and one that will be Ros' assistant."

"And how do you feel about that?" I cross my arms knowing that until now, Andrea took care of both me and Ros. But the workload was becoming a bit overwhelming for one person. So we hired someone solely for Ros as there was no way I was giving up the Godsend that was Andrea Parker. Besides, Andrea has never once been inappropriate towards me and I know that she's in the minority.

"I mean I'll train her to do things my way." She laughs and I nod.

"Okay what else." She shifts nervously between her left and right foot and I raise an eyebrow at her. "I just gave you a raise so I know you're not asking." I cross my hands over my chest.

"Well—" She starts.

"Okay fine, what's your number?" _Give her what she wants! Do you know how long it takes to break in a new assistant?_

"No… well… wait let's circle back to that?" A smile pulls at her lips.

I roll my eyes. "Spit it out, Parker, I want to call Ana before the meeting."

"Well I was hoping I could have this Friday and next Monday off?" She blanches slightly.

"What kind of bullshit schedule request is that? I've been gone six weeks and you think now is the time for you to take vacation? And three days in advanced?"

"It's hardly a vacation." She cocks her head to the side and I raise an eyebrow at her warning her to watch it. "My boyfriend surprised me with a trip to LA. We wanted to leave a little early."

"And what do you expect me to do without you for two days?"

"You'll have Leila."

"Leila?"

"Leila Williams… Miss Bailey's new assistant."

"I don't want Leila. Leila doesn't know how I do things."

"I'll leave a list, it'll be fine. Please Mr. Grey, I never ask for anything. Don't make me go over your head." There's a mischievous look in her eye and I know better than to think she means she's going to Ros or HR.

"You call Ana with this bullshit and you're fired."

"Good one." She calls over her shoulder as she walks out of my office knowing full well she's going to get what she wants… and probably that raise.

 _Fucker._

I know some would say I just let my assistant walk all over me but Andrea really was the best. She went above and beyond her job details and worked around the clock when I was first getting GEH off the ground for little pay and bare minimum health benefits. There was something to be said for good loyal employees. She worked 80 hour weeks for 40 hour pay, foregoing weekends and days off the first few months. She was a hard worker and rarely complained, but I suppose now that warranted a reward. Although I compensated her thoroughly now. She was probably one of the highest paid executive assistants in the area with a company credit card I rarely checked. She could be buying the entire Bergdorfs shoe department every month and I wouldn't know it. But she wouldn't.

 _Loyalty. I had a loyal employee in Andrea. I'll survive without her for two days._

I huff and march out of my office and bark her name. "You're working late tomorrow." I point at her. "And I need you to call my mother. See if she'd be willing to fly in for Ana's birthday. There's only a handful of people that Ana would feel comfortable leaving Teddy overnight with. And I don't think I'm even in that group." I say rubbing my forehead.

"And then…" she smiles at me.

"And then you can be off Friday and Monday." I grumble. "But keep your phone on."

"Yes sir." She salutes. "Oh perfect." She stands up and moves around the desk. "Leila, this is Mr. Grey. Mr. Grey, this is Miss Bailey's new assistant, Leila Williams."

I look at the petite brunette, her hair pulled into a sleek ponytail. Her eyes seem a bit too big for her face and she's staring at me like… _oh God dammit. I know that look._

"Miss Williams." I hold my hand out for her and she shakes it, and I can feel her nerves in her grip. _God I hate people with weak handshakes. Get a grip, woman._ I swear she's not even breathing as she looks at me her eyes wide and unblinking.

She must finally remember herself because she speaks. "Mr. Grey, hello. Hi. I mean it's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for the opportunity." Her cheeks turn bright red and she bites her bottom lip nervously.

"Well I didn't hire you, Miss Parker did. Thank her." I point at Andrea. "You. My office."

I turn on my heel, prepared to give Andrea and earful for the starry eyed woman that I want no part of.

* * *

The staff meeting is coming to a close and as it stands it's been three hours since I've spoken to Ana. _Why hasn't she called? I told her to call._

I make my way back to my office and pick up the phone. "Hi handsome." I hear giggles into the phone and just like that my nerves are immediately put at ease.

"God I miss you." It comes out in a rush and I hear her giggle again on the other end.

"Back at you. I called you earlier, I was wondering when you'd call me back."

"You did?" I look at my phone and I don't see a missed call. "When?"

"I called your office. You have a new assistant?"

"What?"

"Yeah Andrea didn't answer. Someone named Leila answered?"

"It's Ros' new assistant. Why didn't you call my direct line?" _But also why is Leila picking up instead of Andrea?_ "Or my cell?"

"Well I wanted to talk to Andrea. She sent the cutest stuff for Teddy and I wanted to thank her. They just came today. Baby wait till you see, it's this cute little onesie that says 'CEO in Training'." I chuckle. _Laying it on thick huh, Andrea?_

"Wait, so you left word with Leila?"

"Yeah…" her voice falters slightly. "You didn't get it?"

I grit my teeth and my nostrils flare. "No."

"Oh. Well I'm sure it was a mistake."

"Yeah sure. This girl isn't going to last the week if she can't pass along the most important message I'll ever receive."

"Aw. I love you too. Maybe it just slipped her mind. No big deal, I didn't want anything. Just to talk to you." Her words soften me slightly but I'm still pissed thinking about Leila "forgetting" to give me a message from Ana.

"Anything with you is a big deal." I correct her. "But baby, can I call you back? I'll FaceTime you. I want to see you and Teddy."

"Kay!" She gives me a kiss through the phone before she hangs up and then I'm on the move instantly.

"Where were you?" I point at Andrea. "And why is she answering your phone?" I point at the empty desk in front of the adjacent office that belongs to Ros.

"The lines are connected. I must not have been here. She—"

I interrupt her, and put my hand up. "Well Ana called, and she didn't give me the goddamn message." I growl at her. Andrea is a great assistant but I have no patience when it came to Anastasia's phone calls and she knows that.

She has the decency to stay quiet for a second knowing that of all the things she could do, that was high on the list of infractions. "I'll talk to her."

"No. That is strike one, two and three."

"Mr. Grey, I'm sure she wrote it down and forgot to pass it on."

"Strike one," I put a finger up. "Two," another finger. "And three," I bark. "Get rid of her."

"Mr. Grey you're being irrational. This is all because you think she has inappropriate feelings for you?"

"No, this is because she didn't tell me that my wife called. Andrea, I will fire _you_ over some shit like that. Don't test me."

She blows out a breath. "I will talk to her. Please. I need the help and it took us weeks to find her."

"And I got no say! I own the company!"

"Mr. Grey with all due respect you haven't been here. Ros has basically run GEH for the past six weeks."

"Watch yourself, Parker. I'm still your boss. And all you care about is being off this weekend! Never mind that this woman is probably trying to pull some _Fatal Attraction_ crap."

"You're being paranoid and in _Fatal Attraction_ he actually sleeps with her."

"You arguing with me sounds like you're working Saturday." I stare her down and she huffs. Her eyes move away from me and I notice movement in my peripheral. I watch as Leila all but sashays past me and sits down at her desk and looks back and forth between Andrea and myself.

I look at Andrea as if to say _well— on with it._ "Leila, did Mr. Grey's wife call?"

"Oh. Umm… no I don't think so?" She makes a show of looking through some papers before shaking her head. "I don't have a note here."

Andrea furrows her brow. "Are you sure? Did you take any calls while I was gone?"

"No? I was too nervous to answer the phone."

"So you let them roll to voicemail?" I ask. "I don't like that. And my wife _did_ call. She said you answered."

"But I didn't."

"So you're calling my wife a liar, then?" I can't even hide the tone of my voice. "That's strike four through ten." I look at Andrea. "You better find me someone by Friday or you aren't going anywhere." I growl at her before I go in my office and slam the door behind me.

* * *

They say good news travels fast, but bad news travels faster. And judging by the furious look on Ros Baileys face, I would say that she's just learned that she's down an assistant. _Here we go._

"How fucking dare you!" She screams at me. "You had no right!"

"Excuse you? I'd say I have about every right. You do know what the G in GEH stands for, right?"

"How about GO fuck yourself! You've been checked out for six weeks!" She presses her hands to her hips.

"I HAD A BABY!"

"And you still have a fucking company. That ME AND YOUR FUCKING ASSISTANT kept running. You coming in once a week to sign your name on a few papers is not being a CEO. And even now! Do you know how many times you checked your phone during the staff meeting? That was supposed to be us briefing you on everything you've missed. Not background noise while you sext AG." _I wasn't even… well.. I may have been staring at pictures of her and Teddy that I'd taken._

"Watch your fucking tone Ros." I snap at her.

"I get it. We all get it. Everyone in New York gets how you are about your family. You're a family man, and hell that's why you get so many investors and people dying to work with you. You're likable and personable. Well not to us. But objectively you're a good guy. But you haven't been here. You haven't been present. Andrea is overworked and tired and I had to beg her not to quit TWICE while you were gone. I'm exhausted and overwhelmed and I can't tell you the last time I had a night alone with Gwen the past six weeks. And now you're back and you expect us to just cater to you? No. Andrea is taking her two days off. And hell I might too. Your ass can work this weekend and next weekend. And Leila stays."

"The hell she can. She lied right to my face!"

"We don't know that."

"We don't know that Ana— who had no idea we had a new assistant didn't call and speak to Leila? A girl who's name she just pulled out of thin air? Ros get out of my face with that."

"You can't fire her just because you think she wants on your junk."

"I can't think of any better reason. Because if Ana shows up here and Leila pulls any bullshit, Ana is killing her, me _and you_."

"AG loves me."

"Not if she thinks you're entertaining some girl flirting with me." _Ana will cut Ros so quick._

"Do you want to get sued, Grey?" She moves forward and places her hands flat on my desk, staring me down.

"On her first day? An intern? Ros, we have a "without cause" clause within ninety days in the contracts for a reason. And again— lied right to my face. That's cause."

"She said she couldn't remember."

"Then she's not fit for here anyway. God why are you all arguing with me. It's my goddamn company!"

"That we've been running for you!" She shrieks and I shake my head.

"When you have a baby, you can be out of office for six weeks." I snap at her and I instantly regret it. "Ros, I didn't mean—"

"Fuck you, Grey. You can be so cold and heartless when you want to be." I can tell she's holding the tears back as she runs a hand through her hair. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. If Leila isn't here tomorrow, find yourself a new COO." She slams the door behind her leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

An hour later, I walk out into the lobby only to find Leila sitting at her desk. My eyes dart to Andrea, and I know she better still be here. _I am not in the fucking mood._ "Where's Andrea?"

"Oh she went to the ninth floor for…" she trails off and looks around as if the answers could be found written on the walls. "I'm not sure."

"Ninth floor is sales."

"Do you need something Mr. Grey?"

"No… actually, I could use some coffee."

"Okay." She hops up. "But it's okay if I'm leaving the phone?"

"Leave it. I'll leave my door open." I grumble as I pad back to my office. I hear shuffling behind me and then Leila is standing in my door.

"I know…" she clears her throat. "I know you don't like me very much. But, I'm a really hard worker. And…"

"Spare me. Please. Now is not the time for your _I'm smart and I work hard_ and whatever else. The fact of the matter is you lied to my face and because my assistant and COO are so deliriously tired they can't see straight they're bullying me into keeping you. But just so we're clear, I am not interested. I will never be interested, and if you ever lie to me again I will fire you. DO you understand me?"

"I didn't-" she starts and I shoot her a glare so hard and cold that I swear I see her shiver. "Yes."

"Get out of my sight until you have coffee in your hand." She all but flees from the room. I press the button that connected me to the one of the few people I wholeheartedly trusted. "Taylor, can you come up?"

* * *

"I want her computer watched very closely. Anything she's searching on it, I want to know. All calls, I want to know who she speaks with." I tell Taylor.

"Sir, we do that anyway." Taylor is writing everything I'm throwing at him as I pace my office back and forth.

"There's something off about her."

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting about a crush you think that she _may_ have on you? You're acting like she's a spy for a competitor right now."

"Taylor! She didn't tell me Ana called."

"And as egregious of an offense as that is…" he trails off and I shoot him a glare warning him for his sarcasm. "Fine."

"I am not overreacting. I just don't want things to escalate." I didn't want anyone to think that they could get away with disrespecting my wife in any way.

"Well you said you put her in her place, maybe just monitor the situation?"

"I don't have time to 'monitor the situation.'"

"I just mean if she acts inappropriate make sure you document it!"

"If she acts inappropriate again, I'm firing her on the spot!" I drop back into my chair and let out a sigh. "I'm fucking exhausted. What time is it?"

"Two thirty sir."

"TWO THIRTY? Jesus Christ."

 _This day was seriously never going to end._

Four ridiculously long hours later, I was walking into my house that smelled of pasta and garlic bread and all I want to do is wrap myself around Ana and stay there until tomorrow morning.

"Baby!" I call for her, and she appears in the hallway walking towards me in nothing more than my Harvard t-shirt. Her bare legs on display for me, and I am dying to have them wrapped around my waist as I wedge my cock inside of her. She has her phone to her ear but her eyes light up when she sees me. I'm surprised she hasn't told who ever she's talking to that she needs to go, making me believe it's probably Sean or Kate.

"Mmmhm." She says as she stands in front of me and wraps her arms around me and presses her lips to mine, the phone still pressed to her ear. "Yes well Christian just got home. I will… form an opinion, shortly. But I am not saying you're off the hook." I frown wondering who's on or off the hook and for what as I grab a beer from the refrigerator. She hangs up the phone and pushes me against the refrigerator and wraps her arms around my neck. "Hi there. Welcome home." She stands on her tippy toes and presses a kiss to my lips. "Teddy is asleep, want to have sex?"

My eyes drift down her body and a smile finds my lips. But my brain wills my cock down slightly knowing that I need a few answers. I take a long sip of my beer before setting it on the counter. "Yes. Obviously. But who were you talking to?" I ask her as I pull her from the kitchen towards our bedroom.

"I think we should have sex first."

"And why is that….?" _Christian, shut the fuck up and go with it!_

"Because I heard about your day." She says as she hops on the bed and pulls my shirt off of her revealing her bare tits and a scrap of fabric between her toned legs. My mouth waters and my cock twitches despite her words.

 _But wait a minute?_ "Why the hell… Who did you talk to?"

She sighs. "I finally got Andrea on the phone because I wanted to thank her for her gift, and she sounded so sad. So I asked… I thought maybe her and David broke up." I guess my face must look confused because she sighs. "Her boyfriend, honestly Christian."

"Sorry for not taking more of an interest in her personal life? I knew she had a boyfriend, sorry I didn't know his name or life story." I roll my eyes, feeling fed up over feeling like the world's shittiest boss.

"She said you're mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her. Her and Ros were on my fucking case today."

"Yes I heard about that…"

"They were out of line." I growl as I sit next to her, my body so laced with tension that I don't even react to being close to Ana's nearly naked body. She gets on her knees and sits behind me, her hands finding my shoulders.

"Hey, you know I'm always on your side and I appreciate you looking out for Anastasia Grey's interests." She giggles before pressing a kiss to my neck. "But they're tired, okay? They need vacations. Ros just lashed out, and I'm sure she feels bad too. They both love you."

"Didn't seem like it today."

"Awww my husband the big bad CEO is really just a huge softie." She wraps her arms around me from behind and presses a kiss to my cheek. Do I need to come make a show with Teddy? I'll put that Leila in her place."

"She told you about Leila?"

"She told me that you felt that she might have a crush on you."

"And you're not mad about that?" I turn my face slightly to look at her wondering who the hell this woman was and what she did with my wife.

She lets out a sigh before coming around and perching herself in my lap. "I just had your baby and you just made your first million. If you cheat on me I'm taking every dime you have." She giggles and I pinch her side. "Okay okay, how about this. I just had your baby and I know that you love me more than anyone in the world and maybe I'm growing up, okay? Sheesh. Besides, Andrea said she's just nervous around you." She stares me straight in the eye. "Babe, I don't know if you've noticed but you're a bit intimidating. Just because she's nervous doesn't mean she's trying to fuck you. So until she shows up in your office wearing nothing but a trenchcoat and a smile, or tries to I don't know blow you under your desk, I'm choosing to believe that maybe the girl is just nervous."

I sigh and fall back onto the bed. Ana straddles me and presses her hands to my chest. "I love that you are so protective of me and my feelings, but I know you belong to me. And maybe I've had jealousy issues in the past but… I don't know, having a baby changes things. But again she didn't really _do_ anything."

"She lied about you calling!"

"Yeah, I don't know what that's about. She was probably scared to tell you she forgot to pass along the message. God I can only imagine. You probably ripped the hinges off your office door and were foaming at the mouth as you questioned her about me calling. I'd be scared as fuck too! You have this little vein that pulses in your temple when you get pissed." She taps my head. "You better cut that shit out. No good for your blood pressure. Anyway she probably panicked when she realized her mistake."

"And lying is the way to go about it?"

"Christian, baby. I'm not saying she's the best person for the job. But I am saying, you need to give Ros and Andrea something. And if you're going to fire her, just… make sure it's the right thing. Or have someone ready to replace her."

"They made it seem like I was this shitty CEO that's just been on vacation for the past six weeks. I had a child. You and Teddy… you mean more to me than GEH, you know that right? I hated being away from you both."

"I know." She leans forward and rests her head on my chest, her body still straddling my waist as I lay flat on my back. I wrap my arms around her and begin to stroke her back. "It was hard for me today too. I went to call you a million times. I have a hundred videos of Teddy for you to watch." I sit up with her in my arms and press my lips to hers.

"I can't wait to watch them."

"It's going to be about balance. And finding that balance is going to be a process."

"I never want you to feel neglected. You _or_ Teddy. You two and all the other babies we plan to have… you're my world."

"So are you. But… you have another world that needs you too."

"I know." I sigh.

"I know I'm important. And God knows I want you with me all the time, but… GEH needs you too."

I nod, knowing that she's right. "They want to release a statement and a picture or whatever." I grumble.

"Alex called me." She giggles.

"I hate my entire fucking team. I'm firing every last one of them tomorrow."

"You are not. And they only call me because I'm the nicer half. And evidently they think that you listen to me." She says with an eye roll.

"I do listen to you." I tell her as my lips find her neck, feeling the stresses of the day floating away from me and needing her warm body underneath mine now. "I listen to you more than I listen to anyone."

"Well… I think a small release and one photo is okay. Maybe then you won't be hunting down the paparazzi and shelling out thousands of dollars for one grainy picture." She shoots me a look.

"That was one time!"

"I'm just saying if we give them something, they'll settle."

"So we're doing this?"

"I don't think it will hurt."

I set her on the bed so I can start undressing so that I can be on her level. She moves up towards the head of the bed and slides her panties down her legs and tosses them at me. "Hurry up, I don't know when Teddy is going to wake up."

"Did he take a nap today?"

"Two! I was so bored. Usually that's when you and I play. I had nothing to do, I had to play with myself." She pouts though a wicked smirk finds her face.

My head snaps to hers and my eyes dart to the space between her legs. I pull my underwear off, the final piece of clothing as I make my way towards the bed. "Is that right?"

"Only once. During the other nap, I did laundry." I pull her down the bed, wrapping her legs around mine. I suck one of her breasts into my mouth and begin to nibble on the flesh.

"You know how I feel about you touching this pretty pussy without me around to watch."

"It was spur of the moment. I started thinking about you…ah!" She gasps as I bite down on harder. "And me yesterday." She whimpers again. "On the couch."

My dick reacts to the thought as I remember her straddling me as I sat on the couch, her riding me while I sucked her nipples. I've always had an obsession with Ana's tits, but ever since she got pregnant and then gave birth, the obsession has increased tenfold. And not just because they've gotten bigger and more supple. _Well okay mostly because of that._ But because drinking her breast milk straight from the source has become our favorite kinky activity. I squeeze her nipple slightly. "When is the last time you pumped?" My voice is low, laced with arousal and she lets out a shaky breath. "At four."

"Mmm good." I squeeze again before I seal my lips over the puckered nipple. I suck long and hard as she writhes underneath me and it isn't long before the familiar taste floods my mouth.

I don't do this for long knowing that once I start it isn't long before Anastasia needs me inside of her. _Before I need to be inside of her._ I let her go with a pop and sit back on my heels and grab both of her ankles and push them back so that they are in line with her ears as I slide into her. "Fuck, Christian!" She screams and I can tell she's close already as I thrust into her, burying myself to the hilt each time.

"Hold your ankles." I order her and shes does as I ask, freeing my hands to roam her sexy body. One hand finds her breast as the other finds her clit as I begin rubbing her aggressively between strokes. "I need you to come."

"Come with me." She whimpers and I shake my head.

"No. I don't want to come here." I move the hand from her breast and grip her jaw. "I want to come here. I want you to come around my cock and then I want you to lick your orgasm off of it." She bites down on her lip nipping my thumb in the process and she clenches around me.

"I want to do that too. God do I. Please make me come, baby."

I continue to press harder into her, knowing that my orgasm is coming just as fast if I keep feeling her wet folds wrapped around my dick for much longer. "Ana, come on baby, or I'm going to explode inside of you."

"I can still blow you after." Her eyes light up but then start to flutter open and closed and I know what that means. "Fuuuuuck. Oh God, I'm going to come."

"That's a good girl, come for me baby." I watch her skin turn pink, a thin layer of sweat coating her and giving her a sexy glow before she explodes, my name leaving her lips like a prayer over and over again as she lets her legs go and they wrap around my waist instantly, keeping me inside of her as she squirms through the rest of her orgasm.

"Oh God!" She lets out a deep breath as her orgasm wanes. She looks up at me a sleepy smile on her face and holds me close to her. "That was incredible. I think I blacked out for a second."

She rolls me on my back and kneels between my legs eyeing my cock that is glistening with her arousal. "Your turn." I close my eyes and let the tension of this bullshit day disappear, only focusing on Ana's mouth sucking it right out of me.

* * *

 **A/N: It's really been over a month since I've updated this!? Guys! I'm sorry. It's been a pretty crazy month getting things ready for Bittersweet Addiction! (Part two of The Expensive Charlatan.) If ya haven't heard, it'll be out July 26! Look for it on Amazon, if you're interested!**

 **Next up: Ana's birthday. Wonder how she'll feel being away from Teddy for a night? And Kate, Elliott, Sean and Shannon are around too? AND Ana can drink? Sounds like Round 3 in the making ;)**

 **Sidebar: in case anyone is about to be upset about Ros and Andrea kind of bossing CG around. LOL. Remember Christian is 24. (Not how we meet him in FSOG.) He's still learning and maybe one day I'll make him that cold hardass that doesn't take any shit- but probably not. He's got Ana already! Besides, not really my style. But anyway, he does respect Andrea and Ros and they stuck by him through all the early stages. Like I said, they're loyal. And although he's the boss, he does value them and their opinions. He's not a pushover, he's just considerate. Okay, that's all!**


	26. Birthday Madness Part 1

"Mommy is going to miss you so much." I watch as my wife presses a dozen kisses to our son's tiny face and cradles him to her chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you. And I'll be back tomorrow really early, you know that right?"

I crack a small smile, knowing that Ana was excited for some adult time but was struggling in her own way about leaving Teddy alone for the first time. She looks up at me and her lip trembles slightly. "What if he needs me?"

"My mom will be here and my father." My mother had booked her tickets to come back east for Ana's birthday weekend before we were even off the phone which turned in to my father coming as well. They'd be staying at our apartment with Teddy while Ana, Sean, Shannon, Kate, Elliott and I celebrated Ana's twenty-fifth birthday at the Four Seasons. I'd already given everyone a stern talking to that we would _not_ be having a repeat of my twenty fifth, and to check their shit at the door or don't bother coming.

"I know, but _I_ won't be here." Her hand finds her breasts and it's amazing that my dick has learned what it means when she touches them with our son in her hand. "What if he runs out of milk?"

"Do you _know_ how much you pumped for?" She darts her eyes around the room before looking back down.

"Maybe I should again."

"Anastasia, he'll be fine. You pumped enough for two days and we're going to be gone maybe fifteen hours." I already know the second Ana opens her eyes tomorrow morning, hungover or not she'll be booking it back here to see our baby.

"That's a long time, Christian!" She looks down at Teddy. "I don't think I can do it."

"Baby… we talked about this."

"But that was before! I can't leave him. It's too soon." She shakes her head and moves out of our bedroom and towards the nursery. I'm on the move immediately behind her, wondering how in the world I was going to convince her that she was leaving this apartment one way or another.

"Ana." I say her name calmly and watch as she places him in the crib.

"No Christian, I just…"

"You were so excited, baby. Remember? Wearing clothes that didn't have spit up on them? Getting drunk with Sean and Kate like in college? Followed by hot and sweaty sex with me?"

"We can do all of those things here, Christian." She pleads. "We can give your parents our room at the Four Seasons."

"And where are Kate and Elliott going to stay? Here? No. Because I don't need them hearing what I have planned for you." I raise an eyebrow at her and run my tongue over my lips as I indicate just what I have planned for her, and more importantly that space between her legs.

"Christian…" She pouts and I can already see where this is going. _Fuck she's going to break me down if I don't get back-up here, ASAP._ And as if the Gods could hear my prayer, I hear keys in the door and a booming flooding my living room.

"LET'S GET DRUNK MOTHER FUCKERS!"

 _Bingo._

"Fine. You can tell Sean, that the night he's been looking forward to for WEEKS, is now being cancelled." I cross my arms and point towards the living room and she growls at me as she passes by. I slap her ass as she walks by and she shoots me a glare, though I'd bet every dollar I have that she liked it.

"Hi Seanny!" She gives him a small smile as he puts a paper bag on the counter.

"I brought tequila and vodka and whiskey." He says as he points to the bag. "Is little dude awake?"

"Well if he wasn't, he probably is now with your loud ass entrance."

"Oh perfect. I told Shannon we'd facetime her."

"Where is she, anyway?" I ask, knowing that Sean and Shannon together would be no match for my wife. _And just wait till Kate got here._

"She had to work late, she's meeting us at the hotel. Why aren't you dressed?" He asks as he pulls his suit jacket off and nods at Ana. "I mean, I wasn't expecting you to be completely ready, but I was expecting you to at least to have your hair done. C, want a beer?" He nods at me and I nod as I wait for Ana to drop this bomb.

"Sean…" she lets out a sigh and puts her hands on her hips.

Sean lets his beer drop from his lips and stares back and forth between us. "Oh I think the fuck not. Get your ass dressed, Banana."

She frowns and looks at me. "Christian…"

"No, you got it." I nod at her. "Go on."

"You are not bailing, Anastasia Rose. So help me, GOD. I will hurt you."

"Christian!" She looks at me and I already know what that means, _you're going to let him say that!_

I look at her, and narrow my eyes slightly. "I'll allow it."

She stamps her foot. "This is so unfair! Neither of you just had a baby!"

"Oh wowwww. You know I could have sworn, I did too?" My eyes widen as I cross my hands over my chest.

"You know what I mean! I'm his mother, he was inside me and he might need me!"

"I'm his father, and you didn't _just_ have a baby. It's been almost two months. You can leave him alone for one night with his very capable and world renowned pediatrician, grandmother."

"Little dude will be fine. Ana, come on this is your twenty-fifth!" Sean adds.

"I know but…"

"Kate and Elliott are flying here for it! We have dinner reservations that took C months to get!"

"Hardly. Christian can get us reservations with one name drop, don't bullshit me."

"Well… not at restaurants where everyone name drops to get in. There are bigger names than us that go to this restaurant." And this was true. I was actually on a waitlist to get a private room at this particular restaurant. _Just last week Cameron Diaz rented the very same room._

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Teddy!"

"You're going Ana, I don't care if I have to tranquilize you and drag you to the hotel by your hair." He opens the tequila. "Now here, have a shot and pipe the fuck down."

"We can just drink here!"

"And then we have to be worried about waking Teddy up? The point is for you guys to let loose. Teddy is not going to forget you, Ana. I know you're worried something could happen, but we'll be ten minutes away. A quick cab ride. If something happens, _WHICH IT WON'T,_ then you can be back in a flash. Seriously."

She looks at me and I can see the tears forming in her eyes and I realize that maybe I should take it from here. "Sean we'll be back." I tell him.

He waves us off, already opening our refrigerator and pulling out everything he can get his hands on. I pull her into our bedroom and shut the door behind us. I don't even have to reach for her, she's in my arms before I can blink. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pushed flush against me. I hoist her into my arms and stroke her back slowly before sitting on our bed. "What are you worried about, huh?"

"Christian…" she sniffles and I pull her face away from my neck and look at my beautiful but very teary eyed wife. Her eyes are so dark, the blue amplified by her tears and it tugs at my heart. "I'm just a little nervous."

"I know. But would I push this if I didn't think you were ready? That we were _all_ ready? It was hard for me to be away from you and Teddy when I went back to work, but it was okay. And this is going to be okay."

"Yes but at least you knew I was here with Teddy. Neither of us are going to be here."

"But my mother will be." She nibbles on her bottom lip and I reach forward and pull it from her teeth. "Okay how about this, we just go for dinner, and if you're still feeling this way, then we won't stay out. Just dinner."

"Just… dinner?" Her eyes clear up slightly.

"Just dinner."

"Oh...kay. And we'll come straight home?"

"If that's what you want."

"You promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you? Or broken any promises to you?" I frown slightly as I wonder what would make her ask me that.

"No." She lets out a breath. "Okay, I can do dinner."

"Good girl." I press my lips to hers. "Now get dressed. I saw that silver dress you bought for tonight, I'm already looking forward to getting you out of it." I tell her as I pull her to her feet and kiss her nose. "Regardless of where we end up tonight, I'll be ripping it from your body."

She smiles and heads into our bathroom as I make my way back into the living room where I see Sean holding my son in one hand and a phone in the other.

"You fucking kidding? You woke him up?" I ask, knowing that Ana is a little unstable right now, and seeing his tiny grey eyes looking up at her will not help us getting her out of here for the night. "I barely got Ana to agree to dinner… I was hoping to get her out of the house while he was still asleep." _The plan is to get her out for dinner and for her to realize that it wasn't so bad and she would be okay with staying out for the entire night. Here's hoping._

"When I went in his room, he was awake, he wanted to hangout with Uncle Sean, right little dude?" I hear cooing from the other side of his phone and I look over and see Shannon on the screen.

"Hey Shan."

"Hey Grey!" She waves. "I seriously cannot get enough of your baby. Are you sure he can't come too?" Her eyes are pleading and I swear I see stars in them, but I think it has more to do with the fact that her boyfriend is holding a baby than anything.

My eyes widen and I stare at Sean and point at the phone. "Handle that. If Ana hears that we are fu-" I look down at the gurgling baby in my best friends arms. "F-U-C-K-E-D."

"Babe, chill. Christian just got Ana, sated." I flick him off, irritated both by his comment and by the fact that I wasn't actually inside of her like he insinuated.

There's a knock on the front door, followed by someone coming through it. _How many people have fucking keys to our apartment, Jesus!_

"Knock knock! Where's the birthday girl!" I see curled blonde hair pushing through the door followed by my brother behind her, holding their bags. "Hey guys! Teddy!" She squeals and immediately reaches for him and Sean backs up.

"Chill. I had him first."

"What the heck! Lemme hold him!" She leans forward and kisses his head and then his nose. "Hi bunny! Tell Uncle Sean to let Aunt Kate hold you!" She looks at the phone that he still has up. "Hey Shan!"

 _And Kate is already behaving. Good. I knew all four of these people were wild cards, but I really hope they've heeded my warnings because I was NOT playing around this time. No one could ruin Ana's birthday. And I fucking meant that._

"Hey, Kate!" I hear chirped from the other end, and while Shannon is the nicest of all of us, I know Sean probably told her to just play nice with Kate.

"Sup bro! Where's my favorite sis in law?" I hug my brother as he looks around.

"She's getting ready… and… she's a little skittish about leaving Teddy, so everyone just… no one say anything to her until I get her out of the house." I chuckle and Kate frowns.

"What do you mean?"

"She was trying to bail!" Sean whispers.

"WHAT!" Kate shrieks and before I can stop her she's taking off towards my bedroom.

"Kate, I got…." I go after her when my brother wraps a hand around my arm.

"Let her handle it." Elliott tells me.

"She's just going to be… well _Kate._ And Ana is sensitive right now. Tough love is not going to work!" My eyes drift towards my bedroom and when I look back at Sean and Elliott I see Elliott pouring a shot for me. Sean is still cradling Teddy and talking to him.

Twenty minutes later, Kate and Ana make their way out of the bedroom and instantly my dick twitches and I feel it hardening in my pants. The red dress that looks like it was made for her body is calling out to every part of my body. It hugs every one of her delicious curves and it doesn't help that her lips are painted the same color. "Fuck." I say way louder than I intended and Sean and Elliott groan.

"Are you kidding me? So should we just go ahead and move our reservations back?" Sean asks as he downs his beer. I'm holding Teddy in my arms, holding the bottle that's tucked firmly between his lips as he sucks and part of me does wish I was watching him suck from Ana's nipple because it truly was an erotic sight.

Ana doesn't even react to Sean's comment, her eyes having zeroed in on me and Teddy. She moves towards me instantly and sits next to me and holds her hands out for me to give him to her.

"You're wearing a very expensive dress that can't afford spit up, Steele." Kate tells her and she waves her off.

"Please let me feed him before I go." She looks up at me and pouts, her eyes blink a few times, and she peeks up at me through her eyelashes. _God I can't deny her anything anyway, but I'm putty in her hands when she looks at me like that._

"Of course, baby. Let me just get you a towel, okay?" I know I'm placating her a bit, but I knew this was the way to get her out. I grab the biggest towel from our closet and all but wrap her in it, just in case Teddy did decide to lose it all over the dress that I wasn't sure I wanted to know the cost. She leaves the living room without another word and moves to the nursery.

My parents were due here any minute, and I can only hope that he falls asleep before we go. I kneel next to her as she sits in the rocker. "It's going to be okay, Ana. You know that right?"

She pulls her gaze away from Teddy and looks at me. "I'm sorry, I'm being so silly." She whispers.

"Not silly, this is the first time away from Teddy. I understand you being nervous. But I promise, it'll be okay. And Teddy will probably sleep the majority of the time we're gone. He won't even realize you're gone, baby." I press a kiss to his head and then her cheek. "I love you so much, you know that? Teddy is so lucky to have you as a mother."

Her lip trembles and she nods. "I can do it."

"Yes you can. And I'll be right there with you."

* * *

Ana had barely let go of my hand since we left our apartment. The entire ride here she was quiet, and cuddled up beside me, despite Kate yammering a mile a minute next to her. I stroked her hand and gave her tiny kisses on her face, knowing she was only holding on by a thread. I was pleased when she cracked a smile when she saw our private dining room and she doesn't even try to hide her appreciation when she pulls me into a hug and a very obscene kiss that caused a few cat calls out of Sean and Elliott.

"This is so nice, thank you!" She whispers against my lips as she takes in the room. I had silver balloons in the shape of a 2 and 5 spread out all over. Black, silver and gold balloons line the ceiling and there's a bar tucked into the corner. A round dark mahogany table is sat in the center of the room and there are more red roses than I've ever given her at one time.

"There's more upstairs." I press a kiss to her neck and before she can protest I stop her. "If we leave, Taylor will go up and get everything, okay?" She nods and sits down scooting her chair a little closer to me so she can hold my hand again.

"Okay, how about a round of shots and then we can pop this bubbly." Sean says as he makes his way to the bar. "Or Ana do you want a margarita?"

"No… I mean…" she looks around at all of us and then at Sean. "I'll have a shot of tequila."

"Atta girl!" He cheers as he pops open the bottle of Patron.

"Do you want your gifts now?" I rub her hand gently and she cocks her head slightly.

"You and I always do gifts in private." I nod knowing that was true because ten out of ten times we wanted to have sex immediately after.

"Well I got you something." Kate bounces up and down and hands it to Ana. A small size box perfectly wrapped with a pink bow and she smiles. "You're going to love it."

I watch as she opens it and her eyes light up when she sees the gold bar with numbers etched into the metal. "What… what is it?" She looks up at her best friend and smiles.

"The coordinates for Harvard." She smiles.

Ana springs to her feet and wraps Kate in a hug. "I LOVE sharing a Pinterest account with you! I love it, I love it!"

"I figured Harvard was the best time in our lives. And it also double for where you met that one." She points at me and Ana turns around and meets my gaze.

"Thank you, Kate. This is amazing. She holds the necklace to her chest. I'll cherish it forever."

They hug again and I hear a pop of a cork followed by Sean's voice. "Everyone grab a glass." We all follow suit and Sean holds his up. "To Ana, the glue that holds us all together. I know it took a little bit to get you out of the house, but I hope you enjoy tonight. You're one of my favorite people in the world, and I love you like the sister I should have had." He smiles. "Happy birthday, Banans."

Ana giggles as we all clink our glasses together and I'll admit I'm only slightly irritated that Sean got the first toast of the night to my wife. I let it go as her birthday was officially tomorrow and I did have something special prepared for later.

Halfway through appetizers, Ana perks her head up. "Did anyone bring cards?" Everyone looks at her including myself and she frowns slightly. "What? Everyone wanted to get me drunk and now I'm on my way there… so we kicking this party into high gear or what? I assume my husband got this private room because we are embarrassing."

Sean is immediately on his feet. "I'll be back." He doesn't say anything else before he's out the door and Ana frowns.

He better come back with a beer bong that's all I'm saying. She says as she takes another long gulp of her champagne. "Thank you so much for getting me out." She looks at me and rubs her hand over mine. "You are so good to me."

"I would do anything for you." I lean forward and rub my nose against hers.

"I think… I think I'll be okay with staying the night." She murmurs against my mouth and I can't stop the smile from spreading across my lips or my dick from rising knowing that if she's already tipsy at ten, by the time we get to bed she'll be very enthusiastic about spending the rest of the night on my dick in some form.

I tuck a hair behind her ear. "There's a club next door, do you want to go?"

"I do love dancing with you." She giggles and I nod at her.

"Your wish is my command. Just after midnight, alright? I have something planned for that."

Her eyes light up and she looks around the room like maybe something was hiding in plain sight. "Can I have it now?"

"No no. Not till midnight."

She pouts and goes to protest when Sean comes back in with a bag over his shoulder. "I prayed to the Gods that we would get here." He pulls a rack of solo cups out of his bag and a beer bong. "Flip cup anyone?"

* * *

An hour later, I'd had a long rectangular table brought in and Ana myself and Elliott were on one side while Kate, Sean and Shannon were on the other. We'd gone through at least thirty beers and a bottle of champagne and were now crossing over into dangerous territories.

"Who decided to put vodka in those cups!" Ana giggles as she sways slightly into me as we've just finished another round of the game that always pushed us all over the edge. I pull her into my arms and she melts instantly and presents her lips to me. "Mmmm you're so cute."

I was half expecting someone to make a smart ass comment but I happen to catch Kate and Elliott having a similar interaction out of the corner of my eye. "It's getting a little late, do you want to check in on Teddy again before you get toooo drunk?" I laugh, knowing that we were already well on our way to that.

Her eyes perk up and she nods her head. "Yes! Can we call home?"

I nod and pull her into a corner of the room away from the prying eyes and press the facetime button. In a matter of seconds, I see my mother in the picture and my father who was holding Teddy in the corner of the screen.

"He's fine, guys. He's asleep."

"Can we see him?" Ana asks and my mom holds the phone over his tiny face. He yawns slightly and opens his eyes and I think Ana is going to lose it. "My little blip." She presses her fingers to the screen. "Mommy misses you so much."

"Awww, he misses you too, but he's having fun with grandma and grandpa!" She pulls the screen away from him and looks at us. "Guys have fun, you deserve a night out. I'm so proud of you both. We'll see you in the morning?"

Ana nods and grips my arm tighter as I end the call. She doesn't say anything for a second before she looks at me with a wicked smirk on her face. "Can we go upstairs for a second… you know, for old times' sake?" She giggles and I remember that used to be our code phrase whenever we wanted to get away from the party in college.

"Now?" I ask, my dick already halfway out the door and upstairs in the suite I'd rented for us. She nods again and bites her lip for good measure, and then we're on the move.

"We're going to go fuck, we'll be back." There was no point in hiding it and the way Shannon was all but sitting in Sean's lap at the table, I wouldn't be surprised if they were a beat behind us.

Ana's hands have somehow found their way into my slacks and she grinds her body against mine in the elevator. "Baby baby… we're almost there." I let my eyes shut as the sensations of her body against mine and her lips on my neck take over my body. _Fuck, she's hot._

"I just want a little taste, now. Please?" I felt Ana getting a little handsy as we walked through the restaurant, so I sent Taylor up first, knowing that Ana didn't care about having an audience, and would probably try to mount me even if he was in the elevator with us.

"Shit, Ana. You're killing me, baby." I rub the back of her head and guide her face towards mine so I can kiss her perfect lips. They were stained bright red, a color she wore when I knew she wanted to leave a trail of kisses all over my body. "We can't be up here long."

"You and I both know, that you're the one who can't stop once you start."

"I do believe that both of us have that issue, Mrs. Grey." I shoot her a look. "Especially once I put my mouth…" I run my hand down her body and under her dress. " _Here._ " She shivers against me and I take the opportunity to run my fingers underneath her barely there panties and rub her folds. "This dress is short as fuck. Don't let me catch you bending over, unless I'm directly behind you." I demand.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do. I love whenever you wear something I can easily get off with my teeth." I whisper in her ear and her knees buckle.

The elevator stops for our floor and I see Taylor waiting to lead us to our suite. Sawyer was still downstairs, as he was instructed to stay with our friends in case there was any issues. "Taylor, in ten minutes, just give us a knock."

Ana, who'd been staring up at me on most of our walk towards our room snaps her head to Taylor and then back to me. "Ten minutes? Taylor, twenty."

"Baby…" She frowns and I lean down and nip her ear with my teeth. "You and I both know I only need ten minutes to get us off, hell I can probably get you off _twice._ "

"But… maybe I want more than twice." Her voice is low. "And maybe I want _you_ to get off more than once."

"Later." I mouth at her. I pull her into our suite and before the door is fully closed the dress is over her head and placed on an empty chair. My eyes devour her delicious curves as she slides her panties down her legs leaving her completely naked. "Fuck me, Anastasia."

She beckons me with her finger and sits on the bed spreading her legs for me. I pull off my jacket and undo my slacks and slide them and my underwear down my legs, not bothering to take off my shoes before I haul her ass to the edge of the bed. I slide into her instantly, her pussy sucking me deep inside of her and making me feel like I could come before I even thrust once. "Christian!" She screams.

"Fuck." I growl. I've fucked Ana already twice today and I feel like it's been days with the way my dick is already ready to explode. _How is it possible, that it's still this good? How has our sex life not lessened in intensity at all?_

Those heels of hers dig into my ass, the point of her stiletto pushing harder and harder. "Harder, baby."

The way I was fucking her it felt like I might split her open with how hard I was thrusting, but knowing my wife, I'm sure she'd welcome it. "I'm gonna come, Ana."

" _Please_."

"Wait." I growl and her eyes fly open. "On your hands and knees." Her eyes light up as I pull out of her, my dick slick with her arousal and then she's in position waiting for me to fuck her from behind. I wrap her hair in my hand as I push into her and she cries out. I begin fucking her harder, my hand still in her silky locks, while one reaches around and touches her clit. My balls slap her sex every time I thrust and her clenching around me lets me know that she's close. _Very close._

"Baby, I'm so close!" She screams and it's as if her words push me closer to the edge because I begin to pulse inside of her. My balls tighten, the cum preparing itself to flood her pussy.

"I'm going to come, Ana."

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" She screams and I see her push her face into the mattress and her hands grab the sheets. "Oh my God, I'm there." Her screams ricochet off the walls of the room and has a direct line with my dick which spurs my orgasm, shooting my seed inside of her.

Ana wasn't on any kind of birth control, and while I wasn't coming inside of her every time because we weren't exactly ready for baby two, sometimes we couldn't help it.

I'm hovering over her back, trying not to put too much weight on her, both of us breathing like we've run a marathon. I rest my head on her back once I pull out of her and press a kiss to the skin that had a thin layer of sweat coating it. "You're so fucking beautiful." I murmur into her skin as I lay down next to her, and look up at her as she's still on her hands and knees.

She drops down next to me and snuggles closer to me, wrapping her body around mine like ivy and I relish in the feeling of her pressed up against me. "I'm so glad we're here." I'm about to suggest a round two when our phones begin to ring.

"Ugh, go away." She whines as she props herself up and sits on top of me, her wet pussy rubbing against my cock and making it spring to life.

"Baby, it's your birthday soon, don't you want to celebrate with-" I start to say our friends when she interrupts me.

"Your cock? Yes please." She beams and I chuckle as I remember that Ana is slightly drunk already, which means she's horny. as. fuck. _And I wasn't far behind her._

"I thought you wanted to go next door?" I ask her, knowing that after spending it with my cock, spending the night dancing is a close second.

She side eyes me slightly and stands up. "Fine… but don't get too drunk. I want birthday sex tonight."

* * *

"Well look who's decided to grace us with their presence." Kate teases as we walk back into the private room. Ana's hair is slightly disheveled, her lipstick is long gone and my lips are slightly red from our making out. My hair was slightly unkempt from Ana tugging on it, and I'd left my jacket in the room. Ana wraps her arms around me and gives Kate her middle finger before she starts giggling.

"So we were thinking of going next door? Taylor has already gone ahead to secure a table and make sure it's not too crazy over there." I tell them. It was odd to always have that in the back of my mind now. Long gone were the days of being able to move from bar to bar without a care in the world of how safe the location was. Ana's safety was my number one priority and it pissed me the fuck off when the paps wouldn't leave her the fuck alone. And it was even more intense when her and I were out together.

 _Everyone wanted a piece of us._

The six of us walk through the door of _Envy,_ a club on a rooftop known for it's strong cocktails. Ana is already teetering past slightly drunk and I wonder how long she was going to last before she was going to need to go home and lay down. _And she accused me of being the one who wouldn't be able to have sex. It was the constant back and forth between us when we drank together. Which one would prevent us from fooling around later?_

We are nestled in a booth in a corner, Kate and Elliott are across from us in their own little world while Shannon and Sean went to grab us drinks. Ana moves into my lap and her eyebrows furrow slightly as she looks back and forth between the crowd and me. She purses her lips when she turns back to me. "That girl is staring at you."

It hasn't registered exactly what she said as my lips are dragging the length of her neck and behind my ear and her ass is perched firmly on my cock. _I barely had any coherent thoughts when she was sitting on me like this._ "Hmmm baby?"

"That girl." She pulls away and blatantly points in her direction. "She's staring."

"Don't point." I scold her slightly, only because Ana does get off on me telling her what to do at times.

"I don't care. She needs to keep her eyes to herself." She frowns, as I think she hears what she just said and then turns back to me. "It's not like how women normally look at you. It's like she knows you."

"Baby, who cares. Your birthday is in…" I look at my watch. "Twenty minutes and I don't want to spend it thinking about some other woman that doesn't even fucking matter. No one else matters but you, sweetheart." I did have plans for Ana once we got back to our room, but I did want to do something special for when the clock struck midnight. "Can you wait here for me? I'm just going to talk to Taylor, okay?"

"Is everything okay?" She asks and I nod.

"Yep, five minutes."

She accepts my answer and moves off of my lap. I hit Elliott in the shoulder once I leave the booth, effectively pulling his lips off of Kate. "What?"

I point at Ana and he rolls his eyes before he nods as I head towards the main bar. After ordering a few bottles of champagne with sparklers wedged inside, I make my way to the DJ booth, to request a song for midnight. I wasn't sure what I wanted to request, knowing that a slow song probably wouldn't go over well in this high energy club.

The alcohol swirling around me, coupled with being out a club with Ana and Sean and Kate and Elliott, transport me back to a time where we did this all the time and I smile as a song comes to mind. I request it for midnight and slip him a hundred bucks to make sure he wishes her happy birthday. I'm almost back to the table when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see the source, and immediately scanning the room for Taylor when I see who it is.

"Leila?"

"Mr. Grey." Her eyes are glazed, her cheeks are flushed and she's wearing a top that is far too revealing. _Is it my imagination or is she pushing her breasts up and closer to me?_

"What are you doing here?" I wonder if she was around when Andrea was making my hotel reservations, leading her to believe I may show up here. _Shit, was I just paranoid?_

"It's a bar, and it's a Friday night." She giggles and I don't miss the way she twirls her hair around her finger.

"No I know but… did you know I'd be here?" I hadn't completely given up my thoughts that Leila had inappropriate feelings for me, but I did know I needed to lay off before Andrea and Ros completely castrated me. They had apologized for their slight tantrums last week, and while I forgave them, I know they're still uneasy and feeling overworked and stressed out. Little did they know, I'd already been looking for Leila's replacement.

 _She had to go._

"No, I live near here."

I wrack my brain, trying to remember her address, because I find it hard to believe that she lives in this area, as I know the rent is unbelievably high, and I know what we are paying her. "Okay, well have a good night."

"Wait!" She says. "Can I meet your friends?"

"No. And that's not appropriate of you to ask." I feel myself sobering slightly as I plan to reprimand this employee of mine for being literally out her damn mind.

"I just… I've talked to Sean and Kate and your brother… and… you know, Ana."

 _What the fuck does that even mean?_ "That's _Mrs. Grey._ "

Her cheeks redden further and she blows out a breath. "Right."

"My answer is still no, Miss Williams. I'll see you on Monday." I go to pull away when she stops me again.

"I'm really not that bad." She tells me. "I don't know why you hate me so much." She sways slightly and I know it's time to play _that_ card.

"I don't hate you, but you're drunk and I'm your boss, you really should consider your audience. I'm not amused or pleased and I don't have time for this. I'm here with my family and my _wife_." I look down at my wrist, realizing it's been longer than five minutes and we were inching closer to midnight. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

I feel her without knowing she's behind me and when I turn around she's still behind me. _Following me._

"Are you kidding? Go." I grit out at her as I point away. "Do not make me fire you."

"You can't fire me?" She squeaks, her eyes wide and unblinking. "I'm allowed to go out and drink."

"Watch me. And while yes you can, this behavior is inappropriate, and if you think I'm not reporting this to HR on Monday you have another thing coming."

"But, Christian." I am about to lose it at this blatant disregard for boundaries when I hear her.

" _Mr. Grey_." I hear her voice booming over the music and then I see red in my peripherals. I see my wife in red… _seeing red._ Her eyes are narrowed slits and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Who the fuck are you?"

Leila visibly shakes under Ana's gaze. "I w-work for Mr. Grey."

"I gathered as much. But he is not _Christian._ Don't let me ever hear you address him that way again. He's not your friend, he's your boss. He's nothing more." She turns her face towards me and our eyes are having the conversation that we can't speak before she turns back to her.

"What's your name?" Her voice is even, and while I know she's very drunk she's the picture of professionalism.

"Leila Williams." She says. "I've heard a lot about you, Mrs. Grey."

"I'll bet you have. Well the only thing you need to know about me…" she takes a step forward and Leila takes a step back. "Is I am not someone you want to mess with."

She gulps, her eyes widening further. "I-"

"Now, my birthday is in approximately one minute. And as lovely as this interaction has been, I would prefer to not bring it in with you." She says and then her hand is in mine and she's tugging me through the crowd to the other side.

Once we are through the crowd, I pull her into my arms. "Is that… is that who you said was staring at me?"

She nods. "You should have seen the look in her eye. She totally wants you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She wraps her arms around herself. "I almost saw red when she touched you."

"And there's the woman I married. Where has she been?" I tease.

"I thought you were overreacting… and… I really am trying not to lose it. I was a rational person before you got your hooks in me, remember?" I was proud that Ana, was finally realizing that she had no reason to ever be jealous or insecure, but I would be lying if I didn't say it didn't turn me the fuck on watching her put women in their place.

I pinch her side at her choice of words. "I'm getting rid of her."

"She's so...odd, I can't put my finger on it. She's not like women who explicitly flirt, but it's like she's pretending to be this naive young woman… trying to make you think she doesn't know any better."

The music stops, effectively stopping Ana from talking when I hear the announcement blaring through the speakers.

" _This one goes out to Ana. Happy twenty-fifth from your husband. I've loved you since the moment I saw you dancing to this song eight years ago."_ I hear people cheering for Ana, and screaming happy birthday, for this person they didn't know, and it made me grateful that I had the foresight not to use our last names.

"That's me! It's my birthday!" She cheers and presses her lips to mine. "What song, what song?"

I see Kate, Elliott, Sean and Shannon making their way towards us just as the first few beats of _Summertime Sadness_ blares through the speakers and a smile finds her face that makes me forget that I was irritated because of Leila.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you remember that." She chuckles as she remembers that song was playing the first time I laid eyes on her. "Come on." She pulls me back into the crowd of people dancing and rubs that perfect ass of hers into my crotch, wiggling it in a circle against me and making me wish we were alone so I could lift her dress and slip inside of her. She spins in my arms, her arms raised to the ceiling as she moves to the beat and it's like I'm eighteen all over again, hard as a rock as I watch the hottest girl I've ever laid eyes on, hop off a stool and make her way towards me to introduce herself. Now said hot girl is my very hot wife and my very hot mother of my child. _Damn where did the time go?_

 _Kiss me hard before you go._

I pull her hard towards me. "Happy birthday, baby." I groan against her lips as I pour everything I can into the kiss. It's messy and sloppy, our tongues and teeth clashing every few seconds.

 _I just wanted you to know, that baby you're the best._ I hear through the speakers.

"The fucking best." I growl in her mouth and she giggles.

"I think I'm ready to go upstairs now." She whispers and I nod, knowing that I was just as ready to be alone with her. "I want to fuck you."

 _Yep, the window of us having sex is closing._ Her eyes are slightly glazed and hooded, and while I think she's in a slight sex haze, I also know she's pretty drunk now.

Just when I thought that going upstairs was going to be our next move, Sean is in front of us holding shots in his hand, two of which are for me and Ana. "Happy birthday, Banans!" He cheers and I notice that Elliott, Kate and Shannon are all holding small cups of the clear liquid.

"Baby," I look at Ana as I know we are getting to that point in the night, where shots are not a good idea for her. But before I can advise against it, she grabs the shot from Sean and holds it up.

"Yay!" She clinks the glasses with all of us and I hold off on taking mine as I watch all my friends and my wife down the drink. "Take it!" She points at it and giggles and I shake my head.

"Not yet, come." I pull her towards the table to grab our stuff when I notice something sparkly out of the corner of my eye. _Fuck._ _More booze. I did not think this through._

It hadn't occurred to me that Ana was drinking much faster than I was and she was probably getting close to the end of her rope. "Oh! I've never had these!" She scoots in the booth and waves everyone over as they pop the champagne for her. Kate and Shannon take about a million pictures and I'll admit, I am pleased at how happy Ana is. I was going to tell her that she only needed one sip when I see her down the whole glass and Sean pours her a second.

"Baby…"

"Dude, it's fine, it's her birthday. And you're going right upstairs." Sean says in an effort to calm me.

"Okay, I'll be sure to send her to your room to redecorate your bathroom."

"Yeah okay." He rolls his eyes as he knows that I would never send Ana anywhere, especially if she needs me. "Besides doesn't usually puke."

"We aren't twenty one anymore. And she's drinking like a fucking frat boy."

"Hey, I resent that." Sean jokes. "Look, let's just get her some food and some water and she'll be fine."

"Kate and I want to go to another bar!" Ana does a shimmy in her seat and Kate nods her head vigorously.

"Yes it's only a few streets over!"

I pull Ana towards me and press my lips to her neck, as I try to distract her from this horrible idea. "I thought you wanted to go upstairs and fuck?"

"No… well yes… but can we go here first? You were so right about getting out, and who knows when we will be able to do so again? We should make the most of it!"

"Ana…"

"Come on dude, it'll be fun." Elliott nods at us as Kate has basically climbed into his lap and is leaving kisses on his cheek and neck. _Since when did they become me and Ana?_

I look at Shannon, wondering if maybe she would be some back up or the voice of reason or _something_ helpful, but she just looks at me, as she's just taken a large gulp of champagne. Her cheeks are slightly puffed out as she's holding it there and she gives me a look that says _sorry… I am pretty sure I'm one of you guys now._

I shoot her a slight glare and she winces. _You're not helping, Winters._

"Please." Ana's bottom lip juts out and I put my head in my hands, not thrilled about being further away from where we are sleeping tonight especially as Ana is crossing into dangerous territories.

"You need some water." I point at her. "And to not let go of my hand the entire time we're there." I warn her.

She nods. "Yes, yes!" She presses my cheeks together, and plants a wet kiss on my lips.

I chuckle. "Alright, let me send Taylor ahead to secure everything."

She presses a kiss to my cheek and hugs me. "Thank you! This is going to be so fun!"

 _God let's hope._

 **A/N: I decided at like 5,000 words that I wanted more drama, so I decided a part two was needed for that ;) Stay tuned!**


	27. Birthday Madness Part 2

Ana is practically glued to my side as we make our way out of the club and into the street. Her hands are all over me, and more importantly my junk and while I love that, I don't want ever pap on the street getting a shot of her groping me in public.

"Baby, don't grab my dick until we get inside, okay?" I whisper in her ear as I grab her hand and bring it to my mouth. "When we get into the private VIP section, I'll let you sit in my lap and rub against it for the rest of the night, but while we're outside, I need you to behave." My eyes rake over her lasciviously. That red dress called out to the caveman in me that wanted to rip it off of her and fuck her senseless in the middle of the street.

She looks up at me, a frown finding her lips as she tries to pull out of my grasp. "But it's mine to play with when I want." Her eyebrows furrow further and I can't even stop the laugh from leaving my lips. "HEY!" She stomps her foot.

"It is yours. But, there are paps out here, and I don't want to be on the cover of some sleazy gossip rag with your hand all over my dick. Do you?"

She looks up at the sky as if the answer will fall from it before finding my gaze. "If it makes a point that you belong to me."

"Everyone in America knows I belong to you." I press a kiss to her lips as we continue down the street towards the bar that Kate and Ana insisted we go to.

Sawyer leads the pack with Elliott and Kate right behind him. Shannon and Sean are directly in front of us and Taylor is right behind us. Sean is whispering in Shannon's ear and kissing her every few steps and it makes me wonder when those two are planning to tie the knot.

I'd hired a third security to monitor my home while Teddy and my parents were there, and I'm considering bringing him on full time as Teddy's sole security. I wonder how Ana is going to react to that. _She barely wants Sawyer around._ But, asking Sawyer to watch out for both Ana and Teddy, stresses me the fuck out. What if two people corner them and Sawyer is left to protect them both. The thought makes me sick to my stomach of something happening to one of them while Sawyer was protecting the other.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Ana stopping in her tracks and pulling her shoes off. "Anastasia Grey, absolutely the fuck not. Put your shoes on." I growl as I watch her pick her shoes up from the ground.

"My feet hurt!" She cries as she holds her Louboutins in her hands and starts to walk away from me.

I'm next to her within a second, stopping her in her tracks. "Then you shouldn't have worn those. Put them on. We're outside, and I don't want you stepping on something dangerous."

"Oh it's fine. Don't be so paranoid!"

I grab her arm and lift her into my arms. "No." I growl at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, this is what I wanted anyway." She swings her bare feet with her heels still in her hand before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Stop trying to butter me up. That's not going to work." I tell her, although her kisses had a way of melting me even when I was irritated with her.

"That's a lie." She laughs and kisses me again, this time letting her tongue dart out and licking the skin from behind my ear down my neck.

"Ana…" my voice is low and gravelly. "You didn't want to go back to the room and play, so you need to behave yourself."

She begins to tug at the hair at the back of my head completely ignoring my plea to stop fucking with my resolve. "Are you really going to fire Leila?"

"Do you think I should?" I know this is sneaky talking to Ana about this while she's this intoxicated, but I wanted her on my side when I absolutely put her termination into motion next week. I wanted her to tell Ros and Andrea that under no circumstances could she work for me after this little show she put on for us.

"I don't like people wanting what's mine. I mean I'm used to it, but not so up close and personal."

"You're used to it?" I shoot her a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, every woman in New York and half of Jersey wants you. Hell half of the United States after that Forbes article, but the ones around here think they actually have a shot." She snorts and lays her head against my shoulder.

"No one _really_ believes they have a shot with me, Ana. I spent half of the Forbes interview talking about my college girlfriend turned wife." And that was true, I went on and on about Ana for two and a half pages of the magazine. It resulted in more than a few letters, tweets, emails and comments on _Ana's_ instagram about how cute we were, and a few others about how cute _I_ was.

"Women are ruthless." She shrugs.

"So am I." I tell her honestly. I had no problem putting women in their place when they were inappropriate. The last thing I ever wanted was for any woman to have kind of inkling that I was interested. Ana hasn't been this drunk in a while, but I have to say I'm astonished that she feels this way. Has she always felt like this and she's just been hiding it from me? "Ana I had no idea you felt this way, baby. Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I do! I am! Just because I'm not necessarily insecure about it, doesn't mean I don't _know_."

"Know what?"

She huffs and kicks her feet slightly so that I'll let her down. I grip her tighter, and keep her in my arms. "That people want you! Women, some men!" She points at me and taps my nose with her index finger. "You're gorgeous and smart and kind and successful, everyone wants you, Christian."

"Do you think I care about any of that." I sit her on her feet because I want to stop walking so I can stare at her. "T, give us a second." I call over my shoulder as I push her gently against the wall and box her against the brick.

"Wait…" She points at our friends who have kept walking. I grab her jaw and make her look at me.

"All I care about is if _you_ want me."

"Of course I want you, Christian. You're my other half." She beams up at me, her eyes slightly glassy and I wonder if it's from the alcohol or the emotions swimming beneath the surface.

I don't say anything for a second, I just let my forehead press against hers so I can breathe in her scent and let her words wash over me. "I need to get rid of her, Ana. She's trouble and I won't have anyone making even the slightest bit of trouble for you and me."

"She couldn't make _trouble_ for us, Christian. Nothing could make me think you'd stray away from me. I don't trust half of these bitches but I trust you with my whole heart." She presses her hand against my chest. "You _are_ my whole heart."

"Ana." Her name leaves my lips like a prayer and I press mine to hers. I cup her cheeks, stroking the soft skin below her eyes and stroking her tongue with mine. She tastes like champagne and cinnamon and tequila and it reminds me that she needs to drink some water. I pull away from her. "You need to drink some water, Anastasia." I might be changing the subject but this was absolutely not over. I just needed her more coherent for that conversation.

She ignores me and looks towards the club we're only a street away from. "Can I have a piggyback ride?"

"In that short ass dress, Anastasia? Think again."

"Fine." She sighs and puts her shoes back on. "Will you take a shot with me when we get inside?"

"Ana, you dragged me to this club, further than where I intended for us to go. If we were in our room or the suite, or even the private room I booked it would be one thing, but if you're going to drag me all over New York, one of us needs to be somewhat sober."

"But…" she pouts. "You get drunk with Sean… but never with me anymore."

"Sean gets me drunk at _our_ apartment when neither of us are leaving." I shoot her a look.

"Nuh uh. You guys went out that one time."

"When?"

"I don't know, but it happened." I shake my head at her logic, cursing myself and everyone else for allowing her to get this drunk.

We reach the club and skip to the front of the line and show our IDs. The bouncer regards me warily and then Anastasia and I'm instantly defensive. "There a problem?"

"She looks drunk." He points at my wife who was currently dancing in a circle. "Very drunk."

"She's fine." I know he saw my ID, but I realize that it may not mean much to him, so I pull a one hundred dollar bill from my wallet and slide it into his palm.

"Get her some fucking water." He orders me as he points his thumb over his shoulder. Taylor is behind us and I think he stops to talk to the bouncer because he doesn't immediately follow us.

I push Ana against the wall in the hallway and hold her face in my hands. "Baby."

"CTG." She giggles.

I chuckle and roll my eyes at her drunkenness. "I need you to get it together."

"No _you_ get it together."

I squeeze her jaw a little harder. "You are really drunk, and if you don't want to go home, I need you to drink some water and sober up a little. Please, baby. For me?"

"But…" her lip wobbles. "It's my birthday. And my baby isn't here." She sniffles. "I miss Teddy." She whispers.

 _Fuck._

"Okay, I get that. But there's a lot of people here, and you know how I get about letting my guard down while we're in public. If you want to keep drinking, we need to go back to the hotel. You and I can drink there. I'm sure they'll all come too…" I point in the direction of our friends that were God knows where.

She contorts her mouth slightly and looks towards the club where the bass is low and thumping and the lights are bouncing against the walls in blue and green and purple tones.

"I can take you guys to the table." Taylor says as he approaches us. "We have an understanding, no worries." He says as he points towards the bouncer behind us. "You guys ready?"

"Ana?" I look at her, wondering what she wants to do and she looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll be good, I promise."

"You'll drink some water?" I ask her.

"Yes." She nods her head vigorously

"You don't leave my side for anything, do you understand me? I don't care if Shannon and Kate want an all girl pow-wow or whatever the fuck you guys do when we're not around."

"I promise, I swear. I just want to dance and you said I could sit in your lap when we got to our table." She shoots me a toothy grin and giggles and that and her words have a direct line to my cock which jumps in response.

I point my finger at her. "Water, Mrs. Grey. I mean it."

"Yes sir." She purrs and I lace our hands together and lead her down the remainder of the dark hallway and into the club. Taylor leads us to our table and I pull Ana to walk in front of me so that I'm directly behind her and Taylor is in front of her. We make it to the table only to find Sean and Shannon.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Sean booms and picks up the bottle of vodka sitting on the table. "SHOTS."

"No. Keep that the fuck away from Ana. She's had enough." I point at the booth and Ana slides in next to Shannon and they begin chatting away and I wonder if Shannon is as drunk as Ana. "Where's Kate and Elliott?"

"On the dance floor. And what do you mean Ana can't have anymore. Ana can damn near drink _you_ under the table. Don't tell me she's too drunk for a shot, it's her birthday!" Sean lifts the bottle and grabs one of the shorter cups and begins pouring us all a shot.

"I. said. no." I grit out.

"Well _you're_ not the boss of her. Yo, Banans, you want a shooter? Come on, I mixed it with something." I am fuming at Sean's complete lack of regard for how drunk my wife is and Ana must sense that even in her drunken stupor because she shakes her head.

"No, I'm okay." I look over at her and I see that she's sipping on a glass of water, _at least that better be water._ I point at it and she mouths _water_ at me. I give her a thumbs up before turning back to my asshole best friend.

"She's fucking hammered, Sean. Lay off." I cross my hands over my chest and stare him down.

"So what?"

"So what? Do you remember what Ana is like when she's hammered? Actually scratch that. Do you remember what _I_ am like when Ana is hammered and we're out?"

"Yeah yeah, by your side blah blah. Hey listen, El was thinking we should take the girls back and we go have some real man time."

"El suggesting "man time" sounds like a strip club _aaaand_ pass."

"Come on like you said Ana is hammered, Shannon is wrecked and Kate is seconds from puking her guts out. We tuck them in and go back out. No harm?"

"No harm? It's my wife's birthday, Sean."

He sighs. "Fine. I knew it was a long shot, but thought I'd ask. And for the record, I didn't mean a strip club, I know you can't be papped at a place like that while you get followed everywhere but the fucking bathroom. But it is one am, and none of the girls are going to make it much longer. I'm not trying to call it a night quite yet."

"So you're just going to leave your girl in the room?"

"She'll be passed out! It's not like she'll miss me." He downs the shot he poured both for himself and for Ana before handing me my glass.

"But what if she needs you? Shannon has very few experiences being this drunk." I set the glass down and Sean rolls his eyes to take mine too. _Shit, he's going to be on Ana's level, quick._

I feel something next to me and I turn my head to find Ana right against me. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Banana!" Sean cheers and pulls her into a hug. "Happy birthday to one of my favorite people."

"Thank you, Seanny!" He presses a kiss to the top of her head before dropping into the booth next to Shannon, probably regretting taking three shots in the span of two minutes.

She turns to me and pushes me to sit down in the booth. She gets into my lap instantly and straddles me and my hands go to her ass, to make sure her dress didn't ride up too much. I cup her butt and she gasps. "Touch me." She murmurs against my lips. "Slide your hands between us and touch me."

"Ana." I groan, knowing that if I touch her pussy, I might actually throw her on the table in front of everyone and fuck her. "Not now."

She pouts. "Please?"

I reach behind her and pull the glass up in front of her lips. "Drink some more water."

"I don't want to drink anything except what comes out when I suck your cock." She raises an eyebrow and my eyes widen hearing her sinful insinuation. She leans forward and sucks on my neck, rubbing her tongue over my pulse point and grinding herself down onto my cock.

"Fuck… Ana." I growl in her ear. "Fuck. You feel so Goddamn good. I can't wait to fuck your pretty pussy tonight. Do you think you'll be coherent enough to let me inside you?"

She shivers in my arms and pulls away from my neck and nods. "Yes, I'll be awake, I swear!" She bites her bottom lip and I know from _a lot_ of experience that she will definitely _not_ be awake. She presses her lips to mine and slides her tongue through my lips. Her hands are on my face and then in my hair pulling hard, as she starts to move up and down on my dick as if she were riding me.

"An-a." I manage to choke out just as she slams down on me. "Ah! Baby!" I grab her hands and pull them off my face and bring them to my lips.

"You said I could rub against you all night."

"Well yes but…" I trail off.

"And since when do you ever lie to me?" Her lips form that pout that she's been giving me all night and my dick hardens even more beneath her.

I'm about to give in and allow her to continue rubbing against me when I see Taylor standing a little closer than usual. Ana's eyes find mine and follow my gaze to Taylor. It took some time, but Ana is completely unashamed of our PDA in front of Taylor so she makes no moves to get off my lap. "Everything okay, T?" I ask.

He clears his throat and moves a little closer towards us. "You're attracting a bit of… an audience."

Ana tries to crane her neck around Taylor. "Who?"

"Just a few people in the crowd. You were putting on a little… show." He clears his throat nervously and I'm pissed I let myself get carried away like that knowing that there are always eyes on me.

"Any pictures?"

"I don't think so, and I'm not sure that people even knew it was you… and not that it's necessarily a _bad thing_ if they did… but..."

"I don't think my investors would be too pleased to see my wife humping me in a public place." I growl more aggressively than I intended. I feel Ana tense in my lap and when I look at her, she eyes me nervously.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

"No.. that's not what I meant." I grab her hands and bring them to my lips. "You know you could never embarrass me."

"Maybe we should just go home?" She asks weakly, and I'm kicking myself for making her feel bad on her birthday of all days.

"Home?" Kate appears next to the table her skin flushed and wet with sweat and her hair all over the place making me wonder just what her and Elliott were doing on the dance floor. "No way, we like just got here."

"Apparently we're attracting an audience… and I want to be free to feel my man up without people staring at me." Ana climbs off my lap much to my annoyance and sits next to me.

Kate snorts and puts her hands on her hips. "No one gives a shit that you two are getting handsy at 1 am. People are staring at you because you're gorgeous." She says as she points Ana. "Everyone in the crowd was taking bets as to who you were. A lot of money is riding on some model that was on Italian _Vogue_ last month. No one even thinks it's you."

"Really?" Ana's eyes perk up as she looks toward the crowd. "I told you people didn't recognize me." She smacks my arm and I'm just trying not to go into the crowd and rip the eyes out of all the men that are lusting after my wife.

"Seriously." Kate who must hear my thoughts, points her finger at me. "Keep your shit in check, Grey."

I shoot her an angry look and all but growl at her when Elliott comes around. "I brought shots!" A woman follows him with a tray of the clear liquid and Ana looks up at me with a timid look.

"Just one?" She holds her index finger next to her cheek and gives me her signature smile that usually had the power to get me to do whatever she wanted. _Nice try, Mrs. Grey._

"No." I mouth at her.

"I had two glasses of water!" She protests.

"Anastasia."

"Christian. You're being really unreasonable." I can tell she's trying not to slur her words because she's talking slower than usual.

"You're drunk!"

"So?"

"Yeah, come on Christian, stop being such a wet blanket. The girl hasn't been really drunk in over a year, as she was cooking your spawn. Give her a break!"

"I just don't want things to get out of control." Elliott, Sean, Kate and Shannon all grab a shot and I don't know why I didn't see it coming but Ana has a glass off the tray and her head tipped back, downing the liquid before I can even blink causing all of our friends to cheer.

"Anastasia!" All I wanted to do was get my wife out of the house, fuck her without our son screaming for her and celebrate her birthday. I barely convinced her to get out of the house so I definitely did not expect the party girl side of my wife to make an appearance.

Kate and Shannon are giggling like school girls while Elliott and Sean are laughing their heads off as Ana bounces in her seat next to me. "Again again!"

"Ana, no. I mean it." I growl at her. I grip her thigh hard and lean into her neck not giving a fuck that we were around our friends. "I said no." I press my lips to the skin behind her ear to lessen the tension and she shivers under my lips.

She pulls away and her eyes find mine as she nibbles on her bottom lip nervously. "Sorry... Don't be mad."

I eye her warily and I notice that our friends aren't paying us attention. "Ana, I just don't want you to feel shitty tomorrow. I don't want you to be hungover all day, baby." My hand finds her arm on its own and I rub her soft skin.

She leans against me and she hums in approval. "You're so good to me. But I hardly get hungover."

"You're not 21 anymore." I raise an eyebrow at her. "And you had a baby. Who knows how your body will feel tomorrow." I kiss her forehead and wrap an arm around her, wishing I could have her back in my lap but not wanting to cause another scene.

She's about to respond when her eyes widen. They go from shock to confusion to anger in the span of 10 seconds and before I can react she's climbing over me to get out of the booth, her dress riding up slightly and exposing the creamy skin of her thighs. I was already ready to pull her back into my lap when I follow her gaze and see what she's moving towards. Before she gets too far, I reach for her and pull her back into my lap. "No." I wrap my arms around her, securing my hold around her.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Ana exclaims and I notice that Leila Williams is staring at us no more than twenty feet away just outside the VIP section.

"I don't know, but we are leaving. _Now."_ I don't give a fuck what Elliott or Sean or Kate want. It was time for Ana and I to leave.

"Get rid of her Christian. And if Andrea or Ros tries to give you a hard time I will kick their asses." Ana is seething, and I don't think I've ever seen her this angry. "She wants you!" I notice that Leila is still staring at us despite the fact that we've noticed her and I'll admit that even I'm uncomfortable. I feel Ana shift in my arms and I turn my attention to her. She puts her hands on my face and then she's moving towards me. "Mine." She says just as her lips hit mine. Her arms wrap around my neck, her tongue sliding between my lips as we kiss. Our kiss is so intense and passionate that even the sounds of cat calls around us doesn't even stop us. When she pulls away, moments later, her eyes are teary.

"Please don't cry." Her hair is basically a veil around us and the loud music makes me believe no one can hear us.

"Why did she follow us? She worries me Christian. What if she's unstable or dangerous? What if she's crazy?"

I press my hand to her cheek and she leans into it. "I would never let anything happen to you or Teddy, you know that."

"I'm not just worried about me. I'm worried about you too." She looks towards where Leila was standing again, and I notice that she's disappeared. She shivers in my arms. "I'm ready to go. I want to be alone."

"Finally." I let out a breath and help her stand. Ana wraps her body around me and presses her face into my chest. "We are going to head back. You're welcome to stay, everything is paid for already, and anything extra they'll bill me later." That was another great thing about Taylor. He took care of all that stuff without being asked. It was nice to have one less thing to think about.

"You're leaving? But Anaaaaa." Kate whines.

"It's late and I…" She looks at me and bites her bottom lip before turning back to the table. "We can hangout tomorrow and you're staying with us tomorrow night, so there will be plenty of time to hangout. I want to be alone with my husband." Like always, hearing Ana call me that is like a spark to my cock.

"Maybe we should all head back?" Sean says. Shannon is basically sleeping on Sean's shoulder at this point as he shakes her slightly.

"You guys can stay, go or whatever you want. But Ana and I are leaving _now._ " I tell them as I begin pulling her through the crowd with Taylor in tow. Sawyer would stay with the rest of them but right now all I could focus on was getting Ana away from that psychopath.

I hadn't had much to drink in the past few hours, with trying to keep Ana upright and all but forcing water down her throat. So I don't feel that it's a bad idea when I pull up my email on the walk over. Ana is silent next to me as we walk down the New York streets back to our hotel with Taylor behind us.

"You okay?" I ask her as she wraps her arms around her. Although it's September, and the days are slightly warm, the nights are cool and I can't imagine that the small red dress covering my wife's body is keeping her warm. I slide my suit jacket off and put it on her, pulling her arms through the sleeves and rubbing her to try and stay warm.

I'm in the process of demanding an urgent meeting with the head of Human Resources as well as Ros when I hear a sniffle. My head jerks towards the noise just as I hit send. "Who are you texting?"

"Emailing HR."

"About Leila?" Her eyes are so blue because they're amplified by the tears swimming under her lids.

"Baby let's talk when we get to the room. I know you're probably hungry and you need some water and to get out of these shoes that I know hurt your feet." I grab her hand. "Do you want me to carry you?"

She shakes her head. "What are you saying to HR?"

"Ana…"

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Her lip trembles even more and I watch as the tears begin to spill from her eyes. _Fuck fuck fuck. Ana is drunk and crying. That's just a hop skip and a jump from her being sick or fainting._

"Because you're very drunk and now you're crying." I pull on her arm to prevent her from taking another step and lift her into my arms before she has a chance to protest. Her head immediately rests on my shoulder. "Ana." I murmur against her forehead. She whimpers in my arms but for the most part she's silent for the entire walk back to the hotel.

* * *

I don't let her out of my arms until we are back in the hotel room and even then, against my better judgment I set her on the bed. "I'm going to get rid of her, Ana."

"How? What are you going to tell them?" I kneel in front of her and pull her shoes from her feet, and kiss the bridge of her foot before I start to rub them.

"Ana, it's your birthday and you've been rubbing against me all night in this sinful dress. I just want to make love to you. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"But Christian…" She moans and falls back into the pillows, and I watch as her eyes start to close on their own accord. "Just be careful." She whispers.

"Baby, let me get this dress off you." Her eyes flutter open before they close again.

"Mmmmhm." She moans and I know my window is closing _quick._ "Fuck, the room is spinning." She mumbles and I know that means she's probably moments from passing out.

"Baby…" I rest my hands on her waist and inch her dress up over her hips. Saliva pools in my mouth as her sex comes into view. My favorite space hidden behind white silk panties. I run my hand up and down her slit as I hover over her. "Anastasia…" I grab her hand before letting it drop to her side. I shake her slightly and even kiss her perfect mouth. _Nothing_. I sigh in defeat. "Dammit, Ana." The dress is all but painted on her, so I wonder how I'm going to get this dress off of her while she's comatose.

I climb off the bed and begin removing my clothes as I make my way into the bathroom to take a leak. I've just begun doing my business when a mass of brown hair and red comes flying into the bathroom. "Ana?" She takes one look at me- peeing, and I realize what she needs. _Shit. This is not good._ Before I can even point at the trashcan in the bathroom, her head is over the bathtub and she's puking her guts into it. _Fuck._ "Shit." She's trying her best to hold her hair back but it's all around her face as she continues to puke into the tub. I finally finish peeing after what seems like forever and I wash my hands and grab a hair tie from her makeup bag before sitting behind her to rub her back.

"Fuckkkkk this fucking sucks so much." She chokes out.

"Shhh, just let it out." I don't know how long it's been since she's thrown up from drinking, but I know it's been a while. I pull her hair into a ponytail at the back of her head before continuing to rub her back. She rests her head on the porcelain and I look at the mess she's made in the tub.

"I'm… sorry." She hiccups. "Please don't hate me."

"You know I don't hate you. Are you done?"

"I…" She hiccups again. "Not sure."

"Okay, I'm going to grab you some water."

"Water sounds…" She starts before she's leaning over the tub again.

"Maybe we can move you to the toilet?" I wince as I think about how in the world I was either going to clean this tub or explain to housekeeping how we redecorated. _Maybe I could send it all down the drain?_

An hour, three more more incidents, a shower, and two Advil later, Ana is lying in our bed, in a state of almost delirium.

I've been running the water in the tub for the past half hour, trying to get most of the puke down the drain. "Christian, I'll clean it tomorrow, just come lay down."

"I am not going to have sex with you, Anastasia." I call to her from the bathroom. I turn the water off, cut the fan on and close the door, not wanting the smell of puke to waft into the rest of the suite.

"Why?" She sits up on her elbows and squints at me.

"Why? Because you've been puking for the past hour and a half."

She huffs. "That's never stopped you before."

"Ummm pretty sure it has." Not much could stop me from fucking Ana. But I'm fairly certain when she's puking, I've kept my dick out of her.

"You've kissed me after I threw up before. As long as I've brushed my teeth! I showered and brushed my teeth, _twice._ "

"Well maybe I'm not a hundred percent sure, you won't throw up on _me_."

"I won't, I would never!"

"I don't think I want to take the risk."

"But… birthday sex, you promised!"

"And you promised you weren't going to drink anymore and then you took that shot I _knew_ would push you over the edge. And you still have many more hours left in your birthday for us to have sex. And there's always tomorrow morning, when I hope you'll be feeling better." I sit next to her on the bed, and despite her state, my dick is still screaming at me to get inside her. She's wearing my t-shirt with nothing underneath as a way to entice me, I'm sure.

"I feel much better though. I feel slightly sober."

"Well yes, throwing up will do that to you, but I'm still not having sex with you." _Why!?_ My dick screams. _Did you fucking see her in that dress? Remember all the guys staring at her all night?_

"Fine." She pouts. "If you won't kiss me here," she points to her lips. "Can you kiss me somewhere else?" She turns to face me and runs her leg up mine.

"You think you deserve to come after you got hammered and puked everywhere?" _Yes? Despite that, this is still Ana we're talking about._

"Like you've never been too drunk." She rolls her eyes and my dick twitches in my shorts. "Besides, you love making me come."

"Not the point. You never listen to me."

"Can you save the lecture for when it's _not_ my day of birth?"

"Nope." _Oh come on, give the girl a break. She did just throw up her entire soul._

I turn my light off on my side of the bed and when I turn back to Ana, she's completely naked. "Fine, we can go to bed." She shoots me a devilish grin.

"You must think you've won, huh?" _Yep. Check fucking mate. Get naked, Grey._

"I think having sex is _both_ of us winning."

I pull my shirt off and lower my underwear. "You think so, huh?" _Fucking FINALLY._

"Mmmmhm." She giggles.

"Well, since it's your birthday, and I technically haven't fucked you today… I'll indulge you. But tomorrow, we are having a little talk about tonight, young lady."

She squeals and all but attacks me, pressing her lips to my neck, my chest and flicking my nipple with her tongue before grazing it with her teeth.

"Fuck, let me kiss you baby." I groan, needing her lips on mine, more than I need air.

"You said you didn't want to." She sasses.

"Shut up and kiss me Steele." She giggles and presses her lips to mine and gone are the traces that she may have thrown up. All I taste is mint and Ana. I groan in her mouth as I press her deep into the mattress and slide my cock inside of her. Her sex is wet and warm and everything I've wanted for the past few hours.

I begin pumping into her, finding our rhythm and Ana is bucking up against me to meet my thrusts. "Christian! Oh God!"

"Fuck, I've been wanting to do this all night. Happy birthday, baby." I tell her as I lean down to suck on the skin behind her ear.

She's moaning and writhing underneath me when she freezes. "Christian."

"God, yes, baby. Tell me what you want." I shut my eyes as the feeling of the woman underneath me and the sweet slickness between her legs takes me to new heights.

"Stop."

"Huh?" _What? I'm fairly certain in the history of Ana Steele turned Grey and Christian Grey, we've never EVER stopped. Maybe that one time that my parents caught us in the boathouse… and I'm fairly certain I thrusted once with my father in the room._

"Stop stop stop!" She shoves against me and when I slide out of her and look down, I see green all over her face and then she's flying back to the bathroom and all I can hear are the sounds of her being sick.

 _Again._

 _Happy Twenty Fifth Anastasia Grey._


End file.
